Reliving The Past
by LadyWriter29
Summary: Just as Elizabeth's life seems to be getting back to normal, something happens that takes her back to her younger times. How will she get through it? And who will be the one to help her?
1. Chapter 1

RELIVING THE PAST

N/A: **This** is **taking place as current. This story will have some violence and possibly triggering material. So please be warned. And** I **hope you all enjoy and review. Thank you.**

Chapter 1

After Franco left, Elizabeth thinks about all the times Franco has helped her over the last few months. After all the negative reactions to her knowing that Jake was Jason. He seems to be the only one that doesn't want to blame her for global warming. She goes to bed in her new house with a sense of the tiniest bit of hope. Things might be getting to some semblance of normalcy.

In the morning she makes the boys toast and does what she promised Franco. She thinks of him as she makes breakfast. Then she gets the kids ready for their day. And then gets ready for work. As they head out, Elizabeth gets the mail and drives the boys to their appointments.

"Gram is picking you guys up. I will be there to pick you up at Grams when I get off work. Be good. Love you. Be careful and try not to get hurt or hurt anyone else. "She one by one drops them off at their different sports practices. Then drives to work. Once she has changed, she sits down and goes through her mail. She's intrigued by an envelope with her name on it. But no address of any kind. No stamp. So she opens it. As she reads, a smile spreads on her face. The letter was so sweet and warm. But it wasn't signed. Her first thought is Franco. She could see him doing that to build her confidence and self-esteem. But she didn't want to hurt his feelings, so she just puts the letter back in the envelope and puts it in her purse. And it's soon forgotten.

Life seems to go on. And she realizes that once a week another letter shows up the same as the first. This has gone on for nearly two months. She admits to herself that they have built up her confidence. But the sweet, warm letters were taking a different turn. The latest one seems to have a creepy sexual undertone. And it made her uncomfortable. So she decides she's going to talk to Franco about this letter. She couldn't find him when she first got to work. But she's going to look on her break. This is not acceptable behavior. She goes and looks for him at the art therapy room. She doesn't find him there. So she just wonders and looks for him. She finds him in a young girl's room. She watches from the door, out of sight. It looks as if the young girl had been abused or in a bad car accident. She was covered in bruises. Franco has her laughing and smiling.

"So do you draw?" Franco asks, setting down a sketch pad and pencil.

"No. I'm not allowed to draw. I have to study all the time. I don't even have friends. They say it will distract me from my studies." The girl responds.

"Well, here you can draw. In fact, I order you to draw. If they don't like it, tell them its doctors' orders. And to have a friend. You have to have on good, close friend. And if you are ok with it, I'll be that friend until you make one of your own. Deal?" Franco holds his hand out to shake her hand on the deal. She does. Then starts to draw. "I'll be back soon. I have to go check on another friend. If you need or want me, buzz your nurse and she can page me." Franco kisses the top of her head and turns to leave. Once he's outside the door, Elizabeth calls out to him.

"Franco. Can we talk for a moment? I'm on break so it won't be that long."

"Sure. What can I do for you Ms. Webber?"

"Franco, answer me honestly. Have you been writing me notes?" Franco looks confused.

"No. I don't tend to write notes. If I have something to say, I say it."

"Are you sure? This last one was over the line. I didn't like it. It scared me. I just want the truth." Elizabeth looks uncomfortable. Franco can tell she's telling the truth. His smile fades.

"I'm sure. What was different from these other letters?"

"The content. It went from almost two months of sweet kindness to crude and disgusting. It was suggestive. That's why I thought maybe you were writing the other ones and were pranking me with this letter." Elizabeth pulls out the vulgar letter.

"May I look at it?"

"Sure. But you better be telling me the truth." Elizabeth shivers. Franco reads the letter. He looks up at her from the letter.

"This is not from me. I promise it's not from me. This borders on sick and perverted. Wow, never thought I would see the day that I could call people names and be innocent." Franco puts the letter back in the envelope. I would hold onto this. If you get another creepy calling card, let me know. We can go to the police." Franco hands her back the envelope.

"Thanks Franco. I don't know if it's bad or good it's not from you. I would have felt uncomfortable around you if it was you. But now it's scary that it's not you. Thanks for letting me talk and not taking offence to me asking if it was you."

"No problem. I understand because of my past. But you make me strive to be the best man possible. So I can promise you won't see the crazy Franco again."

"Good. My boys like you and I like you. But I have to be careful that you are safe. We need to reassure Jason you are not a threat to any of us." Elizabeth looks at her watch. "Sorry. I have to get back to work. You were really good with that girl. Keep up the great job Franco." She kisses her check and walks away. Franco smiles, then goes on his way.


	2. Chapter 2

Reliving The Past

A/N: **Thanks for reading the first chapter. Hopefully you all liked it or want to see where this goes. Please keep reading and reviewing.** I **like to hear what you think. But if you don't like it, please be somewhat gentle about it.** **Happy reading!**

Chapter 2

A few days later, Elizabeth is working. The letter nonsense is out of her mind. She's working hard. There is a number of people with the flu. Which is so strange at this time of season. She is pulling double shifts. As she's writing down notes and numbers on charts, a delivery man comes with a huge vase of long stem red roses.

"Delivery for Ms. Elizabeth Webber."

"Wow, that's me. Thanks." Elizabeth takes them and checks for the card. She can't figure out who would send her flowers. The card read-

 _To the most beautiful rose of all. We soon will be together again._

 _All my love, your secret Admirer._

Elizabeth rereads the card. It seems sweet, but she doesn't know who it is and it's beginning to frighten her. The roses are so lovely. She's never had this many flowers. And long stem to boot. The key word is 'again'. So she thinks of all the men she's been with. Lucky is gone. Zander is dead. Ric is still around. AJ is dead. Jason is on the run for the time being. Nikolas is dead too. She can't think of any other men. Not that she doesn't think that there is a shortness to the list. Not by far. But most of them are dead. Which is scary if you think about it.

Elizabeth decides to call Lucky and Ric. Just to make sure they haven't had a change of mind. That they don't want to try again. So she decides on her break she would call Lucky. Eating is so overrated. She gets back to work. She sticks the card in her pocket and gets on with things.

On her break, Elizabeth goes to the locker room and calls Lucky.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Lucky?" Elizabeth is having a hard time hearing at first.

"Yeah, Elizabeth. Is something wrong with one of the boys?" Lucky sounds concerned.

"No. They are fine. I was calling to ask you something. I hope I don't say this wrong. Have you been sending me letters? Sending me flowers?" Elizabeth feels stupid as soon as it leaves her mouth.

"No. I have not. Why do you ask? What's going on?" Lucky's intrigued.

"Well, about two months or so ago, I started receiving these really sweet notes. More like love notes. But they are not signed. There is no address for me or the sender. And no stamp. They show up in my mailbox. Then the last one I got was a little graphic. It made me a little uncomfortable. But now I just received a bouquet of long stem red roses. Very beautiful. The card said that those were for the most beautiful rose of all. That we would soon be together again. All my love, your secret admirer. Now what little I did remember from our time as young detectives and our marriage while you were a cop, I deduced that it means it's someone I have dated or married. My list is long. But is cut short by the number of dead. But you, Jason and Ric are the only ones that are still alive and possibly around. If I remember correctly, you used to be a romantic." Elizabeth remembers their first year together with love and warmth.

"No, it's not me. Sorry. I've been too busy. But it does sound like you are following the right track. Let me know if there is anything I can do on this end. You know, hack into a computer or access reports or phone records. Maybe the florist. But if it gets too creepy, go to the police. Don't let you and the boys be in any danger. Keep me updated. Tell the boys I love them and I will face time with them in a few days. Maybe we can talk about this then. Take care Elizabeth. Call if you need me. Bye."

"Thanks Lucky. Bye." They hang up. The conversation didn't make her feel any better. She still had a few minutes of her break, so she calls Ric.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Ric?"

"Yes." Ric seems to not recognize her voice.

"Ric, this is Elizabeth. How are you?" She tries to sound pleasant.

"Elizabeth. Hi. I'm good. How are you?" He tries to be nice, but there is a little tension.

"I'm good. Thanks. I hate to ask this, but I'm trying to figure something out. Please excuse me if this is way out there. But have you been sending me letters and flowers?" This is so embarrassing for Elizabeth. She knows she sounds full of herself.

"No, I haven't. What's this about?" Ric sounds interested and concerned.

"Well, about two months ago, I started getting these letters in my mailbox. They have been coming once a week. No address of any kind. No stamp. They were sweet. Until this last one. It was creepy and graphic. Then a few hours ago I got a bouquet of long stem red roses. The note stated that they were for the most beautiful rose of all. Then that we would soon be together again. So I deduced that it was a person I have dated or married. At this time, it's just you and Lucky. And Lucky just told me it wasn't him. So I just thought I would ask you. Sorry if this sounds like I am full of myself. But I have to check." Elizabeth waits.

"I'm sorry, but it's not me. I'm dating a wonderful lady and am very happy. There isn't another person you aren't thinking about? Someone you dated maybe one time and it didn't work out?"

"No. I'm so happy for you. I hope you two can make it work and be happy for the rest of your life. You deserve to be happy after all the stuff that has happened." Elizabeth's face blushes.

"Thank you. And you don't sound full of yourself. You sound like you are a determined woman trying to find out who is taking an interest in you. If you need my help, just call. I'd be glad to help you any way I can. How are the boys?"

"Thank you. The boys are doing great. Cam is a straight A student. And Jake is doing much better. Aidan is doing well too. Thanks for asking about them. I couldn't be prouder of them. I think Jake has inherited my artist side. I can't get him to slow down on his drawing. But he is in art therapy. He is so talented for his age. They like having their own rooms now that I finally found a new place." Elizabeth tries to pull back a little. She knows he doesn't really care what's happening. He's just being polite.

"Great! You should give me the address and I could come by and see you and the boys sometime. Maybe bring a late house warming present." Ric sounds so happy. This makes Elizabeth so happy for him.

"Sure. Why don't you bring your lovely lady and we can grill out. I would love to meet this woman who has you beaming from ear to ear. I can hear it in your voice. And I'm sure the boys would love to see you. More so with you so happy. I'll text you the address. Maybe we can get together for the 4th if you don't have plans." Elizabeth tries to sound supportive.

"Sure, I'll talk to my Lori and see if we have plans. I will text you back when I touch base with her. You take care and remember, call if you need anything. It was good to hear from you. Even if it was under these circumstances."

"Yeah. It was good to hear your voice. You take care and I'll talk to you again soon. Bye." Elizabeth hangs up. No closer to who this person could be. It is starting to make her scared. She feels alone and targeted. Just as she gets up to go back to work, Franco walks into the locker room. Almost bumping into her.

"Hello Elizabeth. How are you?"

"Hello Franco. You don't want to know and I have to get back to work. We are swamped. Talk to you later." Elizabeth walks out. Frustrated and a bit on the scared side.


	3. Chapter 3

Reliving The Past

A/N: Thanks to you all for reviewing. I hope you are had a great 4th. And enjoy the next chapter. Please leave a review. Thanks!

Chapter 3

Franco didn't like the way Elizabeth seemed in the locker room. So he goes to find out when her shift ends and plans to wait and find out what is going on. On his way to get a look at the schedule, he walks past a room where Elizabeth is tending to a patient. He stops and watches her interact with the patient.

"I just don't understand why it hurts." The elder lady rubs her stomach.

"Sweetheart, it's from the vomiting. But the meds we gave you to help stop you from vomiting will help you not vomit. So the muscles will relax and you will start feeling better. Soon you and your boyfriend will be dancing the night away. Glenn Miller, watch out." Elizabeth giggles and smiles as she holds her hand.

"Thank you young lady. You are the best nurse I've had. You are so sweet." The elderly lady smiles back at her.

"You are more than welcome. You hit that little red button if you need me. And I will come running." Elizabeth kisses the top of her head. Then leaves. Franco turns to hide. She heads off to write some notes and check on some other things. Her cell phone rings. She answers it while looking at paper work.

"Hello?" She waits for someone to answer. "Hello? Is someone there?" She stops what she's doing and listens. She can hear breathing. "Are you going to say something or are you just going to breath in the phone and waste my time?" The line goes dead. She hangs up and puts her phone in her pocket. And continues doing what she was doing before. While she's looking at a chart, an alarm goes off. She looks to see what room it is. It's the elderly lady she was just with. Elizabeth rushes to her room. She runs in and starts CPR on her. She can't figure out why she's flat lining. Dr. Lucas Jones comes in and takes over.

"What meds is she taking?" Dr. Jones asks while doing CPR.

"Just the IV Zofran. Just to keep her from vomiting. She was complaining her stomach hurt. But we thought it was from her vomiting. Did I miss something?" Elizabeth is close to tears.

"Well, let's keep her breathing and then we will worry about doing tests." Dr. Jones uses the paddles.

After 30 minutes of trying to revive the elderly lady, Dr. Jones calls her time of death. Elizabeth stays and starts removing the tubes. Tears free falling. She can't believe that sweet old lady died. She tries to think of all the possible conditions she could have had that she missed. When she's done removing all the tubes, she covers her like she's sleeping.

"I'm so sorry Mrs. Franks. You were a wonderful lady. I'm sorry I didn't do better." Elizabeth wipes her face of the tears. She closes her eyes and says a quite prayer. Then she covers her head and wheels her out to take her to the morgue.

When she gets back up from taking Mrs. Franks to the morgue, she tries to get back in the swing of things. Then her phone rings again.

"Hello!"

"Sorry to hear about your patient. She was a dear old thing." Then he hangs up. She looks confused at her phone. Franco happens to be walking by on the way to a patient's room.

"Hey, what's up?"

"I lost a patient. And then just got a call from a man I didn't recognize and he said he was sorry about my patient. That she was a dear old thing. Why would a stranger stay that? Something doesn't make sense. She passed away less than an hour ago. You didn't know. No one really knew. And how did he get my cell phone number? Maybe I should think about calling the police. This is just going way too far." Elizabeth walks off in a huff.

At the police station, Elizabeth finds Dante.

"Dante, can I speak with you please?"

"Sure. What is it?" Dante asks, while milling through files.

"I need to file a report. I don't know exactly what it's called. I have been receiving letters in my mailbox. No return address and no address for me. No stamp. For about two months these harmless letters kept coming. But then recently I got a very disturbing one. Then I got some long stem red roses with a card. I've been getting calls. I just lost a patient. Not 30 minutes later, I get a call from this man. He mentions her. I still can't figure out how he got my cell phone number or my new address. I'm getting a little unnerved. I have my boys to think about. You see I originally thought it was Lucky or Ric. But they both deny it. He made it sound as if we have been together before. As he said we would soon be together again. I don't know what category this falls under for a police report, but please help me. If you want I can bring the letters and card to you."

"We can get a tap on your landline. With your permission we can clone your cell phone. So when you get a call, we get it too. All you would have to do is when you answer your phone, just say the name and we will not listen. But if you don't know who it is and don't say a name, then we will listen and trace the call. I'd like to take a look at those letters."

"Ok. Let me run to the house and get those letters. I'll bring them right back here. Give me a half hour. If it takes longer I will call. If you don't hear from me, please call. I have a bad feeling." Elizabeth trembles.

"Would you like an officer to go with you? Or I can go. I haven't seen your new place. That way you will be safe and I can sweep your house to make sure no one is hiding in there. Do you have a security system?"

"No. I spent all I had on the house and the furniture. I have to save for a security system. This couldn't happen at a worse time. The boys have so many different sports things. And I'm trying to work as much as I can so I can start saving up a nest egg for this reason. It's just been hard trying to get back on my feet. But as always, I will get through this and my boys and I will be ok. Let's get there and get those letters." Elizabeth walks out of the police station. Dante follows.


	4. Chapter 4

Reliving The Past

A/N: Thanks for the kind reviews. Hope you like this next chapter.

Chapter 4

When Dante and Elizabeth get to her house, Dante takes her keys and goes to clear the house. Elizabeth doesn't believe anyone is in there. But Dante would know if there was evidence of someone tampering with windows or locks to get in. Or unusual foot prints where there shouldn't be. She hates this fear. This uncertainty. She waits for Dante to come back, looking around all the time. Not wanting to be surprised. Dante comes out the front door and gives her the all clear. So she goes. She checks her mail before entering.

Once inside she grabs the stack of letters and hands them to Dante.

"Mind if I take a seat and read them here. Much quieter here."

"Sure. Do you want anything to drink?" Elizabeth was going to go get herself a drink. A nice cold drink. Summer is really here.

"Sure, I'll take a water if you have one." Dante is getting engrossed into the letters.

"Sure. Be right back." Elizabeth grabs a couple bottled waters from the fridge. "The beginning ones are so beautiful. I didn't see the harm in them then. But it gets worse." She hands him his water and sits down with her water and that day's mail. They sit in silence for a few moments. "Dante, here's another one." She holds up an envelope.

"Wait! Here, put these on and put the envelope in this bag after you open it. The go ahead a read the letter. But we need to bag that too. We might get some prints or saliva off the envelope. It looks to be a manual seal." Elizabeth takes the rubber gloves and bags from Dante. She carefully opens the envelope and places it in the bag. Dante labels it after she hands it to him sealed. She opens the letter.

 _My special girl,_

 _I hope you are not too sad of Mrs. Franks passing. She was a lovely lady. But she lived a long life. She cared for you a great deal. She even asked for you before she had her problem. Too bad her little red button was out of reach. She's out of pain and in a better place. You are an angel, but now she's a heavenly angel. If you don't want any of your loved ones to soon follow her, I would stay away from the cops. Accidents happen all the time. Just ask your Jake._

 _Love your man_

Elizabeth is just shocked. She's shaking. For just that moment, she hears nothing. She just sees those awful threats. She stands up quickly and starts pacing.

"Dante, you have to be here as my in-law. If you act as a cop, my kids or Gram could be in danger. Oh God! I think he killed Mrs. Franks. God, if he could kill her there, I can just imagine what he could do here. Jason isn't around. Lucky isn't either. What am I supposed to do?" Elizabeth tries hard to fight back the tears and the need to just sob at this threat. At the unfairness of this issue. She wasn't trying to date. She just wants to raise her boys and be safe.

"Elizabeth, let me see the letter." She hands this the paper. He reads it. Then accesses the situation. "Ok. This is what's going to happen. We are going to have Lulu and Roco come stay with you. We will use the excuse that we are moving. Which isn't really a lie. They can stay here. I will stay here too. And then we will see how things go from there. I need to take this to the commissioner and DA. I might be able to talk some officers in to watching your place off duty. You being a single mother of three boys. And this being not really in town. At least until we can figure something out."

"Dante, should I be scared? Should I try to get my boys away? For their safety? What would you have Lulu do?"

"Elizabeth, you can send your boys on a trip and make it look like it was planned all along. If you would feel safer. You might want to contact Lucky and see if he has any suggestions. He is their father."

"Can you stay for a few minutes? I want to call Lucky. Maybe you and him and talk."

"Sure." Dante opens his water and drinks as he rereads the most recent letter. Elizabeth calls Lucky.

"Hello?" Lucky sounds out of breath.

"Lucky, it's me Liz. I hate to bother you. Can you talk for a minute?"

"Sure. I was just working out. What's up?"

"Lucky, I got another letter just now. And he called me this afternoon. A patient died and he was calling to issue apologies. I went to Dante to report this. He came back with me to the house. There was a letter in the mailbox. He's threatening my loved ones if I go to the police. Lucky, I'm scared for the boys. I don't know how to protect them. He made it sound as if 'accidents' happen all the time. Tell me how to protect them Lucky. Please." Elizabeth starts crying. Dante takes her phone to talk to Lucky.

"Hey man. It's me, Dante. This guy is sick. I thought for the immediate time being, Lulu, Roco and I would come stay. For a few days. We can use the excuse we are moving, which we are. We just bought a house. But that only gives us a few day's tops. Elizabeth has sunk all her money into getting her and the kids the house and the stuff to live on. She has not security system or the funds to get body guards. If they sense cops, he's going after people. Your sister and nephew included. Are you in a position to take the boys where you are until we can track and catch this guy?" Dante waits to hear an excuse. Lucky's been pretty distant with even the kids lately.

"No, I start another case in two days. If she want to send the boys away for safety. Why not send Audrey and them to see her parents. The boys have only see her parents once. If that. I will pay for all four of their air fare. Why hasn't Jason stepped up? Oh that's right, he's on the run. Oh that's right, for Nikolas' murder. Maybe Sonny would be nice and loan her a body guard. He is or was best friends with Jason. Oh, I have to go, my case file just got here. Have Elizabeth text me with the date when she wants to get rid of the boys. Later." Dante is shocked by Lucky's attitude.

"What's up? What's wrong?" Elizabeth can see the confusion on Dante's face.

"Well, he did have a good idea. I will contact Sonny and ask for a body guard for you and the boys. They can take a break when we are all here. But as soon as you want, we can send the boys and your grandmother to see your folks. Lucky said he would pay for all four tickets. Just text him with a date. But Lucky's attitude was off. Something seems not right with him. Did you guys have a fight?"

"No. Last time I talked to him, he was friendly. Nothing right now seems right." There was a knock at the door. She gets up to get it. She opens the door. It was Franco. "Hey Franco, what can I do for you?" Elizabeth walks away, leaving him standing at the door. He comes in and shuts the door.

"Well I wanted to know what was going on. You seemed upset in the locker room. Then I saw you with that elderly lady. You were so good with her."

"She DIED Franco. I don't know what happened. She was just fine. I think HE killed her. Because of me. I think right after 4th of July, the boys and Gram need to be gone. I don't know what I will do if he tries to hurt any of them. Then everyone needs to stay the hell away from me." Elizabeth goes rushing up the stairs.

"WOW! What was that?" Franco sits down. Dante holds up the bags with the envelope and letter.

"She got another letter. Pretty much saying that he killed Mrs. Franks. I need to contact the hospital to have the autopsy look for drugs or foul play. He also threatened her. If she went to the cops, her loved ones could have 'accidents'. So she's pretty scared for her boys. She's going to send the boys and Audrey to her parents. She called Lucky to get his suggestion on how to keep the boys safe. And he pretty much had an attitude. I don't know what's bothering him, but it was uncalled for. He was making it sound as if Elizabeth was a bad mother. She was just trying to get rid of the boys. Something is off. Excuse me a moment." Dante goes into the kitchen to make a call to General Hospital to talk about the autopsy on Mrs. Franks. Franco tries to straighten up the living room a little. Then both men hear a scream from upstairs and take off in that direction.


	5. Chapter 5

Reliving The Past

A/N: I hope you all like this chapter. Can't wait to hear what you think.

Chapter 5

The guys get upstairs and head toward the noise. They knock first not sure if she is decent.

"Come in! Help me!" Elizabeth is standing on a chair in the middle of her room. One of the dresser drawers is pulled half out and the covers on her bed are part way pulled back. They look at her.

"What's wrong?" Dante asks, looking around.

"The drawer and in my bed!" She's pointing at the drawer and then the bed.

"What about the drawer and the bed? We need more to go on Liz." Franco comes over to her and attempts to help her down.

"No, I'm not coming down until I know there is not another one of those things anywhere in my house!" She's jumpy. Franco takes her hand.

"What was in the drawer and your bed?" He thinks she's just upset over this letter thing and see really didn't see anything.

"S..Snake! Two of them. One in the drawer and one in the bed." Franco jumps. Gets a little closer to her chair. Looking like he's about to jump up there with her.

"Snakes you say! Well, maybe I should go call and wait for the animal control outside. You got this handled, right Dante?" Franco is already out the bedroom door and down the stairs.

"Wow, I never thought anything could scare Franco. Ha-ha. Why don't you go down stairs with Franco and call the animal control. There could be more here. We need to make sure that all of them are gone and find out if these are poisonous."

"I didn't even think poisonous. How would they get here Dante? Unless they were deliberately placed in my home. In places I would go. He's either trying to scare me to death literally. Or he's trying to make me live in fear. I can't do that. I have three little boys and they need better than this. I need to get this house rid of those nasty things." She jumps down and rushes out of the room. "Be careful Dante!"

Down stairs, Franco is outside. Elizabeth grabs the house phone and calls the animal control. Explained the situation. Then goes outside to see a pacing Franco.

"Are you ok?"

"Sure. I just had a terrible experience with snakes as a child. Not too fond of spiders either. But snakes are the worst. When I was about 9, a boy a little older than me tied me to a tree and tortured me with a snake. Letting it slither all over my neck and on my head. I got so scared I wet myself and passed out." Franco looks embarrassed.

"I'm so sorry that happened to you. Kids can be cruel." She goes over and rubs his arm in comfort. "It's ok. You are big and no one can hurt you." Elizabeth hugs him.

"Thanks. It is awful having a fear that you know is not really rational. Most snakes here are non- poisonous. I just don't understand how that fear can still be there."

"We all have fears. Some are real and rational. But some are just as they are called. It's how we overcome that fear. I'm afraid of snakes too. Why don't we go in and face that fear together." Elizabeth grabs Franco's hand and pulls him into the house. They go slow. First into the living room and then slowly up the stairs. They get to her bedroom door. "Dante, we are coming in to face our fear." They walk in and stop just inside the door.

"Where are they?" Franco asks, we a little nervousness.

"Well, I have yet to find one. Are you sure there was any snake?" Dante looks confused.

"I swear! Dante, it was in this drawer and one under my covers." Elizabeth looks in the drawer. She moves things around. Then she feels something like a thick rope. "Dante, I think I found it. Please come over and take it." Elizabeth stays calm. Or stays as calm as she can. "Hurry Dante, it's moving again!" She cringes. Dante can't help but laugh. He tries to make his way over, but has a hard time walking from the laughter. Franco steps outside the room and watches.

"Sorry Liz. I am torn. I want to help you, but the fear is too great." Franco leans into the room barely. That is until Elizabeth pulls her hand out of the drawer with the snake in it. She's visibly shaking. Her eyes are closed as she holds out the snake. Franco makes a little girly whimper and runs downstairs.

"Dante, take this damn snake now or I will sick Lulu on you! NOW!" The snake starts to wrap around her arm, freaking her out more. Dante whips his eyes and tries to catch his breath.

"Oh…Oh ok. Give it here. Try to locate the one in the bed please. I also need a pillowcase." Dante takes the snake from Elizabeth. She grabs the pillowcase off her pillow and then pulls back the covers. Nothing. Until she feels it around her ankle. It takes everything in her not to scream or run away. She bends down and grabs it. Dante holds the pillowcase open. She puts it in. Just as they were about to leave the room, she feels something else coming out from under her bed. She looks down and it's another snake.

"What the HELL! It's another snake. Dante, that means there could be lots more." She grabs it fast and gets it into the pillowcase. "Let's just go outside and wait for animal control. It's going to be hard enough to not be creeped out sleeping in this bed now." She's the first out of the room, down the stairs and out the door. Dante is right behind her. Still holding the closed pillowcase.

"Are you going to let them go into the woods?" Franco didn't like being this close to the pillowcase.

"No, not until the animal control documents how many there was that we caught. And then how many they might catch. Also to check to see if they are dangerous or not."

"WHAT!? Did you just say dangerous? Oh my God! Well see Franco, I overcame my fear enough to grab them no matter how dangerous they were. I'm stronger because of it. And it could be the anger and adrenaline too." Just then the animal control pulls up to the house.

"Hello there. What have we got going on here tonight?" The fuller animal control officer approaches.

"We have three snakes in here. But we are unsure if there are more in the house. Or any. If you would document how many and if they were dangerous, then I could go over to the wooded area and let them go." Dante says, holding the pillowcase higher. He opens the pillowcase for the man to look.

"They don't seem to be harmful to anyone. Go ahead and let them good. We will check the house out." The two animal control officers head into the house. Dante heads to the wooded area.

"Thank god! If they would have been the variety of harm kind, I would be on the ground now. Unconscious. This has to be the letter writer. But how would he know I am terrified of snakes? I don't even think Lucky knows that. It never seemed to come up. He knew I was afraid of rats." She laughs. "That one time that we stayed under the docks. We ran away and slept under the docks. No snakes, but there was a rat. Lucky tried to play it off as a cat." She laughs again. "I wasn't that stupid. But I also knew Lucky wouldn't let it get me." Elizabeth smiles at the memory.

"Why would you sleep under the dock? Why not on it?" Franco is confused.

"Because, we were both under age. If the cops would have found us, they would have sent me home and Lucky would have left town. I couldn't lose him. I needed him that summer." Her smile fades. The memories just as fresh as they were when they happened.

"Are you ok? You look like you just ate something that didn't agree with you." Franco puts his hand on her back. Elizabeth jumps and moves away quickly.

"Yeah. I just need to get those snakes out of my house. I need to make sure Dante gets those letters and I can go pick up the boys at Grams. I think I am going to set up a BBQ party for the 4th. So you are invited. I need to invite Ric and his new girlfriend, Grams and maybe Griffin. Maybe some other people from work. Laura and Spencer. Then I will send Gram and the boys to my parents." Elizabeth tidy's up the porch. Trying to not look weird. Or remember the awful past.

An hour later, the animal control guys come out. They had a satchel of snakes. They had caught an additional 5 snakes. They set up live traps just in case there were more they couldn't find. But they were all harmless.

"We caught 5 more. All harmless. We set up live traps in every room just in case we missed some. We will come back in a few days to collect the traps. If there isn't one in any of the traps, then there are no more. If there is we need to do this all over again." He goes to free the snakes into the wooded area.

"Is it safe to live in there? My boys can't get hurt by these live traps can there?" Elizabeth can see the boys getting pinched or braking a finger.

"It's safe ma'am. They can't get hurt. These are live traps. You must be thinking like the old style mouse traps. These newer ones are perfectly pet and child friendly." They walk to the car. They call back. "We will see you in a few days. Call us it the traps are all full." They get in their car and leave.

"Dante, please get those letters to the police station. I have to think this is related to him too. So put this in the report too. From now on, I will write down anything else that comes in unless it's bad like this. I really have to go pick up the boys at Grams. Are we done here?"

"Sure. Let me just go grab the letters and I'll be on my way."

"You, Lulu and Roco are invited to the BBQ I'm having on the 4th. I will be grilling hamburgers and hot dogs. I just wanted to let you know so you and Lulu can trying to find a better offer." Elizabeth chuckles.

"I will mention it to Lulu. We'll get back to you."

"Please extend the offer to Laura, Spencer and anyone they want to bring." Elizabeth goes and grabs her purse and keys. She locks the door as Dante and Franco start to walk to their cars. Elizabeth then walks to her car. None of them see the man in the woods across the street. Lurking and waiting for the next time.

A/N2: Hope you all liked my try at comedy. If not, I'm so sorry. I was just in a giddy mood. And you have to have some humor in the face of scary stuff or you loose yourself in the dark. Please remember to review. Keep smiling and have a great evening.


	6. Chapter 6

Reliving The Past

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and support. Hope you all like chapter. Please feel free to leave a review too! Thanks.

Chapter 6

Elizabeth makes it to her Gram's house around 5pm. She goes in and chats with Audrey about the plan for them to leave. That she wanted to have the 4th BBQ and then have them leave right after. Wanting to spend time with her boys, friends and family.

"Gram, thank you so much for doing this for me. I know it's a lot to ask. But I'm really worried about you and the boys. I just hope my boys can understand why I'm doing this. My parents too. I don't want to send them away. But I have to keep them safe. You too. There is not telling what he will do to any of you."

"It's quite alright dear. I understand. Your parents will and your boys know you love them. Don't feel guilty for some awful creature trying to turn your life upside down." Audrey hugs her.

"You know the last time we sat here and talked like this was when I was 15. I'm so sorry for all the trouble I gave you in my teens. You didn't deserve that. You loved me and I loved you. But I was trying to figure out who and what I was going to be. I guess that's what they mean by growing pains." Elizabeth laughs. Audrey laughs with her, but harder.

"Wait until your boy's rebel. That is going to be priceless!" Audrey laughs some more.

"Bit your tongue. Actually Cam is getting that way somewhat right now. If I say the sun is yellow, he says its mustard. I can't seem to win with him right now. That is why I didn't want to have to send them away. I don't want them to hate me." Elizabeth gets teary.

"Darling, you have to start learning that you are going to do things that your kids will not like. They might even yell at you and say some pretty hurtful things. But they will get over it. You have to do what you think is best. Kids don't come with instruction manuals. But that is also a good thing. Some families do wonders and some lack. But they all shape us into who we are. Just imagine if we were all raised the same way. It would make for a very boring world. I mean I thought that way Luke and Laura raised Lucky was all wrong. But he helped you. So the way he was raised was just out of the blue enough to help heal you. Yet I couldn't. So your boys will be ok. Look how wonderful you turned out. And all the things you have overcome. They couldn't have a better mother then you. Plus, what kid can say they went to Europe on their summer vacation?" Audrey smiles.

"Gram, you are the best pep talk person on this planet. You always seem to calm me down. I will miss you."

"Who is going to watch over you dear?" Audrey looks concerned.

"Well Gram, Dante, Lulu and Roco will come and stay a few days while their stuff is being moved into their new house. And with doing that, he will watch over me and the house. The letter I got today said if there was any cops, that my family and friends would have 'accidents'. Gram, I think he killed a patient at the hospital today. An adorable elderly lady. She just had the flu. I can handle this and myself better if it's just me he can concentrate on. I think he broke into my house and put snakes in a drawer and my bed. It was awful Gram. I also have Franco. I know people think he is so bad. But he's so good with Jake. And he's nice to me. We are good friends. And let's face it, I need a few. All my friends are moving on with life. Or I do something and they are mad at me. Or they die." Elizabeth wipes a tear away.

"Darling, I'm sorry about Nikolas. Maybe with this alone time, you can start to paint again. You need to start doing that more. You were so talented. And I know you loved painting. You should make a painting room in your house. Paint after you put the boys to bed, but before you go to bed. You don't have to do hours at a time. Maybe this friendship with Franco could help you get your art looked at and an art gallery thing. Honey, you need to do somethings for you. I'm sure Franco can help with anything you might have forgotten when it comes to painting."

"Maybe Gram. Maybe. Ok boys! Clean up, it's time to go home." Elizabeth kisses Audrey and start to gather their backpack. Then they leave.

When they get home, Elizabeth notices a light on in the house. She knew she didn't have a light on when she left. It was still light out now. This made her stomach knot up. But she pretends to be happy and good for the boys.

"Ok boys, what do you want for dinner? Spaghetti or tacos?" Jake and Aidan says spaghetti. Cam wanted tacos. "Ok. I normally won't do this. But I will make both. You boys need to stay in the living room when you play. Don't go upstairs without my ok." Elizabeth goes into the kitchen and starts to cook dinner. She could hear the boys playing in the living room. While she's got the water running, she thought she heard a knock on the front door. She is afraid the boys will answer it. In her distracted state, she drops the spaghetti pot with the boiling water and noodles. Splashing a little of the water on her hand.

"Damn it!" She running her hand under cool water. Then puts a dish towel around her hand and rushes off to the living room in a panic. When she gets there, she finds Franco sitting with the boys. "Why didn't you let me know it was you? I was busy and worried. Cam, don't answer the door without me here, ok."

"Mom, I'm not a baby anymore. I know how to answer a door." Cam rolls his eyes at her.

"Cameron Michael Spencer! Don't you talk to me that way. I am the parent here. I know you are not a baby. But you need to do what I say. Why don't you help your brothers clean up and help me set the table? Franco, would you like to stay for dinner? We are having spaghetti and tacos. So you can have one or the other or a little of both."

"Sure. Would you like some help? Maybe I should look at that hand. What happened?" Franco gets up and follows Elizabeth into the kitchen.

"I had the pot of boiling water and pasta in my hands when I heard you knock. Then I remembered I hadn't told the boys not to answer the door. I lost my grip and sloshed some boiling water onto my hand. I put it under cool water and then wrapped it in this towel. I will check it out after dinner is done. I'm already behind because I stayed and talked to Gram. Aidan and Jake want spaghetti and Cam wants tacos. So I thought I would fix both and I would have tacos. My guilt is making me do things I normally wouldn't do." She fiddles with the pot of pasta and Franco chops the burger in the frying pan.

"You have nothing to feel guilty for. You are protecting them. Plus they are getting a trip of a life time. And to add to that, they get to see their grandparents. They are only used to the wonderful Grammy Audrey Harding. Now they get to really get to know the parents that raised you."

"That might be the issue. They need to meet my parents and really get to know them, but my parents don't really think highly of me. What if the boys spend so much time with them that they turn my boys against me? I mean they couldn't come to any of my weddings or births of their grandchildren. When we thought Jake died, they couldn't be bothered to come to the funeral. I mean for cripes sake, Luke came even when he thought he killed him. I just don't trust me parents to be good to my boys. If it weren't for Grams, I would suggest something else." Elizabeth stops what she's doing and puts her hands on the edge of the counter and hangs her head in exhaustion. Franco turns and sees this act of defeat. He puts a hand on her back and tries to get a look at her face.

"Liz, I think we all have issues with our families. Some more than others, but we all have our flaws. Your parent's flaws are they care more for others then their own family. But look how strong they made you. How independent. Raising three boys on your own. Yes, your Gram helps, but you run them to their sports games. You work to keep food in their mouths, a roof over their head and cloths on their backs. Sure, they might want more. But it's good for kids to realize you can't always have what you want. Kids have to learn how to earn things. They appreciate it more. I learned the hard way. But you have to trust your parents a little bit. You are still alive." Franco chuckles. "You made it to your Grams in one piece. How often do you talk or write your parent's?"

"Hmm, let me see. In the past 19 years I have talked to a parent maybe 4 times. I have sent them a total of 10 letters. I called them all 4 times. And never received a letter to me directly ever. The one time my sister Sarah and I got a letter from them together, it was tickets asking for her and me to spend the summer with them. But it was just after my rape. So I was kind of clingy to Lucky. Plus his family was having a meltdown. So I couldn't leave. I couldn't explain to them why I couldn't come because Gram thought it best not to tell them what happened. Didn't want them to feel bad or blame themselves. I think they didn't care. I have told them of it. But the few times we have talked, they never mention it. I don't want to talk about this anymore. I don't want the boys to hear. Plus I need to cut up the tomatoes." She pushes past him and continues to get the dinners together. Franco continues to help.

At the dinner table, they eat, making small talk. They laugh and joke. All except Cam. He glares at Franco. Elizabeth notices and gives him the 'behave' face all mothers have. It doesn't stop, but he lightens up a little. She start to clear the table while Jake and Franco talk about drawing. Cam and Aidan talk about a cartoon that they watch. As she's taking the last of the plates into the kitchen, the phone rings. She jumps so bad that she loses grip on one of the plates and it crashes to the floor. Busting into hundreds of shards.

"Franco, could you get the phone? I need to get this swept up. Boys, stay sitting down. I don't want you to cut yourself on the glass." She squats down and starts to wrangle all the pieces into a pile so she could get to the dust pan and broom. Franco goes to grab the phone.

"Hello, Webber residence."

"Hey, Franco?" It's Dante. I just wanted to let Elizabeth know that Sonny has agreed to issue 4 guards. One for each of them. They will be stopping by in a while. I will try to get there before. So I can meet them and Sonny gave my files on each one so Elizabeth can place the best match for the boys. I have some paper work to file. Then I will be on my way. I will text her when I'm on my way. Thanks." Dante hangs up. Franco goes to tell Elizabeth the news.

"Cameron, you are old enough to help me a little. All I asked is for you to help me clear the table. It's not like I asked you to do the impossible. Where is this attitude coming from?" She really wants to understand what's wrong with her son.

"I don't know. Maybe I get it from my DAD!" Cam rushes out of the room. She stands there trying to figure out what that meant.

"Excuse me Elizabeth, but that was Dante. Sonny has agreed to give you 4 guards. Dante will be here soon. Hopefully before the guards get here. He has the files on them. So you two can figure out who is best with who. Why don't you finish this up and I will take the boys upstairs and get them bathed and ready for bed." Franco gathers Jake and Aidan.

"Thank you Franco. Boys, mind Franco. Be good. Make sure you get behind your ears." She laughs. It's a running joke with the boys.

"Yes mom. Race you Franco!" Jake rushes off upstairs. Franco holds Aidan's hand as they rush after Jake. This makes Elizabeth smile. For a short little moment it felt like a family. Just for a short moment.


	7. Chapter 7

Reliving The Past

Chapter 7

Elizabeth gets the food and dishes taken care of and makes a pot of coffee. She pours two cups and takes then to the living room. But then rushes upstairs to help finish up with the boys and get them ready for bed. As she gets upstairs, she hears Franco and Jake talking.

"My dad says he loves me, but he never calls me. I know you said he was thinking of me while doing important dad things, but I'm starting to think my dad doesn't care about me like he says. But you love me, don't you Franco?" Jake looks at him with his puppy dog eyes. Franco looks at him. He smiles.

"Sure! I love you so much. There is no doubt about that. I swear to you that your dad loves you. Grownups sometimes have to do things they don't want to do. Like your dad doesn't want to be away from you. As you get older you will understand what I'm saying. But for now, just take my word for it. You are a great kid Jake. How could he not love you?" Franco hugs Jake.

"Thanks Franco. Don't tell mom or dad, but I sometimes wish you were my dad. You show me that you care as well as tell me. My mom does too. But not dad so much. Mom smiles and tells me all kinds of ways that she likes my art. Dad just says that's nice. I think he likes Danny more than me." Jake hangs his head in sadness.

"Jake, you do understand that a parent can love more than one kid, right? Look how great your mom is with all three of you. She loves you all equally. I am sure that is the way your dad loves you and Danny. I'm sorry if you feel that way. But remember what we said about feelings. Feelings are never wrong, but it's how we deal with the feelings that is the key. Maybe if you deal with these feelings correctly, the feelings will change." Franco rubs his back in comfort.

"Sure, I understand that Franco. But I see other kids with their dads and they act differently than my dad. Even when he's here. Dad Lucky seemed to care more for me. It's like when…" Jake trails off and stares at the wall.

"Like what buddy?" Franco gets concerned. Elizabeth comes rushing in.

"Jake, what's wrong Jakey?" Elizabeth crouches down in front of Jake. She moves his head up and looks into his eyes. Then just as if nothing happened, he snaps out of it.

"Mom, when did you come in? Franco and I were talking. Can you go see to Aidan and Cam? Then come back?"

"Sure sweetheart. You talk to Franco for as long as you want. Franco, when you are done, I make some coffee and there is a cup in the living room and the coffee table. I love you baby. You don't stay up after Franco and you are finished. You can show Franco how you get tucked in. I'll see you in the morning." She kisses the top of Jakes head and leaves the room.

Once back downstairs, Elizabeth sits and drinks her coffee. Thinking about what she heard Jake and Franco talking about. She feels bad that Jake now seems to not have the father he needs because of her. If she would have been a better person, then maybe Lucky would have felt like he could have stayed in Port Charles. And not chased Jason off. She starts to think that she brought all this trouble on because she was such a bad person. But then Franco comes down the stairs and her previous thought is forgotten.

"So, how is Jake doing?"

"Fine. He really misses his dad. He seems to think Jason loves Danny more than him. I tried to squash that idea. But I don't know if it worked. But he is down for the night. He talked until he literally fell asleep in mid-sentence." Franco chuckles. Elizabeth giggles.

"Thank you. Here's your coffee. Did Aidan give you any trouble?"

"Not a one. You have great kids Elizabeth." Franco watches her face as she looks at her recent photo of her and the boys.

"Thank you for saying so. I apologize for Cam's behavior at dinner tonight. I just haven't figured out what is up with his. I still can't figure out why he would talk to me like that. And what he said. I don't believe in hit kids, but I have never wanted to slap a child as much as I did in that moment." Elizabeth looks so upset for thinking and feeling that way. There's a knock at the door. Elizabeth sets her coffee down and gets up to answer the door. She opens the door to four tall, athletically built men.

"Yes, can I help you boys?" Elizabeth is staring.

"Yes ma'am. We are here from the order of Sonny Carinthos. We are the body guards."

"Oh, yes. Please come in. I'm Elizabeth Webber. This is Franco Baldwin. You will be seeing a lot of him. He's a friend and my middle son's art therapy counselor. Please, sit down. Dante was supposed to be here to help with this. Let me just call him and let him know you guys are here." She picks up the phone to dial. There is no answer at his desk phone or on his cellphone.

"Well, I can't seem to reach Dante. So, why don't you gentlemen tell me about yourselves? We'll start with you." Elizabeth points to the guy on the end.

"Hi, I'm Justin Martin. I'm really good with younger kids. Under 10. What else do you need to know?"

"That's fine. Thank you Justin. Now you." The next guy to him.

"Hi, I'm Jace Taylor. I can pretty much get along with anyone. I go with the flow."

"Thank you Jace. And you?"

"Hi, I'm Max Stanford. I do well with older kids. Over 10."

"Great Max. And you."

"I'm Kevin Smith. And I pretty much can do anything." Elizabeth looks at him strangely. There was something about that guy that was telling her it wasn't right. But Franco seems to not saying anything.

"Thank you Kevin. Will you excuse us for just a moment? Franco could you help me in the kitchen for a second? Can I get you gentlemen anything to drink?" Elizabeth and Franco stand up.

"Water please." They all respond in unison. Franco and Elizabeth go to the kitchen.

"What do you think? I am not happy that Dante isn't here. But you were. What do you think about them?" Elizabeth tells herself if Franco mentions Kevin as being creepy, than she would ask him to leave. If he didn't mention him, she would just chalk it up to nerves. She didn't like the thought of body guards, but knew they needed them.

"I think they seem pretty cool. Jace is prefect for Jake. Justin for Aidan. Max for Cam and Kevin for you. Didn't you like them?" Franco looks at her and studies her facial expressions.

"Sure. I mean Sonny is being generous and loaning them to us. What isn't there to like about them?" Elizabeth scratches her nose.

"Ok. What one didn't you like? I know that tell. There is no need to lie to me."

"I was getting a vibe from Kevin. I thought if you brought it up, then it wasn't just me. But you didn't, so it's probably just me. I don't know how to interview body guards. That's why Dante was supposed to be here. He would know exactly what to ask to weed out the creeps." Franco sees her body cringe. He pulls out his cellphone and calls Dante. No answer. So he calls the front desk at the police station.

"Port Charles police station. What can I do for you?"

"Hello. I am looking for Detective Dante Falconeri. Can you locate him and have him call Franco Baldwin or Elizabeth Webber? He had an appointment with us but he's unreachable by cellphone and his desk."

"Sure. I will try to locate him. If I can't find him, I will call his wife and she will contact you. Have a good night." The officer hangs up.

"Wow. Ok. He's going to locate Dante. Why don't you call Lulu and have her aware of the situation. Should we call Sonny and see about getting a new set of files on them?" Franco is trying to help her get all her options before jumping to conclusions. Just as Elizabeth was about to call Lulu, her cellphone rang.

"Hello?"

"Well, what are all these gentlemen doing in your home? Is it true what your ex said about you being a tramp?" the man sounds so smug.

"So you have spoken to my ex? When?" Elizabeth gestures to Franco that it's him. He goes out to the body guards.

"Hey, that guys is on the phone. He just called her. He knows you guys are here." They all just stare at him. "What do we do?" They all look confused. Then Franco hears Elizabeth raise her voice.

"How do you know that? HOW!?" Elizabeth is shaking and tears are marking her face. She slowly lowers the phone from her ear. She stares at her phone. "He couldn't have known that. How could he? It's impossible." Elizabeth seems to check out for a few brief moments. Franco calls Sonny's cellphone.

"This is Sonny."

"Sonny, this is Franco. Please don't hang up. This has to do with Elizabeth. Dante never showed up to go over the files of the body guards. Elizabeth has a reservation with one. And we tried to get in contact with Dante. The stalker just called. He really said something to upset her." Franco gives it a second to let it sink into Sonny's brain.

"I'll be over in a few minutes. I will have my people track down Dante to make sure he's ok and to get there to take her statement about the call. Let me speak to her for a moment." Franco hands his phone over to Elizabeth. She holds it but still seems to be out of it. "Elizabeth, what did he say to you?" After a few seconds of quiet, she answers.

"He knows details of my rape. Stuff even Lucky didn't know. And then the fire at Lucky's all those years ago. Two of the most painful experiences of my life. Details the police don't even know. This man is sick. One minute he declares he loves me then the next he's insulting me." Elizabeth looks out her back door window and screams, dropping the phone.

A/N: Thanks for reading. I hope you have the time to review too. It's greatly appreciated. The next chapter might be a little early or a little late. So please bare with me. Thanks again.


	8. Chapter 8

Reliving The Past

Chapter 8

When the phone drops and Elizabeth screams, the body guards are there in seconds. Franco is by Elizabeth's side. He's got his hand on her back. He can feel her shaking.

"Liz, what's wrong?" He takes a second to bend down and pick up the phone. He puts it to his ear. "Sonny, call you back in a minute." He hangs up.

"I saw someone…" She points out the window. She is starting to believe that she's going crazy. Franco and two of the body guards go to the window and then are about to head out to check things out. But one stays with Elizabeth. The other goes to check on the boys. "Why do I see someone every time I happen to look out my window? Maybe I should just not look out them anymore."

The two body guards and Franco come back in. Followed by Dante.

"Dante! What the hell were you doing back there? You scared me to death!"

"Don't be too hard on him. He got here a while ago. But he was hit over the head and dragged off to the woods behind your house. It must have been him that you saw." Franco says while getting a frozen bag of peas out of the freezer.

"Let me see. Sit here." Elizabeth pulls out a chair. And starts to look at the back of his head. "Can you turn the overhead light on, please? The switch is right there. On the wall to your right." She gently runs her hand over the back of his head. There is no blood on her hand. "Good news and bad news." She takes the frozen peas Franco hands to her. "You aren't bleeding. But you do have a huge knot on the back of your head. You could have a concussion. So you need to go to General Hospital and have that looked at. Just to make sure you are not bleeding on the inside. I'm sorry you got hurt Dante. Maybe you, Lulu and Roco need to not stay. The 4th is just two days away. With the body guards here, we will be safe. I don't want you and your family getting hurt worse than you have right now. Maybe you need a body guard too. He obviously sees you as a threat. Can one of you guys drive him to the ER? I need to go check on the boys." She dashes off up the stairs.

When Elizabeth comes back down stairs, Dante and Jace have left. Kevin was upstairs and told Elizabeth he would stay up there to keep an eye on things up there. So Max and Justin are talking with Franco. They are looking at the locks on the windows and doors. She walks into the living room.

"The boys are still sound asleep. What's going on here?" She waits for an answer.

"Well, these fine upstanding gentlemen have taken it upon their selves to assess the areas that we might want to fix. Such as the locks." Franco points out.

"Great! Thank you. While you guys decide what needs fixing, I'm going up to bed. Do what you want. I don't care right now." She goes back upstairs. She goes to her room, shuts the door and sits on her bed. Of course, she feels her whole bed, then sits and ponders the issues that she will have to face in the morning. She ends up crying into her hands. Trying to figure out where her life had taken this strange turn. When she gets nowhere with this train of thought, she gets up and changes into her pajamas. Pulls the covers back and crawls into bed. Crying herself to sleep.

Elizabeth wakes to the smell of something cooking. She sits up and sniffs the air.

"Mmm, pancakes! Bacon!" For just a brief moment, she thought she was 15 again and at home in Denver. With her parents. Then the reality hit her. She throws back the covers and slips her robe and slippers on. She heads down stairs after checking the boys rooms. When she gets down there, she finds all four body guards, Franco and the three boys in the kitchen. Kevin is wearing a pick lacey apron. This makes Elizabeth smile. He seems to be the main person cooking. The boys are setting the table. Franco is getting the sink full of soapy dish water to soak the dishes already dirty and for the ones to come. Jace notices Elizabeth first.

"Morning. I hope we didn't wake you." Jace hands her a small glass of orange juice.

"No. Actually it was the aroma. I haven't smelled pancakes cooking from bed since I was a kid. Thanks for that. Did you boys sleep ok?" Speaking to all the guys in general.

"Ma'am, we don't sleep." Kevin says, seriously.

"I'm sure that is not true. We all have to sleep."

"Well, we took turns. More like shifts. We had one upstairs and one downstairs. The two that weren't on guard, slept. Then we switched. Please don't tell Mr. Corinthos. What Kevin says is true. We aren't supposed to sleep. But we thought it was more practical to do it that way." Justin says.

"Don't worry. I won't tell Sonny. It's actually very logical. Very smart. Where did you guys sleep?"

"On the floor ma'am." Max says.

"I have a few roll away beds in the attic. Gram gave them to me for when the boys have friends over. I should have thought to bring them down. I apologizes. I don't know where my mind has been. Please forgive me." Elizabeth looks confused for a moment.

"Liz, are you ok?" Franco comes over and grabs her by the shoulders. He looks into her eyes. "Did you take something?"

"No. What do you mean?" Elizabeth is confused.

"Liz, your eyes are dilated. Something that indicates you are on something. Did you take a sleep aid or pain meds?"

"No. I went upstairs, got my pajamas on and went to sleep." Elizabeth's head does down into a hang. Almost like she fell asleep. Franco shakes her a little to wake her. But she doesn't wake. Franco scoops her up and carries her to the front door.

"I'm taking her to the hospital. If she was drugged we need to see what it was. Stay with the boys. And call Detective West. He's Dante's partner." Franco carries her out to the car. He straps her in and takes off. She's unconscious the whole way.

At the hospital, Franco carries her in.

"I need some help here!" A nurse rushes a gurney over to him so he could set her down on it. A doctor comes over.

"What do we have here?" Dr. Jones asks.

"I think she might have been drugged. When she came downstairs this morning, her eyes were dilated. And she seemed to have this happy factor. Like she was high. Then she just passed out. I couldn't get her to wake up. She's be unconscious since we left her place. Take her blood now. Just in case there is just traces left in her. Then we can find out what it was."

"Thank you Franco for telling me how to do my job. Nurse, have a CBC and chem panel done. Then get her hooked to an IV. That way if she does have a drug in her system as Mr. Baldwin thinks, then we can flush it out of her system faster. Go! Mr. Baldwin, care to tell me how she could have been drugged?"

"I don't know. She has a stalker. But there were four body guards, Dante and me there. Although it was kind of crazy last night. You can't say anything about the stalker. He threatened her family if she went to the cops. Hence the body guards. We were all there last night and never left."

"You're serious?" Dr. Jones asks.

"Yes. Don't you remember seeing that bouquet of long stem red roses? Those were from him to Elizabeth. He's sick. And you know it's bad if I can call someone else sick. One letter he sent her made me blush. We need to make sure she's safe and then let her have her BBQ party for the 4th. Then she's sending Audrey and the boys to her parents. It's that bad. Even though they have body guards. Dante was hit over the head last night when he saw him in the back yard. He's not playing." Franco is showing his vulnerable side.

"Ok. We will get the blood tested. And help her get it out of her system. Sorry for jumping down your throat. It's just my mom sees her as a daughter of sorts. She's very fond of Elizabeth." Dr. Jones says.

"It's ok. I know how special Elizabeth is and I completely understand. Say no more. Can I go be with her?"

"Sure. Just stay out of the way of the nurses." Dr. Jones pats his back and leaves. Franco goes to her room. She's laying there so still and peaceful. He goes over and grabs her hand ever so gently.

"I'm here Liz. You rest. You more than deserve it. I'll be here watching over you. I won't let him get to you." Franco kisses the back of her hand.

A/N: thanks for reading this chapter and all the others. Please let me know what you think. More to come soon.


	9. Chapter 9

Reliving The Past

A/N: Sorry for the delay in this chapter. Here it is. Hope you all like.

Chapter 9

Elizabeth slowly opens her eyes. For a few seconds she's unclear where she is. Then she sees the IV bag and monitors. In her confusion she thinks that she's at work. But the there is a tube in her arm.

"What happened?" She says, not saying it to anyone, just saying it out loud. But Franco comes back in from the hallway where he was making calls.

"Hey sleeping beauty. How you feeling?" Franco asks while smiling.

"Weird. What happened?" Elizabeth tries to push herself up into a sitting position. But winces in a little body ache.

"Hey, hey take it easy. You are going to ache for a while. Dr. Jones treated you and he will be in shortly to give you all the medical mumbo jumbo speak that you love so much. Are you thirsty or hungry?" Franco avoids looking her straight in the eyes.

"No. I want to know what happened! Where are my boys? I have to get to my boys!" She tries to go out of bed. Before Franco can stop her, she's standing in front of him, but not for long. She has no balance and falls into Franco's arms.

"Hey now, what are you doing? You shouldn't be getting out of bed. The boys are being taken care of by Justin, Jace, Max and even Kevin. There is a security guard outside. And I am not leaving. Wild horses could drag me away. So all is safe for now. You need to get better. While you were napping, I called all your friends and family to invite them to you 4th BBQ. Now, granted most of them don't really care a great deal for me. But they did say they would come for you and the boys. I hope you don't mind, but I used your cell phone so I would have all their numbers and not miss anyone." Franco hands her cellphone over to her.

"No, I don't mind. Thank you. I'm surprised they even agreed to it since its short notice." She looks at her cellphone.

"You apparently don't realize how much people love and care for you. How they would pretty much drop their plans to be there for you. One of these days you need to really learn that." Franco smiles while moving a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"I know how much I am loved and cared for. I try not to take it for granted. But I also know people have their own lives. So I don't want to make them feel obligated to show up. I need to go to the store and get the food, the decorations, and some yard games. I can't stay here." She tries to get up again.

"Oh yes you can! No stay or I'm telling the doctor on you. He should be here soon. Then I swear if or when he lets you go, I will drive you right to the store myself and help you shop. But until then, chill. You are going to give me a heart attack." Franco's hand goes to his chest. This move makes Elizabeth smile.

"Ok drama queen. Can you go find Lucas? I want to really know what's going on. And what happened to me. You not telling me is scaring me."

"Sure. I will be right back. But I will not hesitate to kick your butt if you try to get out of bed while I'm gone. I will be like a football player and tackle you. Got that?" Franco gives her a face that only makes her laugh.

"Yes. Know go please." Franco leaves. She leans over and grabs the tiny like note pad and pen that every room has. She starts to make a list of the items she needs from the store. Starting with food. She lifts her head while she's thinking of anything else. That's when someone in scrubs walks by. He's nose and mouth are covered by one of those surgical masks. He looks at her as he passes. She sees the eyes and a chill radiates down her back. The color slowly drains from her face. Just then Lucas and Franco walk in.

"Hey, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost." Franco puts a hand to her check.

"I saw the same eyes that were outside my kitchen window. He's here!" Elizabeth lets the tears fall.

"Are you sure? The drug that was in your system was a powerful one." Lucas says.

"What?! I was drugged?" Elizabeth is stunned.

"Yes, you were given a very powerful halusinageic." Lucas tells her.

"How? I had all the guard and guys there. Oh God! Did my boys get drugged? Anyone else?"

"No one else was drugged Liz. They are all ok. Well, except for Dante. He spent the night here for observation. He had a pretty bad concussion. But they was just released about an hour ago. He stopped by to see you. But you were still out." Franco smooths back her hair.

"Did he say what happened to him?"

"Yeah. He was pulling into your driveway when he saw movement in the back yard. So he went to check it out. When he got back there he remembers a blow to the head and nothing. There's more. His service weapon is missing." Franco says, avoiding eye contact.

"Oh God! Does that mean this guy thinks I called the police?" Elizabeth is shaking now.

"We don't know. But Dante was wearing his badge. So he might know that he was a cop, but also that he is a brother in law of sorts. That's why we left Kevin at the house. Just in case. But we need to let Lucas explain your condition and let you know what's going on." Franco steps aside. Very carefully wiping away a stray tear. He's trying to remember the last time he's cried about anything.

"Ok. Elizabeth, you were drugged. We did a blood draw and ran a chem panel. We pinpointed the drug and it wasn't deadly. But we did flush it out of your system. But the side effect is muscle weakness and body ache. We don't want you to leave until that all has passed. I need you to be honest with me about this. I know you want to get out of here to plan your killer party, but if you leave before you should, you could hurt yourself. You could break a bone or worse. So just lay there and let us take care of you for a change. Mom is coming by to see you. So is Audrey. Both are working. So it could be any time. Do you have any questions?"

"Yeah. How long will the body ache and weakness last? Just give me a ball park idea. 2 hours? 4 hours? 2 days?" Elizabeth is sounding like a kid at Christmas.

"It can take anywhere from a few hours to 12 hours. But I don't think 12 hours. I wouldn't say more than 5 hours tops. As long as you don't get up and make things worse. Now rest." Lucas says, then walks out.

"What about that guy? Franco, I swear it was him." Elizabeth is close to tears again.

"We won't let him get to you. If that was him, he won't get to you. Only Lucas and your nurse who we both know is allowed in here. Are you hungry or thirsty now?"

"Yeah. I really like the cafeteria's chocolate doughnuts. Can I get two and a hot chocolate?" Elizabeth licks her lips at the thought of those yummy pastries.

"Sure. I'll get a box. What you don't eat we take homes to the boys. What size hot chocolate?

"Large please. When you are a patient, it's cold in here." Elizabeth rubs her arms.

"Sure. Be back in a flash. Don't move." Once outside, Franco asks the guard if he wanted anything. They talk for a brief moment and Franco's gone. Liz goes back to her list. Until there was a commotion at the door. Someone was trying to get in. She could see it was Sonny.

"Let him in please!" Elizabeth yells. The guard opens the door and Sonny comes in. He's smiling at her.

"Thanks for the save there. I thought he was going to tackle me and grope me." Sonny chuckles. Elizabeth too.

"What's up Sonny? Thanks for loaning me the guards. I can't tell you…" She starts crying. Sonny comes over and hugs her.

"Shh, it's ok. We parents have to stick together when it comes to our kids. And I was more than happy to do it. Why didn't you come to me earlier?" Sonny releases the hug to look at her.

"Because. It started out as sweet. The letters were romantic and sweet in nature. For nearly two months. Then I got one so vulgar that I confronted who I thought was doing it. He denied it. I thought Lucky or Ric. But neither of them did it. Then came the long stem red roses. Or was that after the roses. I'm sorry. I still am a little off. But he put snakes in my bed and drawer. They couldn't really say one way or another if they just got in the house. But it's strange that after 3 months of being there that we would get them now. He threatened me about going to the cops. I'm sorry about Dante. Really I am." Elizabeth wipes a tear away.

"Hey now. Dante is a cop. He is in danger all the time. It's the job. He's good at it and I couldn't be prouder of him. Now stop blaming yourself for something a creep is doing to you. You have those guards as long as you need them. If you need more, just let me know. If you need anything else, you let me know. And I guess I will see you tomorrow. Do you need me to bring anything?" Sonny waits for an answer.

"Wow. You are coming to the BBQ?" Elizabeth is in shock.

"Sure! Why wouldn't I come?"

"Who invited you?" Elizabeth could only imagine.

"Franco called. He said I was invited by you. But you were in the hospital. That you would have called but you were still unconscious. Did he lie?"

"No! You are invited. I'm sorry. I just thought you would have threw a fit if Franco would have talked to you. I'm sorry. It should have been me calling to invite you. I know how you feel about Franco." Elizabeth looks away.

"Hey, I was not happy at the call. But once I heard it was on behalf of you, I listened. I like you. You giving Jason a son, taking care of him, what three or four times now and offering Jake's kidney to Joselyn. You are a good person Elizabeth." Sonny grabs her hand and squeezes it.

"Thank you Sonny. Thank you for helping me and my boys. For everything. Now as for you bringing anything, if there is something you want, bring it. But we will be having hot dogs, hamburgers, turkey burgers, potato salad, corn on the cob, baked beans, fruit salad, cake, all kinds of soda's, juices and margarita's for the adults. So if you want something that wasn't listed, than bring it. I will also have a volleyball and yard tennis game put up. Maybe horse shoes. I will see what games they have when or if I can go." Elizabeth rolls her eyes.

"So he did drug you then?"

"Yeah. But I don't understand how. With all the guard, Dante and Franco there." Elizabeth goes quiet.

"Liz, what's wrong?" Sonny's concerned.

"I..I think I know when I was drugged. But it could have been Franco's. Before the guards got there, Franco took the boys upstairs to get ready for bed. I cleaned up and made a pot of coffee. I poured two cups and put them on the coffee table for Franco and I. But I went to check and see if they were behaving and help if needed. So the two cups of coffee were left unattended. He could have gotten in, drugged one and left before we came down." Elizabeth rings her hands together in a nervous habit.

"Yeah. You were calling me to talk about the guards when you saw something out your window. Was that Dante? Or do you think it was the stalker?"

"I would have thought it was the stalker. But since I had the drug in my system, it could have been Dante. I'm sorry we forgot to call you back. I was calling because one of the guards was giving me the creeps. But that could have been the drug reaction. They all came through for me when this came down. After the 4th BBQ, I'm sending my boys and Gram to my parents. So I will only need one after that." Elizabeth looks so sad.

"Why don't we just keep the four of them there? Have one upstairs. Have one downstairs. Have one outside on the porch and one next to you at all times. Jason would never forgive me if I let something happen to the mother of one of his sons." Sonny rubs her back.

"Yeah. Well I know that Jason's in trouble for supposedly killing Nik. But Jake is really feeling bad about Jason. He thinks Jason doesn't love him. So if you talk to Jason, let him know. I don't want my boy to feel so hurt. Franco tried to explain that Jason loves him just as much as Danny. But he was doing grown up stuff so he could be here to see him. But I don't know how much longer that excuse will be accepted by Jake. And can you try to explain to Jason that Franco cares about Jake. He could have easily said bad stuff about Jason, but he didn't. He wants Jake to love Jason. And to tell me to stop letting Jake see Franco is like cutting off Jakes arm because of a paper cut. He is good for Jake. And I have to do what's best for my son. Even if it makes Jason upset. All the stuff Franco did was when he had a brain tumor. But we all make mistakes. You should see him with Jake. Maybe at the BBQ you can see them together. Jake lights up when he's around Franco. I don't think he does that with anyone else. Not even me." Elizabeth's head goes back. "I'm so sorry. I'm just really tired all of a sudden. Thanks for stopping by. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Sure. You feel better. If you need any help setting up or anything, call." Sonny leaves. But once outside the room, he looks back in at a resting Elizabeth. He is concerned.

A/N: Hope you all liked the chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

Reliving The Past

A/N: Thanks for the great review. Please, enjoy the next chapter. Hope you like it!

Chapter 10

Elizabeth wakes up when she feels like someone is there with her. Her room light is off. So she's a little disoriented. She rubs her eyes. Thinking that it's Franco she just starts talking.

"Hey did they have the chocolate doughnuts?" When she looks around she doesn't see anyone. But she grows a little concerned when she notices the blinds are closed. She starts to get a little panicked. "Franco? Where are you?" All of a sudden, a hand goes over her mouth. She struggles. She fights. She tries to scream even though her mouth is covered. She closes her eyes to fight as hard and scream as hard as she can.

When she opens her eyes, the lights are on and Franco is trying to calm her down.

"Hey, what happened? Are you ok?"

"The lights were off and the blinds were close. A hand grabbed me. I couldn't scream." Elizabeth is breathing hard. Franco hugs her.

"You are ok. The lights have not been off at all. And the blinds have been open the whole time. You must have been dreaming. It's ok. The guard said that Sonny was your last visitor. You have been sleeping, honey. You're ok. I got you your chocolate doughnuts and hot chocolate." Franco goes to bring over the box of doughnuts and her drink.

"Thank you." She goes to grab her drink, but she's shaking too bad to not spill. "I think I'll try the doughnut first." Elizabeth eats in silence.

"Are you ok? That must have been one hell of a dream." Franco watches her carefully.

"Sure. Just a dream right?" She tries to blow off how the dream affects her. But Franco can see she's more effected than she's letting on.

"What to tell me what happened in this dream? Not just the actions, but how you were feeling." Elizabeth shakes her head no. So Franco pulls out a sketch pad and pencils. "Ok, then draw. I thought you might need to let off some steam. So I stopped by my room." Franco sits down with a doughnut.

"I haven't really did anything with drawing in a long time. I'm not sure I can do it anymore." She starts doodling.

"Well, if you are as good as I was told, you will never lose the talent. You might need to practice. But you never really lose the talent. I thought my talent was with the tumor the removed. But I have it back. I just have to practice. I tell that to Jake. And he's getting better." Franco talks while she draws. She stops for a moment, mid stroke.

"I've seen those eyes. Those cold, empty eyes before. I just can't place it." She continues to draw. "Just the eyes. They pop out. Those eyes. Full of cold, empty rage." While she's talking she starts to really sketch. Almost like a ghost possessing her. When she stops, she looks at the sketch. Her mouth hangs open. She throws the sketch pad away. "I don't want to see that. No. I must have been dreaming about him. No." Elizabeth goes quiet.

"Elizabeth, who did you draw? You're shaking. It's just a drawing." Franco tries to touch her. She pulls away.

"Please, I just want to sleep. Thank you for the doughnuts and the hot chocolate. Could you just go check on the boys? I'll call when they want to let me go. Thanks." Franco can see she's pulling away. He's scared for her. But he doesn't want her to hate him for pushing. So he grabs the sketch pad and leaves. He decides to stop by the police station and drop of the sketch. Maybe they could look into who she drew and go from there.

Back at the house, Franco comes in to find three grown men and three kids playing hide and seek. Kevin is on the porch, watching the perimeter.

"Hey Kevin. How are things going here?" Franco asks, trying to hide his disappointment.

"So far things are going ok. has just had a security system installed. Camera's in all the rooms except for the bathrooms. The bedroom ones can be turned off with a code. But when Ms. Webber gets back we can install the software on her phone. She will be able to check the whole house by an app on her phone. The boys are having fun with the grown boys. They are playing hide and seek. The back is ok. I mean to say that Mr. Corinthos also had both doors replace with security doors, but also elegant doors. So it's hard to pick the lock back there. That's why I felt it was ok for the guards to play with the boys. I hope that was ok."

"That's great Kevin. You are doing a great job. Ms. Webber was drugged. So we need to make sure the kids only drink for sealed bottles or whatever it is they drink. And no leaving food unattended. Oh and the land line is being traced now. So anyone who uses it will be recorded. So let the others know. Has there been any other deliveries or mail?"

"Just the men that came to install the doors and security system. If there was anything, you might check with the others. I have had to use the restroom a few times." Kevin continues to look out over the yard and surrounding areas. Franco walks into the house.

"Guess who's here?" Franco bellows. Jake is the first to come and hug Franco. Aidan was the next. Cam, barely came into the room.

"Where's my mom?" Cam asks with venom in his voice.

"She's still at the hospital. She needed rest and asked that I come check on you boys. Guess what I have in the car." Franco asks, smiling.

"Kelly's burgers?" Jake asks, excited. They were his favorite.

"YES! How about you ask one of your giant friends here to go get them. I got one for everyone. Plus fries and drinks." Franco says, handing his keys over to Justin and then watches his leave. "Why don't you boys go set the table? I'll be in soon. I have to check the mail. And then call Mr. Corinthos." Franco dials Sonny's number.

"Corinthos."

"Hello Sonny. This is Franco. I just wanted to call on Elizabeth's behalf to thank you for installing the security system and new doors. I am sure she will be calling you to thank you and offer to pay you back. Just send the bill to me. Just tell her that Jason paid for it. Or Monica. I don't think that she would let me pay for it. But she's been a good friend and Jake and I are close. After she saw you, she had a pretty scary dream. It shook her to the core. I had her draw. She drew a picture of a man. I took it to the police. Hopefully they can find a match and check him out. But I wanted to thank you. Wait a minute. This isn't…" Franco stares at the piece of mail that he took out of the mailbox.

"Franco, what is it?"

"This is Sunday. No mail. Yet she has mail. With stamps. From Ireland. From Greece. From England. I don't like this Sonny. I don't know how much more of this she can take. Maybe I should have Detective West come over and we open them without her here. Of course get her permission first. But she doesn't need to see any mean, disgusting things."

"Yeah. You call Detective West. I will call Elizabeth. And I am on my way." Sonny hangs up. He sure doesn't like Franco, but he does respect him for helping Elizabeth. With her being alone and no one there to really look after her and the boys.

Half an hour later, Sonny and Nathan get there. They stay out on the front porch. Not wanting the kids to hear this. Also not wanting them so see anything. With Elizabeth's permission, Nathan wears gloves and opens the first one. It was addressed from Ireland. They assume it's from Lucky. Nathan pulls the paper out. It's wrapped around a photo. He reads the note.

"Seems as if childhood sweetheart doesn't like what he sees either." The picture is of Elizabeth half dressed. In Jeans and a bra. But Franco is in the picture shirtless too. "When was this Franco?" Nathan shows him the picture. Franco is confused.

"Try never. I have never been like that with Elizabeth. We..oh, I can't tell you what we did. It was never to be spoke of again. But I guess it's too late. We only kissed once after I gave her and the kids the toaster as a house warming present. Wait. I think that might have been when Nina and I….that picture was spliced. Very well done. But spliced all the same." Franco is getting a little disturbed. Why would anyone take pictures of Franco and Nina? This made no sense. Nathan opens the next one from Greece. This one is devastating. It's like the one before.

"Seems like baby daddy number two just loves this picture." It was of Elizabeth in bed with Franco.

"What the hell! How can this really be happening?" Franco asks, almost at a loss for words.

"Well, apparently this stalker is well versed in photography. And knows how to doctor photos. But how did he get these picture of you Franco?" Sonny asks.

"I don't know. I would never do something like that to Nina. I mean take pictures. And I would never do this to Elizabeth. I can't imagine what the last one is of." Franco rubs his face with his hand in frustration. Nathan opens the last one. They were not expecting all that was there.

"I thought mom and dad might want to see how you have been over the years." There were several picture. One of her dressed in her brand new red dress on Valentine's Day 1998. Then New years that year. Her sitting with Edward Quartermaine. Then a picture of Jason and Elizabeth on his motor cycle. Ric and Elizabeth's wedding day. Zander and her on the docks. Elizabeth and Manny at the hospital when he had her at knife point. Elizabeth shot in the shoulder. One of Elizabeth at Jake's funeral. One of Elizabeth in Sonny's arms when Lucky supposedly dies in the fire. One at Lucky and Liz's fairytale wedding at Nikolas's house. Her speaking at Emily's funeral. At the end of the stack was a few pictures. They were when Liz was coming out of the bushes with Lucky's help. A close up of all her bruises and cuts. You can see the confusion and fear in her face. But the very last one is of her while laying down on the snowy ground. It seems like it was just before she was beaten and raped. They are all in shock at seeing this.

"My God! She can't see these. She looks like a baby in those pictures. She would be devastated if she saw those pictures. This is one twisted bastard!" Franco stands up and walks away from Nathan and Sonny. He didn't want them to see the tears in his eyes.

"I have to agree. If she sees these photos, she's going to be more afraid than ever. This sick freak has been following her for over half her life." Sonny thinks about it.

"I'm sure that Lucky would have seen someone there. Even then. And why didn't this guy come forward that he witnessed this? We need to find someone that knew what happened back then. I will check out the case file. And see who was working it. See if there is any notes in the file that could point us in the right direction. Maybe I should call Lucky. Do either of you have his number in Ireland?" Nathan asks.

"No. But I can call you when I go get Elizabeth and give you the number." Franco says.

"Or I could call Laura. Or Lulu. I'll take these and get his number. Explain to him what's going on. Maybe tell him of these pictures of them in the park. Maybe he can fill me in on what happened. I would prefer to keep as many people out of this as possible." Nathan puts all the letters, envelopes and pictures in evidence baggies. Then departs.

"This is bad Sonny. If he sent those pictures to her family. Or Jason and Lucky. He's really trying to ruin her life. Those innocent kids need to hurry and get away before he gets to them. Or maybe he already has. Cam has been suddenly very angry. I wonder if he has sent something to Cam. Or if Lucky face timed with him and said something." Franco is getting angry how fast this has snowballed.

"I can see how much you care for Elizabeth and her boys. I appreciate it. I'm sure all of her friends and family would say the same. I still don't trust you, but if Elizabeth does, then I will for the time being. Now I would like to go in and see the boys." Sonny stands up and they both go inside the house.

A/N: I wanted to apologize. I realized that I had a least one misspelled word in the last chapter. I was going to look it up in my dictionary, but couldn't find it. Then forgot before I posted. Please for give me for that one and any I might have missed. Thanks. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. the next one will come soon.


	11. Chapter 11

Reliving The Past

Chapter 11

At the hospital, Elizabeth sits and thinks. She knows that she's about to be discharged. She's happy about it. But is also not looking forward to facing her troubles. Knowing that the man that wants to torture her is just too much for her. She told herself long ago she would never be a scared victim again. Dr. Jones walks in.

"Hey, you ready to go home?"

"Yes and no. I don't ache. So yes. But I don't want to go home to my kids. God help me, but mentally I just can't hold it together to keep them safe and not break down. I also have the BBQ tomorrow. I have to go shop for the stuff for that." Elizabeth fakes a smile.

"I can't wait. It will be the first thing Brad and I will be going to as a married couple." Dr. Jones smiles.

"How is married life?"

"Great. Still in the honeymoon phase. But good. Do you need us to bring anything?"

"If you don't like margaritas, then yes. What you drink. But I have pretty much the food. We will have hot dogs, hamburgers, turkey burgers. That's for the meat. If you want anything else, then you can bring it. I can text you a list of the food when I get out of here and actually have the food bought. Now can I get out of here? I need to call Franco to come and get me." Elizabeth takes a deep breath.

"Yes, call him. I will have a nurse come and take your IV out. I know you are a nurse, but right now you are a patient. So let the nurse do her job. And I will see you tomorrow. Be good." Lucas leaves. Elizabeth texts Franco that she's being discharged and needs to be picked up. But to bring her car as they will need lots of room for food, decorations and games. She tells him where to find the keys. The nurse comes and takes the IV out so she can go change into her clothes.

About 20 minutes later, Franco walks into her room. She's sitting there staring at the box of doughnuts. It was like she didn't hear him come in.

"Liz, are you ready?"

"Oh yeah." She picks up the box of doughnuts with her discharge papers on top.

"So are there any special instructions?" Franco tries to take the box from her.

"I got it. No there is no special instructions. Sorry. I don't mean to be crabby. I just need to get to the store to get the food and stuff for the BBQ. How are the boys? Are they behaving?"

"They are fine. When I got there, they were playing hide and seek. Well, except for Kevin. He was on watch. Let's just worry about the food and stuff. Do you want to drive or do you want me to?" Franco dangles her keys in front of her.

"I will. Anything else happen? I got this strange message from Lucky. He asked me to call him back when I wasn't busy messing around with you. What do you think that means?" Elizabeth puts the doughnuts in the back seat.

"Who knows? Did you call him back?" Franco prays she didn't.

"No. I didn't want to explain what happened to me. That time we spoke he seemed a little off. I was bad at trying to keep things from him." She remembers the whole affair with Nikolas. Then she snaps out of the memory.

"Well, maybe you can call him after we get all the stuff done and the boys are in bed. Now, onto the store. You have a list right?" Franco rubs his hands together like he was ready to get started.

2 hours later, Elizabeth and Franco pull into the driveway. Everything seems so calm.

"Does this seem right?" Elizabeth asks, concerned.

"Well, it could just mean they are inside. Maybe they are taking a nap. They were going strong and hard earlier." He didn't want to tell her that Kevin or one of the other body guards should be on the porch. "Let me go see if I can't get one of the guards to come help get this stuff in. You stay in here and lock the door. If I'm not back in 10 minutes or you see trouble, call Detective Nathan West. Lock the door." Franco goes to the house and walks in. Franco comes out with Kevin and Max. Kevin stays on the porch. Max and Franco walk out to the car.

"Thank you Max. There is a lot of food. The decorations can wait. I'm more concerned with the food for now. We can come back out to get those after all the stuff is taken care of. Where are the boys?" Elizabeth asks as she grabs a few bags.

"Oh they are in their rooms, cleaning up. Then they get a bowl of ice cream." Max says, grabbing some bags too.

"They were good?"

"Yes ma'am. That little Aidan is a fast one. But they were all good." Max smiles.

"Cam wasn't mouthy or rude?" Elizabeth is feeling like the worst mother around.

"No. He didn't want to play as much. But we assumed he was thinking that he was too old for those games. But it was all good. How are you feeling?"

"Fine thanks. I'm sorry I had to leave you guys alone with the boys." Elizabeth feels guilty.

"Hey, it wasn't like you asked to be drugged. Don't worry. It wasn't that long. We had fun. They are good kids."

"Thank you for saying that Max. Now did Franco invite you guys to the BBQ tomorrow?" Elizabeth asks, sounding like a mother.

"Well we kind of have to be here. To guard you and the boys."

"No. I want you guys here as guests. Do you really think he would try something with lots of people around?" She looks hopeful at him.

"I don't know. But we would love to come." Max looks to Franco.

"Sure. Bring a date if you have one." Franco winks with a smile.

"Ok. I will let the others know. But I think we will want to keep watch more."

"I challenge you to a game of volleyball." Elizabeth smiles. "Are you up to the challenge?" She grins.

"Sure. You just name the time and place and I am there. I never turn down a challenge." Max smiles. They carry the groceries into the kitchen. Things seem to be calm and normal. Elizabeth almost forgets what happened. After the groceries are taken care of they go get the decorations and games. So they could start to set them up. Elizabeth is busy with her decorations that she didn't hear her phone ring. Franco does. It says Lucky on the name. So Franco answers it.

"Hello?"

"Hello. I want to speak to Elizabeth please." Lucky didn't sound happy.

"She's busy at the moment. Can I take a message?" Franco has a feeling that he's mad about the photo.

"Yeah. I want to know what's going on."

"What do you mean? You know that she has a stalker. I mean for crying out loud, she's sending her kids to her parents. It's eating her up inside to send her kids away. No matter what anyone thinks." Franco pushes back.

"What's going on with you and her? You kidnapped Aidan for God sake. Why would she be hooking up with you?" Lucky spits out the accusation.

"First off, did Detective Nathan West call you?" Franco's confused.

"No. Why?" Lucky is still defensive.

"Because. She got mailed letters from Ireland, Greece and England. We assumed that he sent those pictures to you, Jason and her parents. The ones to you and Jason were photo shopped. Of me and Elizabeth. Nothing has happened between us but a kiss. And we are just friends. Let's get that damn clear right now. But the photos from the England batch had lots of photos. The ones that disturbed us the most were from the park. It looks like winter. She's in a red dress. Sitting there with popcorn. She's in a black long coat. She looks so beautiful. Then there is one of you and her. She looks to be coming out from the bushes. Her dress is ripped and she bruised and bloody." Before Franco and continue Lucky interrupts.

"My God! So before she was raped. And after. There was no one there. I looked." Lucky's sounding more confused.

"There was one that we think might have been the man who did it to her. It looks like before she was beaten. But she's on the ground. You can see the snow under her."

"WHAT? Oh God! He should still be in prison. He was a photographer. That would explain the photo shopping. But there were never any pictures of the dress Elizabeth wore. She wouldn't let her Gram take a picture. Has she seen the pictures?" Lucky is sounding more like he was that night.

"No. We wanted someone who was around then to give us some info. Like if he was caught. If he went to jail. That kind of stuff."

"The disgusting man who did this was Tom Baker. He also tried blackmailing Emily Quartermaine. The day he was caught, he locked Emily and Elizabeth in his dark room. But not before admitting to raping Elizabeth. But she didn't get an exam done before she showered and there was no way to prove he did it. But he did get convicted of the blackmail. We never heard how long he went to prison for. But I haven't really thought about him in years. He really shattered her life that night." Lucky says, almost in tears.

"Yeah. But it seems that you put her back together. I could see the look in both your eyes. The fear in her eyes just took my breath away. I can imagine how awful it was in person. I saw the concern in your eyes. It must have been damn hard finding her like that. I'm sorry you both had to go through that." Franco gets a lump in his throat.

"Thanks. That's not something you expect a 15 year old would have to live through. At first she didn't admit that she was raped. But I could tell. I will never forget seeing the blood on her legs. It still makes me cringe to this day. Her body was one big bruise." Lucky had to stop due to his emotions.

"There was one at the fire that you supposedly died. There was an emotional Liz being held by Sonny with a neckless in her hand. That was pretty sad too."

"How's that possibly? Tom was in prison by then. And it was a subway token she's given me. We were supposed to go to New York to live. She was going to get into the art school there. She gave that subway token to me and she had it engraved. I never took it off. So the man who took me, took it off and put it on the person that was to be me. I know she had to have been devastated. How can this be?" Lucky is trying to figure it out.

"There was one from Emily's funeral. Her speaking. And Jake's funeral. One of a man holding her against him with a knife. He's covered in tattoos. She looks so scared there." Franco says.

"Manny. He took her after she saved Sky Quartermaine from him hurting her or kidnapping her. I tried to stop him. Why would this guy be showing all these horrible events to her parents?"

"Doesn't her parents know all this stuff? I mean there was one of her shot. All of them were sad or painful." Franco says, confused. "And how would this person be every single place that something bad was going to happen?" Franco doesn't think any of this makes sense.

"Could you ask Detective whatever his name is to send me copies of these photos? I need to put these photos in order. Have him check on Tom Baker. If he was released Elizabeth wouldn't have been notified because it was Emily that put him away. Even though he did lock her in the dark room too. But the ADA at the time was afraid Liz would try to talk about the rape. She was too emotional. I don't blame her, but the ADA had to do what she had to do. I was pissed that he didn't get labeled the sexual predator he was. If it is Tom Baker somehow, be very careful. Elizabeth didn't hear him come up on her and it was quiet that night. He told her the night he locked them in the dark room that sometimes he liked pictures, but sometimes he needed the hunt. So be very careful. Don't tell her about this. She will shut down." Lucky says, trying to protect her.

"Well right now she's setting up for the BBQ tomorrow. Everyone is going to be here. Then she's sending the boys to her parents with her Grandmother. She thinks even with the body guards they will be safer there. But it sounds like he knows where you live and her parents. So be careful yourself. If you testified against him, he might come after you. Emily and Nikolas are dead. Oh, sorry man. You knew right?" Franco winces in pain of his mistake.

"Yeah. Elizabeth called me. Then mom and everyone else. Don't worry about it man. Just ask Detective whatever for the copies and to check on Tom Baker. I have to go. Thanks for the talk. Be good to my family."

"I will to all that. Be careful. Text my phone when you get the pictures. 314-555-7634." Franco hangs up and starts back with hanging decorations.

A/N: I hope you all liked the chapter. Thank you for all the loyal reviewers. They mean the world to me. :)


	12. Chapter 12

Reliving The Past

Chapter 12

Elizabeth sends Franco home at 10pm. She makes sure the four guards have decent places to sleep. Two slept on the couches down stairs. And two slept upstairs on cots. One in the end of the hallway out of the way and one in Aidan's bedroom. She learns of the security system. At first she threw a fit, but then the rational Liz popped in for a reality check. So she reluctantly accepts it. Although it doesn't stop her from jumping at any nose coming from the outside. Before she goes to sleep she makes a list of all the people coming.

FAMILY:

Laura, Lulu, Roco, Dante, Audrey, Bobby, Lucas, Brad, Her boys, Spencer, Valerie, Monica

FRIENDS:

Franco, Kiki, Morgan, Sonny, Carly, Michael, Sabrina, Eddie, Felix, His current love, Epiphany, Milo, Kevin, Justin, Jace, Max, Joss, Avery, Nathan, Maxie, Mac, Felicia, Ric, Lori, Molly, Christina, Aaron

Elizabeth wants to surprise everyone tomorrow by telling them that by the end of July she will have a pool. That was one of the things that they had included in the price of the house. But something kept coming up as to why they had to push the date back. She's so excited to tell them. But she also has a fool proof plan as to keep the kids from accidently falling in. When the fence is closed and locked, if anyone gets on the fence to climb over or attempt to, a loud screaming alarm blares. After the scare with Jake, she wasn't taking any chances. She wants her kids to have something special. But also be safe while having it.

As Elizabeth shuts the light off and lays down to sleep, she thinks of the fun that they will all have. She imagines seeing the boys running around and laughing. This makes her happy as she drifts off to sleep. Only waking once from a dream. But quickly goes back to sleep.

The next morning Elizabeth wakes up early. She takes a shower and gets ready to head downstairs. She tries to be very quiet. Not wanting to wake anyone else up. She goes to the kitchen and starts a pot of coffee. And starts to get the food started. Laying out the plates, silverwares, bowls, napkins and cups. As she's getting the water in the pot to get the corn in, she casually looks out her window to make sure the decorations are in the same places that they were put yesterday. She sees movement in the woods. This take her breath away for a second. Then she quickly goes and wakes the closest guard. Which happened to be Kevin.

"Kevin, there is someone in the back yard. In the woods." She whispers. He gets up and slips his shoes on. Deactivate the alarm. And goes out. She stands in the door. She points over to the right of where he was walking. He disappears into the woods. He's gone for just a few moments. Reappears shrugging his shoulders. He comes back.

"Maybe it was a wild animal."

"Yes, and that was why I woke you to check it out. This stalker is wilder than any animal. I apologize for waking you up like that. I guess I'm just pretty jumpy. I made some coffee if you would like some." She goes to the coffee pot. She pours a cups of coffee. Would you like something to eat? I can make some eggs and bacon." She turns around to see him sitting at the island counter.

"Coffee is fine for now. We can wait for the others to wake. Don't need to trouble yourself over me." He puts the mixings in his coffee and drinks. Not saying another word.

"You know, you remind me of someone." She smiles.

"Who would that be?" He asks in a quiet voice.

"Jason Morgan. Before he disappeared, he was so quiet and just watched me move. He could tell how I was feeling by my movements. I could have a smile plastered to my face, but he could still tell I was upset or agitated. Are you like that too?" She takes a sip of her coffee while waiting for him to answer.

"I don't know this Jason Morgan. But I am sure we have many things in common. You would be surprised how many things people really have in common. It really shocks people when they find someone they think couldn't be similar. We are all human. We all have hurts, concerns and desires." He takes a drink from his mug.

"Ok this is officially creepy. You avoided the question the same way Jason does." She chuckles.

"I'm sorry if that bothers you. I can no talk unless necessary. If that would help." He looks so serious.

"No. You are free to talk as little or as much as you want here. I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable. I should never have said that. I guess when I get scared, my first reaction is to want to call Jason. I need to get out of the habit. I should have a long time ago. I really need to take a class on self-defense. I need to learn to fight myself. Not rely on others to fight for me. You would have thought I would have after Manny."

"Who's Manny? If you don't mind me asking."

"Manny was another crazy man that held me at knife point and kidnapped me. I should have taken classes before then. I then could have saved myself and my husband at the time wouldn't have been hurt so bad. I wish I wasn't a scared person who freezes. But I guess we live and learn." Elizabeth wipes a tear away that had escaped. But turns around so Kevin can't see it.

"What else happened to you? You just thought of something else. Your body tensed up." She turns back around to face him.

"When I was 15. I was raped. I don't think about it much. But when Manny grabbed me the way he did, it threw me back into that moment I was grabbed. But I am ok. I am stronger. So it's all good." She puts the pot of water on the stove. She goes to the fridge and grabs the four sacks of corn that needs to be shucked.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Someone as sweet as you didn't deserve that. That's pretty young. Not saying that other people deserve it. It must have been devastating." Kevin blushes as he stumbles over his words.

"Thank you Kevin. I know what you are saying. Before that happened though I was a brat. I lied. I smoked. Stole my Grams car keys. I was a really bad person. So I guess that turned my life around. I would never say I'm glad it happened. But it changed my life. Some good and some bad. It took me a long time to feel safe and feel ok about myself. But I also looked at the world differently. I think because the guy wore a mask, made it all the more scary. I didn't know who he was. Some people think that stranger rape is easier to deal with. Rather than someone you know. But if it's someone you know, you don't have to be afraid of everyone. Just that one person. But I guess it all depends on the people and circumstance. Any rape is devastating. I pray every night that rape will eventually become non-existent." She continues to shuck the corn. When out of nowhere they hear a loud clap. Kevin rushes around the counter and pushes Elizabeth down and covers her body with his. They don't hear it again. They slowly get up and look around.

"I think that was a fire cracker. There are kids a few houses down. It is 4th of July. But thank you." She puts a hand on his shoulder. She kind of laughs off the scare. "I guess I can start washing the fruit for the fruit salad. Could you reach that bowl on the top shelf? The red one." She opens the cupboard and points to the bowl on the high shelf.

"Sure." He doesn't it likes it's nothing. "Would you like some help washing and cutting the fruit?"

"I would love some help. We can actually go over to the table and sit to do this. Last night I washed all the fruit. But I do need to get the cool whip out of the freezer. Here is your knife and cutting board. Go sit and I will bring the bowls over as well as the big red bowl." Kevin goes and sits down. Elizabeth gets three bowls of cool whip out of the freezer and then starts to bring the bowls. Once all the bowls of fruit are on the table, she grabs her cutting board and knife. Then sits. "I used to draw fruit like this." She smiles as she remembers her time in the studio.

"Oh really? So where you any good?"

"Well, I never thought so. Lucky made me believe. I applied to an art school in New York. I got in. But I was so upset over Lucky's 'death' that I decided not to go. I thought after he 'died' I would never paint again. But my first husband, Ric had set up a gallery showing of my stuff. Yet again, it never came to pass. Although you will meet him today. He's coming. He's bringing his new girlfriend. This should be fun." Elizabeth laughs. Kevin even breaks a smile. "About time I got you to smile."

"You have a pretty smile and laugh. It's hard not to at least smile when you do." Kevin blushes.

"Aww, thanks Kevin. Just for that, you can eat one of the grapes." She gets ready to try to throw one into his mouth from across the table. He opens his mouth. She throws and he catches it in his mouth. "Ahh, yes! You are very good at that. Let me guess. Learned it at college." Elizabeth watches. He smiles. "Yes! Nailed that too. I'm getting better or you are just too easy to read." She giggles.

"Or both." Kevin continues to cut the fruit.

"Thank you Kevin. I will admit when I first met you I got a weird vibe from you. But I guess maybe you were a little nervous too."

"I was. I was nervous about the boys. Kids make me nervous. Give me adults any time. Kids are so tiny. Bones break easy. I never really have been around kids. Well except when I was a kid. I don't have any siblings. No nieces or nephews. No cousins."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I have a sister and brother. I was the baby of the family. I was always compared to my sister. Why I couldn't get good grades like her. Why I couldn't be polite like her. Why I had to be heard and not seen. Why I couldn't be a doctor like my sister. Both my brother and sister are doctors. As well as my dad. I just don't seem to measure up to my families ideas. But I have my three beautiful boys and a wonderful job. I help people every day. So I guess it doesn't matter. But I don't know what I would have done without my sister. I always had someone to play with. It must have been very lonely for you."

"No. When you don't have something, how can you really truly miss it?" Kevin looks that the cutting board.

"I guess that makes sense. So where did you grow up?" Elizabeth continues to cut.

"Denver, CO. Very cold in the winter."

"Yeah. What part of Denver?" Elizabeth's arm hairs stand up on end.

"South east side. I went to Jackson High."

"No way! I went there until I moved here. What years?" Elizabeth's heart races.

"I went 1995 to 1998." Kevin looks at her a little more closely.

"I went there until 1997." Elizabeth looks at him closely too.

"What was your sister's name?"

"Sarah Webber. She was in a grade ahead of me. She was blonde." Elizabeth hates talking about Sarah.

"Hmm, she doesn't sound familiar. But maybe that's why you seem so familiar. You smoked then, didn't you?"

"Yeah. I used to go behind the gym and smoke between classes. And at lunch time." She waits to see that light bulb moment.

"Didn't Jackson Monroe go there too? He was my football friend. But he had to stop smoking."

"Because his mom found out and cracked him upside the head!" Elizabeth finishes for him and then laughs.

"Yeah. It took him a semester to get the hearing back fully in that right ear." Kevin laughs.

"Yeah, I left just before that would have happened. When I left, I told him to stay strong. But I don't think he heard me." Elizabeth smiles. Part of her wishes she would have stayed there. But the family she was staying with was too uptight for her. More than her own family.

"He remembered you fondly. I think if you would have stayed around he would have asked you to the homecoming dance. But I thought you name was Lizzie. Or Liz." Kevin looks confused.

"Well here they made me go by Elizabeth. Only my family still calls me Lizzie. Some people will call me Liz. I don't know why Jackson would have had any feeling for me. I was so moody and mean then." She blushes.

"He liked that fire you had. The kick butts and take names attitude. It took him until the next school year to get over you. If you wanted to know." Kevin smiles.

"Really? Does it make me a jerk to feel kind of proud?" Elizabeth asks.

"No. But he is friends with me on Facebook. You could friend him too. I'm sure he would love to see you again. Oh, but he's gay now."

"Oh. Well, good for him." Elizabeth thinks that it's par for the course. But can't help but smile. Just then Aidan comes in.

"Mommy, milk." Aidan rubs his eyes.

"Sure baby." She gets up and gets a glass of milk for Aidan and makes him some toast.

A/N: Thanks for reading! I would love to hear your thoughts.


	13. Chapter 13

Reliving The Past

Chapter 13

After Aidan got up, everyone else soon followed. So Elizabeth got into cook mode. And the other guards helped the kids get ready. About 11am, Franco shows up to help get things ready. While everyone had their duties, Elizabeth made sure that all the bathrooms where cleaned and looking good. Then she changes and is about to head back downstairs. But her cell phone rings.

"Hello?" She was still distracted doing something else.

"Hello Elizabeth. I hope your party is a hit." Then the caller hangs up while laughing. Elizabeth was getting chills up and down her spine. She goes downstairs. She looks for Kevin. She finds him outside setting up the grill.

"Kevin, I think he just called me." She hands him her phone. He can see she's shaking.

"Ok. It's ok. Calm down. Don't let the kids see you rattled. And if he is watching, don't give him that gift. Smile and stay calm. Both Dante and Nathan have called and said they are on their way. I will hold your phone until they get here. And then they can take a look. The guests should be arriving any time. I have Justin in the front. We don't want the alarm on. So he's watching the front door. We are using him as the host. As a cover. The boys are right here. They were told to stay away from the woods. The tables and tents are secure. As is the volleyball net. We have the trash bins at both ends of all the tables. As soon as people start showing, we will start the meat cooking. And we can bring out the rest of the food and drinks. I set the ice container for the cold food out. We just need to fill it with the ice. So we are pretty much set for the time being." Kevin pats her shoulder. Elizabeth looks over to the volleyball net and sees Franco and Jake playing. They are both laughing. Which makes Elizabeth smile. She goes back into the house to make sure they have enough ice. It won't take long for her fridge to make some. But her freezer is almost full of ice.

As she was about to take a cold drink out to Kevin, the house phone rings. She goes to answer it.

"Hello, happy 4th."

"Hello. Same to you gorgeous. I know you went to the police. I'm not that stupid. I'd keep an eye on your boys today. Many accidents happen on this day. And you and I will be seeing each other soon enough. And I have a present I know you are going to love. I will be calling back soon. Bye for now love." He hangs up. She slowly puts the receiver down. She knows that the tap on her phone had to pick it up. But it still don't stop the fear from creeping in. She tries to collect herself as the front door opens. She paints her smile on and goes to welcome her guests. Which happens to be Dante and Lulu with Roco.

"Hey guys! Welcome. Go right out the back here. Can I get you guys a drink? How about you Roco?"

"I brought some beer. They aren't cold. But I can drink a soda until they have a chance to cool. Honey?" Dante asks Lulu.

"I'll take a soda too. Roco can have juice. But we can get it." Lulu says, setting Roco down on her feet.

"Well, I was just about to go fill the ice container and put food out. If you want to come with me, I can saw you were it is. Once the food is taken out of the fridge there will be more room for beer and such. Dante, you can take Roco out there. Aidan is out there alone right now. Maybe they can play one of the games for the younger kids." Elizabeth stares out the door as she counts her boys. Her fake smile cracking.

"Ok, what's up?" Lulu asks as they start to pull the food out of the fridge.

"I just got a couple calls from the stalker. Once upstairs when I was getting dressed. And then just before you and Dante came in. He know I involved the cops. He told me to keep an eye on my boys as accidents happen more on this day. That he has a gift for me. He would talk to me again later today. He called me love. Franco is with Jake. So Justin in front and Kevin at the grill is ok. But I just have this feeling. But let's not tell anyone. Could you just randomly check on my boys? I will be, but it's good to have more than one person keeping check. I know Franco will too. As well as the guards. I'm just letting him try to ruin this party. I'm going to start taking the ice out to the container. You get your drinks and go mingle." Elizabeth takes the first bag of ice outside.

Within an hour, most of the guests had shown up. Everyone was having a nice time. Morgan hooked up the sound system for Elizabeth, as that was the one thing she had forgotten. The music was nice. People mingled and nibbled here and there. Elizabeth reminds Max of their volleyball challenge. Kevin is a whiz at the grill. They had plenty of food. Even Cam was laughing and having fun. She saw Kevin and Nathan talking quietly. She could only guess that it was about the call she got on her cellphone. It was a great time for all. Morgan and Michael try to teach Audrey how to do some current dance the kids are doing. This cracks Elizabeth up. So much so that her stomach hurt from laughing. She goes to Kevin to get her phone so she could get this recorded as Sarah will never believe this.

"Hey Kevin, may I have my phone back. Sarah won't believe Gram tried that dance if I don't get it on video." She points to her Gram. He starts to laugh too.

"Here! Make sure you send that to my phone too. She is too cute for words." Kevin laughs again. Elizabeth rushes with her phone and begins recording. But then she gets this feeling like she's being watched. She looks around. But sees nothing. So she continues on with her fun.

"Gram! Smile for Sarah!" Audrey looks over and stops.

"Elizabeth! You stop that right now. Delete that right now." Elizabeth runs away laughing and playfully taunts her Gram.

"Gram! It was so cute! Sarah will love this. I love it and want to keep it forever. Granddad would have loved it. I can hear him laughing from heaven." She hugs her Gram. "I love you so much Gram. You are my best friend. I'm so lucky to have had you all these years. Thank you. My boys love you so much too. Please help them and mom and dad. They don't know each other. You need to be the buffer. I wish I could go too. But I have to work. I have to pay for the rest of this house. Lol Oh, before people start to leave I have to make an announcement. Excuse me." She goes and steps up on one of the chairs at the table. "Excuse me, may I have your attention please. I wanted to thank you all for gracing us with your presence at our new house. We are happy to see each and every one of you. Hope you are all having fun. I have a surprise. More for my boys, but it's an open invitation to you all as well. When I bought this house, there was a bonus what came with it. The previous owner was in the first stages of having a pool put in. But it was nonrefundable. So it was in the price of the house. We were supposed to have the pool put in before we closed on the house, but something keeps happening to keep pushing the date off. But I got word last week that we should have it in by the end of the month. As soon as it's in, we will be having a pool party. I will alert you all to that date when I know. I want to thank you all again for coming." Everyone cheers. Her boys are screaming and jumping up and down. Franco comes over and helps her down from the chair.

"Wow! What a surprise. You just made the boys world." Franco smiles at her as he lets go of her hand and walks away, coyly. Elizabeth goes over to Max and calls him out.

They play one heck of a game. But Elizabeth beats him. She doesn't gloat, but she struts around smiling.

"Max, you did very well. Thank you for the game. If you every want a rematch, let me know." She winks at him with the crowd oohing and aahing. She goes to get a drink from inside. When she was about to go outside, she heard something upstairs. She thought it might be one of the kids. She goes to the bottom of the stairs and yells up. "You kids don't get into anything. And if you are playing, please put the stuff back when you are done. Be careful." As she walks outside, she counts all the kids. They are all accounted for. She goes to Nathan.

"Excuse me Nathan, Maxie. Nathan, I heard something upstairs. Could you come check it out please? I thought it was the kids. But they are all right here." Elizabeth is looking at the upstairs windows.

"Sure. I'll be back Maxie. Come with me Elizabeth." They both walk into the house. And then up the stairs. They start at the first room. And work their way to Elizabeth's room. There was a box on Elizabeth's bed. With a big red bow on it. "Did you leave this here?" Nathan asks.

"No. I've never seen this box before." Elizabeth steps back from the box. She notices something out the corner of her eye. She looks over and sees a message on her mirror in lipstick. At least she hoped it was lipstick. It read:

 _I hope you like your present. You look so beautiful in them._

"Nathan. Look." He turns and sees the same message.

"Ok. Do you have any latex gloves?" Nathan stares at the message.

"Yeah." She goes into her bathroom and brings out a box of them. She hands them to Nathan. He puts a pair on. The calls Dante on his cellphone. He gives a pair of gloves to Elizabeth.

"When Dante gets up here, you are going to open that box. I'm sorry if this scares you. But I want another officer here to at least witness this. And we will take pictures of the mirror. And pictures of the box before we open it and after. I'm not sure how he got in the house. But it doesn't mean you and the boys were in danger."

"Nathan, he know you guys are the cops and that I went to you as cops. I am afraid to look in that box. Like is there going to be a head in there? More scary wild animals?" Just as she finished, Dante and Franco come into the room. Franco goes to her and puts and arm around her.

"It's ok. I'm here. I made sure that there was a guard with each of the boys. Now what's going on?" Franco looks around. He sees the mirror.

"I heard someone up here. I thought that the kids came up. But I went out and they are all out there. So I had Nathan come check with me. We found this box. And then the message. Now I have to open the box. I'm really scared." Franco feels her trembling.

"It's ok. You have the three of us here. Unless it's snakes again. Then you have the two of them and the dust from my shoes getting the hell out of here." Franco tries to make her a little more at ease.

"Let's just do this." Not even a chuckle. Franco knows this is very serious to her. Nathan takes a picture of the box from a few angles with his cellphone.

"Ok, go ahead." Nathan steps back and gives her room to open the box. Inside is a red color negligee. She picks it up. What little of it there was. She turns over the box lid to put the underwear on the lid. And looks in the box. Franco sees the color run from her face. She stares at it for a moment. Backs up.

"No. How could he…" She turns and rushes into her bathroom and gets sick. Franco goes over to the box.

"What's wrong? It's just a dress." Dante says, not having seen the pictures from yesterday.

"My God. How could he have found the exact same dress? Unless he's been planning this for years and years." Franco is angry for Elizabeth.

"That was the dress she wore when she was raped at age 15." Nathan tells Dante quietly.

"What? Ok, I'm lost here. How would you guys know?" Dante is confused.

"She was sent letters yesterday. Three to be exact. One to Lucky and one to Jason we think. And then a patch of photos sent to her parents. All bad ones. They are back at the station. But we never told Elizabeth about them. I talked with Lucky. He thought it best not to let her see the ones from the rape. This guy took a picture right before she was grabbed. One just before he raped her and then a few after the rape. Lucky helping her out of the bushes. But he told us that the rapist has been in prison for years. I put a call into the prison, but with the holiday, I haven't heard back if he's still locked up or not. But that wouldn't explain how the picture of Lucky's death in the fire. There was a picture of Liz being held by Sonny as she's crying. Holding a subway token." Nathan was about to continue when Elizabeth comes out.

"I'm so sorry. I want that disgusting stuff off my bed. If I touch it again, you won't have it for evidence." She walks out of her room and goes downstairs. She goes to her kitchen and goes to the cupboard and pulls a bottle of tequila out. Pours a few shots in a shot glass. Drinks them down. The tries to get a grip on herself.

"Hey there Elizabeth. Great party. I wanted to introduce you to Lori." Ric says. Elizabeth turns around after wiping her eyes and trying to affix a smile on her face.

"Thanks Ric. Glad you guys could make it. Hello Lori. It's so good to meet you. I hope you are enjoying yourself." Ric can see she's on the edge of losing it.

"Uh, Lori, I forgot the house warming present in the car. Could you go get it? It's in the trunk." Ric smiles and kisses Lori.

"Sure. I'm really enjoying myself. Ric is right, you are very generous and kind. I'll be right back." Lori leaves.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Ric asks, grabbing her upper arms.

"My stalker has really amped up his game." She takes another shot. "The dress I was raped in..upstairs in my room is an exact copy in a box. Along with underwear. I'm about to come unglued." She drinks another shot." She let's go of the counter and nearly falls. Ric catches her.

"Hey, getting bombed isn't going to help you. You have to stay alert. Let's make some coffee." Ric holds Elizabeth with one hand and tries to make coffee with the other. Franco comes into the room.

"What have we here?" Franco points to the two of them.

"Liz was pounding back the tequila shots. Too fast and too hard. So we are trying to make coffee. She nearly fell when she let go of the counter." Ric says, grabbing her around the waist and taking her to a chair. She sits and almost falls over.

"I'm good. Flanco is goona help me. He likes' me. Shh, he hasd kissed me right here. But don'ts say nothing to hims. Damn it hots in her." She was about to remove her top.

"NO! No no no. We keep our shirt on." Franco says, pulling the shirt back down and securely on.

"Why does this guy want to hurt me?" Elizabeth starts to cry. Franco hugs her.

"Honey, he's a minds game person. He is sick. Don't try to understand him. He will mess up soon and we will catch him. Just don't make it easy for him to win. By getting drunk." Franco kisses the top of her head. Just then Lori comes in with a box.

"Oh no! No more boxes. Boxes bad." Elizabeth lays her head on Franco's chest.

"Sorry, she's had a little too much to drink." Franco holds her head.

"Yeah. Liz, its blue ray player. Nothing bad. Lori, can you open the box to show her?"

"Sure." She opens the box and pulls out the box with the blue ray player in.

"Oh Ric! The boys will love it! Thanks. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to get drunk. I just needed a little something to calm me. It worked. But I have people here. Franco, can you take me for a walk in the front yard while the coffee is brewing?" Elizabeth stands up and stumbles a little. "Wow, gravity is all up in this kitchen. I think there is more in my butt. As I keep wanting to fall on it." Franco takes Elizabeth for a walk. Ric and Lori take care of the tequila and wait for the coffee to brew.

"She doesn't normally drink like that. She's fighting a stalker. I wish I knew it had gotten this bad." Ric rinses out the shot glass.

"I can see she's special Ric. Even when she was hurting, she tried to make me feel welcome and comfortable. That is special." Lori rubs Ric's arm.

"Well she was my wife twice and almost a third time. I do care about her and her boys. But I think it's just as friends. I love you now." Ric kisses Lori. Franco and Elizabeth see it from the front door.

"You ok?" Franco asks.

"Sure. Why wouldn't I be?" Elizabeth start to walk toward the kitchen.

"You two sure look so much in love. That's very beautiful. You guys really do look amazing together. And I see you get along well with Molly." Elizabeth smiles at Lori.

"Yes. She's a very bright young lady. She's very fond of you." Lori points out.

"I'm very fond of her. She's a great person. I will always be here for her, Ric and you. Any friend of Ric's is a friend of mine. Well, mostly." She laughs. They all join in.

"Let's get you some coffee." Franco sits her down and goes to get her a cup. Just then, Dante and Nathan bring down the box.

"Elizabeth, I'm going to quickly run these to the police station. I'll be right back. Would you let Maxie know?" Elizabeth stares at the box.

"Of course we will Nathan. Thank you." Franco says, standing behind Elizabeth.

"I'm going to run there with him real quick. You know to take a look at a few things. Just let Lulu know I'll be back soon too. Thanks." Nathan and Dante head for the door.

"Wait! I need to see that dress again for a moment please." Elizabeth stands up and starts to walk toward Nathan who holds the box.

"Ok. You just can't touch it. You don't have gloves on." Nathan opens the box. She stares at the bust that was bunched together. And the spaghetti straps. Tears stream down her checks.

"He told me that I wore that for him. That I was dressed up for our special night. What we did was special. His little bloody Valentine. Not a word. I was his special girl." Elizabeth then passes out. Franco catches her and lays her on the couch.

A/N: Hope you all liked this chapter. Thanks for reading. And I hope you review.


	14. Chapter 14

Reliving The Past

A/N: I want to apologize for a mix up in the color of her nightgown from her honeymoon. I just watched a youtube video and it was black. So I caught my mistake just to keep it as honest with the details. Just in case there are any of you who are like me and pay too close to the details.

Chapter 14

When Elizabeth opens her eyes, her mouth feels weird.

"What happened?" She seems confused.

"Honey, you passed out. I think it was the shock and the tequila. How do you feel?" Franco asks.

"I don't know. Like I have cotton in my mouth. How long have I been out?" Elizabeth rubs her face.

"An hour. Do you remember what happened to cause you to hit the Tequila?"

"Something about noises upstairs. But I can't remember. I'm sure it will come to me." Elizabeth sits up. "Oh, bad choice."

"Here's some coffee. Yes, it's new. You need to drink this. People are getting ready to leave. So you need to be able to stand and say goodbye to people. So start drinking." Franco hands her the mug.

"Hey there champ. How are you feeling?" Ric asks.

"Ric, I'm sorry I didn't get to meet your new girlfriend. I behaved badly. Please forgive me. If you give me a moment to get some of this coffee down me, I will meet her." Elizabeth feels so guilty.

"You met her twice. She really likes you."

"Wow, imagine if I was sober. Then I bet we could be best friends." Elizabeth sets the mug down, puts her head between her legs and takes a few deep breaths. She sets back up and drinks a few more sips of the coffee.

"Elizabeth, she understands." Ric says, coming around to sit on the coffee table.

"Understands what?" Elizabeth doesn't understand.

"She was raped too. In college." Ric looks at her.

"What? Why are you bringing that up now Ric? This is not the time I care to talk about that. I have guests and I need to go apologize for my absence." She goes to stand up. A little too fast. "Oh big mistake. Give me just a second. God, why did I drink?" Elizabeth slowly starts toward the back door. Franco and Ric watch her.

"She's going to freak when she remembers. Maybe you should have waited until she remembered to bring up rape. Maybe you can stay until everyone leaves and we can talk to her about this." Franco says, knowing how Ric and Elizabeth feel about each other.

"Sure. If I send Lori home with my car, could you give me a lift home when we are done here?"

"Sure. I'm sure she won't want me to stick around after that. Plus she has to spend a little time with Cam, Jake and Aidan. The boys leave tomorrow with Audrey for England." Franco and Ric walk to the back door to watch her interact with others. She seems ok. A little unsteady on her feet, but pretending with the best of them. She seems ok, until she sees Molly's red sun dress. She excuses herself. Holding a hand over her mouth and rushes into the house. Franco then decides to put an end to the party.

"Excuse me. May I have your attention please? It seems as if Elizabeth is not feeling the best. And as a precaution to you all, we are just going to call it a day. I apologize on behalf of Elizabeth. She's so grateful you all came. Audrey, maybe you could take the boys to your house until we find out if she's running a fever. Take Max, Justin and Jace with you. Lulu and Maxie, if you could stay behind for a few moments. Thank you all for coming. Drive safely." Franco goes to Maxie and Lulu.

"Where's Nathan and Dante?" Lulu asks.

"They are at the police station. They said they would be right back. The stalker got into the house while we were partying. He left a sick gift for her. The dress Elizabeth wore the day she was raped. And exact match to it before the rape. It sent her off to drink nearly half a bottle of tequila in about 5 minutes. She doesn't know about the photos yesterday. So Dante wanted to look at them. Lucky got copies of them. To try to put them in order. Popular belief of that it was Tom Backer or Baker. Something like that. But Lucky says only the pictures of the day of the rape could have been Tom. The others he was in jail. So he's looking into it. When I told him of the pictures the day of the rape, he was almost as blindsided as Liz was with that dress. So if you guys could just hang back until your guys get back. I apologize that this cut into your holiday." Franco sounds sincere.

"It's ok. Thanks for explaining the situation. Poor Elizabeth. Maybe we can just tell her we stayed to help clean up." Lulu says.

"Sure. It will keep us busy while we wait." Maxie says, staying a little bit away from Franco. Elizabeth comes back out.

"Where did everyone go?"

"Honey, they thought you weren't feeling well. They went home. They said to feel better and they had a great time. Ric, Maxie and Lulu decided to stay and help clean up. It's that nice of them?" Franco smiles.

"Yes, thank you guys. I'm sorry. Wait, where are the boys?" Elizabeth starts to panic.

"They are fine. Calm down. Audrey has them. We can go get them soon. She just knew you would need to clean up and wanted you to be able to do it without kids under foot." Franco rubs her back.

"Ok, I need to get this cleaned up fast. Then I think a little nap before I go get the boys." Elizabeth, Lulu and Maxie go out and start to gently take down the decorations. Ric takes care of the food. Kevin cleans and takes care of the grill. Franco goes into the house and calls Nathan.

"Hey, the guests have left except for Ric, Lulu and Maxie. I told Elizabeth they were there to help clean up. That will explain for a little while. The boys and their guards are at Audrey's. So have you guys talked to Lucky and found out anything out about Tom whatever his name is?" Franco's a little anxious for this info.

"We did talk to Lucky a few minutes ago. He's afraid for Elizabeth. He did confirm that he did get that picture of you and her. Same as what she got. When we sent a picture of the dress she got today, Lucky paled. That is definitely the same dress. The negligee is the same one she wore at their honeymoon. We are dealing with someone that is too well informed. We had the commissioner call the prison. After a little while, they faxed us the paper work on Thomas Baker. He was released 6 months ago. They noted in his file he seemed to be obsessed with a girl. He called her Lizzie. He drew pictures and had pictures all over his cell of her. Young and throughout the years."

"How would he get pictures of her? This is not making any sense. Did they tell you how he got those pictures?" Franco asks, getting angry.

"No telling how. There is more. A guard saw a picture of Elizabeth very pregnant and somehow he photo shopped a picture to look as if it was her and him happy. The prison shrink did find that he was a bit obsessive compulsive. The notes in here from the shrink indicates that he is capable of violence. And that he highly believes this young lady will be in danger if and when he gets out."

"What? Why wasn't Elizabeth contacted before he was released? Why wasn't it brought to attention of the police? Something isn't right here. I can't tell Elizabeth this. She's going to panic. Does his parole officer have an address for Tom? I'll make sure he leaves her alone." Franco gets forceful.

"Don't get all scary Franco. You need to be there for her. We are coming over with copies of the photos. But also bringing with us a shrink. To help her understand the issue and what we know. And this shrink can explain what the prison shrink thinks. We need to do this very gently. I don't want to scare her. But she needs to know what she's facing.

"Well Between all of us, Ric, Lulu, Maxie and hell even Kevin, she should have enough support. Are you going to have an officer go to his address?" Franco wants to know.

"Yes. We have an officer dispatched to his place now. And we have our tech guy going over the trace and recording on her land line. We need to know if this is Tom or someone else." Nathan says, trying to keep everyone calm. Dante is technically not on duty. Not until the next day due to his head injury. But Nathan is keeping him clued in as its Lulu's family. "As soon as the shrink calls us to let us know he's on his way, we will be there." Nathan hangs up. Franco stops Ric on one of his trips in.

"Hey, they are bringing a shrink and the paper work they have on Tom whatever his last name is. There is a real chance she's in real danger." Franco says, not happy.

"Maybe Sonny will consider putting Elizabeth in one of the safe houses he has. Once the boys and Audrey are safe and sound. I know she doesn't want to leave her house. I can respect that. But I don't think her staying here alone with Kevin is a good option either." Ric states the facts.

"True. This is a middle of country and not country. The drive out is not good for when seconds matter. Maybe they can plant a decoy here while she's in the safe house. I don't know how to go about catching this freak. He's a special kind of freak. I'm sure if I sat down and really thought about it, I could channel that dark side of me. Maybe not as dark as I was before, but enough to help." Franco throws the idea out there.

"You will do no such thing Franco Baldwin! If you start scheming and becoming that old Franco, even just a little, then we are not going to continue to be friends. I told you that if we were to be friends, we are honest to each other and no funny business." Elizabeth starts pointing her finger at him as she gets closer. Until she is pointing him in the chest.

"It's not what you think. I swear. Just ask Ric." Franco pleads.

"It's true. He was just offering to get back to his sneaky roots and try to think like this guy. Now that I say this out loud, I can see why she would freak. That does sound bad." Ric says, throwing his hands in the air.

"Will you please tell me what's going on?" Elizabeth asks, confused and frustrated.

"When Nathan, Dante and the shrink get here." Franco says, blushing.

"What? Ok, I am going to run upstairs and take a quick shower. When I come back downstairs, please be ready to make some sense." Elizabeth heads upstairs. Everyone looks at each other. Trying to figure out how to talk to her delicately enough to not send her into a panic.

A/N: Thanks for all your support, reading and reviewing. I am trying to make this story as interesting and exciting for you all. I hope I am living up to the effort. I hope you have enjoyed this so far. Thank again!


	15. Chapter 15

Reliving The Past

Chapter 15

As Elizabeth takes her shower, her thoughts run wild. She just keeps hearing the word shrink. She's thinking that they are going to try to have her committed. So she tries to figure a way to not get so emotional. She has to make herself stronger. Once she gets that mind set, she lets the warm water relax her tense muscles.

Downstairs, everyone sits around drinking iced tea and soda.

"Well, this is a little awkward." Franco says, looking around at the people there.

"Yeah. Well, this creep is putting us together for a reason. So let's just keep this in mind." Maxie says, still nervous around Franco.

"Yes. Let's remember that. When are they supposed to get here?" Lulu asks, feeling the tension.

"They just said as soon as the shrink got there then they would be on the way. They have all the evidence. But I just ask as a fellow human beings, that what happens here stays here. I don't want one of you getting mad at her and throwing it in her face. If you can't do this, then you can go sit on the porch while we tell her what's happening. Oh I better call Lucky and have him on standby. He wanted to be put on speaker and maybe help. At first he didn't think she should know. But then changed his mind. She needs to know what she's facing." Franco says, grabbing his cellphone and calling Lucky.

"Franco, are we ready?" Lucky says without a hello.

"Well, she went to take a shower. Dante and Nathan aren't here yet. But I thought I would have you on standby. Would you like to chat with your sister while we wait?" Franco looks to Lulu.

"Sure. Why don't you use the land line and call them to make sure they are on their way." Franco hands the phone to Lulu. And then he goes to the cordless phone and calls Nathan's cellphone.

"Hi Lucky. It's good to hear your voice. It was nice today. Everyone was having a good time. For a little while that is. Aidan's getting so big. When are you coming home for a visit?" Lulu feeling kind of sad.

"I'll try to real soon. I'm just working a lot. When I feel they can do without me for a week, I'll come back for a visit. I sure miss the boys. Is this Franco thing really just friends with them?" Lucky cuts to the chase and cuts the small talk short.

"Yeah. I think it is. I never thought I would say this. Wait." Lulu gets up and goes into the other room. "Ok, I thought I would be the last person to say this, but Franco is very gentle and cautious with her. And the boys. Almost like if he gets to close he might break them. I don't think he would. But it's refreshing to see him actually care about someone. I saw it a little with Nina. But he's been very kind to Elizabeth. And to all the boys. Although Cam has been acting a little off. Mouthing back to Liz and being rude to Franco. Now grant it, Cam could be seeing some tension with others that are still not friendly to Franco, but it's hurting Liz. You can see it." Lulu says, while wiping down the counter tops. Trying to feel useful. Elizabeth comes down the stairs with Roco in her arms.

"Someone wants his mommy." Elizabeth kisses his forehead. "Here's mommy big guy." She hands Roco over to Lulu.

"Hey big guy. Say hi to uncle Lucky." She puts the phone up to Roco's ear.

"Hey big guy! I miss you. How are you?" Lucky asks in the gentle voice he uses for the kids.

"Mommy. News house." Roco says. Still having a little trouble with his speech.

"Really? You got a new house? Cool. When uncle Lucky comes to visit I will have to check out your new bedroom. Are you excited?" Lucky tries to sound happy.

"Yeah." Roco pushes the phone away. "Juice mommy."

"Here, I got to get him something to drink." Lulu hands the cellphone over to Elizabeth.

"Hey Lucky. How was your 4th?" Elizabeth doesn't want to really talk. She's afraid that he's behind the shrink.

"It was ok. But it's not the same as being home in the states. How was yours?" He waits for a few minutes in silence. At first he thought she wasn't going to talk.

"It was great for the most part. I think Cam is becoming a terrible teen. I don't know what's going on with him. I'm worried. I plan to talk to him before he goes off to my parents. Please, if he does call you or text you will you try to get it out of him. I don't care if he talks to me or you. As long as he talks to one of us. I'm sure it's hard for a boy to talk to his mother. I know it was hard to talk to my dad about girl things. Even though he was a doctor." Elizabeth is quiet for a second. "Sorry. I have a bit of a headache from this afternoon." There's a knock at the front door. "Oh, there's someone here. I'll let you talk to Lulu again." She hands the phone over to Lulu. Then heads for the front door. But Kevin answers the door. The opens it and lets Nathan, Dante and Kevin Collins come in.

"Hello boys. Happy 4th. Dr. Collins, I hope you had a good 4th. Please come in and sit down. I'm sure this is a waste of time. Can I get anyone a drink or refill?" Elizabeth plays the good hostess.

"I would love a big glass of Ice tea if you have it." Kevin Collins says, while setting his briefcase down and waits before sitting down.

"Same here." Dante says.

"Me too." Nathan says, putting down a plastic bag. As soon as Elizabeth goes into the kitchen, they talk softly.

"Now, we need to be gentle and if she lashes out, let her. Don't let her goad you into an argument. I know that everyone here has had some shaky times with Liz. But she might try to pick a fight to avoid the real issue. If you can't hold your anger or tongue, then leave now please. This will be very hard for her to handle. Let her feel the way she needs to so she can accept this. You all know she was raped, correct?" Dr. Collins looks around. Pretty much it was just Ric and Maxie. Other than Kevin the body guard, Dante and Nathan. They all shake their heads yes. Lulu brings Roco out to the living room.

"Time for daddy to take him up to one of the boys rooms and play. Mommy and uncle Lucky need to be here. You mister, still have an Ouchy. So go play with your son. Bond away. Now what did we miss? I knocked over some water. Well, Roco did so I could get briefed while she cleans up." Lulu says, handing her son to his father and sitting down.

"Just let her feel what she will. She might try to push some of your old history buttons to avoid. Don't let her. If you can't keep on topic and keep your anger in check, then leave now." Dr. Collins says.

"I'm good." Lulu says.

"Me too." Lucky says via speaker phone. Then Elizabeth comes in with a tray with three glass of iced tea. And a plate of cookies.

"Here you go. Now I am not trying to be rude here, but why are you hear Dr. Collins?" Elizabeth looks at him seriously.

"Well, I thought that we might have a talk. And your friends wanted to be here for you in support." Dr. Collins starts.

"Oh God! Is this about Cam?" She looks concerned.

"No. This is about you. You and your stalker." He watches her face for any sign of avoidance.

"Oh. Sorry. I'm just worried about him."

"That's understandable. But we need to talk about you and your stalker. Why don't you tell us about what's been happening." Dr. Collins puts it in her court.

"Oh. Ok. Well, about two months ago, I started receiving these really sweet letters. I thought they were from Franco originally. As they started right after he brought us a toaster as a house warming present. But then I got a rude, graphic letter. So I confronted Franco, who denied he was sending them. Then I received long stem red roses. The note attached made me believe it was Ric, Lucky or Jason. Well, Jason isn't here. So I called both Lucky and Ric." She looks at Ric and smiles. He smiles back. "They both denied it too. So I thought it best to go to report it to Dante. Him being family-ish and a cop. Well, Dante came back here with me to get the letter. I got another one. Threatening my friends and family if I go to the police. He knew about a patient dying. He called. He wrote that he pretty much killed this patient and made it look like an accident. That he could do it to anyone. He put snakes in my house. He's been lurking outside my house. He's been in my house. I have to send my boys away because I fear for them." She stops suddenly. She just stares at Dr. Collins.

"Elizabeth, what's wrong?"

"You want to lock me up again?" She looks into his eyes.

"No. I never said that. It was never a thought. Why do you think that?" Dr. Collins focuses on her body language.

"Because. Everyone is looking for me to mess up with my boys. Jason is waiting for me to screw up so he and Sam can take Jake from me. And I messed up with Lucky. He can't even stand to be in the same town, let alone the same country. We used to love each other so much that we spent most of our free time together. Now I'm lucky if we can even talk about the boys. He loves them. But I get in the way." Elizabeth stands up and turns away from everyone. To hide her tears.

"No one wants you to mess up with the boys. No one wants to take your boys away. It's just the fear that this stalker is creating in you. I can see how upset you are about having to send your boys off to keep them safe. That is a good mother. No, a great mother that would suffer to protect her kids. Would you like to tell me what put you in the hospital yesterday?" Dr. Collins decides to bring it back to the stalker.

"I was drugged. It happened just before the body guards got here. I only way it could have happened was the coffee that I had set out for Franco and me. I drank the coffee. I just remember feeling uneasy with Kevin. Sorry Kevin. We called Sonny because Dante never showed up like he was supposed to. I was going to ask for another guy to replace Kevin. But then I got fuzzy and I woke up in the hospital. The guards have been wonderful. But if this guy wants me, he will get to me." She stands there with her back to everyone.

"Why would you think that? Because it happened to you before?" Dr. Collins gets closer to her. "You can tell us."

"No. I'm not bringing this up again. I know he wants me to. But I refuse to give him what he wants." Elizabeth clenches her hands into fists. So tight her knuckles turn white. Dr. Collins knows that she's feeling corner. So he backs off a little. She starts to move things around like she is picking up.

"Elizabeth, can you tell me what happened today?" Dr. Collins asks.

"We had our BBQ. It's our first. I'm hoping to make it a new tradition. All my friends and family came. We laughed and had a good time. I kicked Max's butt in volleyball." Dr. Collins can see her body start to loosen a little. Kevin grilled. The best tasting dogs and burgers. My boys were happy. Everyone seemed to be. Then I came into the house." She stops. He can see the tension come back in her body.

"It's ok Elizabeth. Continue."

"I don't think I have time. I have to go get my boys from Grams. We have to pack them up tonight. I was going to spend some times with them before they go tomorrow." She starts to cry. Everyone can see her back quake a little in silent, deep down sobs.

"Your boys are fine. We need to talk about this. I don't want to make you feel bad. These people are here to help you. I'm here to help you. You have been trying to hold everything together alone for so long that I bet you have been tense for so long that you don't even feel the tension anymore. You have been trying to be the prefect mother. The perfect nurse. The perfect person for everyone but yourself." Dr. Collins points out.

"I would love to paint again. Draw. But I don't have the time. I feel like a bad mother if my boys aren't with me when I'm not working. I just don't have time." Elizabeth wipes away tears, still facing away from everyone else.

"I'm sure the boys wouldn't hate you if you took an hour a day to draw or paint. Kids are not as demanding as you would think. Put them in a room with toys and you have a little time. I'm sure that your friends would help you out. You have to learn to ask for help. Guilt free help."

"No. That part of my life is gone. That was in my youth. My Lucky and Liz time. Even my Ric and Liz time." The memories flood back to her. Ric motions for Dr. Collins' attention. He shakes his head yes.

"Liz, I could come and get the boys for a few hours a day. Everyday. I'm sure they would love to go do guy stuff. I miss them. Then you could draw and paint or sit and stare at a wall. But it would be your time." Ric smiles. She turns around.

"Ric, you are in a new relationship. I can't ask you to take time away from Lori. Thank you for the offer."

"Elizabeth, take him up on the offer. Those boys need to go do boy stuff with boys. You are a great mom, but they need male influence too." Lulu points out.

"What would Lucky says Lulu. He hates Ric. Sorry Ric. But that is a fact. And he hates Franco. Sorry Franco. I don't know what I can do if the fathers don't like who are willing to be their male role models." Elizabeth grabs the few empty glasses and goes to refill them. When she's out of the room, Lucky speaks.

"I am willing to let you guys spend time with Cam and Aidan. If it will help Elizabeth out just a little bit. I know that I was supposed to be there for them. Since I left her to carry this all, I will allow it. But I need to know that you guys will use common sense. And I love Jake like he's mine. But he is Jason's. I can see you have changed Franco. But you really did a lot to Jason and Sam. You might have to prove to them you are good." Lucky can hear her come back in the room.

"Here you go. Did anyone want anything else?" She looks around.

"Yes. I want you to sit and talk to me." Dr. Collins says.

"I am talking to you." Elizabeth smiles, like it's a joke.

"I hope you don't mind, but I contacted Gale Baldwin. I know she was your therapist when you were 15. She gave me your file. Now I haven't read it at all. I wouldn't do that to you. But I would like your permission to look at it."

"Why?!" Elizabeth begins pacing. "I'm not liking this. There is no need for you to see that file. That was between Gale and me."

"Elizabeth, we need to talk about something that is not something you are going to want to talk about. You know what I am referring to. What happened today?" Dr. Collins waits.

"No." Elizabeth closes her eyes.

"You have to. How can you go get your boys when something else could happen and you drink another half bottle of Tequila? That's not you. Not the responsible mother that we know you are. But yet you did that earlier today. Why? What happened?"

"Please, don't make me do this." Elizabeth starts to cry. "I don't know if I can get through this…again." Elizabeth cries so hard her body shakes. Lulu and even Maxie are fighting the urge to go hug her.

"I'm sorry Elizabeth. I don't like having to dig something up that you had dealt with and left in the past. But this person is determined to reopen it. So we're going to have to revisit this issue. Now you need to say it. Then we can move on to the next part."

"Fine! He came into my house. Went to my bed room, put a box…put a box on my bed. Wrote a message on my mirror. Inside that box…was that. It was that dress. That once beautiful dress. That dress I wore to the movies and then the park that night. The color red. Red as the blood I bled that night. And my white negligee that I wore the night of my wedding to Lucky. I don't even know how he knew about that white negligee. Lucky was the only one to see it. Not even Gram or Emily saw it. There, are you happy now?" Elizabeth wipes away what feels like a bucket of tears from her face.

"I'm not happy about any of this. But saying it out loud takes some of the power he had over you. Now this next part is what everyone is here for. It's going to be hard for you to handle."

"Harder than the dress?" Elizabeth looks terrified.

"Yes. Much worse." Dr. Collins says, holding a hand out to Nathan. Nathan gets the picture of the plastic bag. "Have a seat." Elizabeth slowly sits down. Her heart has stops beating. Her mind runs wild. Dr. Collins holds up the picture.

A/N: Thanks for all the reading and reviewing. I love hearing from you all. Hope you liked this chapter. Next one to come soon.


	16. Chapter 16

Reliving The Past

Chapter 16

Elizabeth grabs the picture from Dr. Collins. As she looks at the picture, something in her head clicks. Like someone shut off her hearing. She sees the picture of her sitting in her long black coat, she just set the box of popcorn down in the bench next to her. The crisp air moving through her hair. Burning her nose it was so cold. Then the leather glove over her mouth and the hand around her torso. Pulling. Her breathing speeds up. Then the sky of stars run by before she's slammed hard to the ground. Not able to get air into her lungs or out. The sharp things digging into her back.

Elizabeth stands up so quickly and with such force that the chair is thrown a little ways. She takes off for upstairs. She slams the door to the bathroom and starts to get sick. She keeps trying to tell herself that she's not 15 anymore. That it's not February and she's not in the park. But she can't stop vomiting. There's a knock at the door.

"Elizabeth, are you ok? It's me, Lulu. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No! I'll be out soon. Apologize for me please." She continues to get sick.

"Ok. Just let me know if you need anything." Lulu leaves. Elizabeth sits there at the toilet and waits for the sick feeling to pass. She thinks that this shouldn't bother her this much. But it does. Then all of a sudden a clear thought hits her. Where did this picture come from? There were not pictures of her and the dress. She carefully gets up and goes to the sink. She washes her mouth out. Then pulls herself together and goes back downstairs. She still doesn't look like herself.

"I apologize for my behavior. I need to see the photo again please." She's so calm and polite. But not herself. Dr. Collins hands her the photo.

"There are more." She looks at the photo again. She tries to figure out the angle were the photographer was standing.

"Elizabeth, you are strong enough to get through this." Elizabeth looks around at the sound of Lucky's voice.

"Lucky?" She looks confused.

"Elizabeth, I'm on the speaker phone. I didn't want them to show you at first. Afraid it would hurt you too much. But honey, he has pictures that aren't supposed to exist. You need to know what you are up against." Lucky sounding like he did all those years ago.

"Lucky, the angle would have been coming from downtown." Elizabeth says, looking at the picture. Dr. Collins hands her the next one. She looks at it. Tears well up in her eyes. Then she looks at the one that he was on top of her. The look on her face. She stares at it. "I thought that was a car going by. The headlights. Or someone with a flashlight. I couldn't remember most of the things happening around me. The feelings yes. But I didn't remember him standing over me. Lucky, what if Tom wasn't the one that raped me? What if he admitted it because there was no real evidence? What if the real rapist has been out there this whole time? Oh God! He could have been everywhere blending in the back ground." She looks at the picture of her and Sonny at the garage when it was on fire. She thought Lucky was dead.

"Elizabeth, just stay calm. This could just be a ploy to doubt yourself. If he didn't rape you, then how did he know the phrase that your rapist said?" Elizabeth takes the stack of photos. She goes to the kitchen table. She starts to put them in order. Some of the photos were hard to look at, but not nearly as terrifying as the Valentine's Day ones. She looks closer at the bottom right hand corner of the pictures.

"Did you guys notice these letters at the bottom of the pictures in the right hand corner?" She grabs a note pad and pencil and writes the letters down in the order of the pictures.

"Wow, good eye. I didn't see them." Lucky says, looking at his copies.

"Me neither." Nathan says, looking at the new discovery.

"Chalk it up to my artist's eye. And I am taking the guys up on their offer. I'm going to paint again." Ric, Franco and Lulu all smile. They knew her talent.

"Good. You do that honey. But let's find this guy first. Ok?" Lucky says. They can hear him moving around. Elizabeth looks at the row of letters.

"We are just starting. Get ready for a hell of a game." Elizabeth reads the message. "Great! He thinks this is a game." She looks at the pictures again. "Wait a minute. You said these came yesterday. How did they come?"

"There were three envelopes. But these had a stamp. They were sent from Ireland, Greece and England." Nathan says.

"The one of you in your Bra and Franco without a shirt on was sent to me. I know now that it was photo shopped. As is the one sent to who we believe is Jason. But the last big bunch was sent to your mom and dad. He thought your parents should see all the things in your life." Lucky says, at a loss for what to do next.

"Nathan, did you guys get any finger prints?" Elizabeth looks at him.

"No. But there is one thing I need to tell you. Tom Baker was released 6 months ago. I have an officer checking on his address the parole officer has for him. I should be hearing any time now. I'm sorry Elizabeth. The people that handled the case aren't around anymore. There really should have been a note in his file to call you as well. The police knew he raped you. Sorry the department let you down."

Nathan can't seem to look at her.

"Nathan, it isn't your fault. If that were the case, then I was at fault. I didn't go get examined before showering. I should have called the police right away like Lucky wanted to do. But this gets us nowhere. Because then it comes down to I should have just went to the dance alone. I should have never been in that park at that time of night alone. Then Lucky should be blamed for not going with me. See, it's a silly cycle that is a waste. I had every right to be there. In that dress at that time of night. He chose to attack me. Wait. Lucky, if Tom didn't rape me, then how did he know in the studio? This is going to bug me until we figure it out. But maybe this is all a mind game. I'm starting to feel a little bit like I did that summer. Am I making another mistake about who raped me? This could be part of the game. Damn! I'm starting to feel like this was Mr. Murty all over again Lucky. I'm thinking that this started way back in 1998. Valentine's Day. I don't think my rape was so random after all." Elizabeth stares at the pictures.

"Ok, Elizabeth, we need to talk about this. What do you mean about this Mr. Murty?" Dr. Collins asks.

"I thought he was my rapist. He lent me a handkerchief when I was crying after talking to Gale. He handed me his handkerchief and when I got it close to my nose, I could smell that AWFUL spicy soap smell. It made me want to vomit. I staged an accident with a spilled water glass and got out of there. Lucky and I investigated him. When the police said they were closing my case due to lack of evidence, I went on my own to Mr. Murty's house and planned to confront him. I went in with a knife. But I got disoriented and Lucky came up behind me. I was scared and I stabbed him on accident. After we found out he had an alibi, I decided that I wouldn't take the law into my own hands. Sorry again about that Lucky. Thankfully Richard was there and fixed him up. But it did get you a couple weeks at Grams. IN a bed." Elizabeth smiles.

"Yeah. But I gave you the knife and helped stoke the fire. So I was just as guilty, if not more. The look on Mr. Murty's face when she told him about her rape, I think he felt almost as bad as I did." Lucky sounds sad.

"But that incident helped us with getting the internship at Downtown Faces. Which led to us getting Emily's blackmailer. So it wasn't a total bust." Elizabeth deliberately leaves out the confession from Tom.

"Wait a minute. You interned at Downtown Faces? How did I not know that?" Maxie asks, distracted.

"Yeah. But you were so young and I had only seen you a few times. Anyway, why didn't we ask Mr. Murty what type of soap was used? If we had a name, then that's more info." A cellphone rings. It's Nathan's.

"West."

"Sir, there is not one at this address. No one has lived here in 5 years. There are piles of dust. Cobwebs everywhere. And the windows haven't been washed in years. There is no sign of Tam Baker." The office says.

"Thank you officer. I need you to go back to the station and contact his parole officer. Get his info and inform him that the DA will be coming for him!" Nathan yells. Angry and frustrated. Elizabeth looks over at Nathan and waits. "Elizabeth, I'm sorry. The officer says he never lived at that address. We are going to bring the parole officer in and question him. This is unbelievable."

"How can a parole officer not report his disappearance for 6 months?" Lucky says.

"I don't know, but I sure as hell am going to find out. This man is dangerous. More than we thought." Nathan begins to pace to get this thoughts under control.

"Nathan, its ok baby. You are doing a great job. Liz knows that you didn't get lazy in your job. She knows that you weren't even here when this all went down. And you had no idea what was happening." Maxie puts her arms around his neck and strokes her hand all over face.

"Nathan, you are a great cop. You and Dante. You guys are a great pairing. I know this isn't your fault. Only Tom is to blame. Then and now. So he got me scared nearly to death. But now I'm done. Once I know my boys are safe and sound, he's started this fight, but I'm going to finish it. I'm not that scared little girl anymore. He might have gotten to me for a few minutes, but he has threatened my kids, family and friends. I'll make sure Tom finds me. And then we get down to business." Elizabeth looks so different. She almost looks robotic.

"Elizabeth, I am happy you are ready to fight, but I don't like this. I don't want him to get to you. If he is worse now than he was then, you could be seriously hurt or even killed. You have the boys to think about." Lucky says, a little scared.

"Lucky, he has taken too much of my life. He sent those pictures to my parents for crying out loud! He's trying to make me afraid to live. I have to show my boys that you have to stand up to bullies. Yes, I admit I can't do this alone. But I am not going hide in a corner and waiting for someone else to take him down. He has this coming Lucky. I have to do this. I will do it with the help of the cops. But I can't just be that scared victim again. I don't want to feel like that again. You understand, right Lucky?"

"Yes, I do. But I worry that I can't be there to protect you like I tried to be all those years ago. No offense to Dante and Nathan." Lucky says.

"No need to worry Lucky. I will be with her. I will protect her with my life." Franco says, looking at Elizabeth.

"Wait, I can protect her." Ric says, going to stand next to Franco.

"Liz, I would protect you. You know that I am here to protect you. Mr. Corinthos hired me for that reason." Kevin says, going to stand next to Elizabeth.

"Wait! I am going to think about how I want to approach this. I need to get these pictures put away. Then I need to get my boys. Bring them back. Get them packed up and spend some quality time with them. When I put them to bed, I will think of a way to catch whoever this is." Elizabeth goes upstairs and everyone watches after her.

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Next chapter soon to come.


	17. Chapter 17

Reliving The Past

Chapter 17

When Elizabeth gets upstairs, she looks into Aidan's room and watches Roco and Dante playing. She smiles. She remembers her dreams of that for Aidan and Cam with Lucky. And Jason with Jake. Then the reality of the situation sets in. Bringing tears to her eyes. She wipes them away, the goes into the room.

"Hi Roco. How you doing big boy? Are you playing with daddy?" Elizabeth crouches down and rubs his little back.

"So what happened?" Dante asks.

"Well, we found out Tom has been out for 6 months. The pictures had letters on the bottom of them. But we aren't sure if it's Tom or someone else. But Tom's parole officer never once told anyone that his address wasn't right. So he could be anywhere. With anyone." Elizabeth smiles when Roco hands her a toy. "Oh thank you sweetheart. But you go ahead and play with this. Aidan would love to know you are enjoying yourself. But you know, I think mommy might want to go home. So why don't you and daddy go find mommy and go have some fun together. Thank you for coming over and playing. Hope you ate enough food." Elizabeth hugs Roco. A little longer then she expected. Dante puts a hand on her arm. They make eye contact. He can see the tears building up there.

"Are you sure you are ok?" Dante asks, concerned.

"I will be when you get your family away from here. Safe and sound. Just keep a close eye on them. I don't think I would survive if something happened to any of you. As you were already hurt because of me. I'm so sorry for that. That's why I have to get my boys out of here. They need to be safe. I will find a way to get this stalker. Whomever is doing this to me. You don't have to worry about me. I am past the fear. Anger is setting up shop inside. But a smart anger. I won't do anything irrational. I plan to strategize and plan every move to the letter. He might have changed who I was 18 years ago, but he doesn't know who he changed me into since." Elizabeth smiles. Thinking about all the events that have happened to her over the years. How strong she is now.

"Ok, but if you need anything, call. Don't worry about us. You just call. Lucky would never forgive me for letting something happen to you. My wife either. Or my mother- in- law. Possibly my parents too. Do you realize how many people care about?" Dante takes Roco from her. "Start picking up buddy."

"Don't worry about it. Just this once, I can get it. You three go and enjoy the rest of the day. Please, be happy today. For me." Elizabeth smiles. Then kisses Dante on the check and Roco too. Dante and Roco stand up.

"Ok. We will go. Can you tell Aunt Elizabeth thank you for letting us have fun today?" Dante looks at Roco then Elizabeth.

"Tank you aunt Bess." Roco says.

"You are so welcome honey. You enjoy the fireworks with mommy and daddy. I love you sweetie." Elizabeth gives him another kiss. Then turns and walks out of Aidan's room and goes to her room, shutting the door. Dante steps out of the room and watches her. He still can't help but worry. Something still feels off about her.

Elizabeth sits on her bed. She stares at the mirror that is clean now. She goes into her bathroom and is about to brush her teeth before going to get her boys. But as she's about to put the tooth pasted brush to her mouth, she stops. What if he drugged her toothpaste? Or her mouth wash. Her medicines. She drops it in the sink. Now she's too afraid to use anything that could go in her mouth. So she throws it all away. Determined to pick up replacements on her way to pick up her boys. She checks her closets, under her bed and in her hope chest. Getting a feeling she isn't alone. She thinks about checking the camera's that were set up in the house. Maybe she would get a look at who dropped off the dress and wrote the message on the mirror. She gets her phone and is getting to the app. Just as she did, the cameras were coming into focus, something smelly comes over her nose and everything goes black.

Downstairs, Dante, Lulu and Roco say bye to everyone. Then leave. Lucky's call was already disconnected. So that left Nathan, Maxie, Dr. Collins, Ric, Franco and Kevin. Dante told them what happened upstairs and in a few minutes if she doesn't come down to go check on her. So after 10 minutes, Franco says something.

"Maxie, I know she's not your favorite person. But you are the only girl left. Can you go check on her? Just in case she's indisposed." Franco gives her a little friendly grin.

"Fine, if it means getting out of here faster." Maxie goes up the stairs. She checks all the rooms, not sure which was hers. "Wow, this is surprisingly a cute house. Go Liz." Maxie says out loud to herself. She gets to Elizabeth's room. She looks around. Impressed with how she decorated her room. But she walks in and trips over Elizabeth's unconscious body. "Ahhhh!" Maxie screams. Not sure if she's dead or just unconscious. In mere seconds, everyone is up the stairs and in the room.

"What happened Maxie?" Nathan asks, as Dr. Collins feels for a pulse. And when he gets a strong pulse, he looks for any trauma that could have cause Elizabeth to be laying there on the floor.

"I just walked in her and tripped over her. Is she ok?" Nathan holds Maxie, but she can't look away from Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth, wake up." Dr. Collins taps her check. She doesn't move. "I don't see any needle marks or any sign of injury. We didn't hear a thump like we did with Maxie. So someone either gave her a strangle hold or chloroformed her. So can someone run down and get me my bag?"

"I will. Be right back." Ric says, running downstairs to get his bag. Just before anyone can say anything, they here a bang downstairs. Nathan and Kevin rush downstairs. They find an injured Ric on the floor, the door wide open. Nathan goes to the door to see if he can see anything. Nothing. He comes back in.

"Ric, did you see anything about this person?" Nathan asks, while they get a towel to take care of the gash on his head.

"Just a tall guy. Taller than me. Dressed in all black. Even a hood or mask on his face. I came down and he was heading to the door. I went to him. He pushed me and I fell, hitting my head on the coffee table. I'm fine. Really. We need to get this to Dr. Collins." Ric holds the bag up.

"I'll take it. Let Nathan look at the gash and get you fixed up. I will send Dr. Collins down in a minute to look at that cut to tell if you need to go to the hospital." Kevin leaves to go upstairs with Dr. Collins bag.

"What happened?" Franco asks.

"Apparently Ric encountered someone. He knocked Ric over and he hit his head on the coffee table. Nathan is asking him questions and tending to his gash. When you are done here Dr. Collins, could you have a look at him?" Kevin asks, handing the bag to him.

"Sure. It couldn't take long with Elizabeth." Dr. Collins pulls out a little white tube about the size of a pen cap. Snaps it and the runs it under Elizabeth's nose. Her head starts to turn away from the smell and even her hand comes up to push it away. She moans a little. "Elizabeth, open your eyes please."

"Wha...What happened?" She says groggily. She tries to sit up. Dr. Collins helps her.

"Well, you came up and Dante and Roco came down. Not long after they left, Maxie came up to see if you were ok. She tripped over you. You were on the floor. Do you remember what happened?"

"Well, I sat on my bed. But I thought about brushing me teeth so we could go get the boys." She gets up and walks to the bathroom. She goes in and see the toothbrush in her sink. "Oh, I thought that I didn't know if he could have drugged my toothpaste. So I threw all my mouth products away. We need to stop at a store to replace them. But I came back out of my bathroom. I was going to look at the camera footage and see if I could see who was in my room when the dress was dropped off. But something smelly went over my nose and mouth. Then you guys were waking me up."

"That would explain why we didn't hear a thump when she would have hit the floor. He set her down." Dr. Collins says. "And that had to have been who Ric tangled with downstairs. But what was he doing here?"

"Wait, Ric got hurt? What happened?" Elizabeth asks, trying to stand now. Determined to get downstairs to Ric.

"Just wait. Ric is being attended to. You need to go slow and take your time. A lot of good this is going to do if you rush before you get your bearings and hurt yourself." Franco goes over to her. He holds her in place.

"Franco, you are not my father or husband. Ric is a guest in my house and I need to make sure he is ok." Elizabeth slowly stands up. Gets her balance and heads downstairs.

"God, that woman drives me crazy. Stubborn and mouthy." Franco smiles as he watches her leave. Everyone else looks at him after his comment.

Downstairs, Elizabeth goes to check on Ric.

"Are you ok? What happened?" Elizabeth comes over and gets really close to Ric to look at the gash on his head.

"Nathan, there is a first aid kit under the sink in the kitchen. Could you go get it for me please? I don't think this will need stitches. But you will have a nasty headache for a while. You can take over the counter pain meds. I would give you some that I have, but I'm sure you don't want to be drugged or die." Elizabeth chuckles as she tends to the wound.

"What?" Ric asks, grabbing her hands to stop her and get her attention.

"Well, I'm not sure if they are really drugged or not. But anything that goes in the mouth that is open, I am throwing away. If you go buy some pain meds, let me know and I'll pay you back for the cost. I am so sorry you got hurt here. Lori is not going to be happy. I'm thinking that maybe after the fireworks tonight, maybe Grams and the boys need to go tonight. The sooner the better. You could have been one of my boys." Nathan gives Elizabeth the first aid kit. She puts a big band aid on his cut. Then she hugs him.

"Elizabeth, I'm fine. Don't worry about it. It could have happened anywhere. You can't help that someone is just out there that wants to hurt anyone and everyone. At least your boys are safe. Are you ok?" Ric looks at Elizabeth.

"I am fine. This guy didn't want me to check the security camera feeds. I thought I might see who put that dress in my room. But he chloroformed me. I'm fine. But I think it's time to get you all home. I need Nathan to go through the house very carefully to make sure there aren't any surprises. Lock this place up. Go get my boys. Spend a little time with my boys. Get them packed and on a plane tonight. They can sleep through most of the plane ride. Easier for Gram and the boys." Ric can see tears building up in her eyes.

"You're a great mother Liz. Don't let this make you doubt that. Franco's going to give me a ride home. But I don't mind coming by tomorrow to help you devise a plan." Ric says.

"That's ok. I will get this. You need to be with Lori. I don't want to come between you and her. I can see you love her. I don't want to mess that up for you. If I need your help, I will call. I'm sure that this little Ouchy will get you a 5 star treatment with her and me in the dog house." Elizabeth chuckles. "Franco!" She bellows. Franco comes rushing down the stairs.

"What's up?" Franco asks, looking around.

"I need you to take him home. Stop and get him a bottle of pain meds. Keep the receipt and I will pay you back. Make sure he makes it into the house before you leave. Then go home yourself." Elizabeth closes up the first aid kit. And takes it back into the kitchen. When she comes back out, the rest of the people that were upstairs have come down. Thank you all so much for coming. Nathan, could you do a thorough search of the house to make sure there are no more human cockroaches in my house and then we can lock her up tight. Then I am going to get my boys with Kevin. We are going to have a little quality time before the fireworks. Then they are getting on a plane tonight. Kevin and the guards will be here. I will have Gram pack and come back here with us. Once they are gone, I will feel a little better. Then I will start to plan my way to catch this stalker. Oh crap, I have to work tomorrow. Well, I will be planning on my breaks and lunch. But I will devise a plan. Thank you all for being here and helping me. Maxie, I'm sorry if I startled you. Thank you for coming and being supportive of me. I know with our history that might have been difficult for you. I hope there is a time that I can return the favor. Thank you Dr. Collins. I know that this seems strange. I hope you have a better 4th for the rest of the day. Thanks for doing this on the holiday. I know you are busy and this was your day off. Ric, thanks for coming. I wish I could have just enjoyed you and Lori. Please tell her I am very sorry I didn't give you back in the same condition as when she lent you to me. We need to get together soon and have lunch. Just the three of us. Or four if I have to have Kevin there. Thank you Franco for being so supportive. I couldn't ask for a better friend. I will see you at work tomorrow." Elizabeth hugs them all. When Nathan comes down, she hugs him and thanks him too. They all leave. Kevin sets the security system and they leave too.

A/N: Hope you all like this chapter. Thanks for reading and reviewing. I love to hear your thoughts. Next chapter to come soon.


	18. Chapter 18

Reliving The Past

Chapter 18

Kevin and Elizabeth stop at the drug store on the way to Audrey's house to replace her opened products. And to pick up some odds and ends for the boys and the trip. Kevin and Elizabeth oddly enjoy their little shopping trip. Laughing and goofing around. Thankfully Kevin could do that for Elizabeth. So once they get all the things they needed, they head to Audrey's house.

Once there, they go to the door. They ring the doorbell. They hear nothing inside. This makes the hair on Elizabeth neck stand up. She knock.

"Gram! It's me, Elizabeth! Are you there?" Nothing.

"Let's go check out back." Kevin says, helping her down the couple of steps. They head to the back of the house. There wasn't much yard in the back to do much of anything. They get there and no one is there.

"Oh God! Kevin, what if something happened to them?" Elizabeth beings to cry. And blaming herself.

"Hey, hey. Calm down. There can be a simple answer to this. Let's go back to the front of the house. You Grandmother's car is still here. But did the boys take both vehicles?" They go around to the front and count the vehicles. One of the SUV's is gone. "See, they probably went out to get some ice cream or pick something up. Why don't you call your Grandmother?" Kevin says, rubbing her back in comfort. Elizabeth grabs her phone out of her purse and calls Audrey's phone. It goes straight to voice mail.

"Gram, call me back and tell me what's going on! I'm at your house and there is no one here. Is everyone ok?" Elizabeth hangs up. She goes and sits on the steps on her porch to wait. Kevin sits next to her.

"So, what time do you work tomorrow?"

"I start at 3pm. As for the end of work, well that can vary. Depends on if another nurse calls in. Then it's a double shift." Elizabeth says, trying to make small talk.

"Wow, and you take your boys to all their sports. And spend time with them. You are one super mom. But maybe they are right. Letting Ric and Franco take the boys now and again. They need that male role model. Cam more so right now." Kevin says, trying not to sound pushy.

"I know. I feel bad that they don't really have that stable father figure around. I know it's because of me. But I am considering the idea of both Ric and Franco taking the boys for a little. But I have to worry about Jason's reaction too. He doesn't like either one. He acts like they would take the boys on a kidnapping field trip. Or a torture trip. But just once I would like to see Jason or Lucky not able to go here or there because they have to be home to care for three boys. I wish they could see what my life if like every day. I would never give my boys up, but for once I want the fathers to see what I go through. So then maybe they won't jump so fast to tell me what I'm doing wrong." Elizabeth puts her head in her hands for a second.

"I understand what you mean. Single mothers have it hard. I think father's are not pushed enough to stand up and take responsibility. Like with this Jason character. Why can't he take the boys together and help you out some. You were alone for so long without him. He did all the heavy lifting. Now that Jake can take care of himself some, now he wants to be a daddy. I don't understand how men can do that. I don't care how things were left between the parents. You have kids. You make it work." Kevin's face gets a little red.

"Wow. Sounds like you speak from experience." Elizabeth looks at his face.

"Not my experience. It was a friend's family. The dad was off trying to find the next hook up and left the mother to raise her kid alone. But anyhow, do you know how long the boys will be gone for?" Kevin changes the subject.

"Hopefully not long. Maybe a month. I hope a lot shorter. I plan to take my life back. Stalker be damned!" Just then the vehicle pulls up with the three body guards, the boys and Audrey. They all get out and come running up to the house. "Hey my boys! I missed you." Elizabeth holds her arms out for her boys. Jake and Aidan go flying into her arms almost knocking her down. Cam stands back a ways and has a stern look on his face. "Cam, can I have a hug?"

"No." And Cam walks away. This breaks Elizabeth's heart. But also gets her a bit upset.

"Gram, can you take Jake and Aidan inside please. I am going to have a word alone with Cameron." Elizabeth looks sternly at Cam.

"Sure darling. But leave Kevin and Max out here with you. We'll see you inside shortly." Audrey kisses Elizabeth's check. Max stands guard in the front of them, but giving them their space. Kevin guards the back of them.

"Cameron, I want to know what has gotten into you. I want to know why you are behaving so rudely. And you are NOT running away from this. Tell me right now." Elizabeth stands there waiting. Cam sits in one of Audrey's chairs.

"I'm angry with you mom. I know that Lucky isn't my real dad. But you never talk about my real dad. Now you are sending me away to people who don't know me. Jake and Aidan have their real dads. I don't. What did I do to make him go away?" Elizabeth can see the tears welling up in his beautiful brown eyes. Elizabeth grabs his face in her hands. Looking him straight in the eyes.

"Honey, your dad died. Lucky loves you like his own. He raised you since you were practically born. I'm sorry I don't talk about him. I just thought you were ok with Lucky as your dad. I will try to remember everything I can about your dad since I met him until he died. I will write it all down and draw a picture of him for you. Why didn't you just tell me what was wrong?" Elizabeth is crying now. Feeling awful about how he must feel.

"Because. When I first thought about it was when Jake had died. And I didn't want to hurt your feelings. Then when he came back, and Jason came back you were busy. And then the house blew up. And now it seems to be quieting down. As soon as it did, Franco was around more and more. I guess it just hit a breaking point." Cam stands up and looks away from Elizabeth.

"Honey, the reason I am sending you and your brother with Gram to see my parents is someone doesn't seem to like me too much. So I need to make sure you are all safe. And grandma and grandpa Webber are the only people I know that can keep you safe. Along with Gram Audrey. It's not because any of you boys did anything wrong. I just have to find out who this person is that is threatening us. Then you will be back home so fast. I love you boys more than myself. You are all the best gift that God ever gave me." Elizabeth comes up from behind him and holds him. Just then, there was a window in one of the vehicles that shatters.

"Get down!" Kevin shouts. Elizabeth pushes Cam to the ground and gets on top of him to protect him.

"It's coming from that way!" Max says pointing in the direction of the woodsy area kitty corner from Audrey's property. Kevin gives Max a gun and then Kevin helps Elizabeth and Cam up and ushers them into the house.

"Call the police! Justin and Jace will stay and protect you. All of you stay down." Kevin leaves.

"What happened?" Audrey asks, with worry on her face.

"They think it was gun shots. One of the windows in one of the vehicles shattered." Elizabeth grabs her cell and calls 911.

"911 please state your emergency."

"We have possible gun shots fired at Audrey Harding's house. Address is…" Elizabeth is cut off.

"Yes, we have her address pulled up on the monitor. Is anyone hit?"

"Not that I know of. I have two body guards out there. So please don't shoot them." Elizabeth is shaking.

"Ok, we have a car on the way. Just try to stay low to the ground." The female operator says.

"Well I have three kids here. I will do my best." Elizabeth hangs up. Then calls Nathan.

"West."

"Nathan, I'm sorry to call. But I'm at Grams and someone took a shot at me. When I was with Cam. They could have hurt my baby. Kevin and Max are out there." Just then a shot comes through a side window. "Ahh! Oh God! Please Nathan! I called 911, but a shot just came through Grams window. Kevin and Max need help." Elizabeth is screaming and crying. Holding on to Cam with one hand and her phone with the other.

"I'm on my way. Stay as close to the floor as possible." Nathan hangs up.

"Ok, how about we all lay flat as a pancake on the floor. Let's see who can be the best pancake." Elizabeth tries to make it sound like a game. Aidan gets away from Audrey and runs to the toy box in the corner.

"Cam, stay down and stay there. Aidan, no!" Elizabeth gets up and rushes to Aidan. She wraps herself around Aidan and drops to the floor. But not before another shot comes through. Elizabeth puts Aidan to the floor and then covers him with her body. "Aidan, you listen!" She holds him so tight he can barely move. They stay like that for a few minutes. Until there is no more gun shots. And they hear the police cars. Kevin and Max come in once the police take over.

"Is everyone ok in here?" Kevin asks, looking at all the bodies on the floor.

"Jake and I are." Audrey says.

"I am." Cam says.

"I got hit in the hand, but I'm all good." Justin says.

"I'm good." Jace says.

"Liz?" Kevin goes over her. She's not moving. He bends down. He sees blood on the floor. It looks to be underneath her. "Liz, are you hurt?" Kevin grabs her arm and rolls her over. Little Aidan looks up at him. He seems ok. But Kevin notices blood on his shirt. He lifts his shirt to find nothing but untouched skin. Then Kevin looks over and sees that Elizabeth has been hit. It looks to be her side. Elizabeth is unconscious. "Audrey, Cam come here please." They both come over. But Kevin keeps the scene away from Cam. "Here, take Aidan over to Jace please. Audrey, please help her. I need to have the police call for an ambulance." Audrey looks at the scene.

"Good heavens! Elizabeth, honey wake up." When she gets no answer, Audrey grabs a runner off her end table and folds it up to put pressure on the wound. "You wake up right now young lady!" Audrey gets firm with the command.

"Grams. I just need a little more sleep." Elizabeth says faintly. Then goes quiet.

"Too bad! You wake up this instant." Audrey pushes harder on her side.

"Ahh! Gram! What…Aidan! How's Aidan? God not my baby!" She cries and moans in pain. Cam calls Lucky.

"Dad, somethings happening. I think mom's been hurt." Cam says, whispering.

"What's going on Cam?" Lucky sounds concerned.

"Mom and I were talking outside. One of the windows in the cars shattered. Then we got into the house after mom tackled me. There were gun shots. Some in the house. Aidan got up. He's fine dad, but mom isn't getting up. I'm scared." Cam is crying now.

"Hey, hey. It's ok. Gram Audrey's there. The police are there. You have your body guards. Just do as they say. Are you and Jake ok?" Lucky tries to keep him calm.

"Yeah. Mom tackled me outside. Gram had Jake and Aidan. But Aidan got up. Mom grabbed him. I think she tackled him too. He has red on his shirt. But I think it's from mom." Cam is trying to be grown up.

"Ok Cam. You have to stay calm for Aidan and Jake. Just tell them mommy is ok. Gram Audrey won't let anything happen to Mom. Can I talk to one of the adults for a minute please?" Lucky wants to make sure that the boys don't see this. Cam hands the phone to Justin, who was the closest.

"Hello. Who's this?" Justin asks.

"Hello. This is Lucky Spencer. I'm the kid's father. I need you to make sure the kids don't see Liz that way. Cam is already freaking out. Take Aidan's shirt off so they don't see the blood. Take them into the kitchen. Please. I can't have my boys traumatized more than they are." Lucky is adamant.

"Yes sir. Maybe you could call for some help. Like your sister or mother. I have been hit in the hand. Max and Kevin are dealing with the police. Kevin just went to get the police to call for an ambulance. Audrey is tending to Liz. They only sent one cop car." Justin tells Lucky the situation.

"I will call my mother. Just let the cops know she's on her way. Tell Elizabeth that helps on the way." Lucky hangs up.

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Hope to hear from you all.


	19. Chapter 19

Reliving The Past

Chapter 19

Then ambulance rolls up. And are escorted into the house. At this time, Elizabeth has gone unconscious again. But Audrey believes the bleeding has slowed down from the pressure she has applied. As they get the IV in her and check the wound, it looks to be a thru and thru. So no worries about the bullet moving around inside her if they move her. But she had lost quite a bit of blood. Just as they are putting her on the gurney, Laura shows up. Audrey and Laura hug as they watch Elizabeth being wheeled out of the house. Laura goes to the kitchen where the boys are.

"How are you my little loves?" She pastes a smile on.

"Grandma Laura, is my mom ok?" Cam asks, trying to get back out to the living room.

"Honey, your mom is ok. They just have to take her to the hospital. Are you ok?" Laura holds his shoulders to stop him from leaving and to try to look in his eyes.

"I'm fine. My mom saved me and then saved Aidan. Can Jake and Aidan stay with Gram Audrey and we go to the hospital? Please Grandma Laura. We didn't get to finish our conversation. I want my mom to know everything." Cam looked so grown up to Laura. This made her sad and proud at the same time.

"Ok. If your Gram Audrey is ok with staying here with your brothers, then I will take you to see her." Laura hugs Cameron. After Audrey went upstairs to wash her hands and change her shirt, she rushes into the kitchen.

"How are you boys?" Audrey's face is panicked.

"They are fine Audrey. Cam has asked for me to take him to the hospital. Would it be ok for the boys to stay with you while we go to the hospital?" Laura asks, knowing that Audrey is worried about Liz and wants to be three.

"Well, I was thinking that maybe we should all go to the hospital. I'm sure Aidan would love to see June. She's his favorite daycare caretaker. And maybe Jake would like to go draw something with Jace. Kevin and Max might want to join you too. I just really need to be there to see her as well. We can't stay here until the glass is all cleaned up." Audrey messes with Aidan's hair while staring blankly.

"Audrey, are you ok? Maybe we should all going to the hospital. I think that's a good idea. Let me go see if the police will let us all leave." Laura heads to the other room. By then, Nathan has shown up.

"Detective West, may I take the boys and Audrey to the hospital? I, of course would like the body guards to join us. Cameron and Audrey really need to see Elizabeth. Aidan is fine, but Jake might be having a little trouble. He hasn't said anything. I would like to get them out of here." Laura looks to him for approval.

"I will have to keep Kevin and Max here. I still have questions for them. But I don't see why you all can't go to the hospital. We will need statements from Audrey and the other guards, but I doubt nothing with change in a few hours. I will stop by the hospital after I am done here. Do you know how Elizabeth is doing?"

"They said something about a thru and thru. But Audrey slowed the bleeding down. Can you keep an officer here until someone comes to fix the window? I know that Audrey isn't thinking about this, but this guy could come back and go traipsing around her house. Taking anything that he or she wants." Laura is trying to think about everything.

"Sure. We have a few 24/7 glass and lock people we work with. I would assume you would take your car. I'm not sure whose car was hit by bullets. Can you take 7 people in your vehicle?" Nathan is writing notes and listening.

"Yeah, I have a minivan. But I think Dante and Lulu need to be called. Oh and Franco for Jake. If he's not doing well, then Franco can get him better. Those two have a bond." Laura digs into her pocket for her cellphone.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Cam calls Ric. Cam isn't a fan of Franco, but he still likes Ric.

"Hello?"

"Ric, it's me Cam." Cam pauses.

"Hey Cam, how are you doing? What's up?" Ric says, trying to be cool for Cam.

"Ric, my mom was shot. Can you meet us at the hospital? I'm scared. I want someone there that is a man." Cameron tries to keep the emotions under control.

"Sure. Who's with you?" Ric tries to get info.

"Gram Audrey and Grandma Laura. They shot at us out in the lawn. Mom covered me. Then we got inside." Cameron starts to cry.

"Hey, hey buddy. It's ok. You just be good for your Grandmas. I will see you there. WE can talk then. Just stay calm. Can you do that? For your little brothers? Then we can talk all about this." Ric feels so helpless for Cam.

"Yes. Grandma Laura went to see if it was ok for us to leave." Cam sounds a little numb know. This makes Ric a little nervous.

"Ok. You just hang in there and I will see you there very soon. Cameron, I love you." Ric waits.

"I love you too." Then hangs up. Then he decides to text Emma Drake.

' _Emma, my mom's been shot. Will you pray for her?'_

 _'Cam, are you ok? Sure I will pray for your mom. How is she?'_

 _'She's ok for now. But they just took her. I'm scared. My dad isn't here. My Gram Audrey is not acting right. Grandma Laura is all about Jake and Aidan. But I need to talk to my mom. I didn't get to tell her everything in our conversation. She pulled me to the ground and covered me with her body.'_

 _'Cam, she will be ok. She works at General Hospital. They will do everything they can for her. They all love her like you love her. Isn't Mr. Lansing around? He was your friend, right?'_

 _'Yeah. I called him. He's going to be there. But I just don't like this. I have a bad feeling. Nothing seems to make it better.'_

 _'Cam, you went through a bad thing. It could just be nerves.'_

Before Cam can respond, his phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Cam, its Emma. I just wanted to hear your voice. I'm sorry I can't be there for you. But you can call me any time. It's summer so I'm sure mom and dad won't mind. They are friends with your mom." Emma tries to calm him some. Make him feel less alone.

"Emma, you are a good friend. Thank you for being so nice. Oh my Grandma Laura is coming. I will call you back soon. Thank you."

"You're welcome Cameron. Be safe." She hangs up. He puts his phone back in his pocket.

"Ok. Let's go get into my vehicle and go to the hospital." Laura ushers them all out to the vehicle. They pile in and are on their way.

A/N: Hope you all liked the chapter. Sorry it was so short. Thanks for all the reading and reviewing. Even to the people who are reviewing as Guests. Thanks a bunch.


	20. Chapter 20

Reliving The Past

Chapter 20

At the hospital, they clean, stitch and dress the wound. There is no need for surgery. She is resting comfortably. A security guard is there at her door. By the time that the crew had arrived, Laura, Audrey and the kids had yet to show up. It was awkward with Franco, Ric, Sonny, Dante and Lulu there. None of them were allowed to go in and see her. None are technically family. So they wait for Audrey, Laura and the kids.

In her room, Elizabeth is dreaming about just before she was shot. The fear of losing Aidan. The memory of loosing Jake nearly stopping her heart. She dreams of protecting her boys, but even under her, the boys disappeared one by one. She wakes up screaming for her boys.

"Cam, Jake, Aidan! Where are my boys?" She tries to get out of bed. It's Franco that rushes in and makes her stay in bed.

"Hey! You need to stay there in bed. You need to heal." Franco holds her shoulder.

"Where are my boys? Are they ok? Aidan! Is Aidan ok?" Elizabeth is panicking and hysterical.

"Calm down! Aidan and the boys are fine. You got to Aidan just in time. You got hit in the side. It was a thru and thru. They said surgery wasn't needed. But they stitched you up. You are going to be fine. Your Grandmother saved your life. Laura and her are bring the boys here. Aidan is going to go to the daycare. Jake is going to come and paint and draw with me. And Ric is going to spend a little time with Cameron." Franco's phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Hey Franco. We just pulled into the parking garage. We will drop off Aidan and then be up." Laura says.

"Wait, could you bring him up first real quick. Elizabeth is having a mommy panic moment. I think she would like to see all three boys are ok." Franco says, staring at Elizabeth. She's shaking her head yes vigorously.

"Sure. We are on our way." Laura says, then hangs up.

"They are on their way up. Would you like me to get the others? I know I wasn't supposed to be in here, but you needed someone. I couldn't see you like that. How are you feeling? Are you in any pain?" Franco fusses with her blanket and pillows.

"I'm fine. I might just be worried about my boys. Until I see them, I can't stop worrying." Elizabeth watched out the window for her boys.

The boys, Audrey and Laura finally show up. Elizabeth smiles big as her boys walk in.

"Oh my boys! Are you guys ok?" Elizabeth looks each one over. She notices that Aidan is smiling and seems fine. But Jake appears quiet. Cam looks worried. "Jake, honey are you ok?" He goes to Franco and hugs him from the side.

"We are going to go paint you a picture mom so you can get better. Back soon." Franco puts his hand on Jake's back and slowly leave the room. Ric and the others soon come in.

"Cam, are you ok?" Elizabeth looks into his face.

"Yeah." That's all he says.

"How are you doing Liz?" Ric asks, standing next to Cameron. His hand on Cameron's shoulder.

"Ok. I was so concerned about my boys. They all seem like they are doing well. At least physically. Cam honey, do you want to talk?" Elizabeth asks.

"No." Cam says, leaving the room. Elizabeth feels like just as they were making progress, then this had to happen.

"I'll go talk with him. I'll come check on you before I leave. Feel better and get some rest." Ric goes over and kisses the top of her head. Reminiscent of when they were married. Then he leaves.

"Hey, big guy! Want to go seen June in the daycare?" Lulu says, taking Aidan's hand and walking out the door. Aidan waves bye to Elizabeth. She waves back, smiling. But also wiping tears away. She's so relieved that none of them were physically hurt. Sonny, Dante, Audrey and Laura can see the tension leave her body. But also notice that she seems to be getting sleepy.

"Thank you guys for standing by me." She looks past the crew and sees the body guards leaving with kids. "Sonny, thank you for the body guards. If it weren't for them…" Elizabeth stops to keep her voice from wavering. When she gets her emotions under some control she continues. "It could have been so much worse. I'm so sorry to have you back here Dante. I never thought this stalker would shoot at my kids and me. That isn't exactly an accidental death. How could that be the beginning of a game?" Elizabeth rubs her face with her hands.

"Elizabeth, would you like me to have some of my people look into this? I would love to do that for you. Anyone who can shoot at children, I'm all about…LOOKING into." Sonny chooses his words carefully around Dante.

"Well, Nathan is trying to track down Tom Baker. He's MIA. That's our first suspect. Find him and we start to get answers. If he is found alive. This goes back to at least Valentine's Day 1998. I have a feeling it started before then. It's just a feeling. Nothing to back it up with. So if you could HELP Nathan and eventually Dante to find Tom, then we can start there. Gram, we need to get you and the boys to mom and dads like right now. I know the boys need time with Ric and Franco. But while they are doing that, could you get the bags and stuff packed. I will try to find out when the next plane to England is taking off." Elizabeth rubs her temples.

"Honey, are you having pain?" Audrey asks.

"Just a little headache. But I need to know that you and the boys are ok. Safely on the plane to mom and dad." Elizabeth's face starts to get red. "I..I don't feel too good." Elizabeth's head falls back to the bed. Sonny runs to the door.

"We need help here!" Sonny yells and goes back to her side. Her monitors start to beep.

"Oh no! Liz, hang in there. Stay with us." Audrey says, holding her hand. Doctor Monroe and a nurse come in with a crash cart.

"What happened?" Doctor Monroe asks, working on her.

"I think it's a pulmonary embolism." Audrey says. "She was ok. Her heart was going fine. Then her oxygen levels just dropped. She was breathing. Her face got red. She's had one of those before." Audrey stands back.

"Ok. We need 10cc's of Savaysa! But we have to watch her very carefully. Did she get up or move suddenly?"

"Yeah. When she woke up, she was panicked about her kids. She tried to get up. Franco stopped her." Sonny replies, watching what is happening.

"Ok. That's good to know." The nurse comes back with a needle with clear fluid in it. "Ok, put that in her IV. That should help her breath. But let's put an oxygen mask on her. I want her checked on every 15 minutes." Doctor Monroe says, waiting for her ox levels to come back up a least a little. It comes up slow at first and then more faster. "Ok. She's going to be out for a while. You may stay, but keep it down and don't let her move again if she wakes." Doctor Monroe writes a few notes down and then leaves. Audrey goes and smooths back Elizabeth's hair.

"Honey, you are going to be ok. Let the medicine work. I know you have never been a patient person, but you better be know." Audrey's tears fall onto Elizabeth.

"Audrey, why don't you and I go to the cafeteria and get something to drink and eat. Would either of you guys want something?" Laura asks, looking to Sonny and Dante.

"No thank you. If you girls just want to go for a walk, I'll have something delivered. Anything you want." Sonny says, grabbing Audrey's hand. "She's going to be just fine. I will do everything in my power to find this guy Audrey. I swear to you. And I won't let her do this alone. Even if she doesn't know I'm helping. You have my word, she will be safe from now on. She's always had a special place in my heart since we thought we lost Lucky. She was so sweet to come tell me that it was an accident. That is wasn't an enemy that burned the garage down. It broke my heart to see her in so much pain when she was given that subway token she had given Lucky. At that moment, it was like she was my own child. I never want to see her in that kind of pain again. In fact, when you and the boys go to England, use my plane. That way the boys can play and you have all the room you want. I can travel with you, or send the body guards with you. They can stay there with you or just see you there and get you settled in. Whatever is best and makes it easier on you."

"Thank you Sonny. That is very generous of you. But until Elizabeth wakes up and I know is out of the woods, I'm not leaving." Audrey places her other hand on his.

"You can take it whenever you need it. It's at your disposal." Sonny hugs her. Surprisingly Audrey hugs him back.

"Thank you very much Sonny. I think I will take a coffee from your place. And a blueberry muffin. Liz and I always share our muffin." Audrey breaks down crying. Sonny holds her. Laura rubs her back.

"Audrey, it's ok to cry sweetheart. You cry all you need to. Laura, could you go out to that man there and give him her order and add anything you want to it." Sonny helps Audrey over to a couple of chairs. "Audrey, we need to take care of you while the meds take care of Elizabeth. Let's not give Liz anything else to worry about." Sonny holds her while she has a good cry. Laura steps out into the hallway. She gives the order to the gentleman there and then tries to call Lucky. But it goes to voicemail.

"Lucky, this is your mother. Elizabeth was shot today. She's ok. But there was a complication. She had a blood clot in her lungs. But they are treating her for it. We are just waiting for her to wake up. The boys are all fine. They are being taken care of. If you have any questions, call me. I love you. Be safe." Laura ends the call.

A/N: Hope you all liked this chapter. Please keep letting me know what you think. I gives me the inspiration to write fast and more. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Take care all.


	21. Chapter 21

Reliving The Past

Chapter 21

In the art therapy room, Franco sets up the painting supplies for Jake to paint. But he just sits there. Franco is concerned. But he lets him sit there for a little while. Then after a while, he breaks the silence.

"Hey Jake. Do you want to tell me what happened? Or you can paint me a picture of what happened?" Franco asks, setting up his painting stuff next to Jakes. Jake starts to paint. There is a body that Franco assumes is Elizabeth. Then there is a pool of red he assumes is blood.

"Jake, you know your mom is ok right? You saw her." Then Jake starts to draw a castle. Then another body with a pool of blood around it. "Jake, this isn't about tonight is it?" Franco is unnerved. Jake looks at him. He shakes his head no. Turns his head back straight. Pauses for a moment. Then all of a sudden, Jake turns to Franco and smiles.

"Hey Franco, can I paint a picture for my mom?" Happy go lucky as always. Franco takes the painting down and puts a new piece of paper up.

"Sure. Paint away Picasso." Franco holds the paper and studies it. The only conclusion is that Jake witnessed at least two murders. Franco wonders if there was mind control like with Jason. As they were both gone for a while at the same time? He puts the painting aside and tries to enjoy his time with Jake.

Ric and Cam sit on a bench in one of the hallways.

"So, are you ok? You've been through a lot today." Ric says, trying to be there more to listen than talk.

"I was scared. Mom and I were talking in Gram Audrey's front yard. Next thing we knew a window from the car shattered. Mom grabbed me and jumped on top of me. Just before Kevin yelled for her to do it. Kevin somehow got us in the house and told us all to get as flat on the floor as possible. Gram had both Jake and Aidan. Mom said to see who could make the flattest pancake. Then somehow Aidan got away from Gram and went to the toy box. Mom told me to stay down then went to Aidan. We couldn't tell what happened. Just that Aidan was under mom. Mom didn't move. Kevin ran to here when he came in. But when he called her name, she didn't move. I saw the puddle of blood under her and Aidan. I couldn't tell if it was mom or Aidan." Cam just stares straight ahead as if he is watching a movie and giving a blow by blow. Ric can see the tears building up.

"Cam, you are ok. Mom and Aidan are ok. But it's ok to be afraid too. It's ok to cry. Crying isn't just for girls. So you cry if you need to buddy. It will stay between us if you want." Ric hugs Cameron. And Cameron cries. Ric can't help but tear up too. The poor kid witnessed a terrifying ordeal that day. Ric holds him tight. Trying to make him feel comforted and supported.

Back in Elizabeth's room, Sonny is alone with Elizabeth. Sonny sits next to Elizabeth's bed. He holds her hand. Dante went to check on Lulu and Aidan.

"Elizabeth, you have to get better fast. Your boys need you and you need to help me hunt this guy down. I hear that this Tom guy hurt you pretty bad. Emily too. So he hurt two of my favorite ladies. So we need to teach this punk what happens when he messes with you and Emily." Sonny looks at the monitors and all the tubes hanging from her. Then he feels a pretty tight grip from Elizabeth. She opens her eyes. She tries to say something. But it makes her cough and nearly hyperventilate.

"Hey there. Let's not talk. You save your strength. This one wasn't as bad as your last blood clot. Jason said that the last one your heart stopped. We thought it did. But it was the air to your lungs that was the issue. Your grandmother and Laura went out for a walk. Audrey was pretty fried. She was scared to death. So I had her order anything she wanted and had one of my men go get it for her. And when you are well enough to see the boys and say goodbye, I will fly Audrey and the boys to England for you. I will personally go to make sure they get there safely. That way the boys have room and can sleep if they want to. Then when we get this guy, I will fly with you to go get them so you can see your parents. I hear it's been quite a while." Elizabeth tries to talk. Sending her into a coughing fit. She holds her side. Sonny goes to the door to call for help.

When Doctor Monroe gets there, Elizabeth has passed out. But there was blood on her hand and the blanket. Her oxygen has gone down. He listens and detects that one of her lungs has collapsed. He calls for a breathing tube. And then tends to her stitches. He was worried that the blood thinner would cause issue with her bullet wound. But it wasn't as bad as her thought. They put the tube down her throat and get her breathing. But they put her in a medical induced coma until her lung got back to normal. Then they re-stitch her bullet wound.

"Doctor Monroe, how long will she be like this?" Sonny asks, worried the boys will want to say goodbye before they leave. And she wanted them gone that night. And he could understand why.

"It could be hours and it could be days. Every patient is different. With the clot and bullet wound I'm thinking a lot longer than hours. But Nurse Webber is almost as scary as Nurse Johnson. They are both pretty strong women. So I'm not sure. It's a shame that something so cruel happened to someone so sweet. Where is her Grandmother? I need to tell her what's going on."

"She went for a walk. She should be back at any moment." Sonny tells the young doctor.

"Ok. Well, when she gets back, have a nurse page me please. Thank you. And again, I'm sorry for your pain and Nurse Webber's. I'm putting a sign on the door that will ban her kids from being here. They shouldn't see her this way." Doctor Monroe leaves. Sonny's trying to think what Liz would want. He knows he would want his kids safe. Even if he couldn't say goodbye. So he thinks that's what he's going to suggest to Audrey.

When half an hour goes by and still has yet to hear from Audrey, Sonny calls Ric.

"Hey, I can't find Audrey. She went for a walk with Laura. But that was over half an hour ago. Elizabeth's lung collapsed. Her boys can't come in to see her. They had to put her in a medical induced coma. It could be days before she comes out of this. But she was very determined to get the boys out of the country. But I wanted Audrey to see her first before I take her and the boys to the airport and take them to England. Could you and Cameron go looking for her? I'm getting worried. She was pretty shaky before she left."

"Sure. You need to call Franco and tell him not to bring Jake back to the room. Have him meet us at the cafeteria. Say in about 15 minutes. We will look for her and if we can't in 10 minutes, we'll have her paged." Ric hangs up.

"What's wrong Ric?" Cam asks. Looking intently at Ric's face.

"I'm going to be honest with you Cam. But really listen to me. Your mother had a complication. She's ok. But she's got a breathing tube for now. They put her in a coma. She will be ok. But they had to put her in the coma to help heal her faster. You won't be able to see your mom. Not right now. But we have to go find your Grandmother Audrey and Grandmother Laura. So let's go find them and we need to get to the cafeteria in 15 minutes. Let's go." Ric and Cam get up and go in search.

"But Ric, I need to tell mom something. Is there any way that I can get in and just tell mom this one thing? Please Ric. I'm not a baby and mom needs to know." Cam says with urgency.

"Ok, we will find Audrey and then if she says it's ok, you can go in and see her. What does she need to know?" Ric says, walking a little slower for Cam's benefit.

"She has to know.." Cam is interrupted by Laura.

"Ric, I was looking for one of you. Audrey is in the ER. She had a spell. They can't tell if it was heart attack or stress. I wanted to inform you guys that I was staying with her. Can you tell Sonny and Franco?" Laura looks to him for reassurance.

"Sure. Tell Audrey we hope she feels better. I have my cellphone on me. Here's the number." Ric hands her his card. Ric then hugs Laura. "It's going to be ok. Just hang in there." Ric pats her shoulder.

"Thanks. I love you Cam." Laura hugs him. When she leave, Cam takes the time to work on Ric.

"Ric, can we just go see my mom real quick. I need to tell her." Cam is getting more despite. Ric can see it in his eyes.

"Ok. But you need to realize she will look very scary. Tube and stuff running from her to machines. But you know you can tell me anything. We will still be best buds. No matter what." Ric says, placing a strong hand on his young shoulder.

"I know. But mom needs to hear this first. I want my mom to know that we are going to start telling each other things. I just don't want my mom to hurt." Cam says, walking back to Elizabeth's room with Ric.

"Cam, is someone in danger?" Ric stops him and looks into his eyes.

"I don't know. But I know this has to do with my mom." Cameron starts to walk again, leaving Ric standing there alone for a moment. He catches up with Cam though.

A/N: Thanks for reading and all the reviews. Sorry this was delayed. I got sun burned and wasn't feeling well. I will try to get the next one up a little sooner. But please be patient with me. Thanks. Hope you liked this chapter and what's to come. Hope you all are staying cool.


	22. Chapter 22

Reliving The Past

Chapter 22

When Ric and Cam get to Elizabeth's room, they look at her from the window. But then Cam takes a deep breath.

"I need to go in and tell my mom." Cam says, heading for the door.

"Hey, you aren't supposed to go in there." Sonny says, rushing over to stop Cam from entering the room.

"Mr. Corinthos, I have to tell my mom something. It's very important." Cam looks serious.

"I'm sure your mom would like you to wait until she was better. She wouldn't want you to see her with those tubes and machines." Sonny smiles and tries to be gentle.

"Please Mr. Corinthos! If we leave before my mom wakes up, she would want to know this. PLEASE!" Cam is almost in tears.

"Fine. But when you get out of there, I want to know what this is." Sonny looks grumpy.

"Ok. Can I use my cellphone in there with the machines?" Cam asks.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Because I need it to tell my mom." Cam opens and closes the door. He walks slowly over to Elizabeth. "Mom, I don't know if you can hear me. But I have to try to tell you. I didn't get a chance to tell you at Grandma Audrey's house. But I was also angry because I got these pictures sent to my phone. They all have to do with you. I don't understand what they are. This one is you in a red dress. It's ripped and you look dirty. Your hairs a mess. You are holding a shoe. It's a red high heel. And Dad's there. You have a weird look on your face. Then there is this other photo. It's of you. You have a pipe of some kind in your hand and you are standing over a man. Mom, these pictures scared me. I don't want you to be mad at me. But this other picture is what made me so angry. It's you and Uncle Nikolas. Kissing and his shirt is off. And he's starting to take yours off. I'm sorry for being mad mom, but I just wanted you and Jake, oh Jason to be together. I know he is married to Danny's mom. But he was an awesome dad. I wanted him to be my dad. Not that I would hate dad. But I want a dad I can love and that is here." Cam starts to cry. Ric sees this and enters to help Cameron.

"Hey buddy. Are you done?" Ric kneels down in front of Cam.

"Yeah. If she even heard me." Cam says. Elizabeth's hand opens and closes in a fist. It does this a few times. But it takes Ric and Cam a few moment's to see it.

"Elizabeth, open your hand if you hear me." Her hand opens. "Ok, are you in pain? Close your hand if you are." Her hand stays open. "Good. Do you understand what Cam said? Close your hand if you did." She closes her hand.

"Mom, I love you. So does Jake and Aidan. But we have to go to Grandma and Grandpa Webber's house. But when you are healed and feeling better, call us. Ok?" Cam says, Elizabeth opens her hand.

"Ok, I'm going to take Cam out of here. Give us a minute and Sonny will be in. Get better soon Liz." Ric and Cam leave. Outside here room, Cam tells Sonny about the pictures.

"Mr. Corinthos, these pictures were sent to me a few days ago. The account said Emma Drake. So I thought it was Emma. But when I saw the pictures I knew it wasn't. See." Cam shows the pictures to Sonny and Ric. Both men are in shock and a little disgusted that someone would send these kinds of photos to a kid. No less, the kid of the woman in the pictures.

"Did you show these to anyone else Cam?" Sonny asks.

"No. But I just told my mom about them. I thought whoever shot her and at us, might be the person behind these. I was mad at her. But I'm not now. I'm just confused. Why would someone do this to my mom and my family? Maybe if I would have shown this to her when I first got them, she wouldn't be in there right now." Cam has tears streaking down his tanned skin.

"Cam, you are being so grown up about this. Honey, he sent her actual pictures. So even if you had shown her those pictures, it wouldn't have stopped this from happening. And if your Grandparents say some not so nice things about your mom, don't listen. They are just worried about your mom. Just like how your mom worries about you. Sometimes she yells at you because she's worried. Well, her parents are worried about her. That's all. And I will give you a phone so you can call me anytime you want. Ric too. Anyone. But you also need to try to get to know your Grandparents. Your mom would want you to. Is there anything that you want to take with you to your grandparent's house? I sent a few guys to your house to get you kids packed up. So if you want anything from there, let me know and I will have them grab it." Sonny says, waiting for a response.

"Jake will want his art set and paper. Aidan will want his bag of trucks and cars." Cam puts his head down.

"Hey, what's up?" Sonny crouches down to get closer to his level.

"Well, I don't tell mom, but I write. But I write so much that at home I have a secret place I put them. Mom won't let me take the computer. So nothing for me. I will deal with watching over my brothers. And get to know my grandparents. As long as you guys watch over my mom. She pretends to be stronger then she is. But I hear her cry at night sometimes. I try to be good so she will cry less." Sonny can see a few tears drop to the floor. Sonny pulls him into a hug.

"Cameron Webber-Spencer, you are the most wonderful boy a parent could have. Don't you worry about your mom. You just go and have fun. Write down all the interesting stuff you see and do in England. I'm sure your mom would love to read what you have to say and what you experience. I would love to read it too. You call me at least once a week. Even if you are happy. I want to know you are ok." Sonny lets him out of the hug.

"You are very special Cameron. You never told me you like to write. Why is that?" Ric says, looking down at him. Hand on his shoulder.

"Because. I don't want people to make a big deal of it. Mom would get all sad and cry. I just started writing and found I liked it. I'm not even good. I just do it for me." Cam says, embarrassed that he even said anything. While Ric and Cam talk, Sonny goes off and calls the people at Elizabeth's house. Tells them what to pick up for the younger boys. Then tell him to go to an open computer store and get an easy portable laptop with a printer. And one of those voice activated headsets that writes what you speak. And a nice carry case for it. So Cam would be set. And a nice camera. For being so sweet. He knew if he asked Elizabeth if he could have one, she would say no. Too proud to take a gift like that. When he was done with his call, he goes back to the boys.

"Ok, you need to go meet Franco and Jake in the cafeteria. While you guys do that, I will go check on Laura and Audrey. I will meet you there in a few minute. Get something to eat or drink." Ric and Cam head off to the cafeteria. Sonny goes into Elizabeth's room.

"Liz, don't worry. Your boys are much protected. I'll make sure of that. But Audrey is not feeling well. I'm going to go check on her. The boys stuff are packed. When I check on Audrey, I will see if she's able to fly. If not, I will take the boys myself tonight. They will be safe I promise. You focus on getting better. Audrey would want that. I will come back to see you when I have taken the boys to England. I'm getting Cam a phone that he can use to call here anytime. So you and he will have constant access to each other. You did a terrific job with Cameron, Liz." Elizabeth's hand opens and closes. Sonny grabs her hand. "It's ok. You know how I feel about kids. They will be safe as can be. When you wake up and are feeling better, you can call them. You just get better." Sonny, can see a tears slipping down the outside corner of her eye. He wipes it away. He kisses her forehead then whispers, "its ok." The walks out of the room.

In the art therapy room, Jake and Franco are cleaning up from their painting.

"Franco, why do I have to go away? Doesn't mom love me?" Jake asks, putting away they freshly washed paint brushes.

"Yes. You mom loves you very much. I love you very much. But what happened to mom today, could have happened to you or your brothers. She just wants you to be safe. As soon as we catch this guy, then you can come home. If I can, I will come with whoever to get you. You can call me anytime. We can video chat like we did when you were in the hospital. But you need to draw me pictures. Lots of pictures when you are there." Franco says, smiling. But deep down he was sad he was leaving.

"I'm scared of these people. I don't know them." Jake looks worried.

"Don't worry. Your grandma Audrey will be there. Cam and Aidan. These people raised your mom. They can't be all that scary." Franco tries to calm his fears. But he feels the same way.

"I just can't stop being afraid." Jake says, then turns and walks out. Franco rushes after him.

A/N: Thanks for reading and Reviewing. I hope you like this chapter and the what's to come. Take care.


	23. Chapter 23

Reliving The Past

Chapter 23

Sonny gets to the ER to find out about Audrey. Once he gets to the desk, Laura comes over and stops Sonny from asking about Audrey.

"Hey Sonny. Audrey had a mild heart attack. She's going to be laid up for a few weeks. No stress. So she can't go with the boys to England. I thought maybe I could go if you would take us. I can't stay with them, but at least get them to the Webber's house and wait a little while until they all feel comfortable. I have Spencer. Lulu and Dante can watch him until I get back." Laura looks kind of run down.

"Sure. If you are up to it. I know you have never met her parents before. I don't think anyone I know besides Audrey and Liz have. I don't think Ric or Lucky have either and they were both married to her. That makes me think a little less of her parents. She's only went to see them once. And that was with Cam and Jake. I think. But she's on a nurse's salary and a single mother. You would think her parents would at least come to see the grandkids. I mean after Jake 'died' they didn't come. What kind of parents do that?" Sonny just thought that was so wrong.

"I know. I remember when Liz was going through the after math of the rape, she didn't have her mother. So she came to me. Audrey was having a hard time supporting Liz. She's from an era where you didn't talk about those kinds of things. So Liz felt alone. I was the closest thing to a mother she had. I love that girl, woman I mean. I love her like a daughter. She was so wonderful to Lucky and Lulu back then. Sure Lucky and she have had their issues. But we all make mistakes. Lucky had some problems too. We all have. So I can't judge. But she lets me love those boys. You never have a limited amount of love." Laura smiles.

"That poor girl. I mean woman." Sonny says. "Is there anything I can do for Audrey to make her more comfortable?"

"No. She is going to be moved to the cardiac wing. She will be there for a few days to make sure she doesn't have a relapse. By then, they will have her house fixed up. But I would like to have a guard at her door. She seems to think the world of Jace." Laura smiles.

"Sure. As soon as I get the boys together, he can stay there. Maybe play some cards with her to keep her company. She has his as long as she needs. I have the boys at the cafeteria. Elizabeth's lung collapsed. So she was put on a breathing tube. And put in a medical induced coma. Cam saw her that way. Because apparently this…PERSON sent him pictures of Elizabeth after the rape. I mean right after. And then one where she was standing over a man with a pipe. It upset Ric and me. I'm sure it was just as upsetting to Liz. Cameron told her. That boy is so wonderful. Elizabeth should be so proud of him. By the time we leave here, their stuff should be on the plane. Do you need a change of clothes? I can have one of the guys swing by to get you something." Sonny adjusts his stance.

"No. If I have to, I will buy something there. This is very kind of you Sonny. But you know Liz is going to through a fit. But I am going to tell you now, she appreciates it. Thank you so much. Let me get Audrey into her room and settled in. Then I will be ready to leave. I have tried to call Lucky repeatedly, but he must be on a case. I left a message. Any word from Jason?" Laura didn't want to have either father upset for taking the kids out of the country.

"No. But I'm sure that he wouldn't be too upset knowing what almost happened today. And they are going to visit their grandparents. It's not like Liz is kidnapping them. She has to do what she has to do. If he doesn't like it, he can complain to me and I will explain it to him. In words he can understand. First of all, he wasn't here to take care of his son. I know he's trying to clear his name. But Jake needs him now. And he better not give Liz a problem about Franco helping with Jake. I saw how fried Liz has been. The stress of this stalker, work and the kids. She needed help a while ago. I'm just sorry I didn't see if sooner. I would have pointed it out to Jason. I understand he and Sam are starting over again. Also that he has Danny. But Sam only has Danny. So it wouldn't hurt for Jason to take at least Jake now and again. But all those boys loved him. He almost became their step-father. With kids you can't just shut those feelings off. Look a Ric. Cameron and he are still close. Same as Jake and Franco. But neither Ric nor Franco exclude Aidan or the other boy. Well, I'm sorry to keep talking. I need to call and have the plane fueled up. And I need to call Carly and let her know what's going on. By then, maybe Audrey will be moved and settled. Just call me on my cell when you are ready. We will be in the cafeteria." Sonny puts a hand on Laura's back. Gives a smile and walks away. Laura walks back to Audrey's room.

Down in daycare, Lulu and Dante watch Aidan play. He seems happy and fine. But Lulu can't help but tear up at the thought of all that's happened.

"You all right honey?" Dante asks, putting an arm around Lulu.

"Yeah. I just feel so bad for Liz and the boys. I mean, she loose Jason. He house explodes. She loses EVERYTHING in that house. She finally seems to be getting her life back on track and then gets a stalker. Her babies are in danger. Why can't she just be happy? Why does this stuff have to keep happening? I wish Lucky and she would have been able to make it work. I miss him. He deserves to be a dad to his son and the other kids. I mean he did bring Jake back. He tracked him down and brought him home for her. He wasn't even Lucky's. He did that for her. Why can't they all be a happy family?" Lulu cries into Dante's chest.

"Honey, you can want all that stuff for the boys, Lucky and Liz. But wanting it for them doesn't make it true. I know how much you love them all. But they have to live their lives the way they need to. I can't say I would be sad to see Lucky here again. Or have him back on the force." Dante says, holding Lulu and rubbing her back. Aidan comes up to them.

"Mom. I want my mommy." Aidan says. Looking all cute and innocent.

"Honey, mommy's busy. But is there something that I can do for you?" Lulu asks.

"No. I want my mommy." They can see the tears forming in his eyes.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Lulu looks confused.

"Mommy!" Aidan starts to cry. Lulu picks him up and holds him.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Aidan picks his head up and turns to point at a man. But before they can get a good look at this man, he was gone. "What did he do?" Lulu asks, visually looking his over for any signs of injury.

"He said mommy died." Aidan says through sobs.

"No honey. Mommy is ok. You saw her before we came down here. Remember?"

"Yeah." He starts to calm down a little. Dante goes off to find this guy and find out why the body guard wasn't there. When he gets there, Justin is on the floor. Dante finds a pulse. But sees that there was a needle mark in his neck. Dante grabs a staffer that is passing by. That person goes to get help. Dante gestures to Lulu. Lulu comes over with Aidan, but stays far enough away so Aidan didn't see Justin on the floor.

"Justin was drugged. We need to get to the other boys and get them out of this country NOW." Dante has her get his stuff while they wait for help to come for Justin. Once they were taking Justin to an exam room, Dante gives them his card and to call with updates. He ushers Lulu and Aidan out of the daycare. Heading for Elizabeth's room. Dante calls Sonny.

"Hey Dante. What's up?" Sonny asks.

"Someone got to Aidan. They injected Justin in the neck. Aidan said the man told him his mommy died. Justin is still breathing. But I had to get Lulu and Aidan out of there. We are heading to Liz's room."

"No. Go to the cafeteria. Laura and Audrey are in the ER. Audrey had a mild heart attack. So Laura is staying with her for now. I had some of my guys get to Elizabeth's house and pack some stuff up for them. As soon as I can get the boys to the plane, I'm flying them to England. Laura's going to go with me. Can you and Lulu watch Spencer while we are gone?" Sonny asks, getting things ready to move.

"Sure. We are heading to you. Be in the cafeteria in a moment." Dante hangs up and has Lulu and Aidan turn directions to head to the cafeteria.

A/N: Sorry this chapter was so short. I hope you all liked it. More to come soon. Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	24. Chapter 24

Reliving The Past

Chapter 24

When everyone had make it to the cafeteria, they made plans on how to get to the airport. Laura thought it best to take her vehicle. As Sonny could take Audrey's spot and they were down a body guard. Sonny hired another guard for Audrey. And the boys stuff was packed and placed on the plane. Dante followed them to make sure they got there ok.

Oh the plane, the boys get seated. Cam and Jake seem pretty quiet. Aidan seems to be having fun exploring the life size plane. Laura and Sonny watch all three kids. The body guards stand by.

"Hey guys, I made sure that you all had something to keep you busy with. Max, bring the stuff to the kids. Aidan, there are your cars, trucks and motor cycles. Jakes, there is your art set. I had them pick up some extra for you and lots of papers. Make sure you do lots of pictures. Your mom will wants some. Franco, Ric and I all want some too. I will talk to your grandparents and make sure if you run out of paper or supplies then they can charge it to me. Just remember me when you are a famous artist. And Cameron. This stuff is for you. Your own personal laptop. There is a printer there. A laptop carrying case so you can take it anywhere. There is a voice system just in case you need it. I know I am not too great with a computer. And there is a camera. I want you to take LOTS of pictures of your family. When you go site seeing. I want to see every photo. And there is paper. A full box of paper. And a few binders to keep all the papers in order. If you need anything like paper, ink or anything like that, just tell your grandparents. There will be a card just for your guys. For your supplies. Film or SD cards. Whatever. I just want you all to enjoy your time in England. Don't worry about your mom. We are all going to look after her. Just have fun. Oh, there is a phone in the carry case. You can call anyone. Just keep it charged. But your grandma Laura and I won't leave until we feel you guys are comfortable with your grandparents. Do you have any questions?" Sonny looks at Cameron.

"Why did you get me all this Mr. Corinthos? My mom will not like it." Cameron looks at all the stuff that was gifted to him.

"Because you need something of your own to write on. Something that no one else can get into. So your thoughts are your thoughts. With notebooks, anyone can see what you write. Unless you choose to show them. And the printer is for you to print out what you need to. And pictures you take with the camera. There are picture paper in there too. I will talk to your mom about it. Don't you worry. You just enjoy it and get to know your grandparents. If you ever feel unsafe or afraid, you just call me. I don't want any of you kids to feel scared or unsafe. We can always talk about what is causing the feeling. And if I need to I will come get you and you can go enjoy some time on my island. But you need to get to know you grandparents. And be safe. You can always send emails. Just be responsible with the computer, ok?" Sonny smiles at Cam.

"Thank you Mr. Corinthos. I will take good care of it and write with it. I will take lots of pictures too. Just don't tell my mom about me writing please. Not until I get back. Then I can hid the notebooks. I know my mom would never invade my privacy. But I don't want to tempt her either." Cameron says, smiling. Knowing his mother better than anyone else.

"Deal. Why don't you sit down and write me something. You can send it to my email. I would love to read something of yours." Sonny ruffles Cam's hair.

"Sure Mr. Corinthos. Thanks again." He gets up and goes over to a seat away from everyone else. And just starts to exam the laptop.

"Thank you for doing that for Cameron. I know lately he's been feeling a little out of sorts. I don't know if it has something to do with Lucky being gone now that he's heading into his teen years. But I have noticed that he seems like he's trying harder to be mature. He's been closed off more. Less like the spirited young boy he still is. I have been meaning to bring it to Liz's attention. But she and I have not really had the time to sit and visit. She was busy being hostess today. Then all hell broke loose." Laura lays her head in her hands and rubs her face in exhaustion.

"You should just lay back and nap. I will keep an eye on the boys. They love you Grandma Laura." Sonny smiles and rubs her back.

"Thanks. Wake me if there is an issue." Laura gets up and goes away from the kids and lays down. The flight goes without incident.

Elizabeth is getting better. She can hear things. But she only able to move her hand. She drifts off to sleep off and on. But one time she wakes to the voice of a stranger. She panics. But she can't alert anyone. So she tries to lay still and prays. Then she hears the voice more. It starts to sound familiar, but she can't place it. Then all of a sudden, she hears the voice right next to her ear.

"Not a word. Oh that's right. You can't move or talk. So I could close those blinds, crawl on top of you and have that beautiful moment we shared all those years ago, again. Would you like that honey?" Elizabeth can feel the covers move. Her hand opens and closes like crazy. She tries to move anything else. But then she does the only thing she can think of. She holds her breath. Hoping the machines would start to go off. Causing someone to come in and check on her. And it works. Felix comes in quickly.

"Ok Liz, girl just stay calm. We have you. Excuse me, who are you?"

"I'm a janitor." The voice says.

"Well, this room is off limits. Unless accompanied by a nurse. You have to leave." Felix says, and then starts to make sure there is no clog in her breathing tube. Liz is barely able to move her arm slightly. But she grabs Felix's arm. "Wow girl. Let me get Dr. Monroe. We will see if there is something we can do to wake you up." Felix leaves. Elizabeth stays very alert in case he comes back.

Dr. Monroe comes in with Felix.

"She grabbed my arm. So she's conscious in there. I couldn't find an obstruction. So I think she might be trying to tell us something. Put you hand there. Liz, squeeze his arm if you love your kids." Elizabeth does. "Now squeeze his arm if you are a doctor." She doesn't squeeze his arm. This convinces him to start the process of taking her off the tube. He figured they would play it by ear.

After a few hours, the meds had been drained out of her system and they removed the tube. She was still unable to open her eyes. But they were going to give her a little more time. As time went on she's able to move. She's awake, but her throat is so sore she can't speak. But Franco who came to see her on a regular 2 hour time block brought her some stuff to sketch with. First she writes down that Tom had been there. Then she sketches what she thought the scene looked like. By the time she was done with the sketch she was shaking. Reliving that moment again. Praying that she wouldn't have to relive the past as she feared she might. She feared for her children. Franco told her that they were on their way to England with Sonny and Laura. That when they landed, Sonny was going to call him so Franco could tell Elizabeth. Elizabeth starts to cry. Her emotions in over drive. There is a knock at the door. Franco pops his head in.

"Hey beautiful! Can I come in for a visit? I brought you a strawberry shake." Franco sees the tears. "Hey, what's with the water works?" Franco steps in with a white cup with a straw in it. Concern painted on his face. Elizabeth hands him the written statement. Then the sketch. "Oh, ok. Well, that settles it, I'm not leaving. Let me just inform this yahoo at the door." Franco opens the door and says, "Hey, you need to get the police in here. You in some BIG trouble brother. You let someone in here that was trying to hurt her. He could have raped or killed her. That's what we are TRYING to stop. So I will be staying here. You go let your bosses know that you won't be here and to get another security guard to replace you. Or get Kevin Smith to guard her. We know he won't screw it up." Franco slams the door. Elizabeth wipes away tears. She writes down not too go too hard on the security guard. Tom was dressed as a janitor. So he wouldn't have known any better.

"I am sorry to get angry like that. But Liz, he could have hurt you again and you wouldn't have been able to tell anyone. He didn't hurt you again, did he?" Franco looks at her closely to make sure she isn't trying to cover it up if he did. Elizabeth shakes her head no. But he also notices she can't stop shaking. He goes over to her and gently grabs her hand. "He won't get past me. Ok? No need to be afraid. I know everyone who works here. And if they were new, I would never leave you alone with them. I swear on my life and everything precious, I won't let anything happen to you. I can't lose the one person who's had faith in me. If you weren't around they would put me down like a rabid dog. So I am going to return the favor. Oh, and I wanted to show this to you. Jake and Cam were pretty shaken. So Ric took Cam and talked to him. I took Jake to the art therapy room. Jake wasn't talking. He painted this. At first I thought it was you. Then he drew a second body. And the castle. I think this has to do with his time away from you. He then kind of snapped out of it like he was in a trance. It was very weird. Coming from me, that's a lot. I'm thinking mind control or brain washing. Helena did it to Jason. Why not Jason's son? She didn't do it to Cam or Aidan. And you would have thought it would have been Aidan as he is Lucky's son. A Spencer. I thought this feud was with Cassidine's and the Spencer's. Why would Jason and Jake be in the middle of it?" Franco looks confused. Elizabeth writes one more message.

"Because she hates me too. She tried to have Nikolas try to kill me. Right after Lucky came back and it was obvious that he was under her control. She Laura helped me and Nikolas to make it look like Nikolas poisoned me. So I was in all purposes death. She hated me that much. I think she was angry that I wasn't really dead. The best way to hurt me was take away the man that I loved and my son with him. And the witch did a bang up job of it too. Made me feel like the worst mother. When I'm sure she lured him out into the road. Most sicko's have some lines they won't cross. Helena had none. She went after he own family and everyone else. There is a special place in hell for that old crow. Luke used to call her Queen of the Damned. Boy he had her pegged correctly." Elizabeth hand the paper to him. They tries to get up to go used the bathroom. Franco notices, and goes to help her stand.

"Be careful. Don't want to pull a stitch or fall. Let me help you." Franco holds his arm out. "Let me escort you the fine establishment of the hospital lavatory. You are going when it's the best time of year for it." Franco jokes. Elizabeth can't help but laugh. This puts her at ease a little. Franco can feel it in her grip.

A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing. I apologize for the delay. Hope you like that this chapter. More to come. Thanks.


	25. Chapter 25

Reliving The Past

Chapter 25

The plane lands in Birmingham, England. The boys slept most of the way. As did Laura. Sonny made calls and did some coffee business. So everyone was on their second wind and ready to explore this new adventure. Sonny had called and had a limo come to the airport they landed at to take them to the Webber house. Laura was impressed, but still worried about the boys with the Webbers. But she just kept that worry to herself.

It took them an hour to drive to the house in the country. It was a beautiful cottage with green fields surrounding the house. Plenty of yard for the boys to play and have fun. The house was bigger than anyone thought it would be. They were all nervous about meeting Elizabeth's parents. All the stories they had heard left room for interpretation. Laura and Sonny paste on their smiles to reassure the kids.

"Something already feels weird Grandma." Cameron says as they pull into the driveway.

"I know honey. But let's just check things out. If I don't feel you guys are ok here, then I will find another place to keep you." Laura says, patting his hand.

"Remember, I have that nice island. No one will get you there. But your mother and Grandmother Laura have to make the final call. So there is always a plan B. Try to give this a chance." Sonny puts his hand on Cameron's back.

"Ok. I'll try for mom's sake. I'll try to be good." Cameron rolls his eyes. Making both Sonny and Laura grin. Sonny gets out first. Then the boys. Laura last. They walk up the cobbled stoned walkway to the front door. Laura knocks. The door opens.

"May I help you?" The blonde woman who appeared to be in her 40's or 50's asks.

"Yes, I'm Laura Webber-Spencer. I'm here on behalf of Elizabeth Webber. I do have the correct address, right?" Laura looks at the paper in her hand and looks up at the number on the house. "This is summerset Lane, right?" Laura seems confused.

"Yes this is. The name sounds familiar. Laura Webber. Spencer. Is that as in Luke Spencer?"

"Yes, as in the very same. He is my ex-husband. Lucky Spencer is my son. Elizabeth and he were married twice. I have the boys here. I thought that Elizabeth or Audrey had called to let you know that the boys were coming here to stay until they are safe again." Laura's getting a bad vibe from her.

"My mother-in-law did call. But she never called back to confirm." She just gave a careless impression.

"Well I am sorry. The last 24 hours has been very hectic. Someone shot at Elizabeth, Audrey and the boys. Elizabeth was hit, but she's fine." The lady didn't even flinch. "And Audrey had a mild heart attack or she would have come instead. But the boys were in danger. May we come in?" Laura asks, starting to get why Elizabeth never felt part of the family.

"Well, I was just on my way out. Could you come back in a few hours?" She asks.

"I'm sorry to sound rude. But your grandkids have been shot at. Your daughter is in the hospital and you mother-in-law is also in the hospital. Don't you think that it's time you stepped up and acknowledge your family? I know you and your husband take pride in being doctors and helping people. Why don't you start by helping your own family?!" Laura turns around and ushers the kids and Sonny back to the limo.

"What's going on Laura?" Sonny asks, temper starting to elevate.

"Something isn't right here. We need to find a hotel. And then we need to see pictures of Elizabeth's parents. They didn't act like worried parents. Or even worried grandparents. That woman was a cold as ice. I'm not leaving these boys with that woman. Even if she is the real deal. And they called me a bad parent when my son left my house and lived somewhere else in town. That WOMAN left her daughters with their grandmother and just act like they don't exist anymore." They climb back into the limo and head back to London. Sonny calls Bobby.

"Bobby, could you do me a favor. Go ask Audrey for pictures of her son and daughter-in-law? And find out what she said to them. We just showed up and this lady was rude and sent us away. She claims that Audrey never confirmed that she and the boys were coming. We are heading back to London. We are getting a hotel suite. We are going to stay here for at least the night. If we can't get this straightened out, then I'm taking the boys to my island. I would like word to get to Liz when she wakes up. Something was off with that lady." Sonny is in shock.

"Sure. I will get to Audrey. I can send you the pictures through my phone. So I will send them that way. And Liz woke up. There was a big deal going on there. Apparently Tom Baker was in her room. He thought she was completely under. But she somehow made the alarms go off. Felix came in. He posed as a janitor. They tried to find him. But he was already gone. Liz can't talk right now because of the tube that was in her throat has irritated it. But I will let her know. Call you back and send the pics soon. Hang in there Sonny. Keep calm. And thank you for doing this for Liz." Bobby hangs up. They get to a nice hotel and get a suite. The first thing they do is let the kids go for a swim. While Sonny and Laura try to get pictures and info on Jeff and Mary Webber.

Elizabeth is sleeping, so Franco steps out to get a candy bar from the vending machine. The thought of this guy that took something so precious from her getting so close to her angers him. He swore to God on that moment that he would never let anyone hurt her again. Franco decides on a snickers bar. And just as he takes it out of the drop compartment, he hears screams. He goes running to Elizabeth's room. He finds Kevin sitting on the bed next to Elizabeth. She was thrashing around, like she was fighting Kevin.

"Liz, stop! Wake up! It's me Kevin!" Kevin gives her a little shake and this jolts her awake.

"What? What happened?" Elizabeth seems confused and disoriented.

"You were having a nightmare. I heard you and came in to wake you. Are you ok?" Kevin asks, moving a few strands of hair out of her face.

"Oh. Ok. No more stuff to make me sleep. It's only making the dreams seem more vivid." Elizabeth winces with some discomfort in her throat. "I could have sworn I heard Tom's voice right next to my ear. God, it still gives me the creeps. I just can't believe he's back. I haven't given him a seconds thought in at least 6 years. If he does come back, I'm not the same little girl that I was then. I'm tougher because of what he did. You know, I still don't think people realize that when someone rapes you, they in a sense murder who you were. You becomes a shell. Then you have to rebuild who you will be. It's the most awful feeling in the world. I can't imagine the girls that don't and didn't have a Lucky. I don't know what would have become of me if Lucky had been there to help me out of those bushes and into me new life. And to think that the average sentence for a convicted rapist is about 10 years. But they only serve about half that. When the survivor gets a life sentence. That is just so wrong. It sickens me." Elizabeth goes silent. Kevin pats her hand in comfort.

"Hey Elizabeth. I'm so sorry that you are having a hard time. Want a snickers?" Franco offers her his snickers. Not sure how to help after hearing that. She shakes her head no. Then lays back and turns away from them. Franco can see the pain in her eyes. And it just broke his heart. "Be back in a minutes." Franco rushes off.

Franco goes to the art therapy room and grabs supplies. Maybe if he could get her to think of something else, then maybe she could cheer up. She only had to be in the hospital for another day. So he thought he better get her started in her painting. So after finding a cart to help transport all the supplies, he goes back to her room. When he gets there, she's asleep again. So he quietly sets up the area for her to paint. So when she wakes up, she would be surprised. Then he sits there and watches her sleep. Thinking that she's the most beautiful woman on earth. He notices that her mouth opens just slightly. And he bottom lip quivers just so. And her hand moves a little. She must be dreaming. He smiles at how cute she is. Pulls her covers up and tucks her in. Then sits back down and waits.

A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing and telling me what you think. Hope I can keep writing well for you guys.


	26. Chapter 26

Reliving The Past

Chapter 26

Somewhere in Ireland, Lucky is tracking down an assassin. He is trying to catch this guy quick. He talked with his boss and it was agreed that after this case, he could have a two week vacation. He is going to go home and help Elizabeth and the boys. His family needed him. But someone is helping this man hide. He tried to take out a rebellious anti-government group. Instead of getting the target, they injured a school bus full of kids. Thankfully none died. But a few kids lost limbs. So he is number 1 on Lucky's LIST.

Lucky likes his job at the WSB. It gives him a purpose and makes him feel as if he is cleaning up this world. But sometimes it got to him what other people could do to other people. And more so was the reasons for them. He hoped his sons would be proud of his work. In all reality, it gave an excuse not to be in Port Charles. That was where all his demons lived. He couldn't be the person he is now there. Sure a visit now and then is nice. He can visit places where he had fun and felt loved. But that always seemed to fade in a matter of moments.

Lucky finds is target and follows him into this cottage. He had his gun drawn and was ready to take this guy down. That was until he entered this old cottage. There were at least two dozen teenage girls. All in assorted degrees of disarray. Some were shackled to the wall. It was then that Lucky realized he just stumbled onto a den for human trafficking. He hit a button on his phone. Then went back to watch. The button was a direct connection to his boss. And he only hit that button when he needed back up. Frisco was a good teacher.

Lucky tried to wait for back up, but the target grabbed one of the girls and was dragging her into another room. He could only see Elizabeth in that girls eyes. The fear and shock of what was about to happen. So Lucky goes in alone. He puts his finger up to his mouth to quiet the others girls. Just outside the door of the room that he took this girl, Lucky can hear this guy talking.

"We must sample all the product. So get over here and let me test you girl." The man's gnarled voice comes out. And then he can hear her whimper and quietly fight. So he goes in. Kicking the door in and getting his barings. Then BAM!

Elizabeth wakes up after a restless sleep. She room is void of anyone else but her. But she notices the art supplies set up. She moves slowly to bring the canvas closer to her bed so she could sit and paint. She mixes the paints on the pallet. Then picks a medium size brush and starts her journey into the magical place of her work. Her arm moves with such grace and flows just the right way. The way she sees the canvas and the way she moves, you would think that she was pulling the smallest detail from memory. She is so deeply enthralled in her work that she didn't even notice that she was being watched.

Franco smiles as he watches her work. He's never seen anything more beautiful as Elizabeth was painting. She looks so amazing moving her arm with slow careful strokes. Every now and then he can see a little smile sneak onto her face if she thought she got a part of the painting just right. He knew right then that she is a perfectionist painter. Which can be good and can be bad. He has seen those kinds of artists. That's when he thought he would explain to her that perfect isn't always best with painting and art. If everyone got it perfect, then they would all look the same. That those minor imperfections are what sets aside great painters and regular painters. But he also realizes he has a lot to learn from her. Her techniques and her passions. Maybe they would be helping each other. So he leaves her alone and goes to get them both a hot chocolate from the cafeteria. Then come right back.

Just before Franco gets on the elevator, an alarm sounds with lights flashing. This startles Franco. His first reaction is to get back to Elizabeth's room. When he gets there, he finds no one outside the door. So he rushes in to Elizabeth's room. He finds Kevin unconscious on the floor. No obvious wounds. No Elizabeth to be seen. Franco leans down and checks Kevin's pulse. He's still alive and steady pulse.

"Elizabeth? Are you here?" Franco gave it a shot.

"Franco!" Elizabeth screams from inside the closed bathroom door.

"Elizabeth, what happened?" Franco trying to open the door. "Open the door Liz. It's ok." Elizabeth opens the door and falls into Franco's arms with relief.

"The alarm went off. Kevin came in and told me to lock myself in the bathroom. I did. But just as I locked the door, I heard two men talking. I assumed it was Kevin and someone else. Then I heard something hard hit the floor. Kevin never said anything. I started to panic. What was that alarm for? I've never heard it before." Elizabeth says with her face buried in his chest. Shaking a little. Then she goes to check on Kevin.

"I don't know. Let me go see. I will also get a doctor." Franco steps outside. But hesitates leaving Elizabeth alone. So he comes back in and hits the call button.

"Yes, what is it?" A female nurse answers.

"We need a doctor in Elizabeth Webber's room now please. And what was that alarm for?" Franco asks.

"A doctor will be with you shortly. And the alarm was just a short in the wiring. Sorry for the inconvenience." The nurse says.

"Well, we know it wasn't a short. Someone set it off. The question is who. That was very smart of Kevin to have you lock yourself in the bathroom. Sonny really needs to give him a fat bonus." Franco says, kneeling next to Kevin and Liz. But he looks up and past Liz. He sees the painting she was working on. There was a message on the painting. _'I'm getting closer. See you soon.'_

So Franco knows this was just an attempt to get closer or to take Elizabeth. He worries that she's not safe anywhere. But he doesn't want Elizabeth to see the painting. It might make her loose her determination. So while she looks after Kevin, Franco goes to her painting and covers it, then carries the painting out the door. He would take it back to his studio and keep it for the cops. But still protect his Elizabeth from any more hurt.

Doctor Monroe comes in.

"What happened? Are you hurt Elizabeth?" Doctor Monroe starts to look at Kevin.

"I'm fine. Kevin had me lock myself in the bathroom when that alarm went off. But then Kevin was knocked out. He has yet to regain consciousness. Is he going to be ok?" Elizabeth is gentle when moving him around.

"It looks like he might have a brain bleed. His head is swelling. So we need to get him to radiology. Do an MRI and make sure that it is. Then right into emergency surgery. Nurse, get a gurney. Elizabeth, are you sure you are ok? How is your side?" Doctor Monroe asks.

"I'm good. No pain. I didn't feel anything." Elizabeth says, slowly standing up.

"Let me take a quick look. They will be getting him is MRI. So go lay down on the bed." Doctor Monroe goes over to the bed and waits for Elizabeth to lay down.

"I'm good. Please, go focus on Kevin. Oh, I should call his mother. She will want to know what happened. Can you call Sonny and get his file?" Elizabeth asks Franco.

"Sure. But remember he's in England with Laura and the boys." Franco says.

"Let me see your phone. I will call my mom and have her let me talk to Sonny." Franco hands over his phone. Elizabeth dials the number.

"Don't worry, I'll pay you back for the call. Mom, is Sonny or Laura there?" Elizabeth waits for an answer.

"No honey. They haven't showed up. But if they do I will call or have them call you. Isn't your grandmother coming?" She sounds concerned.

"No. Mom, gram had a mild heart attack. I guess having gun fire at her home will do that to her." Elizabeth tries to sound like she's joking.

"What? Lizzie, what the hell is going on?" Her mother sounds pretty confused and angry.

"Mom, I thought Gram told you what was happening? Did you get those pictures?" Elizabeth prays she didn't.

"Your father mentioned some photos. But he never got around to letting me see them. I want you to explain to me what's going on." Her mother sounds almost upset.

"Mom, I have a stalker. And he sent you and dad photos of things that have happened to me over the years. Stuff I haven't told you in detail, but they were in the letters I sent you. Please, just tell dad to throw those pictures away. I don't want either of you seeing them. Some were graphic. You and dad don't need to see them. And the rest were just as bad. Please, mom. If you love me a little, just throw them out. Burn them. Just don't look at them or hold on to them. He wants you and dad to feel bad. Or for you guys to hate me. Think badly of me. He sent doctored photos to Lucky and who we think is Jason. Sonny and Laura are bringing the boys to you guys. Mom, they shot at me and Cam in Gram's front yard. Then shot at the house with Gram, the boys and me inside. Aidan just about got shot. I got there in time to take the bullet. Mom, I don't ask you for much. But please, take good care of my boys. Be kind to them. Make them feel welcome. Jake is going through something. So he needs extra patients. And Cameron is getting to the rebellious stage. So don't take it to heart. Just let it be. Give him the support when he needs it. Please, don't speak ill of me while they are there." Elizabeth is close to tears.

"Elizabeth Webber! I have never spoke ill of you. You are my daughter and I love you." She sounds shocked.

"Mom, you always criticized me for everything I did. I wasn't smart like Sarah. I was too fidgety to be a proper little girl. Mom, I never felt good enough to be part of our family. Why? Why wasn't I good enough for you to just love?" Elizabeth is crying now.

"Elizabeth, I never thought you weren't good enough for our family. I just wanted you to apply yourself to everything you did."

"You never responded to me letters over the years. Why?" Elizabeth tries to keep from just breaking down all together.

"Honey, you never sent me a thing. I would have sent you a letter right back. Why didn't you call me and tell me the things in your letters. Honey, I just thought you didn't want us in your life. That's why we haven't come to visit. We wanted to be there for the birth of our grandbabies. But we didn't want to cause you upset." Now she's crying too.

"Mom, if you didn't get the letters, then who did? You've been at the same address for the whole time you were gone, right?" Elizabeth is confused.

"Yes. 3347 Summerset Lane." Mary says.

"What? I thought it was 3437 Summerset Lane. That is where I have been sending all the letters." Elizabeth seems a little relived.

"Honey, your Grandmother sent us photos. Those are the photos I was talking about. What photos are you talking about?" Mary seems as confused as ever.

"Mom, I will explain stuff when I come to get the boys. I need to try to call Sonny or Laura. They went to 3437 Summerset Lane. I have to track them down. I will send them right over. Sonny and Laura will have guards with them. So don't be alarmed. I love you mom." Elizabeth says, wiping tears away.

"I love you too Lizzie. Call me soon. I'll let the boys talk to you. And your father might like to hear your adult voice. We miss you dear. Take care. Talk to you soon." Mary hangs up. Elizabeth looks at the phone.

"What is it?" Franco asks.

"All this time I thought my parents didn't care. They didn't respond to my letter of me telling them of the rape. Or Lucky's death in the fire. Nothing. I thought they hated me. I was sending letters to the wrong address." Elizabeth slows down as she says address. Like her mind was thinking of something else.

"What's wrong? What's going on in that beautiful head?" Franco steps closer to her bed.

"Why wouldn't the people at the other address send them back? Unless that is how this stalker is getting info. But they never got the photos of my rape and the others. So whoever was trying to send the photos had to have gotten the address from my address book." Elizabeth says, thinking. "Gram had the right address. She just sent photos to them recently. That was the photos she thought I meant. So they boys could be in danger in England too. I need to have you find Bobby. She might know Sonny's cell number. Or Laura's for that matter. I have got to get in touch with him and Laura." Elizabeth seems to be on thinking over load. Franco is afraid to leave her alone. So he gets on the phone and calls the front desk asking for them to get message to Bobby. Anyone that he doesn't know isn't going to get in this room.

A/N: Sorry for the delay. Hope you are liked this chapter and what's to come. Thanks for reading and reviewing this chapter and the other. Take care.


	27. Chapter 27

Reliving The Past

Chapter 27

Bobby gets the message to call Elizabeth's room. She calls her.

"Elizabeth?" Bobby asks.

"Yeah. Bobby, do you know how to get in touch with Sonny and Laura?"

"Yeah. In fact I was going to come see you. I tried Audrey, but they have given her something to sleep. Sonny called. They met who they believe was your mother. But she sent them away. They say she seemed pretty cold. They went back to London. They are at a hotel. I have both their numbers and the hotels number. They wanted me to get pictures of your mom and dad. They all have a strange vibe from this lady. Sonny has offered to take the boys to his private island. Just in case. He wouldn't do it without your say. But it's an option." Bobby says, trying to sound hopeful like normal.

"Bobby, that wasn't my mother. I gave them the wrong address. I don't know who that lady was, but I don't know her. She's the one that got all my letters to my parents. And those photos. How did she act?" Elizabeth is getting a strange feeling.

"Well, why don't you talk to Laura and Sonny? They talked to her. And you can maybe tell them the correct address. I have a few things I'm dealing with now." Bobby sounds distracted.

"Does it have to do with that alarm? What is that alarm for anyway? In all my years here, I'm never heard it before." Elizabeth's curiosity was getting to her.

"That was for the hazardous materials spill. We can't figure out how it was set off. There is no short and there is no malfunction." Bobby is distracted.

"Bobby, it might have had something to do with my stalker. Kevin was hit on the head. He might have a brain bleed. I think this stalker was trying to get me. Kevin's in radiology getting an MRI and then emergency surgery. I wish I could go home and get to the bottom of this. Gram's has a body guard doesn't she?" Elizabeth has a growing fear for Audrey. I mean not only was there a hospital serial killer but her stalker is in the mix too.

"Yes. She has a big burly man by the name of Oscar. He's very sweet. He's flirted with me." Bobby giggles.

"Good. I'm sure he knows what he likes." Elizabeth tries to play up the budding romance between them. "Could you bring the paper with their numbers on them when you have a chance? And if you see my Gram before I do, tell her I love her and am thinking of her. I think I will be leaving tomorrow. But I will come check on her every chance I get." Elizabeth feels pulled in 20 different directions. She needs to get this stalker like yesterday. She needed to look after Audrey. She wants her boy's home. And maybe mend the relationship with her parents. Now she was concerned with Kevin and his health. This was getting out of hand.

"I will let her know and be by as soon as I can. Liz, take care of yourself." Bobby says.

"I will. I also have Franco here too. You take care too Bobby." They hang up.

"What did she have to say?" Franco asks.

"They went to the 3437 Summerset Lane address. There was a lady there. She said that she seemed cold. And sent them away. She's going to bring the numbers to me soon. I can call Laura and Sonny then. Find out what happened when they were there. She might have something to do with this stalker. She got my letters, but never sent them back. Possibly the pictures too. I'm really not liking this Franco. Hey, where did the painting that I was working on go?" She looks around.

"Hmm, maybe a nurse moved it to make sure it didn't fall when they were working on Kevin. I'm sure we will find it." Franco says, acting a little nervous.

"Franco, is that the truth?" Elizabeth calls him out.

"No. I'm sorry. I just didn't want you upset. The person who hit Kevin over the head left a message. He or she wrote it on your painting." Franco hangs his head in shame.

"What did it say?" Elizabeth was tensing up. Franco can see it.

"That he was closer. He would see you soon. But not if I have anything to say about it." Franco says. There is a knock at the door. They can see through the blinds that it was Nathan. Dante was at the nerve center where the alarms are located at.

"Hey Liz, how are you doing?" Nathan asks.

"Well, Nathan. I have had better days. Better weeks. Hell, even better years. So have you figured out who it was that triggered that alarm?" Elizabeth puts a hand on her shoulder to try to work the kinks out.

"No, not yet. Dante is there. I wanted to get your account of what happened to Kevin Smith." Nathan looks at her.

"I woke up and started painting. The alarm went off. Kevin rushed in and told me to lock the bathroom door. I heard two men talking. I thought it was Kevin and another man. Then I heard a thump. As if something hit the floor. It was quiet for a short period of time. Then I heard Franco outside the bathroom door. We called for a nurse and doctor. I looked at Kevin while we waited. I noticed a big lump on the back of his head. Doctor Monroe feels it could be a brain bleed. He took him to MRI and then emergency surgery. I was going to try to call his mom. I knew Kevin from Colorado. We went to school together. I know his mom. So I was going to call. But Sonny flew the boys and Laura to England to my parents and there is an issue there. Bobby is bringing by Sonny and Laura's numbers. So I can get his file so I can call his mother. Franco, give him the painting with the message. After you are done with it Nathan, burn it please." Elizabeth gets up and moves around. Pacing as much as she can in the small room. Franco and Nathan step outside where the painting lay propped up against the wall.

"Wow, she's pretty talented. Until this joker messed it up, that would have been beautiful when she was done." Nathan looks at the subject. Then the message. "I'll get a few plain clothes officers to come watch her room. At least until Sonny can arrange for another body guard. Or two. Can you stay with her until then?" Nathan asks.

"Sure. Bobby's bringing Sonny's number when she can. I'm sure he would get her two body guards real quick and let Elizabeth call Kevin's mom. Since they know each other a while back. And he was protecting Liz." Franco says. While they are talking, Bobby rushes up.

"Hey. Dante is still trying to figure out how that alarm was tripped. Wish Lucky was here. He is a genus when it comes to computers. Excuse me, I need to go in and see Liz." Bobby goes right on by and into the room.

"Hi Bobby. How's Gram?" Elizabeth sits up and swings her legs off the bed.

"She's good. Feeling much better. But she's worried about you and the boys. But she's doing better. How are you?" Bobby looks at Elizabeth to see if she sees any indication of lying.

"I'm feeling better. I wish they would let me go home. Maybe this crap would stop here at the hospital. I can't believe they set off the Hazardous Materials alarm. Did they find out how they did it?" Elizabeth looks at Bobby.

"No. They are still looking. I wanted to make sure you are really ok. After what happened to Kevin, I wasn't sure you would be ok." Bobby looks sad.

"I have to call his mother. Let her know what happened. But I have to call Sonny first. Get his mother's phone number. Then I have to explain what's going on with my mother and why they got the funny reception. Hopefully Sonny can hire me another guard. This is getting so out of hand Bobby. The best thing to do is have the cops use me as bait and let them catch this guy." Elizabeth seems all over the place. Like her mind is running is different directions.

"Liz, just call Sonny. Get the number. Tell them the info about your parents. Then call his mother. Then worry about how to catch this nut. Just slow down." Bobby puts her hand on Elizabeth's hand to comfort her.

"Thanks Bobby. I am just in a rush to get this all taken care of, get my boys back and return to my regular life. I feel so tired Bobby. But every time I sleep, I hear Tom's disgusting voice in my ear. If they give me something to sleep, then it's too hard to wake up. I think I will feel safer at home with that alarm system. Be able to see my boy's rooms. Smell their pillows. Hear then and see them on the phone." Elizabeth yawns.

"You better do your calls. Just in case you fall asleep. Feel better honey. I will stop by in a little while." Bobby kisses the top of her head and hands her the paper. Then goes to leave. Out in the hall, Nathan and Franco are still talking. "Franco, I'm not your biggest fan, but if you take care of Liz, then I might just be ok with you. She's calling Sonny now. So she might have a body guard or guards here shortly. You keep working Nathan. This nutcase, no offense Franco, has got to be caught." Bobby says, looking in at Elizabeth.

"No taken." Franco smiles. "Elizabeth trusts me and that's all that matters. But I must say Bobby, I sure am glad you and Lucas are ok. I mean that the serial killer didn't claim you and Lucas. It's good to see you both up and well." Franco says, smiling.

"Thanks." Bobby looks at his suspiciously.

When the confusion clears, Lucky realizes that he has been shot. But so has his target. The young girl was covered in blood. She's crying. Lucky gets to her and tries to tell her that she's going to be ok.

"Shh, it's ok. You are going to be ok sweetie. He's never going to hurt you again. Let's get you out of here." Lucky tries to help her from the room. Back to the room with all the girls. But it was cleared out. His back up team had evacuated the rest of the girls and the room was empty. It looked sad and dingy. So Lucky takes her outside. There is Frisco and a team of bulky men. The girls are all sitting on the ground with blankets around them. The ambulance is pulling up.

"Spencer, you ok?" Frisco asks.

"Yeah, hardly feel it. I think that this blood is the targets. But if you could clean it off her and make sure I would appreciate it." Lucky hands her over and then passes out.

A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing. Hope you liked the chapter. Hope to hear what you all think. Thanks.


	28. Chapter 28

Reliving The Past

Chapter 28

Liz calls Sonny.

"Carinthos."

"Sonny. This is Liz. How are the boys?" She asks, almost too fast for Sonny to understand.

"They are fine. They are in the pool right now. But we need to have a talk. When we are done, I'll let you talk to the boys. We went to the address you gave us. That woman was so cold." Sonny says, still in shock.

"Sonny, she wasn't my mother. I called her to talk to you. But she said you never made it. I found out that I've had the wrong address all these years. It's not 3437. It 3347. I apologize. I have been sending letters to this 3437 address. I thought my mother hated me. But she said she never got the letters. That she assumed I wanted nothing to do with them. They never got the stack of pictures from my stalker either. So she doesn't know anything about my life. Gram didn't want to tell her about the rape. So I am sure Grams kept mum about it. I really need to sit down with my mom and dad to tell them about all this stuff. Anyhow, I need Kevin's personnel file. I need to call his mom. The stalker somehow got to the hospital's Hazardous Material Alarm. Distracted everyone enough to get to the room. Kevin had me lock myself in the bathroom. But Kevin was hit on the back of the head. He might have a brain bleed. I need to call his mother. He's going to have to have surgery. I used to know Kevin back in Colorado. His mother and I know each other. It might be better coming from me. Knowing he was protecting me, she might not be as upset. My mother's home number is (921) 555-2907. Call her and let her know when you are coming. She's excited to see the kids. I apologize for the mix up. But I would like to know who that lady at 3437 is." Elizabeth's mind wonders.

"She acted as if she knew the surname Spencer. Laura introduced herself as Laura Webber Spencer. She asked as in Luke Spencer. Laura said that he was her ex-husband. And Lucky was her son. That was about all the recognition she showed. Then she told us to come back in a couple hours. Well we weren't going to go back without a picture of your parents. I will have one of my guys bring over the personnel file on Kevin. Give his mother my regards. Also tell her if she needs anything, I will be happy to give it to her. And not to worry about anything. I will also send over two more guards. Let me find out who is available. I should have given you another guard. Kevin should have never been doing this alone. As of now, I don't think this stalker is working alone. I think it is Tom. But I also think there are a least two others. Maybe more. Dante sent me over the ballistics report. There were at least three shooters at your grandmother's house. So I think we are dealing with a cluster of stalkers if that makes any sense." Sonny stops to clear his throat.

"Yes. It makes perfect sense. But why me? What have I done that was so bad that a group of people would want to hurt me and my family? Sure when I was younger I wasn't the best kid. But I was never so harsh that I deserve this." Elizabeth goes deep in thought. She has a sliver of memory. A flash of a memory of a bonfire when she was an 8th grader. Sarah was a 10th grader in Colorado. The bonfire. Just a flash of the fire. Her heart starts to race. She sees a flash of the bonfire again, with a girl screaming. Elizabeth drops the phone. Goosebumps riddle her body. She can't stop shaking.

"Hey, are you ok?" Franco goes to her side. When she doesn't answer, he picks the phone up. "Hey Sonny. I don't know what you guys were talking about, but she's not well. She looks to be lost in thought or memory. Is there anything I can do?" Franco asks.

"Just make sure she calls Kevin's mom. And there will be guards there for Liz and Kevin. They will bring paper work Liz needs to look over. Call me back if you guys need anything. Franco, I'm trusting you and Ric to look after her and Audrey." Sonny says.

"Well, Audrey has a guard right now. But as soon as Liz gets her guards, I will stop by her room and check on her myself. But right now I'm going to try to get Liz to talk to me. She's freaking me out a little." Franco says, watching Elizabeth like a hawk.

"Well, keep me informed please. I know Jason would if he could. As would Lucky. And Franco, this doesn't mean I like you. It just means that I need your help, excuse me, Liz needs your help. I still don't like you and I still don't trust you 100%. I just want to make that clear." Sonny says.

"I figured as much Sonny. But I also know that you do care about some people. So it went without saying. I had no misgivings that you changed your mind about me. But it's nice to be reminded every time I turn around. Have fun. Say Hi to the kids for me. Later Sonny." Franco hangs up. He stares at the phone for a moment, then transfers his attention to Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth, honey what's wrong?"

"No fire." Elizabeth says, in a quiet voice.

"Elizabeth, there is no fire honey." Franco says, going to touch her arm. Once he touches her arm, she pulls away and the trance is broken.

"What?" Elizabeth asks, looking at Franco.

"Honey, you spaced out. You said 'no fire'. You were talking to Sonny. You dropped the phone. Liz, what's going on? Did Sonny say something to upset you?" Franco looks in her eyes.

"No. I…No. Oh, I didn't get his mother's number." Elizabeth looks upset.

"Sonny said he was sending a couple guards for you and one for Kevin. And he said they would have paper work. I'm assuming that means Kevin's next of kin number." Franco says, studying Elizabeth.

"Franco, I would like to go see my Gram. I NEED to see my Gram." Elizabeth still seems a little out of it.

"Sure honey. Let me get you a wheelchair." Franco goes into the hall to retrieve a wheelchair. When he comes back in, he finds Elizabeth drawing a fire. Like at a camp or bonfire. She's crying as she draws it. She starts to draw something next to it. But she doesn't draw it enough to figure out what it is. "Hey sweetheart, let's go see Audrey. I am sure she is so ready to see you." Franco wipes her tears away and helps her into the chair.

"Thank you Franco for being there for me. My life feels a little out of control. I haven't felt this way in a long time. Well, only a few times in my life. This has to stop. I'm a mother of three wonderful little boys. They need me and a stable life. I…" Elizabeth has another flash of the bonfire and hears the girl screaming again. But this time, the girl is screaming no.

"Elizabeth, please tell me what is going on. You go off into space. Tell me where you go." Franco says, rolling her along toward the elevators.

"It's hard to describe it. It's a flash of a fire. Like a bonfire. And I hear this girl scream. Then I hear her screaming no. She sounds so terrified. The screaming paralyzes me. But something inside me knows I need to help her. Something…something is being done to her." Elizabeth goes quiet. But Franco can see she's trembling.

"Maybe it's just a bad dream. One you can't forget." Franco tries to down play it.

"NO! This is a memory. But I don't know when. I don't remember enough to know when. I was so afraid I couldn't move. I don't remember ever being never a camp fire or bonfire." Elizabeth racks her brain to try to figure out when it could have been. By the time she's gets out of that deep thought, they are at Audrey's room.

"Here we are. Ready?" Franco asks.

"Yes. Thank you Franco." Elizabeth puts a hand on Franco's that he has on the wheelchair.

"Anything for you sweetness." Franco rolls her into Audrey's room.

At the hospital somewhere in Ireland, Lucky is being treated for gunshot wounds. At first Lucky thought he had just been hit in the right shoulder. But he had also been hit in the right leg too. Very close to an artery. So when he passed out, it was from loss of blood. He didn't feel the second shot because of the adrenaline. After surgery to remove both bullets, Lucky is recovering in his room.

"Hey there Luke Jr. Don't you know you are supposed to duck the bullets?" Frisco says, with a joking tone.

"Hey Frisco. Yeah, amateur mistake. Dad would be sorely disappointed. But the girl is ok, right?" Lucky asks, hope in his eyes.

"Yes. All the blood on her was from the target and you. Saving her was one thing, but son, don't bleed on the damsels." Frisco laughs.

"I'll remember that for next time. Any confirmed ID on the target? And who he was working for?" Lucky gets all serious.

"Yes. Richardo Manuela. We are still looking into his past. But there was a red flag. One name you won't like." Frisco looks disgusted.

"Who? There are a lot of nasty bad guys out there."

"Helena Cassidine." Frisco looks as if just saying the name gave him a nasty taste in his mouth.

"When did she start human trafficking? Something seems very off." Lucky says, moving uncomfortable.

"Yeah. Helena's been dead for months now. Why would he still be doing this?" Frisco thinks.

"I need a phone. One that can make overseas calls." Lucky says, thinking he's figured out what might be wrong.

Sonny and Laura sit at the table next to the pool as the boys swim. Laura orders some Lunch and gets back to their conversation.

"So she wasn't her mother? But why would she care about Luke Spencer? She was more concerned with the Spencer name. And why would she pretend to be her mother? Then ask us to come back in a couple hours. Can you have someone look into the people who live at 3437 Summerset Lane? I don't know what to make of it. But let's call Mary and see if she would be willing to meet us here. I don't want to take the boys on another long ride and find out she's just as cruel." Laura says, watching the boys, smiling.

"Well, Liz said that there was a grand mix-up with her mother and her. That he mother is looking forward to seeing the boys. But I understand. The boys might be more comfortable here then at her house. And if for some reason she's not gentle and kind like Liz, we ask her to leave. No harm, no foul." Sonny agrees. Laura gets the number and gets ready to talk to the mother of the young woman she's come to love and look at as her own daughter.

A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing. It means a lot to have you all reading and reviewing. I love hearing from you all. I hope they story is still as exciting and doing good in your books. You all take care and more is too come soon. XOXOX


	29. Chapter 29

Reliving The Past

Chapter 29

As Elizabeth and Franco enter Audrey's room, Elizabeth affixes her fake smile on just for Audrey.

"Hi Gram. How are you feeling?" Elizabeth uses her nurse voice.

"I'm doing fine Elizabeth. How are you dear? Bobby told me they had to put you on a breathing tube because of a blood clot. Good heavens, if it's not one thing, it's another." Audrey gets her worried Gram face going.

"Gram, stop it. I'm fine. I'm sure I will be out of here in no time. As will you. I am so sorry about your house Gram. I am just sick about it." Elizabeth is just about to say that she will pay to have everything done to fix it. When there is a knock at the door.

"Come in." Audrey says, curious as to who it is. The door opens and Carly walks in.

"Hello Audrey. Elizabeth. Franco." The last part sounds as if she might get sick.

"Hello Carly dear. What might I do for you?" Audrey says, trying to stop a fight before it starts.

"Audrey, this is the paper work for all the renovations to your house. Sonny had men working 24/7 to get it done before you would have to go home. Everything looks as it should. We even tried to replace the broken glass items in the house. But there were a few things we couldn't. I'm sorry. But if there is anything wrong that we didn't see, this is the paper work. You just call them up and they we come fix it and no cost. I'm so glad you are doing better. My mother was worried sick about you. She just thinks the world of you Audrey. She always says you were he role model for nursing. I think a lot of young nurses look to you as a guide to be the best they can be. And they all strive to have the love you and Mr. Hardy had." Carly says with a smile.

"Oh thank you dear. You know, you and Sonny didn't need to have that done. That's what insurance is for. But thank you for thinking of me. And all the kindness you and Sonny has shown my family." Audrey is crying.

"Gram, it's ok. Thank you Carly. You and Sonny have done so much for our family. I can't even begin to repay you. It's a load off my mind to know that my boys are safe and sound. I…" Elizabeth stops all of a sudden. She gets another flash of the bonfire. The girl screaming.

"Is she ok?" Carly asks, looking confused at Elizabeth.

"Dear heavens, she used to do that when she was having flashbacks of the rape." Audrey watches her.

"She was talking to Sonny when this started. She's had a few of these episodes. She said no fire. But she said something about a girl screaming. She said she gets so terrified. She dropped the phone when talking to Sonny." Franco says.

"DON'T!" Elizabeth stands up real fast and reaches out like trying to stop something. Then she passes out. Franco catches her and sets her back in the wheelchair.

"Carly, could you find a doctor." Audrey asks. She tries to get up and go to Elizabeth.

"Sure, if you well stay in bed. You won't help if you hurt yourself." Carly leaves the room.

"Poor child. She's been through so much in her life. More than most. I don't know where she finds the strength to keep going like she does. After being shot and a blood clot. And here she is coming to see me after a mild heart attack. I told her when she first got to my house all those years ago that she minds me of me when I was her age. But she is so much stronger than I ever was. Her grandfather Tom would be so proud of her. Over coming all that she's been through and still happy. I know I owe you a lot for that recently young man. My Jakey love you. He idealizes you. You are all he talks about. He always asks me to come over so he can make me toast in the toaster you got him." Audrey smiles at him.

"Thank you Mrs. Hardy. I love those boys like they were my own. Jake seems to have found a kindred spirit in my and I in him. I would do anything for any of those kids. And Elizabeth. I know I have a past that people still fear and are not sure if I can be trusted. But Elizabeth and Jake give me the drive and hope that I can be the real man I was meant to be. I am very sorry for all the stuff that I did when I had that tumor. But I can' only apologize so much. Elizabeth is the first to forgive me for kidnapping Aidan. Well having him kidnapped. I apologize to you for any heart ache you might have felt do to my crazy behavior. I hope you can see I am not the same man I was then." Franco says, praying that she can see and believes him.

"Franco, I believe whole heartedly that people change. If you would have known My Lizzie before she had been raped, you would have seen a different girl. She smoked. She had an attitude that just was abrasive. She took my car without a license and would sneak out at all hours of the night. I could barely keep up with all her shenanigans. Everyone compared her to Sarah. Then told her to be more like Sarah. She HATED that with a passion. But when she thought Lucky and she had a date for the Valentine's Day dance, she became the granddaughter that was fun and let me fuss over her. She came home a shell of my Lizzie. She was quiet. Didn't want to leave her room or the house. Sarah later told me of the awful bruises on her arms. ALL of her arms. She had cuts and bruises in more places than not. That poor child needed me and she felt she couldn't tell me. Afraid of disappointing me. I lent her a bracelet my late Tom got me when we first started dating. But she hadn't given it back. So I asked for it. I should have known right then. She was shaking. And nearly crying. She said that the clasp broke and she took it to get it fixed. But I heard Lucky bring the bracelet back. I overheard that he found it in the park. So when he left, I called her on it. That poor child was just beside her self. She couldn't even put a sentence together. Then she slowly told me. My heart dropped right there. But I never had to worry about her smoking again. And most of the time she was with Lucky if she wasn't home. But she changed. So if you care for her, but gentle with her and the boys. I will forgive you of you watch over them. I won't be here forever. And someone has to be good to them." Audrey looks at an unconscious Elizabeth.

"That had to be awful for you both. I can see the pain in your face right now. So I can only imagine how hurt you were back then. Elizabeth never told he exactly what happened to her. Just that she had been raped. I have a better understanding how it affected you both. But maybe when she trusts me enough she will share that experience with me." Franco says. Elizabeth starts to wake up.

"Elizabeth dear, are you ok? What happened darling?" Audrey asks.

"Was it like before Franco?" Elizabeth looks to him for an answer.

"Yeah. Carly went to get a doctor." Franco squats down and looks into her eyes.

"Stop that!" Elizabeth shoos him away. "I hate when people do that to me." Elizabeth says, feeling on edge.

"I'm sorry Liz, I was just trying to see if you were ok." Franco is taken aback at her reaction.

"No, I'm sorry. I just feel like there is something making my skin crawl. Like something really bad is about to happen." Elizabeth looks around. Almost like she is looking for an escape.

"Darling, you are just nerved up. When the doctor gets here, let him look at you and see how you are doing. Maybe he can give you something to relax you." Audrey says, trying to comfort Elizabeth.

"No! Gram, I think my body knows when something is about to happen. I can't be on meds. I can't protect myself if I'm drugged up." Elizabeth seems a little frazzled. Just then, Carly and a doctor come in. Elizabeth is a little skittish about the doctor. She didn't recognize him. "Who is this?" She eyeballs him suspiciously.

"I'm Doctor Burns. Doctor Henry Burns. I'm just here for a few weeks. There is a new program that started. Visiting Doctors come to evaluate the way each hospital does with procedures and techniques. Mrs. Corinthos says that you had an episode and then passed out. That you are recovering from a gunshot wound and a blood clot. Why are you out of bed? And out of your room. This is the cardiac wing." Doctor Burns seems a little irritated.

"Well Doctor Burns. This young lady right here is my Grandmother. She had a mild heart attack. I came to make sure she was doing ok. And I didn't faint from my GSW or my blood clot. I was a little stressed. I blood pressure could have been elevated or my heart race elevated. But I'm fine know. And please make sure you don't treat all the patients like they are little kids or a waste of your precious time! Excuse me! Gram, I love you. Feel better. If you need anything call my room number." Elizabeth hugs Audrey and then turns to look at the doctor. "Excuse me, you won't be bothered by me again. Thank you for your concern Carly. Franco! Let's go." Elizabeth looks away as Franco rolls her out.

"By ladies. Doctor." Franco says, smiling as they leave the room. Once far enough away, Franco starts to laugh. "Boy that was funny. I wish I had got that on video." Franco laughs. Elizabeth smiles. It felt good to fight back and not be so polite.

"Well, the jerk had it coming. To act like I don't know how to take care of myself is just plain out obnoxious. And he's a guest here. He should be more polite. I don't trust him. If he comes near my room, call security. Something just feels off about him. And when did we start this program. I don't recall getting that memo." Elizabeth starts to think about how many new people she has seen. She starts to feel like she's getting a little paranoid.

"Elizabeth, maybe we should stop by and talk to doctor Maddox. Maybe he can help you with these flashbacks. Maybe he can also help with the anxiety you are feeling. Maybe just see what he has to say. I mean you did get shot. Aidan almost got shot. You have been under a lot of stress. When your wound heals maybe we can let you get your frustration out on the punching bag. But until then, let him help you please." Franco says, putting a hand on her shoulder. This triggers another memory. A man. He put his hand on her shoulder. Then told her she better forget what she saw or she was next. This freaks Elizabeth out enough that she stops the wheelchair and gets out of it.

"Don't touch me." Her breathing increases. She grabs the lapels of her robe and hold them closed as if she didn't want anyone to see her chest.

"Elizabeth, calm down. You know I won't hurt you. What's wrong?" Franco at first feels a little hurt. Then more concerned. The memory and the voice keep playing back in her head. She reaches out to Franco. He puts his hand under hers. "What is it sweetheart?"

"I know something I wasn't supposed to. Please, get me to Doctor Maddox office." Elizabeth says, looking like she was blind. Franco gets her back in the wheelchair and heads to Doctor Maddox office.

A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing. Hope you liked the chapter. Can't wait to hear what you all think. Take care and the next chapter is soon to come.


	30. Chapter 30

Reliving The Past

Chapter 30

"Hello?" Mary answers her phone.

"Hello. Is this Dr. Mary Webber?" Laura asks.

"Yes. May I ask who's calling please?"

"Hello. This is Laura Webber-Spencer. I'm your daughter's ex-mother in-law. But I would say we are still good friends. I brought the boys with me. Apparently we had a little mix up with the address. My traveling companion and I were wondering if you might come to the hotel to meet us. After the last woman we met, we would prefer to meet here. The boys were a little upset before. Would it be possible for you to come to the Ritz?" Laura asks, with hope.

"Sure. How are the boys? I hope not too shook up." Mary says.

"No, after they got in the pool, I think the encounter is miles away. Well, except for maybe Cam. He is like his mom. A worrier. He will be the one you really have to impress. If he doesn't trust you, you might as well hang it in." Laura laughs.

"I knew my Lizzie would have one just like her. Her father and I just could never seem to get her trust. She always saw us as the enemy. I guess I should have not compared her to Sarah all the time. And just encouraged her to be a better her. But that is the past. I can't wait to meet them. Audrey sent us pictures. She never told Lizzie because she was afraid Lizzie would get mad." Mary is near tears.

"I'm sure that you will like the boys and they will like you. But if they don't right away, just give them a little time. Just to let you know, we do have some body guards here. So you will have to show some ID to see the boys. We can't be too careful with their safety. Will Dr. Webber be joining you?" Laura asks.

"No. Jeff is on a conference for a few days. But he will be delighted to see the boys. Who might I ask is your traveling companion?"

"Sonny Corinthos. He's been a big help. He has come to be very fond of Elizabeth. He tried to take good care of her when we thought my son died in a fire." Laura says, remembering that time.

"What? When was that?" Mary asks, concerned and surprised.

"Oh that was April of 1999." Laura says it like it was nothing.

"What happened? Was my daughter with him?"

"Oh no! No, she showed up at his apartment. Sonny was there for her though. He found that she was a special girl. The fire inspector told us that is was started by candles. So Elizabeth was sweet enough to tell Sonny that it wasn't purposely set. As was lead to believe. Even though she blamed herself. She bought the candles for him and on the phone she asked him to light another candle for her. But she was strong enough to try to ease Sonny's conscious. My son and your daughter were so close, it was like we lost both of them in that fire. But you should see her paintings. She would have been a famous artist. She got into the hardest school to get into. But she was so lost without my son, she stayed in Port Charles. I still have my son's portrait. You would be amazed." Laura says.

"Wow. There is so much that my mother in law never told me. I hope to get to know my daughter when this is all over. I will finish up the rooms and then be on my way. That's the Ritz in.."

"London. We are in the penthouse suite A. Or you can just have them call us when you get here." Laura says.

"Ok. It will be about an hour and a half. Thank you so much Laura. See you all soon." Mary says and hangs up.

In Doctor Maddox's office, Elizabeth sits there. This is different than when she had sessions with Gail or Laney.

"Mrs. Webber, what seems to be the problem?" He asks.

"I'm having a few issues. And I think that they are getting way out of hand. I thought I was strong enough to do this on my own. But there was something that Sonny said that caused me to remember something. I didn't even know I knew or had forgotten. You see there is a stalker after me. At first it was ok. He was just sending sweet little notes. Then they got worse. He sent me flowers. Then he threatened my family and friends. He got in my house. Sent pictures to people. He had pictures from the time…from the time I was raped. Before I was raped and after. He sent a picture of me after the rape to my oldest son. He shot at my oldest son and me at my Gram's house when we were outside. Then shot the house up. He almost got my youngest son. That's how I got shot. He's gotten into my hospital room at least twice that I know of. That alarm we had go off. That was courtesy of him. He hurt a fine man. Now these memories. The last one I had was SO scary." Elizabeth says, shaking.

"Ok. How about we start with these memories you are having. Tell me what happened just before you had your first memory." Doctor Maddox says.

"I was on the phone with Sonny. He took my boys to England to be with my parents to keep them safe. Gram was going to take them, but she had a mild heart attack. She's fine. But I was trying to explain about the address mix up. But Sonny seems to think that there are a group of stalkers. The ballistic report said there were at least three shooters at my Grams house. I asked his what I could have possibly done to someone to cause them to want to hurt me or my family. Then I had a flash of a camp fire or bonfire. I just see the fire. Then I hear a girl screaming. I felt fear. Like I wanted to run, but I was too scared. But when I came out of the memory, I had dropped the phone. The next time was pretty much the same thing. But the girl was screaming. But she also said no. I got the feeling that she was screaming for her life. The fear was so bad. Right down to the bone. But this last one. I never thought I would stop shaking." Elizabeth says, looking at the floor.

"Well, I don't think you have." Doctor Maddox laughs. This makes Elizabeth smile.

"I had Franco wheeling me back to my room. Franco touched my shoulder and the fear was so bad I couldn't breathe. I jumped out of the wheelchair. Told Franco not to touch me. When my back was against the wall, I heard a male voice said that if I ever told anyone what I saw, I would be next. I heard that voice before. I know I have. So I must have seen something I wasn't supposed to. Could this stalker and that be related?" Elizabeth looks at Doctor Maddox with hope that he had all the answers.

"There is great reason to believe it is. But Elizabeth, you have to remember what happened in order to know who this or they are. I think it would be best to hypnotize you. It's the most effective way to get to the heart of the problem. Then maybe we could have some regular therapy session about the effect this is having on you. You are strong Elizabeth. Just because you ask for help doesn't mean you are weak. It just means you know your limits. How much longer are you here for?"

"I think at least overnight. Do you know of a new program where they are letting doctors come in for a few weeks? There was a Doctor Henry Burns. I didn't trust him." Elizabeth's breathing is getting labored again.

"No, but that doesn't mean it's not true. I don't get all the info like regular doctors and nurses. I can asks about it, if you want me to." He looks at her face.

"Yes, please. When do you want to start the hypnosis?"

"Well, will you be free tonight about 10pm. I know it's late. But that is my slow time and we can take as much time as you want. I'm on call tonight. Do you want someone here for moral support?" Doctor Maddox asks.

"Yeah. Franco. The sooner we can get this figured out, the faster my boys come home. And I can see my parents. I haven't seen them in about 19 or 20 years. That's over half of my life. I thought they didn't love me. I sent letters to them. But I had the wrong address. I thought that when I told them of my rape, they were so disgusted with me that they didn't want anything to do with me." Elizabeth wipes a tear away.

"What happened to change this?"

"Sonny and Laura took my kids to England. I was on a breathing tube. So they took the address I had. There was a woman there. She was cold. They didn't trust her. So they called Bobby. When I found out, I called my mother for the first time in 19 or 20 years. I found out that they went to 3437 and not 3347 Summerset Lane. I asked her about the letters. She said she never got any. Now I can't wait to see them. Sonny said that when we go to pick the boys up, I can go and see my parents. To hear my mother say she loved me. And missed me. She thought I wanted nothing to do with them. You see, right after the rape, my parents wanted my sister Sarah and I to go to England and spend the summer with them. But I was so clingy to Lucky. He was helping me get better. But Gram said we shouldn't tell them as they would worry and want to come home. And there was nothing they could do. So we didn't tell them. Oh but I would have given anything to have my mom hold me. Laura became my surrogate mother. When I had a trigger, she just held me and let me cry. The very first time we met. No questions asked." Elizabeth wipes her face with a tissue.

"Wow. Sounds like a lot has happened. Good and bad things. Are you sure you are ready to open this chapter in your life? It might be pretty painful." Doctor Maddox asks.

"I have to. It's not a question as if I want to. My boys have to be safe when they come home. This person or people don't care about hurting kids. I have to stop them." Elizabeth says, trying to convince Doctor Maddox.

"Ok. I will see you and Franco back here at 10pm. I suggest you go get some rest. These memories might cause you to have nightmares. But I can prescribe you something to help you sleep. Something mild so you can wake up if you have a bad dream or feel that something is wrong." Doctor Maddox explains.

"Let's see how things go. I'm kind of tired now. And Sonny is supposed to send over a few guards. And I really must call Kevin's mom to tell her about him." Elizabeth wheels herself to the door. "Thank you Doctor Maddox. I'll see you tonight." Elizabeth wheels herself to Franco.

"You ok sweetheart?" Franco asks as he pushes her toward her room.

"I will be tonight after I get put under and find out what happened to cause me to feel this way. These flash backs and this tremendous fear. But I need to sleep. I have to go back to Maddox at 10pm tonight. Will you be able to go?"

"Sure. Kiki is a big girl. And I do sometimes stay at my studio for a few nights. So are you guys going to talk tonight?" Franco says, making conversation.

"Nope, I'm going under hypnosis. That's why I need you there. You can tell me whatever I say. I have a feeling Doctor Maddox is going to try to sugar coat this. I need to know. I have to for my life and my boys. To find out who and why this is being done to me." Elizabeth takes a deep breath. They arrive at her room and find two big burly men. One holding a folder with papers in it.

"Are you Mrs. Elizabeth Webber?" The dark haired one asks.

"Maybe. Who are you?" Elizabeth asks.

"I'm Gene and this is Heath. We were sent to take care of you." Gene says.

"Well, Gene. We need to work on the way you speak. That just sounded like a threat." Elizabeth says, straight faced.

"Oh, I'm sorry ma'am." Gene starts to verbal stumble.

"Relax Gene. I was just kidding. Half kidding. Why not says 'We're here to guard you.' Then I wouldn't think you are going to try to kill me when I'm alone with you. You aren't, right?" Elizabeth eyeballs him suspiciously.

"No ma'am. These are for you. Kevin Smith's emergency contact." Gene hands her the folder.

"Gene, knock off the ma'am stuff. I'm Elizabeth or Liz. Ma'am is for an old lady. I don't quite feel young, but I sure as hell don't feel old either. Franco, this is Gene and that's Heath. Guys, this is Franco. Play nice boys. I need to go in and call Mrs. Smith about Kevin." Elizabeth rolls herself into her room. And gets ready to call his mother.

A/N: Thanks to all my readers and reviewers. I hope you are still enjoying and liking the way the story is going. Take care all! More to come soon.


	31. Chapter 31

Reliving The Past

Chapter 31

"Hello, Mrs. Smith?" Elizabeth asks.

"Yes, who is this?" The female on the other end asks.

"Mrs. Smith, this is Elizabeth Webber. Kevin and I went to school together. In Colorado. I left when my parents moved. I was staying with the Hogan's when my parents sold our house. My sister Sarah moved too." Elizabeth has a flash of memory. But she tries to stay in the now to get the info to Mrs. Smith.

"I remember. She was the cute blonde and you had darker hair. But didn't both you parents have blonde hair too?"

"Yes ma'am. But anyhow, Kevin ended up here where I moved to. In fact he was assigned to watch me and my boys. I wanted to call and tell you that Kevin is in the hospital here. He is in emergency surgery for a brain bleed. I wanted to be the one to call you. I'm so sorry. I have a ticket ready for you if you want to come see him. It's all bought and paid for." Elizabeth expected an overly emotional response.

"Send me the information. I will see how soon I can get there. Thank you for calling dear. It's good to hear from you. See you soon." Mrs. Smith hangs up. Elizabeth is a little shocked. But then Elizabeth has another flash. The name Hogan. Elizabeth remembers the Hogan family she stayed with just after her parents left. They had two kids. Jessica Hogan. She was in a grade higher. And Jason Hogan. He was 10. She remembers talking with Jessica. They didn't get a long too well. Almost as bad as Sarah and Liz. Another memory starts to creep into her head. But she shuts it out. Too afraid.

"NO!" Elizabeth holds her head. Franco, Gene and Heath all rush in.

"What's wrong Liz?" Franco asks. Concerned as he looks at her.

"Nothing. Never mind. Could we get a nurse in here with a very mild sleep aid?" Elizabeth won't looks at Franco.

"Sure. While I go, why don't you talk to Gene and Heath. Interview them. Make sure you feel you can trust them." Franco kisses Elizabeth on the top of the head. Franco leaves.

"So, where are you guys originally from?" Elizabeth asks, not really caring.

Franco goes to the nurses station to talk ask about some sleep meds for Liz, when he takes a minutes and just takes a few deep cleansing breaths then continues on.

"Hello. Might I get a sleep aid for my friend?" Franco asks a woman in scrubs.

"Who is your friend?" she asks, without looking at him.

"Nurse Elizabeth Webber." Franco thought that if he mentioned that she was a nurse, that she might drop her attitude.

"Ok, I will ask the doctor." She says, never looking at him.

"Could you make it the mildest dose you have? She just needs help getting to sleep. She doesn't want to stay asleep." Franco smiles.

"Yeah, whatever." She walks off. Franco goes up to her. He grabs her and says, "No, not whatever. She's one of you. You give her your best or I will sue this hospital and YOU for all you are worth. She means the world to me. And if I suspect you are not going her your all, you deal with me. Do I make myself clear?" Franco smiles after. The nurse is scared.

"Yes sir. I will get right on that." The walks away pretty fast as soon as Franco lets go of her arm. He walks back to Elizabeth's room. Gene and Heath are talking. Elizabeth has laid back and seems to be attempting to listen to them. But Franco can see she's drifting in and out of sleep. He walks in.

"Ok, I got the meds coming. Gene and Heath, I need to speak to Liz alone please. Thanks for keeping her company while I was away." Franco steps aside and lets them through to stand guard outside her door.

"What's up?" Elizabeth asks, sleepy.

"Well, I knew you were bored into slumber. And then you would have felt bad for falling asleep, even though you need to sleep. I'm sure Gene and Heath would have understood. And it beats having to have meds." Franco laughs. Elizabeth smiles.

"They are good guys. They just go on and on about boring stuff. I try to be interested. But you can only here so much racing stuff before you glaze over. I don't care about cars like that. I guess I must sound like that when I go on and on about my art. Or lack thereof. Please tell me if I go on like that. Ever." Elizabeth closes her eyes. "I'm just going to pretend for a moment that they are still talking about it." And then Elizabeth is in dreamland. Franco sits down and starts to read an art history book. When a nurse comes in.

"I have sleep meds for Mrs. Elizabeth Webber." She's carrying a syringe with a big amount of meds.

"Can we hold off for about an hour? Just have it on standby. As you can see she's asleep. But if she wakes, she might need it." Franco says, as Valerie comes to the door.

"Mr. Baldwin. I need to speak with you out in the hall please." Valerie ushers Franco out into the hall.

"What's this about?" Franco asks, occasionally looking in at Elizabeth sleeping. Trying to keep an eye on what's going on.

"We got word that you accosted a nurse and threatened her." Valerie says, waiting for him to deny it.

"Yes I did. I was trying to get her to pay attention to her patient. That was the only way I could get her to listen and grasp the magnitude of the situation. What else was I supposed to do?" Franco asks.

"Well, Mr. Baldwin, you can't go around grabbing people. The Nurse wants to press charges. So I have to arrest you. Please put your hands behind your back." Valerie pulls out handcuffs. She puts them on Franco.

"I will go quietly, but you need to make sure her guards know where I am and never let her be along. And I have to be back here by 10pm. Please! I will apologize to the nurse. But I have to be here for Elizabeth. With the hospital serial killer and her stalker. Valerie, I respect you and the police force. But she's not safe. I have to be here for her. Please understand that. Can't you wait to arrest me until she's released from here?" Franco makes his plea.

"I'm sorry Mr. Baldwin. But I have to do my job. She has two guards. She will be fine until you are done. I can try to have you back by 10pm. But I can't promise you anything." Valerie pulls him away.

"Don't let ANYONE give her meds! Gene! I trust you! Protect her with your life!" Franco yells before he's taken out of sight.

A while later, Elizabeth is awakened to a noise in her room. She opens her eyes and sees a tall dark figure standing over her. She screams. Trying to get away from him, but she's paralyzed. Just as she sees the needle coming at her neck, she wakes up in a sweat. Her heart racing and pounding so hard. She can't catch her breath. Gene comes into the room.

"Mrs. Webber, are you ok?" Gene asks, looking her over.

"Yes. I'm fine. Just a…just a nightmare. Sorry to alarm you. Where is Franco?" Elizabeth sits up and tries to get her barings.

"Apparently there was an altercation with a nurse about your meds. Mr. Baldwin got a little too excited and grabbed a nurse. So she went to Officer Spencer and had charges brought against him. Officer Spencer said she would try to get him back before 10pm. But she couldn't promise him anything." Gene says, looking at her with concern. "Are you sure you are alright?"

"Yes. I… did anyone give me any meds?" Elizabeth wonders if maybe the dream was so vivid was because of meds.

"No miss. Franco told me not to let anyone give you meds. He was very vocal about it. Do you need me to get a doctor for you?" Gene looks at the machine. Her heart rate was still elevated.

"Yeah, maybe you should. I'm feeling a little weird. It's probably just from the dream." Elizabeth stares out the window. She sees the tall dark figure standing there. As soon as he sees that she saw him, he walks away slowly. Elizabeth starts to rub her neck to see if there was any blood or soreness from an injection. But how could he have gotten in with two guards. Gene has left to get a doctor. As she begins her panicked reaction, she remembers the last time she saw her parents.

"Lizzie, I don't understand why you want to stay here with a family that doesn't know you very well. You have to stay with them for at least the 9 months of school. Then maybe you can go to Port Charles like Sarah." Mary says, at her wits end with a rambunctious Elizabeth.

"Mom, how many times do I have to tell you that Sarah is my problem? She's always so much better at everything and people just keep reminding me of it. The Hogan's offered. They seem pretty nice. You met them and talked to them. So what did you tell them about me?" Elizabeth watches for her mother's tell when she lies.

"I just told Mrs. Hogan that you can be sassy. And you try to get your own way. That you do get into trouble. That she may punish you as she sees fit as long as it's within reason. No hitting or spanking. And if there is an issue to call me in England, or your grandmother in Port Charles. If they can't handle you anymore, then you are going to Port Charles." Mary says, blinking a lot. Her tell.

"What else mom? I know you aren't telling me everything." Elizabeth calls her out.

"Who's the mother and who's the daughter? And don't you dare get an attitude with these nice people. I won't hesitate to send you to a boarding school. Why do you act up so much Lizzie?" Mary asks, wanting to understand her daughter.

"Mom, when you can see me for who I am. Not what I could be, then I will always act up. I can't explain it anymore mom. I love you, but I don't think you love me for me. So until you can accept me as me, then I guess we have nothing to say." Elizabeth tears up, but holds it back as she walks into the Hogan's residence and shuts the door. Once inside she goes to her room and cries herself to sleep.

When Elizabeth comes out of the vivid memory, she's crying and Doctor Monroe is there.

"Elizabeth, are you ok?" Doctor Monroe feels her head.

"No. Check the back of my neck. For a puncture mark." Elizabeth sounds groggy.

"Nope. No needle mark. But let me have them run a blood test. You don't look to good. Was there someone in here?" Doctor Monroe asks, checking her pulse.

"I don't know. I thought not, but then…" Elizabeth stops midsentence.

"Elizabeth, what's wrong? Tell me!" Doctor Monroe gets alarmed.

"I think he got to me. I just don't know how." Elizabeth is staring out the window to the hall. Doctor Monroe is afraid for her. He orders the nurse to get blood taken and fast.

"Elizabeth, where's Franco?"

"He got arrested. A nurse is pressing charges." Elizabeth starts sobbing uncontrollably.

"Hey, hey. It's ok. We are going to get some blood and then find out what's going on." Doctor Monroe hugs her.

"Griffin, I don't know what's happening. I don't know why I'm crying. I had a bad dream of this tall dark figure. He had a needle. I screamed, but I couldn't move. I woke up sweating and I don't know what's going on. I swear I saw him outside my room. He was watching me. Almost like he was waiting to see if the meds he gave me were working. I'm scared. Franco was the only one I really trust right now. I don't know Gene and Heath all that well. They seem ok. But I just have this dreadful feeling something isn't right. It's like when you go into a room to get something, then you get there and forget what you were going to get. But times that by 10." Elizabeth squeezes Doctor Monroe tighter. He can feel her shaking. He pulls away from her enough to look at her.

"Elizabeth, let's say a prayer together. Maybe spiritual help is better than nothing, right? I know you are not religious. But I think that this might help. At least until we can find this serial killer and maybe it will help you find this or these bad persons that are doing this to you." Doctor Monroe looks her in the eye.

"Ok. It's better than nothing." Elizabeth says, still agitated. They say a prayer together. This calms Elizabeth down a little. The nurse comes and gets the blood drawn. Then Genre pushes Elizabeth in the wheelchair down to Doctor Maddox's office.

A/N: I want to acknowledge a mistake that I made. I just was doing some research on things for GH and I noticed that Liz's mother's name isn't Mary. It's Andrea Trent. I apologize to those that are sticklers to facts and I am one of them. So I am sorry. But that ship has sailed. So please bare with me. Thanks for all the reading and reviews. I love hearing from you all. Thanks a bunch!


	32. Chapter 32

Reliving The Past

Chapter 32

Mary arrives at the Ritz just after 3pm. She calls the room and has Laura come down alone to get better acquainted. When Laura shows up downstairs, they go to the restaurant.

"Hello. I'm Laura Webber-Spencer. I guess at one point we were in-laws of sorts." Laura laughs nervously.

"Yes, among other things. I believe you and Jeff were related in some strange way. But most of all, I want to thank you for being there for my daughter. Audrey is wonderful, but I'm sure you had a motherly effect on my Lizzie." Mary says, in tears.

"Oh, hey. It's ok. Elizabeth made it easy to love her. I'm so sorry that you two had issues. I think that after Valentine's Day, she felt closer to me. I was happy to help her." Laura smiles. Reaches out and grabs Mary's hand. "We mothers have to stick together. As they say, it takes a village."

The waiter comes and takes their order. When he's gone, they start to talk again.

"What happened on Valentine's Day? Did a boy break her heart? She always seemed hard as nails, but she always seemed to be the more sensitive one of my girls." Mary says, thinking about how hard she used to cry when teased at school or by Steve.

"Oh, didn't Liz tell you about Valentine's Day?" Laura looks at her seriously.

"No. She said she had things to tell me when she got here. But that could be a long while. Would you please just tell me? I won't tell her you told me. I can fake a surprise with the best of them. I want to know what my daughter has been up to. I got to see my Sarah grow. Become the doctor she so wanted to be. She talked a lot about your son, Lucky. She was very much in love with him. That's why it shocked me to hear that my other daughter married him. AND has kids with Lucky." Mary blushes.

"Well, it goes against everything I believe in to tell this. But I also don't want you to be blindsided either. There was a Valentine's Day dance at the high school. Liz and Lucky had made plans to meet at the dance. Liz thought it was more of a date then just casually meeting there to hang out. So when Sarah and my other son, Nikolas had problems, Sarah asked Lucky to go. Lucky liked Sarah for a while. So he let Liz know. She being embarrassed, made up a story about someone else asking her to go too. Well, Audrey and Liz went shopping and bought a beautiful red dress. But Liz didn't want to go. Audrey thought she was just nervous. So Liz got all dressed up and left. She went to a movie, when went walking through the park. She sat down for a few minutes. A man came up from behind her and grabbed her. He pulled her into the bushes and beat and raped her." Laura stops when Mary's hand goes to her mouth. "I know. Being 15, that had to been even worse."

"What? This happened the first Valentine's after we left? My poor baby." Mary wipes tears away.

"Yes. I'm so sorry. My son got worries when she didn't show up at the dance. He ran into the young boy that she had said was going to the dance with her. He denied knowing her. So my son went looking for her. As he got to the park, he heard something. When he looked, he found Liz crawling out of the bushes. Her dress was ripped and dirty. She was holding one of her shoes. She didn't even have her coat on. I have to say my son was so devastated seeing her like that. She was bruised and in shock. He tried to get her to go to the police or hospital. But she refused. She wouldn't even go home. So he took her to my house. He called my ex-sister-in-law, Bobby Spencer. She came over. But my son had to go get her. She'd showered before they got back. Bobby tended to her cuts and bruises. Tried to get her to go get an exam done and call the police. But she didn't admit that she was raped. She was so afraid Audrey would know. My son took her home to Audrey's house. She spent two days in bed. I guess numb. Shell shocked or something. She told Audrey that she thought she caught the flu. She tried to go back to work at Kelly's. But found it too soon. Sarah caught Liz with her arms exposed and saw the horrendous bruises. She was the first real person Liz told." Laura says, trying to be delicate.

"My Sarah knew?" Mary is shocked.

"Yes. But Liz is very good at making people promise things. That was the same day that Lucky went to the park to find Audrey's bracelet that she lent to Liz. Audrey overheard and confronted Liz. That's when she told Audrey what happened. But they thought it best not to tell you and Jeff because there was nothing that you guys could do. And they didn't want both of you to feel bad. Or feel the need to come home. But my son was there for her whenever and for whatever she needed. He was so protective of her. Even after she was ok. It was beautiful seeing them together. Eventually Bobby got her to agree to an exam and testing. Our kids were joined at the hips. They seemed to be together all the time." Laura smiles at the memories of the two young kids together.

"That's why she wouldn't come that summer. I thought she was still mad at me. We had a fight before I left. When I would call, she would be conveniently unable to talk. Maybe she was angrier with me for not being there for her when that happened. Or maybe she was afraid she would tell me." Mary just let it sink in.

"I'm sure Audrey wouldn't like me to tell you this. I'm not too proud of this. But I was gone out of state visiting my mother with my young daughter at the time. But when I got home, I found out my husband and son had a falling out. He left home. Apparently Lucky was sleeping on Liz's bedroom floor. Audrey found out and told Lucky he had to leave. Liz got so upset and left with him. I know my son would have died to protect your daughter. But Audrey was beside herself. She ended up back home within a few days. But when I first met her, I loved her right away. I guess I was the person she felt like she could be comforted by. You see, my son knew I had been raped before too. So he told her. And she felt we had a shared experience. I was more than happy to be there for her. So played a big part helping mend my family. And for that I will always love that young lady. But the day the police came and told her that they were closing her case, she got upset. You see, Lucky and Liz had a person they thought was guilty. So that day, she went to this man's house. Armed with a knife that my son gave her for protection. She ended up stabbing Lucky. Thankfully a friend of this man was a doctor. She confronted this man. Found out it wasn't him. After she took care of Lucky and helped heal him, she decided to just let it go. That was about the time Liz got into her art. She painted this place my son and her hung out in. I never saw it, but I have heard about it. When he got into an apartment, your daughter painted wonderful murals on the walls." Laura smiles.

"Yeah, she started that when she was 3. It took us three weeks and a coat of paint to get that nice mural off my living room wall." Mary smiles. "She used to doodle. I would find these drawings of dresses and rooms. I never understood what they were. Why she would draw those two things. We thought that she would be a fashion designer or an architect."

"She and Lucky ended up helping my older son and a friend track down this girl's blackmailer. That's how Liz met her best friend, Emily. Well best girlfriend. Lucky was her best guy friend. That was when she found the blackmailer and her rapist. They were one in the same. That was the night before her 16th birthday. So on her birthday, she caught her rapist. She got her HIV test back as a negative and was happy. Lucky talked Liz into applying to an art school in New York. She painted three pictures. One was of Lucky. I was so amazed. She got into the school. But she found out the day of Lucky's funeral. So she didn't go. But it was a hard school to get into. I was so proud of her. When we thought Lucky died in that fire. Liz was just so lost. And when the fire inspector said it was caused by candles, she blamed herself. But she was kind enough to go to Sonny to tell him that it wasn't his fault. You have a kind hearted daughter there. And she gave us the most beautiful grandkids." Laura smiles. "She's been through hell and back. But she's still strong. My son-in-law Dante told me about the pictures that were sent to you."

"I didn't get any pictures. Lizzie asked me about them. But when we figured out she was sending them to the wrong address, we figured out I never got them. They must have been awful. She was desperate for me to not look at them. She wanted me to burn them." Mary says, concerned.

"Well, Dante told me that they were taken just before she was raped and right after. Even one of them had to have been taken by her rapist. It was just too much. That piece of garbage even got into her house and left her an exact copy of her dress that night. And then shot up Audrey's house. This was just too dangerous. Sonny seems to think there is at least three stalkers. Well at least three gunmen at Audrey's house. So there is more than one, no doubt." Laura didn't look so happy anymore.

"Wow. My poor baby. I never knew. I wish Audrey would have said something. I could have come to see my daughter when she needed me. Audrey worries, but none of us are supposed to. I bet you thought I was a monster." Mary says, looking somewhat upset.

"No. I knew that Audrey was not being forthcoming about things. But I thought that if Liz wanted you bad enough she would have called. Her second baby's birth almost killed her. They both almost died. I thought for sure she would have called. But I didn't know the relationship between you two. Or how your life was at the time. I have no room to judge anyone. We all do the best we can." Laura gives a small smile and pats her hand. "Do you want to go up and meet your very active grandsons?" Laura smiles much bigger.

"I would love to. Thank you Laura for telling me all this. It will be easier to take when Lizzie tells me." They have their stuff sent upstairs. "So tell me a little about each boy." They head upstairs as they keep talking.

Sonny is playing with the boys. Laughing and having a fun time.

"So, are you guys excited about meeting your Grandma Webber?" He asks, with a light tone.

"It's not that lady we saw the last time is it?" Cameron looks like he just as something gross.

"No. That lady wasn't your grandma Webber. It was a mistake. I hear that your Grandma Webber is a very nice lady. She can't wait to meet you boys. Why don't we pick up all the toys and take care of them. So when she gets here everything will be all nice and neat. Let's show her how good you boys are. Maybe we can go get some ice cream with her if you guys can be nice and give her a chance. Then we will call mom and let her know how you feel about Grandma Webber." Sonny smiles.

"Ok. Come on Jake and Aidan. Let's take care of the toys. Remember, mom will give you a gold star if we do it correctly." Cameron says, feeling stupid.

"What does the gold stars mean?" Sonny asks Cameron.

"By the end of the week, mom counts all the gold stars. There is a number range that means you get this or you get to do this. It seems to help Aidan the most. Jake was a little iffy with it when her first came back home. But now he enjoys it too. And at the end of the year, the one who has the most stars gets the big Christmas gift that they have on their list. But it only goes up to a certain money amount. I got it last year, but I still didn't get the laptop I wanted. Thank you again Mr. Corinthos." Cameron continues to help the boys.

"You know Cameron, you are a good kid. I was so glad I could do that for you. Don't worry about your mom taking it away. I'll convince her to let you keep it. All of it. I know your mom struggles to take care of you guys. And that is very powerful for your mother. But she and you need to learn that taking help now and again is ok. That's why you will be seeing Ric more and Jake will see Franco more. If you boys want you can come visit me anytime. Maybe your mom would let me take you boys out on my boat and we can fish. Maybe let your family vacation on my island. It's so nice there." Sonny looks at Cameron's face.

"That sounds like fun Mr. Corinthos. But I don't know how my mom will take that idea. She won't let Aidan out on the boat until he's older. And I don't know about the Island. But if she said yes, I'd be all in for it. Could Ric come with us? He's my friend." Cameron's eyes light up at the thought.

"Sure. I will ask all my sons and we can make it a guy's day. Pending your mom ok's it." Just then they hear the ladies at the door. "Ok boys. Hurry, they are here." The boys run around and come to stand by Sonny. The door opens.

"Cam, Jake, Aidan, come meet Grandma Webber." Laura calls out. Sonny steps out of the boy's room with the three boys trailing. Cameron is the first to step around Sonny.

"Hello there. You must be Cameron. Your Grandma Spencer has told me so much about you." Mary holds out her hand to shake his. He reaches out and shakes her hand.

"Yes Ma'am. I'm Cameron Webber. It's very nice to meet you Ma'am." Cameron smiles, but is still reluctant.

"Well, you are a very nice mannered young man. It's very nice to meet you too. Would you like to introduce me to your little brothers?" Mary asks.

"Sure. But first, this is my friend. Mr. Corinthos. He's my mom's friend and now mine too. And this is Jake and that's Aidan. Aidan's still shy. My mom says that you are a doctor. Is that true?" Cameron asks.

"I sure am. So is your Grandfather. He's away right now. But he will be back in a day or so. Is there anything else you want to know?" Mary looks at Cameron, trying to guess what is running through his head.

"Yeah. Why didn't you keep my mom? Gram Audrey says that she took my mom in when you left. Didn't you love my mom?" Cameron watches with anticipation.

"We wanted both our daughters with us. But we were moving to a foreign country. We thought that the girls should graduate high school in the USA. And your mom and I were having problems. I thought we could use the break. I missed her so much. Your Aunt Sarah came to visit and stayed with us. But your mother didn't. But I hope that changes now. I would love to see you boys on a regular basis." Mary smiles.

"Hello Dr. Webber. It's nice to meet you. We all adore your daughter. She's raised some wonderful kids. Why don't we go sit down on the couch and chat. Can I get anyone anything?" Sonny asks.

All three boys yell "Ice cream!"

A/N: Sorry about the delay in this chapter. Life took a little more of me the last few days. And the next chapter might be late due to me going on a date. :) But I will work on getting it up ASAP. Thanks for all the reading and reviewing you all do. It means the world to me. Take care all my readers and friends. xxoo


	33. Chapter 33

Reliving The Past

Chapter 33

A/N: I need to alert people before you read, this chapter is a little more graphic. And I don't want to upset people. So this is a warning. Sexual violence is brought up in this chapter. And some other violence. So read with caution. Thanks and sorry if I bring up sore subjects.

Elizabeth sits in Doctor Maddox's office, waiting for him to show up. Gene stands outside the office door. Elizabeth is trying to keep the scary thoughts out of her mind. Every shadow makes her jump. She keeps checking the clock. She's just so anxious. Then the knock on the door came.

"Come in." Elizabeth looks at the door.

"Mrs. Webber, Doctor Monroe is here to see you." Gene says, then lets Doctor Monroe in. He carries a new bag of saline and a syringe of something.

"Elizabeth, the test came back. You had a hallucinogenic in your system. We know what exactly it was, so we have the drug to flush it out. But I want to replace that bag of saline. Just to play it safe." Doctor Monroe replaces the bag and then injects the med into the bag.

"Griffin, I only will trust one nurse. Please, do what you can to get her. Sabrina Santiago. Oh, I trust Epiphany too. But those are the only two nurse I will trust." Elizabeth looks to the floor. "Whoever drugged me, put it in my IV. Griffin, I'm scared. How could anyone get in my room if one of my guards isn't a bad guy? If he didn't do it himself, then he let the person in to do it. I don't know who I can trust. I need Franco. Please, help me get Franco here. I can't trust my guards 100%. But at least it wasn't something that could kill me. So he or she was just trying to drive me crazy." Elizabeth has a confused look on her face.

"Would you like me to stay with you until Doctor Maddox gets here?" Doctor Monroe asks.

"Don't you have patients?" Elizabeth asks, ringing her hands in nervousness.

"No. I am not off doctor duty. Now I am here as a friend. When Doctor Maddox gets here, I will go to the police station and see how fast we can get Franco released. We will let Doctor Maddox know that your guards are untrustworthy for the time being. And he's not to leave you alone. I will call you as soon as I know what's going on. If I can't get him released, I will come back and stay in your room. So just relax. We will protect you." Doctor Monroe places a hand of comfort on her shoulder.

"Thanks Griffin. I'm sorry to have to take up your free time. I will return the favor. Just ask." Elizabeth puts her face in her hands.

"Are you ok? You might feel a little tired, but is there something else wrong?" Griffin asks, concern.

"No. I'm just pretty tired and this just made me sleepier. Where is Doctor Maddox?" Elizabeth is getting nervous as well as tired. Just as she says that, Doctor Maddox comes in.

"Sorry I'm late. Are you ok? What's Doctor Monroe doing here?" Doctor Maddox asks, confused.

"Doctor Maddox, I was drugged. A hallucinogenic. Doctor Monroe just gave me a new bag of saline and meds to push it out of my system. Funny that it happened when I have two body guards and Franco is arrested. I don't know if one or both of my new guards are in on this stalking stuff. But they either drugged me or let someone come in and drug me. Franco was worried about this." Elizabeth tries to hold back her tears.

"I think that while she's with you, I will try to go get Franco. But don't leave her alone with the guards. We need to call Sonny and let him know what's going on with his guards. Maybe there is one or two that he trusts with his life. But with a serial killer and her stalker cult, we need to watch over her. Franco won't leave her side. And she should be released tomorrow. So we only need to watch her for a little while." Griffin says, standing up to leave. "I will be back as soon as I can. Preferably with Franco. Just don't leave her alone please." Griffin says, shaking Doctor Maddox's hand.

"Will do. See you soon. Be careful friend. We will work on why and who is after Elizabeth." Doctor Maddox says. Griffin leaves. "Ok, now why don't you lay back on the sofa. Get comfortable. Let me know when you are comfortable and relaxed." Doctor Maddox instructs. Elizabeth carefully lays back, holding her IV out of the way. She moves a little bit to get comfortable.

"Ok. I'm ready." Elizabeth takes a deep breath.

"Ok. Now close your eyes. Imagine a beautiful staircase. You are at the top. We will count starting with 1 and the farther down the stairs we get, the deeper you will get into your mind. You will be safe and you will just remember the events, not relive them. So nothing will hurt you. Let's go down the stairs now. 1…2…3…" They start to count together. "4…5…6 and now when we get to 7 you will be safe and sound. 7. Now Liz, why don't you tell me about your home in Boulder, Colorado."

"I loved my house. I could tell you a number of good hiding places. Sarah and I used to play there a lot when we were little. But I was always getting in trouble." Elizabeth sounds sad.

"Why would you get into trouble?" Doctor Maddox asks.

"Because, I like to look at things different then my older sister Sarah. I don't just do things someone tells me to. I want to know why I would do it. Apparently that is unacceptable in my family. I often wonder if they are really my family. I love my dog most. He doesn't judge me for being me." Elizabeth smiles.

"Ok Liz, let's go to the summer of 1997. Isn't that when your parents were called away out of country? Sarah went to live with your Grandmother Audrey. Why don't you tell me about that time." Doctor Maddox says.

"My parents thought it was too much for Gram to handle both Sarah and I. Sarah was the sweet obedient granddaughter. I was the trouble maker and I smoked. So mom talked to a neighbor. Well she lived on our block. She had a daughter that was friends with Sarah. And a son that was 10. She and mom talked. She offered to take me in for the school year. Then see how things went. But Sarah was shipped out first. Mom and I fought." Elizabeth starts to cry.

"What did you fight about?" Doctor Maddox asks.

"What my mom told Mrs. Hogan about me. It hurt. I'm sure it is true, but it hurt nonetheless. Mom always seems to treat me like I'm not her daughter. I'm the only one in the family with dark hair. Even Steve has blonde hair. I don't know why I act out as mom calls it. Maybe if they didn't tell me to act more like Sarah, I wouldn't rebel as much. But they are dumping me with practically strangers. Why they felt they had to leave to help people is beyond me." Elizabeth's rebellious teen comes through.

"Do you resent your parents for leaving and helping other people and not caring enough about you to stay?" Doctor Maddox asks. He thinks this isn't the problem, but maybe he could help with that too.

"Yeah. Maybe mom and I could have gotten close. If she would have given us time. I told her that we didn't have anything else to say. Then went into the Hogan's house. She left. Dad is all about Sarah. Not me so much. He would occasionally tell me to put my napkin in my lap or get my elbows off the table. And of course, be more like Sarah. Mom would have been the one I would have been close to." Elizabeth says, but her voice gets shaky.

"Elizabeth, what's wrong?" He can tell she's upset. More like scared. Her body tenses up a little.

"Jessica. She's going out. I need to stop her. Please, help me stop her." Elizabeth's breathing is labored. She's shaking.

"Elizabeth, remember. This is all safe. Nothing can hurt you. Calm your breathing. Take a deep breathe in and let it out slowly. There you go. Now tell me what is wrong with Jessica going out."

"She is going out. And her parents think it's someone else. I got curious. So I followed." Elizabeth sits straight up and puts her hands over her ears. She closes her eyes and rocks back and forth. "No. No. No." Elizabeth whispers. Doctor Maddox goes over to Elizabeth and pulls at her hands. She opens her eyes and has a look of shock on her face.

"Elizabeth, what happened?"

"No. No. Please! I won't!" Then Elizabeth curls up into a small ball on his couch.

"Elizabeth. Let's go back a little bit. How did you get from your parents leaving to Jessica going out?" He tries to get her to give a date.

"I just read and did chores. For about a month. I used to go and stare at my old house. The one I grew up in. Now I had another version of Sarah and a young kid too. I tried to be good. I would go for a walk to smoke. And I would go to the park to read. No fire! Oh god! I don't want to be here anymore. Please. I'm just a stupid kid. Don't remember! Don't remember!" Elizabeth has tears flowing and her eyes closed tight. Her hands are fisted over her ears.

"Elizabeth, you are safe. Tell me what you see. You are just watching. You can't feel or be harmed. Just tell me what happened when Jessica left." Doctor Maddox tries to be soothing. But he's really scared as to what Elizabeth experienced. Whatever it was scared her to the core.

"I follow her. She goes to a beach party. Some college guys are there. The Hogan's don't allow Jessica to hang with college guys. I heard about this party. I only follow so that I can use it against her if I need to. I wouldn't have been asked to come. I am only a freshman. Well, just finished my freshman year. Barely. They don't want me there. But I follow her and hide in the tall grass. They have a bonfire going. People are roasting marshmallows and drinking. Beer I think. Someone hands a cup to Jessica. She drinks it. I'm surprised. But then things get scary fast. She starts to get really limp and can't stand on her own. She has two older guys, one on each side of her. They are taking her aside, away from the big group of people. To a smaller group of people. They are ripping her clothes off. I'm too afraid to move. Oh God! She's naked. There are two girls there holding her arms and legs. Oh no! Those older guys are unzipping their pants. Oh God! Please help her. No! No!" Elizabeth goes quiet.

"Elizabeth, are you saying that these people were raping her?" Doctor Maddox is stunned.

"Yeah. One guy after another. I'm too scared to move. I'm afraid of what they will do to me. There is like at least 12 guys there. Some go to my school. I can't believe those girls would do that to her. Oh god! Jessica is screaming. They are hurting her so bad. Make it stop, please!" Elizabeth is crying and trying to close her memories eyes to the pain Jessica is going through. "Oh god! She's stopped screaming. I looked. She's…oh no." Elizabeth just stares at the floor.

"What Liz? What's happened?"

"I think they just killed her. There is red all over her chest. Just as I was about to back away from my hiding spot, there's a hand on my shoulder. I look up and…OH GOD!" Elizabeth's eyes got big and she just stops talking.

"Ok, Liz. We are going to go back up those stairs. Count with me. 7…6…5…4…3…2…1 open your eyes Liz." Doctor Maddox says. He's a bit shaken up.

"What happened?" Elizabeth looks at Doctor Maddox. She's shocked by the look on his face. "What?"

"Elizabeth, I think there is reason to believe that you are in real, deep danger. You told me that Jessica Hogan went to a bonfire at a beach party. Was drugged and raped. By many men. While a couple girls held her down. You heard Jessica screaming. Until she wasn't. You said that it looks like they killed her. There was red all over her chest. Before you could leave, someone grabbed your shoulder. You looked up at this person and you said OH GOD! With so much fear. I had to get you out of that memory. Maybe when you have time to process the info I have given you, we can put you under again and get some names. You said some of the boys went to school with you." He takes a deep breath.

"That had to have been why I didn't stay. I must have been scared. I really didn't remember why I came to Port Charles. I just remember finding myself in my Grams front yard. Smoking and watching the woods. Is that even possible?" Elizabeth asks, feeling a little freaked out.

"Yes. It is possible. You can split your mind in a way. You were able to get you on a safe trip to Port Charles. While the other part of your mind kept you from panicking. It's a version of disassociation. Like when something is so horrible you take yourself out of the situation. But you can still function. So people do it while driving. They will be thinking of what they need from the store, yet drive from work to the store. And have no memory of driving from work to the store. But we can try and work on this. Do you know what happened to Jessica Hogan?" Doctor Maddox asks.

"No. I never thought to call or go back. I think I wrote a letter of apology for leaving. My Gram said my parents made me. I don't recall if I did or not." Elizabeth looks a little shocked and confused.

"Well, let me look into her to see if she is dead or what happened to her. I'm thinking next time might be easier for you. Maybe the drugs will be out of your system and I can help you a little better. There were a couple times I thought you might get stuck in the hypnosis state. But we could be just over reacting to what you thought you saw. I have no doubt you witnessed a gang rape. But you don't really know if you saw her murder. It was a very traumatic time. Just try not to think about it. The more you try to the worse the possibilities will be. Like when you were dreading something and when it happens it wasn't that bad." Doctor Maddox tries to make light of it. But in reality he was scared she had witnessed a murder. And now the murderers are coming to seek revenge.

A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing. You guys are so wonderful. I hope this chapter answered some questions. And didn't bring up too many more questions. lol And for those of you who wished me well on my date, it went very well thank you. ;) Next chapter to come soon.


	34. Chapter 34

Reliving The Past

Chapter 34

While Lucky is recovering, He calls Laura to find out how things are going in England. To his happy surprise the kids are warming up to Mary just fine. But he was alarmed when he was told how many shooters where at Audrey's house. With Tom being in prison for so long, chances are he wasn't a shooter, but he was one of her stalkers. So Sonny was right. There had to be a group of stalkers. This would be harder to find the people responsible for all this. But they wouldn't give up. Even if he died trying to protect his family.

While he was trying to come up with plans and strategies, the young lady that he saved come by to thank him in person for saying her life.

"I'm just sorry I couldn't have made sure you never were hurt." Lucky says, sincere.

"I know Mr. Spencer. But no one can keep them from forming. But thank God for people like you that do stop them. It could be worse Mr. Spencer. People like you could be fewer or none exsistant. So please, don't feel bad. Feel good about all the good you did." She hugs him. He can feel her tense when he touches her. So he tries to not get too deep into a hug.

"I'm glad to see you are ok. I was afraid that you might have gotten shot too. Did my boss find your family?" Lucky asks. Hoping Frisco did.

"Yes. They are coming here to get me. My mom was crying so hard. I would like to bring her here to thank you too. I wouldn't be here without your courage and bravery."

"I would love to meet the mother of the bravest girl I know." Lucky says, looking at her with so much admiration and respect.

"Take care Mr. Spencer. See you soon. And thanks again." She leaves.

"There is a girl who is thankful to be alive. You did good Spencer." Frisco says with a smile.

"Yeah, but I wish I could have prevented her from being hurt at all." Lucky looks disappointed.

"Well, Lucky there are things you can't stop from happening. But when you know something bad is happening, you can stop that. And you did. So just take the pat on the back for a job well done and move on to the next." Frisco says.

"Frisco, man I have to get home as soon as possible. Sonny told me that it's a group of stalkers after Elizabeth and indirectly my boys too." Lucky's face gets red in the face.

"Lucky, do you think you might need some help? I won't mind taking a little vacation from the job. I have a daughter and granddaughter I would like to see. I could come help you on the sly." Frisco offers.

"I might take you up on that offer. There could be numbers of people in this group. I just wonder what she could have done to cause them to come at her. I know she hasn't done anything recently. All she seems to do is work and look after the boys. Due to the photos, it has to be from years ago." Lucky racks his brain trying to figure it out.

"Well, let me see all these photos and maybe with two heads we can get a better grasp on the situation." Frisco says, more of a boss then a friend at the time.

"I would like to stop off in England on the way back. I would like check on the boys and see if they are getting along with Liz's parents before going home. Maybe Sonny would let us flight back with them. I would like a little time with my mother too. Get her take on the situation." Lucky says, starting to fall asleep.

Griffin shows up at the police station to find out about Franco. When he gets there, Franco is in the interrogation room. Griffin goes up to Nathan West.

"Excuse me, may I speak with Franco Baldwin?"

"Sure Doc. For a few minutes at least. The commissioner wants to ask him some questions about the physical altercation between him and a nurse. So just a few minutes." Nathan goes over to the door, opens it and tells Franco, "You have a visitor. Just a few minutes please." Then Griffin walks in and closes the door behind him.

"Hello Franco. Liz sent me to try to get you out of here. Apparently one of her guards or possibly both let her get drugged. So I and Doctor Maddox are trying to stay with her until we can get you back. So was drugged with a hallucinogenic. She was scared and acting strange. I don't have to be back to work until 6pm tomorrow. If they won't let you out now, I will stay with her. But she's pretty upset and wants you. So let's find out how we can get you out of here. What happened?" Griffin asks.

"This nurse was not paying attention to me when I asked for a sleep aid for Liz. I tried to make sure it was a very mild sleep aid. She just needed help going to sleep. But she didn't want to stay asleep if she had a nightmare. This nurse just was blowing me off. I had to get her attention somehow. I just grabbed her arm. Yes, I threatened her that is she didn't take me seriously that I would sue the hospital and her personally. I never threatened her physically. I swear Griffin. I would have never hurt that woman. I can't believe that she would do this. I understand there is a serial killer roaming the halls of General Hospital, but come on." Franco says, frustrated.

"Well, if I can get the name of the nurse, maybe I can talk to her and have her drop the charges." Griffin says.

"Thanks. That would be nice. I really didn't mean any harm. I was just so worried about Elizabeth. She's not sleeping well and it made me feel bad that this nurse that is supposed to be a co-worker of Elizabeth didn't seem to care. I know I handled it wrong. I won't do it again." Franco says, holding his hand out to shake Griffin's hand. Griffin shakes his hand.

"That's good. Thank you for realizing where you might have went a little wrong. Although she was a little wrong too. On two fronts. First, not listening to the patient or patient advocate. And then going to the police. At the most she should have talked to a supervisor. Not go to the police. But people are on edge about this serial killer. So don't take it to heart." Griffin says.

"Well, right now I just want to get back to Elizabeth. I was very concerned about her getting hypnotized. I wanted to be there for her in case she had a hard time learning about what these episodes were about."

"Well, when I left, Doctor Maddox was with her and he swore he would stay with her. So let's try and get this straightened up. I will go talk to an officer and see what this nurse's name was." Griffin goes to leave.

"Natalie Kelley. I got her name because I was going to report her when I had the time." Franco says, with a small smile.

"Ok. Great. Let me go ask if there is bail or whatever and then maybe I can talk to Nurse Kelley about dropping the charges. Back in a minute." Griffin leaves. Out in the squad room, Griffin finds Nathan West.

"Hey Doc, what's up?" Nathan asks.

"Hey Detective West. Is there any way we can get Mr. Baldwin out of here? I know that Ms. Kelley pressed charges, but Elizabeth is very upset with Franco not there. Can we do something about this? He will be with Elizabeth the whole time. Nathan, may I call you Nathan?" Griffin tries to get personal.

"Sure."

"Elizabeth was drugged. Franco wasn't there. She has two guards. She doesn't trust them. She's very upset. I need to get Franco there for her ASAP. Doctor Maddox and I are trying to be with her at all times until Franco can be with her. He seems to calm her in a way that we just can't. Please, I implore you to let him go. He will be right by Liz's side the whole time. I will stay with them and get the nurses to get her meds and check her vitals. Just let me deliver him to her so she can sleep tonight. I also needed Dante to call his father and let him know that there is a leak in his guards. She should be going home tomorrow baring any more tampering with her meds or leaks. Then Franco will be in her home and away from any hospital workers." Griffin makes his case.

"Let me see what I can do." Nathan says. Nathan goes to talk to Jordan. After a few moments of speaking, Jordan and Nathan walk back to Griffin.

"Doctor Monroe, I will release Franco. But we need your word that Franco will stay in town. I have a statement from a nurse that he roughed her up. So I can't drop the charges. But I can't see why we need to keep him in lock up. I can understand he was worried for Nurse Webber. But I need to see him tomorrow afternoon. We still have to go on with the charge." Jordan says, walking into the interrogation room. "Mr. Baldwin, I am letting you go for Ms. Webber's sake. The charges are still being brought against you. Don't leave town. Doctor Monroe has given his word you won't leave town. So do both Doctor Monroe and Nurse Webber a favor and be good." Jordan lets him go.

"Thank you all so much. I won't let you down." Franco rushes out the door and to his waiting Liz.

Back in Doctor Maddox office, they sit in quiet.

"Doctor Maddox, may I lay down and maybe sleep?" A tired and drained Elizabeth asks.

"Sure. You sleep. When Griffin or Franco stop by, I will have them carry you back to your room. You just rest now. Don't be afraid. I won't let nothing happen to you. You are safe now." Doctor Maddox says, turning off all the lights except the one on his desk. There he was able to make notes for a chart for Liz. And she fell asleep with very little issue.

About half hour into her slumber, she starts to dream. She is dreaming of hearing Jessica screaming for help. Then she goes quiet. She feels a hand on her shoulder. She looks up and sees a college age man's face. And then hears him says, "If you tell ANYONE about what you saw and heard and we will come and do the same thing to you." Elizabeth wakes up. Can't scream and can't stop screaming. It's like the scream is caught in her throat. She can't breathe.

Doctor Maddox comes rushing over to see what's causing her problem.

"Elizabeth, what's wrong?" Elizabeth does the international sign of chocking. Doctor Maddox give a good hard pat on her back and she coughs. Then breaths a little easier.

"Thank you. I saw the face of the man who found me hiding. I think I have seen him before. But I can't pinpoint who it is. And he told me if I told anyone what I saw and heard, he would come back and do it to me too. I know that voice for sure. But it was different. I can't put my finger on it right now." Elizabeth then looks deep in thought.

Just then Franco and Griffin knock on the door. Doctor Maddox opens the door with a smile.

"Good to see you again Franco. Griffin." He lets them in. Franco rushes to Elizabeth.

"Hey there. How are you? I'm sorry I wasn't there when you needed me. And that you got drugged. Are you ok now?" Franco has his hands on both sides of her head. Looking in her eyes and looking her over. Elizabeth smiles.

"Franco, I'm fine. I'm just so glad to see you. I never thought I would miss you this much." Elizabeth hugs him. At first the hug was tight and gave the impression that she was relived he was there. Then it loosens up. He goes to pull back. But Elizabeth doesn't take her arms away. That's when Griffin and Andre look at Elizabeth's face. They see she fell asleep hugging Franco.

"What's so funny?" Franco asks.

"She's fallen asleep Franco." Griffin says as both men start to laugh again.

"Stop laughing. Can't you see this poor young lady has been put through the ringer? She doesn't trust many people right now. She's exhausted and drained. I for one feel honored that she feels safe enough with me to fall asleep like this. Now, if you will excuse me. I am carrying her back to her room where I will remain until she goes home. Thank you both for your help. I will talk to you later." Franco picks Liz up and carries her like a sack of potatoes back to her room. Gene follows behind with the IV pole.

A/N: Sorry again for the delay. This heat has been so bad. I have not been feeling well due to the heat. But I will try to get the next chapter up very soon. Thanks to you all.


	35. Chapter 35

Reliving The Past

Chapter 35

Nathan calls Dante to have him call Sonny and let him know about the guards. Then Dante calls Sonny.

"Corinthos." Sonny answers his phone.

"Hey Sonny. This is Dante. I just got word that Elizabeth has been drugged. She's fine, but it was while the guards were on duty and orders to not let anyone in. I hear it was pretty bad. Hallucinogenic. Griffin Monroe got it out of her system as fast as he could. But Elizabeth freaked out pretty good. And Franco had been arrested for accosting a nurse. So he could be with her. Do you have a guard you trust? Just one that you trust hands down. If not, we are going to have to get her to a safe house. Where only Nathan, Lulu, Franco and I know about. We don't know how far this stalker or stalkers goes." Dante says, sounding too much like a cop.

"Well, with three shooters and God knows how many more, we can't be too careful. Has Elizabeth come up with anyone that she can think of?"

"I have yet to talk to her. I just had Nathan call me to let you know about the guards." Dante writes down what clues Sonny has given him.

"I will have Carly send over Max. He's known Liz for years. And I know he's not part of this. Have him tell the others to go to the coffee warehouse and guard that. Make sure there are camera's on them at all times. Have them followed when they leave. Have Max try to convince Elizabeth to go to a safe house. Then have Max stay there with her. There should only be 6 people that knows where she's at. Nathan, You, Lulu, Franco, Max and Liz. No one else. This is the only way we can guarantee her safety. And give her time to get some rest so she can go back in her past and try to figure out who these people are." Sonny goes quiet for a second. Then Mary gets on the line.

"Detective, there was a lot of things that went down in Colorado. There were kids going missing and kids that were brutalized pretty badly. That was one of the reasons we were trying to get out family out of there. I was actually going to see if my Father could take Lizzie. Before school started that is. I mean I didn't want her staying in that town past the summer. So it was only going to be for a short while. A month or so. Until I could find a place for her. But my mother-in-law called and said that Lizzie was there and that it was ok for her to be there. If it was alright with us. We thought that if Lizzie and Sarah didn't kill each other than that was fine. But she never really said why she left Colorado. But then I haven't really spoken with her after she lived with Audrey. Audrey says people in Port Charles loves Lizzie. So I would look back into Colorado. Start with the Hogan's. They would know more than anyone." Mary says, feeling like the world's worst mother.

"Well Mrs. Webber, she was having these flash backs. My partner said that she was spending time with a therapist Doctor Maddox. So I think that there has been some progress. But we will keep you all informed. Just tell Sonny that I will call him later with details and info. It was nice talking to you Mrs. Webber. Sorry it was under such bad circumstances. You have a great daughter. You step son also dated my mother for a time. He is a good man too. Bye." Dante hangs up. Not sure why he said the last part. Dante calls Carly and tells him what Sonny says. And gets right to work on getting Max to the hospital to relieve the guards. And the send them to the coffee warehouse. And to find a good safe house.

Franco gets Elizabeth to her hospital room and lays her in bed. Covering her and tucking her in. He watches her for a few moments. He thinks how beautiful she is. How she takes his breath away. Just being in the same room with her is too much for him. He remembers how it felt to have her body lay up against his chest. She smelled like heaven. Flowers and cookies. Any time he thinks of flowers or cookies and he will smile and think of Elizabeth. He realizes he's never smiled as much in his whole life as he has with Elizabeth and Jake. They meant the world to him. He admits to himself that he would die for them. Then Elizabeth starts to stir. And then mumbles.

"No. Mmmm, no. Stop!" Elizabeth bolts straight up. Eyes wide open. Fear etched on her face.

"Hey. You're ok beautiful. Calm down. I'm here and no one is going to get to you." Franco goes and puts an arm around her and kisses the top of her head.

"When did you get here? How did I get here?" Elizabeth seems a little confused.

"I got back with Doctor Monroe a little while ago. You fell asleep in Doctor Maddox office. I brought you back. Don't worry. I'm here and I am not going anywhere. Are you ok?" Franco can feel her trembling ever so slightly.

"I'm ok. Just a nightmare. It's ok now." Elizabeth tries to play if off as nothing important.

"Ok. Do you want to talk about it?" Franco looks into her eyes. He can see she's holding something back.

"No. So what happened with the police?" Elizabeth tries to take the attention off her. Not wanting to think about the dream.

"Nothing much. That nurse is pressing charges. She slacks on the job, but I get arrested. But Griffin was pretty cool. He's offered to talk to the nurse and see if he can't get her to drop the charges. They let me go because you. I'm sorry I wasn't there when you went under hypnosis. So why don't you tell me about it." Franco says, trying to be gentler about get the info from her. It's obvious that what came out was very upsetting to her.

"Hey, you couldn't help being get arrested. And it was because of me." Elizabeth looks like she's wrestling with guilt.

"Elizabeth, I can tell something is bothering you. What is it?" Franco asks, looking for any sign of what she might be going through.

"Nothing. Did someone contact Sonny about Frick and Frack?" She points to the door.

"Yeah. Nathan was calling Dante when I left the police station. So I am sure Dante is talking to Sonny right about now. So I am sure by the time they release you, you will have a few new guards. So what do you want to do then you get out of here?" Franco tries a new approach.

"Well, I want to go home and clean my house. Then maybe go to Grams and clean her house. So when she's released she has a house to come back to that isn't riddled with glass and debris." Elizabeth says, thinking of all the things she needed to do.

"Elizabeth, Sonny had workers come and fix her house up. Round the clock workers. It's all been done. Besides, I don't think Griffin would want you doing anything too hard when you get home. You are supposed to rest. No pulling stitches on my watch little Missy." Franco tries to sound cute. Which he was, but not to Elizabeth right at that time,

"Franco, I'm going crazy. I mean stir crazy. I have to do something. I just can't sit around while…I just can't sit around. It's a waste of time. I have to keep busy. I have so many things that need to be done." Elizabeth is near tears. She diverts her face so Franco can't see her eyes.

"I thought you were going to take this time to come up with a plan to catch these bad guys?" Franco says, knowing exactly what she's doing.

"I am. I just need to let what…I need to let the info I have sink in and then come up with a plan." Elizabeth wipes at her face.

"Ok, we need to talk about the elephant in the room. Tell me what Doctor Maddox got out of you? No more dancing around the subject. Just tell me. We can handle this together." Franco says, not smiling anymore. He wanted answers. He needed to know what they were facing.

"No. Doctor Maddox has already put his life in danger. I can't do that to you. Of course when I asked you to be there, I had no idea that anyone's life would be in danger. This is all so out of hand." Elizabeth goes off in thought.

"Wait, it was that bad?" Franco is in shock.

"It was worse than bad." Elizabeth says in a low, sad voice. She drops her head. "Anyone who knows could be in danger. Real, life and death danger." She can't look at him.

"Hey, you're talking to Franco here. I can hold my own with the deep bad guys. And don't you know by now, I would do anything for you? I would do anything for you and your boys. Anything. If anything were to happen to you or the boys, I would cease to exist. Please, tell me what happened." Franco goes to her and grabs her left hand and kisses it. He crouches down and looks up through her hair that is hanging down.

"I'm scared Franco. He threatened me. Although I still can't figure out why they followed through on that threat. I didn't say anything to anyone." Franco sees the tears drop to the floor.

"Honey, you are not the same person. You are a mother of three very special boys. You are a nurse. You have been married and divorced. You have been through all kinds of hell. But the only difference is you have me there to help you. Help you with life and help you battle whatever boogeymen there are out there. If you lack in anyway, which I doubt greatly, I will be there to pick up the slack. I can hold my own. No worries. I have your back. If anyone is crazy enough to mess with you, they mess with me. You got that?" Franco lifts her head. He sees the red eyes. And the terror in those red eyes. Elizabeth shakes her head yes. Then Franco hugs her. Rubbing a comforting hand up and down her back.

"Before I left Colorado, I witnessed a girl being gang raped and then I believe they killed her. I was told if I told anyone that they would hunt me down and do the same thing to me." Elizabeth cries on Franco's shoulder. Franco can feel her shaking. Just at the memories of what happened. He couldn't even imagine her being there watching. The fear that must of racked her body.

"So you think that these stalkers are part of this gang that raped this person?" He's trying to wrap his mind around this.

"Yes. I just don't understand why they had me raped not long after I got here. I didn't even remember. I didn't remember how I got here. Or why I left Colorado. And what does Tom have to do with the group?" Elizabeth says, between sobs.

"But if they gang raped this person, why were you only raped by Tom? Wouldn't it have been many guys?" Franco asks, realizing how gruesome it sounded after it left his mouth.

"What? Oh yeah. I only got a small taste of what Jessica went through. That poor girl. After I was raped. Days after, I remember wishing I had died. It was so awful. I didn't think I could live without feeling his hands on my body. Or get his smell off me. Now I'm glad I didn't die. Who else is going to put these people away for hurting and killing Jessica? Franco, would you do me a favor?" Elizabeth asks.

"Sure. Anything in my power. What would you like?" Franco says, smiling.

"Would you climb up here and hold me while I sleep. I need to rest. And I keep having dreams. I think that you holding me would chase those awful dreams away." Elizabeth blushes, a little embarrassed at how it sounds.

"Sure. I would love to be your bad dream chaser. If you feel uncomfortable, you just tell me." Franco says, waiting for her to get over in the bed and get into position. Franco climbs in behind her. Arms wrapped around Elizabeth every so gently. His head nestled next to hers. He can smell her hair. Vanilla and lilacs. He never smelt anything as wonderful before as they drift off into slumber land.

A/N: Thanks to all that read and reviewed. I'm so glad you also far think that the story is good. I am trying to make sure that it stays that way. Thanks a bunch. The next chapter will be up soon.


	36. Chapter 36

Reliving The Past

Chapter 36

Nathan does research on Boulder, Colorado in 1997. He is astonished at the pages of missing kids. Mostly they are female. All under 18. He stopped counting at 50. The FBI had been involved. But didn't get any leads. So they got put to the side when other cases that they could solve. Nathan understood the issue. They had to do the same thing. It was the one big part of the job he hated. He always kept those kinds of case files in a place in his drawer. When he was burned out on a case, he would look at the files in that drawer. It helped him and the cold case file.

Nathan then looked up Jessica Hogan. He was taken aback at the case file for her. It showed that she had been raped and murdered. Well, had been injured and succumbed to those injuries a few days later. She was 17. The injuries were puncture marks in her chest and abdomen. The police got to her just in time to keep her alive. She lost a lot of blood. The police report said that she had been raped by at least 5 men. They assumed she was stabbed with a stick. As there were little splinters removed from the wounds. She had been stabbed over 30 times. The ME said that she had to have suffered a great deal. Nathan was sickened by that. So he ran off copies and went to go see Elizabeth. He had to make one stop first.

Elizabeth and Franco slept through the night. Waking to Doctor Monroe entering the room. Well, Franco did. Elizabeth continues to sleep.

"Good morning Franco." Doctor Monroe says, checking Elizabeth's vitals.

"Good morning Doctor Monroe. How are you this morning?"

"Good thanks. I am seeing to Sabrina Santiago getting her job back here. But unfortunately, Nurse Webber will be gone before. But I did speak with Nurse Santiago. She would love to work here again. And we are trying to get that going. With all the nurses afraid to work here until the killer is found, she will be more than welcome." Doctor Monroe writes down some things in her chart.

"Well that's good. I heard you guys were short staffed. Just don't let Liz talk you into letting her come back anytime soon. She would if you'd let her. She's trying to avoid these memories. She just gave me the basic idea. Griffin, I'm not a religious man, but I tell you, there is a special place in hell for someone that could do what those people did. Liz is terrified beyond belief. Maybe when we leave here, she can try to talk about it." Franco says, disturbed by the thought of someone trying to hurt Liz that way.

"Well, she's a strong woman. And she has you. I would hate to be a bad guy coming after her." Griffin smiles.

"Thanks." Franco carefully and slowly gets off the bed. Trying not to wake Liz.

"When she goes home, don't let her lift anything more than 5 pounds. She could tear her stitches if she does more than 5 pounds. Oh and there is a big guy outside the door." Griffin says.

"What? Just one guys? That doesn't make sense." Franco goes to the door and opens it.

"Hello Franco. Mr. C sent me to look after Ms. Webber. When we leave here, we go pick up some clothes for her and you. Then we go to a safe house." Max says, still watching the surroundings. They both notice a strange man, lingering around Liz's room. Max goes to the man. "Can I help you sir?"

"I'm looking for the maternity floor. My girlfriends having a baby." He smiles.

"That is 4 floors down." Max says, eying the suspiciously. Franco does too.

"Thanks." The man leaves. Franco uses his phone to get a picture of the man's face. He wasn't taking any chances. Just as Franco thinks that, he hears something happening in Liz's room. He steps in. He sees Elizabeth in the throes of a pretty nasty nightmare. Griffin tries to help.

"No! Mom! Help me! JESSICA!" Elizabeth is thrashing around. Caught up in her sheet. Griffin gets close and tries to grab her arms so she won't hurt herself or anyone else. She scratches and punches at Griffin. Just so trapped in the nightmare.

"Liz! Liz, wake up!" Griffin says, trying to bring her out of her horror.

"Elizabeth! Wake up!" Franco says, getting next to her bed. Then tries to help stop her from hurting herself or anyone else. When Griffin gets her hands secure, Franco grabs Elizabeth's face. "Hey, hey there. Are you awake know?" Franco asks, looking into her eyes. But seeing the transition from scared and confused to recognition and relief.

"Yeah. I'm sorry." Elizabeth's eyes fill with tears.

"Are you sure you are ok?" Griffin asks, starting to let go.

"Yes. I'm so sorry. Excuse me. I need to use the restroom." Elizabeth slowly gets off the bed and goes into the bathroom. When she shuts the door, Griffin and Franco look at each other.

"Wow. I hope that she's ok. As hard as she was fighting, she could have ripped a stitch." Griffin says, the doctor in him peeking out.

"I'm worried about her because this is taking a lot out of her. I just wish I knew who was doing this. I would make them regret what they did to ANYONE." Franco says, so sad for her.

"My bet is she could hold her own for a while." Griffin says, looking at all the little nail cuts and bruises. Franco looks over and smiles.

"Sorry man. I'm just so proud of her for not giving up. Even in a dream." Franco gets a warm feeling all over. Then he looks over to the closed bathroom door.

In the bathroom, Elizabeth is splashing water on her face. Trying to wash the dream out of her head. Yet she can't get the images out of her head. She takes a few minutes. Placing her hands on the sink and hanging her head. Then she feels a little pain in her side. She pulls her gown out of the way and looks at the bandage. It didn't have any red on the bandage. So she peels back the bandage. There was a little blood. But the stitches look intact. So she covers it back up and takes a few cleansing breaths. She finishes up in the bathroom. She places a smile on her face and then comes out.

"Sorry about that. Thank you guys for helping me. Hopefully when I get home, these dreams with stop." Elizabeth's smile fades a little and her fake smile comes out.

"Liz, those aren't dreams. Those are nightmares. It's ok to have nightmares. We will help you get through this so the nightmares will die off." When Franco says 'die off', Elizabeth gets a flash of Jessica's nude bleeding body. Both Griffin and Franco can see her body tense up.

"What did he say that caused you to tense up Elizabeth?" Griffin asks.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it. When can I go home?" Elizabeth evades the question. It seems like the more she talks about it the more the memories become more vivid. And the dreams get worse. Elizabeth makes her bed. Then starts to get things straightened up.

"Then on call doctor is going to come and check your stitches and vitals. Then you will be allowed to go home." Griffin says.

"Can't you just check my stitches and you can see my vitals are fine? Please! I want to get the hell out of here! Oh, I'm so sorry Griffin. I'm just not feeling safe or comfortable here. I just need to go and feel safer than I do here." Elizabeth lays her hands out on the bed and hangs her head down in frustration.

"Elizabeth, Max is here to look after you. Remember him?" Franco asks, rubbing her back.

"I remember him just fine. But I need to be able to cook, clean, do laundry. I need to keep busy." Elizabeth tries to hide the upset. When she just sits around she thinks about Jessica. And then she starts to freak out.

"Even if you go home Elizabeth, you will be restricted. Why don't you paint? I heard that you were a wonderful painter." Griffin says, watching her carefully.

"I would. But I don't have the funds to get the supplies. Besides, I have to get the house in shape for the boys to come home. They have to come home before school even if we don't catch…" Elizabeth stops before she finishes her sentence.

"Elizabeth, what's wrong?" Franco gets over to her. His body right next to hers.

"Oh. Franco, call Nathan. I think I know who threatened me. I need Nathan! Please!" Elizabeth turns around and sits on the bed. She grabs the small pad of paper and the pen there on the table. She begins to draw HIS face. While Franco is on the phone with Nathan, Griffin comes over to see what she's drawing.

"Hey, I know that face. It's younger. But I saw that face recently. Here at the hospital. Wasn't he a…a janitor?" Griffin says. Elizabeth looks up at him. Eyes big and full of fear.

"Oh God! It is who I thought it was. I thought it was just my mind playing tricks on me. Tom was there in Colorado. He was the man that threatened me. He was…" Elizabeth flashes back to when she heard Jessica screaming. She remembers seeing Tom on Jessica. Tom was the first to rape Jessica. That was why she could still hear her screaming. But how he got to her so fast after Jessica stopped screaming. He must have seen her either before or during her rape. Elizabeth drops the pen and paper. She stands up and looks around.

"What is it, Elizabeth?" Franco asks, grabbing her hand. For two reasons. One, to support her and let her know he was there for her. Second, so she wouldn't bolt from the room.

"I need sketch paper and pencils. NOW!" Elizabeth gets antsy.

"Ok. Nathan is on his way. He has some info too. Let me run to my art therapy room. I'll be back in a few minutes. Watch her Griffin. Please." Franco kisses Elizabeth's head and rushes off.

"Oh Griffin! Please, please pray for Jessica and me. Because if I am right, they are going to find me, kidnap me. And do god awful things to me before they try to kill me. But what they don't know is that I have determination to stay alive for my boys. Even the hell I went through as a teen. I would go through that 100 times just to keep my boys alive and happy. And to be with them. The thought of it scares the living daylights out of me. But what they don't know now as from then is that me being a mother makes me so much more unbeatable. Doesn't diminish the fear and tremendous terror, but it makes me more willing to fight. Even if I have to fight to my death." Elizabeth sits back down and rocks. She imagines what it must be like to have numerous rapists at once. The thought just scares her so. Griffin comes over and tries to pull her out of her thoughts. He barely touches her arm and she pulls away screaming. "NO!"

"Hey, it's ok. Elizabeth!" Griffin looks into her eyes. For a moment he doesn't see the Liz he's used to. He sees what must have been that scared teen all those years ago. Max comes rushing in.

"What's going on?" Max is confused.

"Max, go get Doctor Maddox, NOW!" Griffin says, staying back from Elizabeth. Max rushes off down the hall. Franco comes in with his hands full.

"What happened?" Franco drops the stuff on the bed.

"She must have been having a memory of some sort and she wasn't coming out of it. I just barely touched her arm and she started screaming. Max went to get Doctor Maddox. Look at her eyes. She's not coming out of this memory. Stay back here with me so you don't upset her anymore.

"Lucky! Help me!" Elizabeth puts her back to the wall and slowly slides down the wall. Down to where her legs are up to her chest. Even though she's looking at Franco and Griffin, she doesn't really see them.

"Maybe we can reach Lucky and he can talk her down." Franco says. Never seeing this kind of fear in her eyes. And feeling so helpless.

"Go ahead and try." Griffin says, not taking his eyes off Elizabeth. While Franco is on the phone trying to contact Lucky, Max and Doctor Maddox comes in and sees what's going on.

"Griffin, what happened?" Doctor Maddox asks, watching as they talk.

"She was talking about these people. She remembered the face of the guy that threatened her. She drew it on that small pad of paper. When I looked at it, I'd seen that face before. Older now, but that face was the face of a janitor. She asked for sketch paper and pencils. Franco went to get them. She told me that they were going to come after her. Rape her and kill her. But she was going to fight. How she would go through 100 times what she went through in her teens to protect and get back to her boys. She was shaking and rocking. I went to touch her arm. She freaked out. Screamed 'No!' at me. She then said, 'Lucky! Help me!' I didn't know what to do or say to help her. Franco's trying to get Lucky on the phone to try to calm her or break her out of whatever it is she's stuck in." Griffin says, out of ideas.

"Elizabeth, its Doctor Maddox. Do you remember me?" He waits for a response.

"Lucky! I need Lucky." Elizabeth says, closing her eyes. Franco gets Lucky on the line. He puts the phone to Elizabeth's ear.

"Elizabeth, what's wrong?" Lucky asks.

"Lucky. He's going to find me and do it again. Help me Lucky, I can't do this alone." Elizabeth is crying.

"Ok. Elizabeth. Where are you?" Lucky tries to play along.

"I'm in the park. I'm alone. I'm scared."

"Elizabeth, there are some of my friends there. Do you see them? Their names are Franco, Griffin and Andre. Can they help you until I get there please? They can be trusted. They won't let anyone get to you. I swear it." Lucky says, trying to sound like he did all those years ago.

"You trust them? Do they know?" Elizabeth asks, afraid.

"No. They don't know. But they are good guys. Just tell them what's wrong and they will help. With them there, he won't even think of doing anything to you." Lucky says. It's quiet for a minute.

"Ok. But hurry. I don't like men I don't know." Elizabeth says. The look in her eyes changes a little bit.

"Elizabeth, I'm Andre. This is Griffin and that's Franco. Is it ok if we sit here with you?" They all have fake smiles on their faces, trying to make them seem friendly to her.

"Yes. Just don't touch me. Lucky doesn't like when people touch me and I don't like it either." Elizabeth looks around at them all.

"Lucky told me you like to draw and paint. Would you like to draw?" Franco asks, grabbing the pad and pencils off her bed.

"Yeah." She reaches for the pad of paper and pencils. She begins drawing. They let her draw for a little bit. Whispering among themselves. When she finished the first drawing, she just set it aside. Then started the second one. Andre looks at the first drawing.

"This looks like the fountain in the park. Sometime in winter." Andre says, as all three look at the picture.

"When's Lucky going to get here? I'm getting sleepy. He always comes when I sleep. Lucky keeps him away."

"Honey, if you are tires you can sleep. We promise to watch over you." Andre says, thinking that this was what might break the hold on her stuck psyche. She lays down on the floor and closes her eyes. Drifts off fast. Andre reaches for the pad she was drawing on. This time it was a bigger picture of Tom. But still from back then. Once they knew she was in deep enough sleep, Franco gently picks her up and puts her to bed. They all look at her and watch her sleep.

A/N: Thanks for all the reading and reviewing. Hope you like the chapter. More to come soon. Thanks.


	37. Chapter 37

Reliving The Past

Chapter 37

So the kids, Sonny and Laura all go to Mary and Jeff's house. The correct house. They want to see if the kids would like it there. It was a pretty house. It's big enough for the boys to each have their own room. Mary fixes them all dinner. Then while the Aidan and Jake play and Cameron works on his computer, the adults talk.

"So do you think they will be ok here?" Mary asks Laura.

"I don't know. They seem fine. But kids usually are until bed time. That's when they seem to get a little iffy. I can't tell you how many times I had to go get my daughter Lulu from the neighbor's house because she was too afraid to sleep there. Some times were ok. But others she would just through a fit. But she was much younger than the boys are now. So I guess we will see. We can stay until they go to sleep. Wait a little while if you are ok. When I know they are ok, we can go back to the hotel. We will stay overnight and leave tomorrow. Just in case they have an issue. They are pretty much just used to being at Audrey's or camp. Maybe a friend's house. But never this far away." Laura gets a little emotional.

"I completely understand. I can't imagine what these kids have been through. I can't imagine being a single mother like my daughter is. And of three boys. She really is a special one, my Lizzie. I didn't want to scare Sarah and Lizzie about those poor kids going missing in Colorado. I should have just sent both of them to Audrey's. When Lizzie is out of the hospital I am going to call and talk to her. That poor child. What was she thinking? What was I thinking? I should have never left my girls. I should have just moved to Port Charles. I don't know why I let Jeff talk me into Bosnia and then here. My girls were at an important time in their lives. Sarah was about to go off to college. And Lizzie was just really starting to do all the high school stuff. She just got to be a handful." Mary clears her throat as she gets emotional.

"I understand Mary. I have three sons and two daughters. And they are each special in their own way. But they also seem to know just how to worry me. My daughter Kristina was in an abusive relationship. Put in the hospital a few times. But still wouldn't tell me or her mother what was going on. I guess all kids fear letting their parents down. Or having them be mad at you for making a mistake. But that is just part of growing up. I've known Elizabeth for quite a long time. She keeps telling me she's not the same girl she used to be. But there are a few times that she just gets me mad and I know that she's more like she was when she was younger. Most of us in Port Charles only know she was the Liz post attack. The shy, standoffish girl. Toward the time we thought Lucky died, she was becoming a sweet young girl. With hearts in her eyes and a smile all the time. Liz and Lucky were just wonderful together. You would be so proud of her. Becoming a nurse. She's a surgical nurse too. She has saved so many people. She even got arrested for saving Sam McCall-Morgan. Her mother didn't want her to have the surgery. But Jason Morgan, her boyfriend at the time, soon to be husband. Again. The doctor and staff felt if she didn't have the surgery, she might die. So they went against her mother's wishes. She never wavered. And when they thought Jake died, she gave permission to give his organs. My step daughter Josslyn got a kidney. Even though your daughter and my wife didn't get along. We will never forget her sacrifice. I know now that it wasn't his kidney. But still, when she was in all that pain, she gave to a child. A child of a woman she despised. I can't tell you how many times I have held your daughter while she cried. And I would never take any of them away. Each and every time she made it through and was stronger because of it. And when I go back home, I will hold her again and tell her how strong she is." Sonny says, even getting a little emotional.

"Thanks you. But I have missed so much of her life. I can't believe the things I've been hearing. I guess I need to hear each and every one of these stories directly from my daughter. I know she was married to Lucky. But who else has my daughter be involved with?"

"Well, my son was her first love. She says she loved him from the first time she saw him. At the time he was madly crushing on Sarah. But they were friends. Then after her attack, they were together almost all the time. More together then apart. If fact it drove Audrey completely crazy. They ran away together. My son would have never let anything happen to Liz. But in the end, she went back. She and Audrey made some rules they could both live by. But Liz and Lucky always looked after each other. Liz always trying to get Lucky to forgive me and my ex-husband. And Lucky trying to help her find her attacker. But after the fire, Liz seemed ok. So I am told. I kind of had a break down. So I get told she seemed fine. After that she was with Jason Morgan as a friend. Then with Lucky when he came back. Zander Smith was friends with her and I believe they dated. They stayed mostly friends. Then she married Ric Lansing. When she found out she was pregnant. But right after they married, she fell down some stairs and miscarried. They were off and on again. She had a one night stand with Zander and," Laura points discreetly over to Cameron. "But before she gave birth they divorced again. She ended up back with Lucky when she let Cam and him bond. They got married. Had their troubles. They split and then got back together when they found out she was pregnant. But not before Elizabeth ran to Jason when she found Lucky in bed with another woman. And they had a one night stand," She then points to Jake discreetly. "But she tried to make it work with Lucky. But she tried to keep Lucky clean of his addiction. They married again. But he found out that Jason was Jake's father. They divorced. She was with Jason. After that it gets a little iffy. I know she was with AJ Quatermaine, Ewen Keenan, and Nikolas Cassidine which is my other son and now she seems to be spending her time with Franco Baldwin, A.K.A Franco the artist. He's having a good effect of Elizabeth and Jake. Ric and Elizabeth seem to be ok friends. In the relationships, they may have problems, but she always seems to be friends with her ex's. Which sometimes can be very good. More so if they have kids together. But I can tell you how beautiful she is when she's in love. How she lights up and will do just about anything for her friends." Laura says smiling. Remembering the first time she met Liz.

"I know my baby would be a good friend. I just never thought she would marry and divorce so much. I guess not having her parents around and her attack didn't give her the best start into the man- woman relationship." Mary looks disappointed.

"Mary, if you would have seen Liz and Lucky together that first year after her attack, you would have melted. I am not saying this because of them being our children. I am saying that anyone who was around saw them from afar and could see the special relationship they had. Liz being afraid and jumpy. Lucky always made sure people didn't get close enough to touch her. It was beautiful. They couldn't live without each other. Most married couples don't have that. Things happened beyond anyone's control. It might have been stressful for Elizabeth. Maybe even confusing, but she's mostly happy. Healthy and look at what she's got in her life." Laura smiles and points to the boys. "She's told me many times that she would never change a thing if it meant not having one of her boys. She's a great mother Mary. Be proud of that. We all make mistakes in life." Laura hugs Mary.

"Thank you for telling me Laura. Your Lucky sounds like a special young man." Mary says. Laura's phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Hey mom. It's Lucky. I was wondering if I can fly there and see the boys. Frisco and I were going to go to Port Charles. But I thought, England is kind of on our way home. And I wanted to see the boys and check on how they are doing with the Webber's. Then thought maybe Sonny would let us catch a ride back to Port Charles with you guys." Lucky says, with hope.

"I can't see a problem with that. I don't think Sonny would say no to you both riding back with us. Since we had the boys and guards with us. When will you be getting here?" Laura asks.

"I get released any time now. Then we are booking a flight to London. I can call you when I am at the airport so you know what flight we are on. I have some info to share with you guys. Frisco used a source and we have some useful info to help Elizabeth. But I have to go. Talk to Sonny and we will talk to you soon. I love you mom." Lucky says, then hangs up.

Nathan arrives at the hospital, a small box of files and papers. He knew this was going to be difficult for Elizabeth to digest. But she had to know what's going on and try to protect herself against what could happen. Nathan is not happy with what he found. But relieved that he found something to bring to Liz. He gets to her room. He finds a talk, burly man at the door.

"Hi. I'm Dante's partner. You must work for Sonny Corinthos." Nathan holds a hand out to shake his hand.

"Yes Detective West. We have met before. I'm Max. I have been with Mr. C for the longest. And I have known Ms. Webber for almost as long. I just need to look in the box, then you can go in." Max waits for Nathan to open the lid. Then he looks. Shakes his head. "Sorry about that. But no one is off my list of suspects. And I can't be too careful with Ms. Webber. You may go in now." Max says, opening the door for him and stepping aside.

"I need to speak with Liz." Nathan says to Franco and Andre.

"Well, I can respect that Detective West. But we just had an issue. She needs to rest. I would say give her another 15 minutes. Then she would have been resting for 2 hours. Can we help with anything or need to know anything before she wakes up?" Andre says, in therapist mode.

"Well, I guess I could tell you both. She's going to need some support. This is a very bad situation. I found out that Jessica Hogan was found raped repeatedly and stabbed. It was over kill. But the report indicates that this might have been a ritualistic kill. We might be looking at a group of cult kids. Possibly satanic. They were looking into a group of misfits in Boulder. They believe that the group could have had a many as 50 to 100 members. And that is what they knew. It was kids ranging from 14 all the way up to people in their 30's. Men and women. The report I found on this group is so disturbing. Reading there suspected crimes gave me the chills. And I tell you I have seen a lot of things. Someone bank rolls this group. So many and connections are not problem. They can bribe ANYONE. Everyone has a price. So Elizabeth is in greater danger than we thought. I am seriously thinking that it might be better for her to go stay with her parents and the boys. I don't think even the PCPD can protect her. And I don't say that lightly." Nathan has a grim look on his face. "And I just got told that they have a teenage girl missing from the park. She went missing less than 24 hours ago. And we have reason to believe that Nurse Webber's patient did die under suspicious circumstances. We need to figure out what to do to keep Liz safe. And then what we are going to do to catch these nasty people." Nathan says, a little antsy.

"I'm thinking we need to talk to Sonny. He isn't my favorite person, but no offense to the PCPD, he can do things you guys just can't legally. He would know how to get these guys. But they have to get through me to get to Liz." Franco says, standing up and ready to fight.

"I understand. I didn't say this, but I agree. Sometimes the law can hinder someone's protection. That's good that you are ready to fight for Liz, Franco. Because she has one hell of a battle on her hands." Nathan says, afraid for Liz.

"I think we figured out what happened. We think that she saw this group rape and kill Jessica. They found her and threatened her. That was why she left Boulder. She says she doesn't even remember why or how she left. She just remembers being on her Grandmother's lawn chair in her front lawn." Andre says.

"So that means they knew she witnessed a kill. That is worse than I originally thought. I have a rule or guide book that an ex-member had given the police. They are supposed to kill any witnesses. Right on the spot. I'm actually surprised that we found the body of Jessica. She and one other girl are the only bodies we found. It might have been because of Liz. If they were trying to track her, they might have gotten sloppy with the taking care of the body. There was some unknown blood at the scene. Not much. Maybe they could test it against Liz's blood." Nathan is grasping at straws to figure out the clues.

"It's not mine." Elizabeth says softly. So softly they almost didn't hear her.

"What was that?" Nathan asks, coming over to her bedside.

"It's not my blood. I would have noticed a wound on me when I got to Grams. I took a shower. I had bruises, but no cuts or wounds. But I think I know whose blood it is. It's Tom's or…" Elizabeth flashes back to Tom grabbing her. She had her house keys in her hand. She took the key and put it between her fingers. That way how she got away from Tom. And another boy. Shorter and familiar. "Tom grabbed me. I had my house keys in my hand. I remember the lecture they gave us at school. So I put the key in between my fingers and punched him. He let go. I don't remember where I hit him, but he dropped. I went to run. The shorter boy stopped me. I can't place him, but I think I knew him. He…He let me go. He told me to run. Get out of town. God, who is he?" Elizabeth tries to remember. There is a knock at the door. It opens to an orderly wheeling Kevin in.

"I think I might know." Kevin says, head bandaged up and looking very weak.

"Kevin, how are you? Your mom is on her way. I tried to call her as fast as I could. I…" Elizabeth stops mid-sentence. She stares at Kevin in a strange way.

"Do you remember Lizzie?" Kevin asks, his head hanging a little.

"Oh God! It was Jackson. He helped me get away. Then you helped me get my bags and get on that plane. How did…" Elizabeth seems confused.

"Jackson was in that cult. He didn't like what was happening. He was trying to help the cops. The cult was getting suspicious of Jackson. So Jessica was a test for him. He saw Tom come after you. He always liked you. He didn't want to see you die. So after he saw what you did to him, he grabbed your hand. Then made you run like mad. He got you to the Hogan's house to grab a bag. He called me to come and get you. Then he went right to the police. He cut a deal to turn in as many names as he could for not being prosecuted. He gave a lot of the lower rung member's names. He was afraid the higher up members would get off on technicality and come for him. But none of the lower member's gave names. So there are about 60 member's still out there. I think the person that knocked me out was one. I am trying to get in contact with Jackson. Thinking that he might give me the remaining names. So we can at least try to track them down." Kevin says, holding his head.

"Kevin, you need to get back to bed. I would feel worse if you got worse because of me. Since you were here and got hurt because of me. Your mother is on her way. Show her how strong you are by getting better in bed." Elizabeth stands up and comes over to Kevin. "Thank you for protecting me like you did. Then and now. I'm so sorry I didn't remember it. Why didn't you tell me this when you and I first recognized each other?" Elizabeth crouches down in front of the wheel chair.

"Because, I didn't know if that was what it was about. For all I know they were all gone. The higher up members were all in the last year of college or out of college. I guess I hoped God would take them out for all the horrible stuff they did to all those kids and you. I was going to tell you just before that member came into the room. I saw him out in the hall before he came. That was why I had you get in the bathroom and lock yourself in. That was all I could think to do." Kevin says, feeling like he failed her.

"Kevin that was the best thing you could do for me. Even Nathan there, said he would have done the same. I just wish you wouldn't have gotten hurt. What did your doctor say?" Elizabeth asks, grabbing his hand.

"I should make a full recovery. That I have a hard head." Kevin chuckles.

"Well I knew that in school! I told you it was true." Elizabeth laughs pretty hard. "And you thought I was joking." Elizabeth smiles as her laugh subsides.

"I believed you. I just loved yanking your chain. You were so easy to rile up." Kevin smiles.

"Oh, thanks! Now Franco knows, and will never stop picking on me. Thanks a lot Kevin." Elizabeth mocks upset.

"Oh you will get over it princess." Kevin says. Looking to see if she remembered her nickname from school.

"Oh my God! Yeah, I'm princess. But you were jock itch. Or was that Jackson. I think that was Jackson. You were athlete's foot." Elizabeth laughs so hard she falls on her butt. She can't catch her breath. Franco comes over to help her up. "No. Oh my goodness. I so forgot that. I always thought I was friendless. That Colorado was nothing to me. But you and Jackson were so funny. We never held back. I mean who would let someone call them jock itch." Elizabeth starts laughing again.

"Well that is an interesting friendship you all had. And I think Liz needed that laugh. I think you need to go back to bed. But thank you for coming to give us this info. We hope you feel better. I will come to check on you soon." Andre says, patting Kevin on the back.

"Lizzie, don't let these people win. Be that spitfire you were back in school. No one ever tangled with you. I see her pop out every now and then. Bring them down for what they did to Jessica. And for making you leave." The orderly wheels him out. Liz stands there and watches as Kevin leaves. She remembers the girl he was talking about. She was a little fiercer than she was now. But not by much. For a moment, the fear turns to anger. Deep, raging anger. She sees red for a brief moment. Just like she did when she stopped being afraid of her rapist and wanted revenge. But this time it was for MANY girls and she was going to make them all pay.

A/N: I hope you all liked this chapter. I keep getting people saying that these bad people need to die a slow and horrible death. So I thought maybe that's what Elizabeth would think too. She might be afraid, but anger is a good motivator too. And you have to get geared up for the fight of your life. I hope you all liked it. Can't wait to hear your thoughts.


	38. Chapter 38

Reliving The Past

Chapter 38

"Ok, we have to think of what our next move is. Eventually the little bitch will be alone. And then we can take her. I can't wait to make her hurt. Mrs. Cassidine said she wanted her to suffer worse than any other of our victims. She wanted us to extend her suffering to days. So let's get the game plan together." Rick says, standing around a huge table. Paper laid out. Pencil in hand.

"I get first dibs on her. I want to compare from when she was 15 and a virgin to now. I bet she's like the town tramp. I wish I would have gotten a chance at her again when she was with those other kids. It would have really hurt her if I would have raped her in front of her friends. I should have shot the boys and made them all watch." Tom says, ringing his hands together in a devious way.

"You already had her. I want dibs." Burt says.

"No. I am the one she keyed in Colorado. I want and need to make her feel as much pain as I can. She messed out plans up. Jessica was found alive because of that mousy little bitch. Well, now she's going to pay and pay handsomely. Too bad that Quartermaine bitch is dead. I would have loved to sample that too." Tom smiles.

"Fine, I call seconds. We should really make a list of all who goes first and then after that. Just to make sure there is no fighting. We need to stick to the plan." Burt says, pulling out a piece of paper.

"Well, I am not holding that slut down. I am done with her. She annoys me almost as much as that Nurse Amy girl. I swear she's even freakier than I am. I wouldn't put it past her to be the killer. But it didn't take much to convince that other nurse to press charges against Franco. He's guilty because of his past. Even though he isn't the hospital killer. Easy scapegoat." Martha says.

"Yeah, you guys are so gun ho on raping, then you should hold the bitch down like every other rapist. Now if you want me to cut her, I'm your girl." Tina says, smiling at the thought.

"No one cuts her until we are done having our sexual fun. Got that?" Tom says, looking at them all like a stern father.

"Ok. Fine. But I get first dibs on cutting her. I love the look in the eyes as the pain creeps in." Tina says, nearly drooling.

Doctor Maddox and Franco take Elizabeth to his office. He wants to put her under again. Nathan waits in her room. He watches over her room. Max stands outside Doctor Maddox's office. Elizabeth lays down on the couch and closes her eyes.

"Ok, are you ready Elizabeth?" Doctor Maddox asks.

"Yes. I am ready." Elizabeth says, strongly. Less afraid then the last time.

"Remember Franco, no talking. If you can't control yourself, leave the room." Doctor Maddox says, then clears his throat. "Ok. Picture the beautiful stair case. You are at the top and look down. And we go down, we will count together. 1…2…3." Elizabeth joins in with him. "4…5...6 now we are getting to the bottom. Remember, you are just remembering the events. You are not in the events. Nothing will hurt you. 7" Doctor Maddox says. "Now we are back in Colorado."

"Yes. I am leaving the Hogan house to follow Jessica. She's not really dressed for a beach party. Or not at least what I would assume you would wear at a beach party. I think it was Jeremy that asked her out. I am so going to bust her." Elizabeth says, smiling.

"Remember Elizabeth, we are watching." Doctor Maddox says.

"I know. But she is just like Sarah. Always on my case about how bad and wrong I am." Elizabeth's smile fades. "She's joined a group of boys. They are handing her a drink in a solo cup. My gut was thinking that she shouldn't drink it. This feels wrong." Elizabeth has no humor in her voice anymore.

"It's ok. We are just watching. Nothing can hurt you. You have to watch so you can remember Elizabeth." Doctor Maddox says.

"She's drinking from the cup and dancing with some guy. He looks older. She's smiling. Why… oh. There are at least 10 guys there. There are at least 2 girls. It's hard to see some of them. It's night out and the fire light is only getting some of them. She's starting to get floppy. Like she's having a hard time standing on her own. Oh God!" Elizabeth's body jumps and then tries to get small.

"What's happening Liz?" Doctor Maddox asks.

"I think Tom saw me. He looked right at my hiding place. Someone just got in the way. I can't see what they are doing. She's screaming now." Elizabeth's hands go over her ears. Her eyes close tight. "It's too awful! I want to run to help her. But I can't move." Elizabeth is crying now.

"It's ok. Stop what's happening and just take a deep breath. You are ok. You can't be hurt. Remember you are just watching like it's a movie." Doctor Maddox says, getting frustrated that she's unable to keep this removed.

"They moved. Oh! Tom is on top of Jessica. He's raping her. Ripping her clothes off." Elizabeth is shaking.

"What happens next?"

"Tom turned his head to look at my hiding spot again. While he's raping her. Please, make it stop! Oh no! Tom got off her. Someone else took his place. He's doing up his pants. He walked away. She's still crying and screaming. How can no one else hear her?" Elizabeth seems ok. Then she bolts up. "He found me!" Elizabeth's eyes are wide open and it looks like she's staring.

"What happens next?" Doctor Maddox asks, watching her closely. And Franco. Franco is fighting the urge to go to her and hold her.

"He grabbed my arm really tight. He tells me that if I tell anyone he would do the same thing. I look back quickly. Jessica is nude and there is red all over her chest. She's not screaming anymore. My other hand found my keys on my pocket. I put the key between my pointer finger and middle finger and ball it into a fist. Tom's body is getting closer. He's nearly over me. I'm so scared that he's going to hurt me. So I gather all my strength. I go underhanded and up with my key hand. I can feel the key penetrate his skin. There's liquid on my hand. He falls over. He's holding himself. I can't tell if I got his stomach or side. Jackson's there. He grabbed my hand. He pulls me up to where I'm standing. I look down at Tom. I got him…OH! I got him near his business. His bottoms are red from blood. Jackson pulls me and I run as fast as I ever ran before. We get back to the Hogan's house. We climbed the trellis. He helped me pack all my clothes and a few personal keepsakes. Jackson called Kevin and then the police. Jackson says it's to get me out of town before the cops could come as questions. But I can see the fear in his eyes. He looks like he knows he's going to die. I don't want to leave him there. But Kevin shows up and we all start off for the airport. Planes are more expensive, but they are faster than trains. Jackson left us half way. I get the feeling I will never see Jackson again." Elizabeth is balled up on the couch.

"So you got to your Grandmother's house without incident?" Doctor Maddox asks.

"Yeah. I was on the plane. I can see Kevin at the window. There is a person standing next to him. But he looks like he's doing the same thing Kevin is. Oh wait. He's holding a sign. It's says…OH GOD! It says see you in Port Charles." Elizabeth goes quiet.

"Ok. Let's go back up the stair case. 7…6…5…4…3…2…and 1. How are you feeling Elizabeth?" Doctor Maddox asks.

"I…I don't know. Shock I guess. I will never forget her nude, bleeding body. That poor girl." Elizabeth starts to cry. Franco goes over and holds her while she cries.

"It's ok. Now we know how they knew where you were going. It's ok." Doctor Maddox says, trying to reassure her.

"I won't let them get to you Liz. They have to go through me." Franco says, squeezing her for emphasis.

"I know that they are going to look for a time that I will be alone or as close to alone as possible. They treated Jessica like she was prey and they were the hunters. I watched how they acted. How some of them wouldn't dare do anything without the ok of some of the others. So I just need to figure out who the bosses are. Chain of command. Then I can figure out who is the most dangerous and take him down off that high horse he seems to like riding." There is a look in Elizabeth's eyes that makes Doctor Maddox nervous.

"It's good that you are trying to take your life back. And for the lives of those girls that went missing and died. But you need to be less cocky and more careful. You don't need to make a mistake. One that could cost you your life. Or anyone else's life. Promise me. Promise me you will work with Nathan and Dante. Don't do this alone." Andre seems almost terrified.

"I promise I won't go after them. But if they come for me, all bets are off. You didn't have to sit and watch what they did to Jessica. And then have them come after you. I am not going to be the nice little victim. They want to play with fire, they can get burnt to a crisp." Elizabeth stands up and walks out. Franco stands up and rushes after her. As she walks down the hall, she watches her surroundings. Looking for a familiar face. She's eager to get back to her room and draw every face she can remember. So the police have something to go on.

"Elizabeth, are you ok? You are acting weird. It's a little disturbing." Franco says, walking next to her.

"I'm fine. I am just determined to make them pay. Bring them down for what they did. It's like Tom knew I was watching and wanted me to see it all. He's so sick. I want him to die a horrible death. LOTS of pain. Just like Jessica. LOTS of fear. Just like Jessica." Elizabeth stops. She turns and looks at a man sitting in a chair. She stares at him. She turns back around and goes to her room. Once inside, Elizabeth sits down. She looks at Nathan. "There is one of them out in the chairs. About 4 doors down. I don't know his name. But I recognize him. I promised Doctor Maddox that I wouldn't go after them alone. You are here. But if they come after me, all bets are off. Go get him please before he leaves." Elizabeth sits there like she's fighting the urge to go pounce on this guy. Nathan gets up and goes to apprehend this guy.

"Elizabeth, would you like some ice cream? I know a lady down in the cafeteria with the best hook ups. I can get you some really good ice cream. She saves me a little. I sneak some to Jake every now and then. Oops! I forgot you are who we sneak it from." Franco laughs. Elizabeth smiles, but just a small smile.

"No thank you. I want to be right here and wait for Nathan to tell me they caught one. And for the damn doctor to come and discharge me already. I can't stay her much longer. I'm going crazy. I need to see my Gram. Then go home." Elizabeth takes her hands and rubs her face.

"Hey, you know that we are going to have to go to a safe house. No one else can know. Just you, me, Nathan, Dante and Max. No one else will have that info. I know you want to go home. But until Nathan and Dante get them all, you are not safe. They don't even have to get close to you. The reason you are here. So if you want to call and talk to the boys, you might want to do it now. I will go see what's happening with Nathan and scum sucker #1. Back in a sec. Here's my phone." Franco hands his phone over. Then leaves the room. Elizabeth dials Laura's number.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Laura?" Elizabeth asks.

"Yes. Liz, how are you honey?" Laura asks, cheery.

"I'm ok. How are the boy's?" Laura can hear something is wrong.

"They are good. Your mother and the boys are getting along well. Lucky is going to stop by and see the boys. Meet your lovely mother. Then Frisco and he are going to come home with Sonny and I. Honey, you don't sound right. What's going on?" Laura asks, motherly.

"I have much more information. And it's not good. Well, I guess it helps us some. But it's just awful. I didn't want to see it again. Now I can't get it out of my mind." Elizabeth breaks down crying. "I'm sorry. I need to get myself together. They are going to release me and I have to go to a safe house. So I don't know if I can call when I'm there. So I wanted to talk to my boys before I go. This is taking an emotional toll." Elizabeth wipes her eyes and takes a deep breath.

"Oh honey. I'm so sorry. Would you like to talk to your mother?" Laura asks.

"Sure. She should know what happened to Jessica." Elizabeth silently cries.

"Hey there sweetheart. How are you doing?" Mary asks.

"Mom." Elizabeth can't get any more out do to her emotions.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Mary asks, sounding like the caring mom that Liz has wanted for so long. Who she needed after her rape.

"Mom. I know what happened to cause me to run to Port Charles. I witnessed Jessica being gang raped and murdered. I really want you to hold me right now and tell me everything is going to be ok. I know I am an adult, but I really needed you Valentine's Day and I really need you now. I'm so scared." Elizabeth just cries.

"I know honey. I wish I could be there for you. I want nothing more than to hold you and chase all the boogeymen away. Reassure you that you are going to be ok. But we are both adult women and we know that there are all kind of boogeymen out there. I love you baby. I always will. I know how you feel. There are still times I want my mother. I don't think we ever stop wanting our moms. You and I have been apart for so long. We will be together soon. And we will take the time to talk. And hold each other. Just be strong, like I know you are. Get this done and then come and see your father and I. We miss you so much. He's going to be thrilled to see you. And the boys. He's out of town for another day. Are you good to talk to the boys?" Mary asks.

"Yeah. Let's start with Cam please." Elizabeth says, clearing her throat to sound like the cheerful mom.

"Hi mom. Grandma Mary is very nice. She talks about you a lot. Like how you used to draw on the walls. And used to cut Aunt Sarah's dolls hair." Cameron says, sounding happy. Which makes Elizabeth happy.

"Yeah, mom was quite the bad girl. How are you doing honey? Are you settling in ok?" Elizabeth hated hearing of her mistakes. They were thrown in her face enough.

"Yeah. I have been learning how to use my new laptop. Mr. Corinthos gave it to me mom. As a present. May I keep it please?" Cameron asks, politely.

"Honey, let's talk about this later. I don't have much time. But let's not ask Mr. Corinthos for anything. He's doing a lot for us. And I can't pay him back for all this. But make sure you thank him for being so thoughtful." Elizabeth says, feeling like a failure.

"Ok. I love you mom. How is your side?"

"I'm good baby. I'm going to be leaving here. But I don't know if I will be able to call again for a while. So I need you to help Grandma Mary and Grandma Laura with your brothers. When we see each other we will sit down and talk. Ok?" Elizabeth says. "I love you Cameron. Be good. Can I speak to Jake now?"

"I will be good. Bye mom." Cameron hands the phone to Jake.

"Mom, when are you going to be coming? Grandma Mary and Grandma Laura are great. But I miss you. And I don't like being here." Jake says.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Elizabeth is concerned.

"These people make me think about my time away from you. And it scares me. It's not that I don't felt safe. But it's so close to Grandma Helena's house." Jake says, sounding different.

"Honey, why are you calling her Grandma Helena?" This alarms Elizabeth.

"That's what she had me call her. It's weird." Jake say. Then the next thing Elizabeth hears is her mother.

"Honey, he got real quiet. Laura's trying to help him. Grandma Helena? Who is this?" Mary is confused.

"Helena Cassidine. She's the one that took Jake. Did God knows what to him? That's what Franco is working with him on. Just don't let any of the boys out of your site mom. Helena is dead, but my guess is she still has minions out there doing her bidding. I have to deal with this. I'm trusting you mom to look after my boys. Just until I can get there." Franco and Nathan walk in. "Mom, I have to go. I will call as soon as I can. Give my boys hugs and kisses from me. Tell Laura and Sonny thank you. And be nice to Lucky mom. Please. He's a really good guy. We just can't seem to make it work. I love you mom." Elizabeth hangs up. Wiping a stray tear.

"Elizabeth, we have some bad news. They guy was gone before Nathan got to him. And Audrey had another heart attack. Honey, she's gone. I'm so sorry." Franco says, going to hug Liz.

"Are you sure it was a normal heart attack? Or did they get to my Gram?" Elizabeth asks, not crying and not sad.

"Her guard never left. They are going to do a tox screen on her. But honey, it looks like a normal heart attack." Franco pulls her into a hug.

"No. Not my Grams. No!" Elizabeth breaks down crying. She tries to push Franco away, but he would let her. She gives in and sobs hysterically.

A/N: I'm sorry for the dark side of this chapter. But it needed to be said. I hope that this chapter was still good or up to your standards. More is to come. Thanks to you all for reading and reviewing.


	39. Chapter 39

Reliving The Past

Chapter 39

Bobby and Monica come to Elizabeth's room. When they get there, Franco is still holding Elizabeth. But she's calmed down. She's just staring at nothing really. Just the shock of the news has her feeling quite numb now. She thinks to herself she doesn't know how much more she can take. One more thing happens and she might just snap.

"Elizabeth, we are so sorry about Audrey. We all loved her here." Bobby says.

"She was a treasure. If you need anything just let us know." Monica says. Both stare at her, gauging her reaction. She pulls away from Franco.

"Thank you. Both of you. My Grams was fond of both of you. I need to go to her house and get her papers. I need to know if she was going to be buried next to Gramps…"Elizabeth tries to hold back the emotion. "Or if she was going to be cremated. And what she wants for her fu...funeral. Oh, I need to call mom back. I just don't know what to do." Elizabeth dials Laura's number again.

"Hello?"

"Laura, this is Liz again. Oh, I need to talk to my mom please. Stay very close to her. I have some upsetting news." Elizabeth says, trying to look at the wall. She knows if she looks at anyone she would break down.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Mary says, tense.

"Mom, Gram just had another heart attack. She's gone." Elizabeth breaks down. Handing the phone to the closest person. Which happened to be Franco.

"Mrs. Webber, this is Franco Baldwin. I'm so sorry for your loss. Liz is just taking it so hard. Mrs. Hardy, has passed. We are going to take care of Liz. You and Mr. Webber take care of each other. We will call back when we have gone through her papers to find out what her wishes were. Again I am so sorry for your loss." Franco says.

"Thank you Franco. Tell Elizabeth to hang in there. I will expect a call soon. Take good care of my baby." Mary hangs up. Franco looks over to Liz and sees Bobby holding her. He goes over to her and rubs her back.

"How can see be gone? How am I going to tell my boys?" Elizabeth asks, still in shock.

"Honey, she lived a long, wonderful life. Now she and Tom are together again. Heaven got a new angel. She loved you and those boys. They were such a blessing to her. As were you. She told me every time I saw her." Bobby says trying to comfort her.

"I leaned on her too much. Ever since I got here. I put her through so much. Upset her and made her worry. That's why my parents didn't want me AND Sarah here together. She was too weak after Gramps died. I could have gone to Steve who was right there in Colorado." Elizabeth says, then kind of goes quiet. They all worry about her. But in her mind, she keeps replaying what she could have done differently. And if she had, then she wouldn't have met Lucky. Wouldn't have fallen in love with him. But it seems like either way, she would have been raped. She's just glad that it happened in Port Charles. Where Lucky protected her and cared for her. In Boulder, chances are she would have been killed like Jessica. There is a knock at the door. Everyone looks over to the door. It opens. There stands Jason and Sam.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Jason asks, looking confused as to why all those other people are there.

"Jason. Sam. Are you guys ok?" Elizabeth asks, shocked to see them.

"Yeah. We are fine. We have proof that Nikolas took off to Greece. Cassidine Island is more like it. He didn't die. We got that straightened out at the police station. No need to get antsy there Detective. I am free." Jason says. Monica goes to him and hugs him, then Sam.

"I'm so glad you both are ok." Monica says.

"Thanks. Sorry for worrying you all." Sam says.

"The officer told me you had been shot. What the hell is going on?" Jason asks. Looking at Franco pretty unpleasantly.

"I had a stalker. It started out innocent enough. Then it got worse fast. I feared for the boys, but I wanted to have the 4th with our friends and family before I sent the boys away." Before Elizabeth could continue Jason interrupts.

"You sent all the boys away? Why not just have Sonny get you a few body guards?" Jason seems to be a little on the angry side.

"Hello! Did you not just see Max out there? I have been trying to keep ALL my boys safe! At the time of the shooting, I have a body guard on all three boys and myself. That doesn't stop a bullet from almost hitting Cameron in Grams yard! Or from Aidan narrowly missing a bullet in the house that I TOOK for him! Jason I would die to protect my boys! ALL of them! I've been dealing with a LOT! I don't need you coming in here and questioning how I take care of MY boys! I know you had to clear your name. But I been dealing with SO MUCH! I don't know how much more I can take!" Elizabeth is standing alone. She looks so worn and beat down by life. She sobbing. Everyone just stands around and looks at her. Then almost like a switch, she stops crying. Wipes the tears away. Holds her head up. The look on her face is unlike anything anyone in the room has seen.

"Are you ok Elizabeth?" Franco asks, coming up to her and placing a gentle hand on her back.

"I am FINE. I want to be discharged please. I have things to do." Elizabeth sounds a little robotic.

"Let me go get the doctor." Monica says.

"NO! You are THE doctor Monica. Please sign my release papers. I have a funeral to plan and a group of killers to stop. I need to be out of here. Oh, I also need to take some time from work. " Elizabeth says, still seems like stone.

"Ok. I will sign you releases papers. But please be careful not to rip any stitches. And be careful." Monica says, showing a little that she cares.

"I will Monica. I'm sorry to leave you even more short-handed. But I have to catch these people so I can bring MY boys home." Elizabeth goes to the closest and grabs the cloths that Franco had gotten from Elizabeth's work locker. Then she goes to the bathroom to change.

"What the hell was that?" Jason asks.

"She's dealing with a lot. Audrey just died. And having to send her boys away. Dealing with a killer cult. She's just on overload." Franco says, staring at the closed bathroom door.

"I didn't ask you Franco. What the hell are you doing here anyway?" Jason says, spitting his venom out at Franco.

"Jason, calm down. It sounds like Elizabeth is going through a lot. I am not Franco's biggest fan, hell, I'm not even a fan. But if he is helping her then we need to let him. I'm shocked that she hasn't had a break down. Easy up on her and Franco. Don't let this go to your head Franco. Or let you misunderstand what this means. I can see that she's dealing with a lot. Probably more than I can realize. But taking care of three boys, working a lot of overtime because of a killer in the hospital and then dealing with a stalker. That is a lot." Sam says, trying to be supportive of Elizabeth.

"Don't forget Audrey just died." Franco says, not looking too happy.

"Well, she's not going to be too happy about this news. Nikolas was alive. But another of the Freak Cassidine's shot him and this time he went out the window. I saw it with my own eyes." Jason says.

"You can't tell her that right now. It might send her over the edge." Franco says, with concern on his face. Jason can see it this time.

"Where are the boys?" Jason asks, watching Franco closely.

"Elizabeth sent them to England to be with her parents until we are able to neutralize this group. They threatened her family. Which was the boys and Audrey. Audrey was supposed to go with the boys to England. But after the shoot-out at Audrey's house and Liz was shot, Audrey had a mild heart attack. So Sonny and Laura took the boys on his plane. They are still there. The body guards saved Liz and Cam. But there was a body guard that was friends with Liz. They knew each other from Colorado. Kevin Smith. He was guarding her here and someone tried to get her. He had to have brain surgery. They drugged her Jason. She was freaking out. These people got into her house and threw her rape in her face. Her rape had to do with this. It wasn't random. There is so much that you don't realize is happening. She agonized over sending the boys to her parents. It torn her up. So don't you get all high and mighty because she had to send your son out of the country! You need to stop and think before you start to judge, Jason. I'm sorry for my outburst. It's taking a lot out of me. I can't imagine what it's doing to her. She just needs support, not judgement Jason. Please." Franco says, being kind and holding back his real feelings of Jason.

"Well, I have signed off on the release papers. I need to get back to work." Monica says, hugging Jason and Sam again before leaving.

"I must get back to work too. Excuse me." Bobby leaves too.

"I will give you all some space. I will be out talking to Max. Excuse me." Nathan leaves. A little too uncomfortable for his taste. Moments later Elizabeth comes out of the bathroom. Her hair put up in a ponytail and the same look on her face.

"Liz, are you ok? Do you need anything?" Sam asks.

"I'm FINE. No, I don't need anything. Not that anyone can get me that is. Oh, maybe there is. Jason, get me a gun. LOTS of bullets. Franco, get me to that safe house. Oh and lots of paper." Elizabeth looks pretty scary to them. Not the little sweet porcelain doll people have referred to in the past. But they are all concerned.

"Sure. I will go have Max get the house set up. And I will get the paper." Franco gets close to Sam and Jason. "Don't get that gun. Give an excuse. I'm getting Andre Maddox. Something isn't right with her. Stall." Franco leaves.

"Elizabeth. Honey, why don't you sit down and tell me about all this stuff these people have done to you?" Sam says, trying to stall but also get the info so Jason and she can work on it.

"What's there to tell? Tom was part of this group from Boulder, Colorado. It's more of a cult. I witnessed them rape and murder my host family's only daughter. I ran away to here. They followed. Tom raped me. He was going to kill me too I think. But something scared him away, or he was afraid he couldn't torture me there. But they took pictures before my rape and during and after. I think they had a hand in more things that happened to me. Just can't prove it yet. They send photos to Lucky, You and my parents. They even sent pictures to Cam's phone of my right after the rape." Elizabeth stands up and paces the room. "After we moved into the new place, I started getting letters. They were sweet. From a secret admirer. Then one was very graphic. I asked a few people if it was them. They all said no. So I went to the police. That backfired. I got another letter saying if I went to the police that my family was in trouble. Dante was hear as the police when I got the letter. We tried to play it off as he was there as family. But we called Sonny and asked for body guards. He sent four of them over. We had the 4th of July BBQ. It all seemed good. Until I found a box with the exact dress I was wearing the night I was raped. And the negligee that I was wearing when Lucky and I had our first honeymoon. No one saw that except Lucky. They got in my house and drugged my drink. They were outside my house. Hit Dante over the head. We went to get the boys after the police left my house on the 4th. Cameron and I were talking in the front yard. We needed a little alone time. We had the guards. But a shot rang out. Took out a car window. I got Cam to the ground and jumped on top of him. Kevin got us in the house. Gram and I had the boys covered. But Aidan got out of Grams grasp and was walking to the toy box. I told Cam to say as flat as possible and went for Aidan. I got to him just seconds before the bullet. I got him down and on top of him. I didn't realize I had been hit. There were at least three shooters. All the stress of Grams house being shot up and me being shot with her saving my life, her heart couldn't take it. I killed my Gram." Elizabeth tears up. But stops herself. Toughens up.

"No you didn't. Those people did. Don't blame yourself." Sam says, trying to get through to a cagey Liz.

"When I got a blood clot and my lung collapsed, they put me on a breathing tube. Sonny and Laura got the boys out of the country for their safety. Sonny didn't want to take them until I woke up. But they weren't sure when I would wake up. He was doing what he thought Jason and I would have wanted. Which it was. Then something strange happened. They took the boys to my parent's house. But something seemed off to Laura and Sonny. They got the boys out of there and we found out that I had the wrong address. But I had been sending letters to this address. I think that this person has something to do with this cult. Sonny and Laura stayed there and had my mother meet them at the hotel. I called my mother and found out that I had mixed the address up. Mom's address is 3347. I sent them to 3437. Thankfully mom and dad never got the bundle of photos these people sent. Sonny even offered to send the boys to his island. If things got hairy in England. But I need to find these people. They drugged me while I was here. With two guards out there. I can't be here anymore. I don't trust anyone. Nathan knows that Jackson knows who the head people of the group are. So he's going to try to talk to Jackson. He saved me in Colorado. Kevin too. Sonny needs to know Kevin was a big part of this whole situation." Elizabeth rings her hands in frustration. The door opens and Andre Maddox walks in.

A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing. I hope you all liked this chapter. We are getting closer to the big event(s). So keep reading and reviewing. Letting me know what you think. Thanks!


	40. Chapter 40

Reliving The Past

Chapter 40

Lucky and Frisco arrive in London. Lucky is still in some pain, but healed enough to travel. He calls Laura while they go try to find their luggage.

"Hey mom, we landed. We are just going to take a taxi to the hotel. Could you call the hotel and have an extra room key there so we can get into the room. I need to change my bandages. And Frisco needs a shower. Then we can head over to see you guys." Lucky says.

"Sure honey. How was the flight?" Laura asks, trying to sound happy.

"It was ok. What's wrong? I can tell you are trying to be happy. You and Elizabeth have that in common too." Lucky stops walking.

"Audrey passed away honey. Liz is not doing well. She called her mother to tell her. And she broke down. I think all this stress is getting to her. But I have yet to tell the boys. I don't know if I should or let Elizabeth?" Laura says.

"Let's hold off. I will talk to Liz before we decide anything. I will talk to you in a while. We have to get our stuff and get a taxi. I will talk to you soon." Lucky hangs up.

"So did you do your assignment?" Tom asks, writing something down on paper.

"Yes. The old crow is gone. I gave her the meds. I got her to tell me that Sonny Corinthos and Laura Webber-Spencer took the kids to England. There are body guards. She wasn't sure if they were staying with the kids after Sonny and Laura left. I think that Molly and the crew there should be able to get to them. All it will take is the call. And she said something about a safe house. So going to Elizabeth's residence would be a waste. But we should have someone on her from the moment she leaves the hospital. We can follow them to the safe house. Have two different cars. They will know if someone is following all the way there. They can take turns following. And Jose is tracking down Jackson. He will contact me when he eliminates him." Natalie says.

"I don't think that we are keeping on track." Tom raising his voice.

"How can you say that? We have her so frazzled that she's pretty close to a meltdown. And with her like that, she can't fight all of us. Now we just have to figure a way to get her enormous Scooby gang away from her so we can snatch her. Then the last phase of the plan will be in play. Although it will be a shame to not have a target anymore. I like this cat and mouse game." Natalie says, moving things around on the table.

"No one was suspicious of you having Franco arrested?" Tom looks at Natalie.

"Nope. But I did have this hot doctor come to me about dropping the charges." Natalie smiles at the thought of Griffin Monroe.

"FOCUS!" Tom slams his hands down on the table. "That little bitch and her misfits put me away for blackmail. If I wasn't in prison that little slut would have been dead and those little bastards wouldn't be here. I had Diego Alcazar take care of Emily. The little whore who put me away. He was a great member of this little club. He was so good at killing. Just not the torturing of the victims. He got the families and friends to suffer. But rule 12 states, you torture AND kill. But we didn't have to punish him for the lack of torture. I guess he played with the wrong victim. I can't wait to get Elizabeth alone. To do all kinds of things to her. She said some pretty mean things when she came to see me in jail. But I know how to get her running. I love when they run. Gets the blood pumping." Tom smiles at the thought of hunting down his prey.

"Ok. Well, I'm going to go to the store. Did you want anything?" Natalie asks, standing up and collecting her purse and list.

"No. I will go if I need something. I'm going to be in my room. Don't bother me when you get back. I have plans of my own to make." Tom gets up and walks off toward his room. Natalie leaves.

"Doctor Maddox, what are you doing here?" Elizabeth asks, still not herself.

"Oh, I heard you were being discharged and wanted to come see you before you left. You seem tense. Would you like to talk?" Doctor Maddox asks, gesturing to the bed to sit down.

"No, I don't want to talk. I want to get the HELL out of here. I need to get out of here." She continues to pace.

"Why are you so determined to get out of here Liz?" He watches her body language.

"Because. I have to go get my life back so I can bury or cremate my Grandmother. And get my boys back. I have to leave her to save my life. And anyone who tries to stop me will see what these people have coming to them." Elizabeth says, almost in a growl.

"I'm so sorry to hear of your grandmother's passing. This must be a very emotional time for you."

"No. Not anymore. Crying doesn't help. It didn't help when I was raped. It didn't help when Lucky died. It didn't help when Jason died. It didn't help when Jake died. It didn't help when I lost Jason or Lucky because of what I did. Crying won't bring my gram back. So now I have to take care of her final resting issues and these people. And if anything else comes up, I might just lose it all together. And not lose it in a release. I mean as in no one is safe to be near me kind of way. Where is Franco with that paper?" Elizabeth looks at the clock. She take a deep breath and sighs. "Fine, I will just find paper elsewhere." She grabs her purse. She goes to the door. "Let's go Max. I'm not staying here waiting anymore. No one is going to shrink me or tell me what to do anymore." Elizabeth and Max walk away.

"This is not good. I think you guys need to stop her. She's like a ticking time bomb. She might not be the same after what she does." Doctor Maddox says, looking very concerned.

"What do you mean? This is Liz we are talking about. She is lucky if she can kill a fly." Jason says.

"You have not been here to see what that poor young woman has been through. I have just recently have taken her back to when she came here. And that was very disturbing. I can't imagine all that she's been through in just the last few months. Being drugged twice. You apparently don't know her as well as you thought you did. Or you don't really care. Either way, are you going to let her cross a line that she's not going to be able to uncross later?" Doctor Maddox asks, then leaves.

"He's right Jason. Something isn't right with her. I don't think I have ever seen her like that. And I have seen her in many different ways. I mean, my God! She asked you to get a gun for her. Does that seem like Liz? I thought she's said numerous times that she didn't like guns and didn't ever want one." Sam says, getting up and chasing after Liz and Max. Just as Jason goes to follow, Franco shows up with a bunch of paper. Different kinds, not sure what kind she wanted.

"Hey, where did Liz go?" Franco asks Jason.

"Doctor Maddox came and tried to talk to Liz. She got very scary and walked out. We were just going to go after her." Jason leaves to follow. Franco follows after him. Franco doesn't like this. He is scared for her.

"Hey, Jackson. Can you call me back ASAP? It's urgent. Life and death stuff. You and Lizzie are in some real bad trouble. Call me back." Kevin says, leaving a message on Jackson's cellphone. Then he goes on Facebook and leave a message there for him too. Then Kevin realizes he hasn't heard from Jackson in weeks. This makes him nervous.

As Elizabeth and Max are about to exit the hospital, a nurse at that floors desk stops her.

"Nurse Webber, this was just dropped off for you." Nurse Susan says, handing her a flower arraignment and a box underneath it. Once Nathan, Sam, Jason and Franco catch up, Nathan sees the box and flowers.

"Liz, don't open that. Let me have a bomb sniffing dog inspect it first. It's strange you would get these just as you are about to leave." Nathan gets on the phone to the police station.

"Why? They want to torture me. Blowing up the hospital isn't torturing me." Elizabeth grabs the card off the flower arraignment. She opens the card and reads it. Her face gets red. Her mouth does something that they have yet to see from her.

"What does it say?" Franco asks. Curious and scared.

"They say sorry for my loss. And then mentions that if I ask for an autopsy, I better have them look for this drug. They killed my Gram." Elizabeth doesn't have a tear in her eye. Now Jason can see what the problem is. And the hairs on the back of his neck stand up at the feeling in the air.

"I know you don't like being told what to do Elizabeth, but don't open that box. I have a feeling it's not good. I don't know if it's a bomb or just something unpleasant. But don't. Leave it for the police to deal with. Maybe you should go talk to Doctor Maddox." Jason tries to sound less bossy and more caring.

"No. I need to get to that safe house and get to my plans, NOW. I can't bring Gram back, but I can bring the people that killed her down. Now if you all aren't going to help, then fine. But stay the hell out of my way. I am done taking orders from people. This is my issue and I am going to handle it. I see you and Sam handle yours. So why is it so wrong for me to fix mine?" Elizabeth says, looking him directly in the eyes. He sees the hurt, but he also sees something that he's never seen there. Deep hatred. Anger. Maybe a tiny bit of fear.

"Of course we will help. But for you to take our help, you have to be willing to listen to us." Jason replies, waiting for her to explode at him.

"I will to a degree. If you tell me not to do something because it's too dangerous, I will punch you. And if I have to punch you three times, you will leave. You are used to being in control. But this is my show. And we go by my rules. I'm willing to get help, but not be TOLD how to feel or what to do. I am done with that. My Gram was the last person to do that to me. She's dead now. So, I guess, is the time of being bossed around. Nathan, call me when they open it up. We need to go get groceries to take to the safe house." Franco goes to put an arm around her and she pulls away.

"Elizabeth, please don't push me away. I just want to help." Franco drops his head in sadness.

"I am not pushing you away. I just don't want to be touched right now. I need to focus on getting a plan and following through with it. No matter what my plan is. I need you to do me a big favor. If for some reason something happens to me. Whether it be death or imprisonment, please take care of my boys. You know me better than anyone. I thought Lucky knew me. But I was wrong. He knew that young girl I once was. And then I thought Jason did. But he's not the Jason that helped me all those years ago. Neither one is the same man that I fell for. But Franco, you see me. Accept the flaws and see past them. Or love them. I don't know. But I do know that my boys all care for you. And you could tell them all about me. Jason and Lucky seem to think that they can just up and leave at the drop of a hat. My boys need stability and understanding. I will write up a will and leave the boys to you. You just need to let their fathers see them whenever they want. And let all the rest of the family see and visit with them. I'm trusting you with the most important things I possess. Well, the most important things in my life. The best things I ever did in this world. If these vessels of evil take me down, tell my boys every day that I loved them and never once stopped loving them. They were are wonderful gifts given to me. Make sure they grow to be respectful to women. Gentle and kind to everyone. But not door mats. Tell them anything they dream can come true if they try hard enough. Don't let them blame themselves for anything that they have no control over. Make them get along. I will write this all down. And letters for each of my boys. And certain people. Franco, can you do this for me?" Elizabeth lets a little of the old Elizabeth shine through.

"I would love nothing more than to be there for your boys. But I want you there too. I will make sure I follow every wish as long as you are there too. I can see your parents and Lucky and Jason fighting anything for custody. There are a lot of people that love you and love the boys. And nothing is going to happen to you. I won't let it. I would die before anything would happen to you." Franco says, he grabs her by the upper arms and forces her to look at him when he says the last sentence.

"NO! Don't even put that out there! Because these people could kill you if you get in the way. I need to get to the safe house, write my letters and then write out my plan. Then I will gather everyone and lay out my plan. And it will not be changed or stopped. If so, I do it alone and seal my death. I have history with Tom. And I have a LONG memory. I'm sure his memory is going. It will be time to revisit the past. And I will provide the time machine. He can call me his travel agent or his executioner. Either way, he and I will go down memory lane with me at the controls." Elizabeth gets a pretty evil grin on her face. This scares Franco, but also excites him. To know that she can hold her own. It was time to go set up the weirdest party. And invite all the players. Port Charles may never be the same again.

A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing. The reviews mean so much. Can't express that enough. I hope you all are still enjoying. As you can all tell, we are getting close to the showdown. I'm not a huge fan of Jason and Sam right now, but I am trying to make all the characters a little better then what GH is right now. As you can tell the bad guys are enough bad right now. lol Thanks again. Can't wait to hear what you think. Take care all.


	41. Chapter 41

Reliving The Past

Chapter 41

Lucky and Frisco get to the hotel and shower. Then relax. They call another taxi to take them to Mary and Jeff Webber's house. When they get there, Lucky is a little more nervous than he thought he would be. He wasn't married to Elizabeth anymore. But he looks at it as they would always be connected. Same as Liz and Laura. Being the grandparents they would always be in the kid's lives. He knocks on the door. It opens to an older, blonde version of Elizabeth.

"Hello. I'm Lucky Spencer and this is Frisco Jones." Lucky says, trying to look less nervous than he felt.

"Oh yes. I think I do recall meeting Frisco just before Jeff and I left Port Charles. It's nice to meet you Lucky. Come in you two. Can I get you something to drink?" Mary asks, as she slides past them to show them to the living room where the boys and Laura were.

"I wouldn't mind water please. That was quite a taxi ride." Frisco says, waving to Laura.

"Yeah. A long drive." Lucky says, seeing his mother and the boys.

"Daddy!" Aidan sees Lucky and runs to him and hugs him.

"Hey buddy! How are you? Are you liking Grandma Mary?" Lucky asks, holding Aidan tightly. The thought that he almost lost him suddenly hits him.

"Grandma Mary is best!" Aidan kisses Lucky's cheek.

"Good. How are you doing Jake?" Jake barely looks at Lucky.

"Good." Jakes says, still focused on his painting.

"Good to hear. How about you Cam?" Lucky looks to Cameron who is typing like crazy on a laptop. He stops.

"I'm good. How are you? I thought I overheard that you got shot too." Cameron says, looking back to his laptop.

"Yeah. I got shot. But I'm ok. I'm glad you are ok. All of you boys. I love you all. I missed you all so much." Lucky is concerned with Jake and Cameron.

"Yes, well that didn't bring you home more often did it. Dad." Cameron says. Closes his laptop, stands up. "Excuse me." And then walks out of the room. Lucky is shocked. Cam and he have always been close.

"What is up with that?" Lucky looks confused at Laura.

"I don't know honey. They all seem a little off than they normally are. Why don't you go talk to him? Liz was having an issue with him too. But they talked." Laura says, taking Aidan out of Lucky's arms. Lucky follows where Cam went.

"Cam, where are you?" Lucky looks into open doored rooms. He finds him outside in the back yard. Sitting at a table. Typing away on his laptop. "Hey, care to explain that tone you used in the house?" Lucky waits for a response.

"Well, maybe I will face time you sometime for that chat." Cam doesn't even look at him.

"Hey now. That was a bit harsh. What's wrong Cam?"

"Oh besides mom getting hurt. Gram Audrey is in the hospital and who was there to protect us? Face time couldn't help. Mom and I talked. I asked her about my biological father. Since I don't feel like your son anymore. You love Aidan because he's yours. You love Jake because you found him alive and brought him home. But when you were home, you barely even looked at me. I just need time to figure out how we fit. I know mom has been there since day one. You were there mostly when I was younger. But now I need someone to talk to and do things with. That's why Ric and I are good friends. He cares enough to offer to take me to do things. And Franco is close with Jake. Aidan doesn't need anyone right now. But are you going to be there for him when he needs a man to talk to? Is there a good reason why you have to be so far away from us?" Cam asks, not stopping his typing.

"I'm sorry you are feeling this way. I love you as if you were my biological son. I had to get away. You kids are not the reason I left. Is there something you would like to talk about now?" Lucky's heart aches for him.

"No. I will ask Ric when I get home. I made a list of questions. And when I have a question I add to the list. He knows the real me. Not the face time Cam. Pleasantries and nothing real. I don't even know why you care?" Cam says, putting his ear buds in and ignoring Lucky. Lucky pulls the ear buds out.

"Please don't ignore me. Talk to me. I'm here."

"Yeah, you are here. But you don't mind ignoring me all the other time. Why don't you go spend time with your 'other sons' and I will be ok on my own. I'm a lot smarter than you think I am. And I am not a kid anymore. I guess being without a father will do that to a kid." Cam closes his laptop and walks out to the deeper back yard. Lucky watches Cameron walk away. He realizes that Cam does look bigger and wiser. And he feels awful. Now he realizes what Elizabeth was going through when she told him. He gets up and goes into the house.

"So did you talk to him?" Laura asks, playing cars with Aidan.

"I don't know. I think we talked. But he's upset with me. I think there is something wrong, but he says he will talk to Ric about it when he gets home. He doesn't think of me as his dad anymore. He thinks that I ignore his real deep problems. Maybe he's right. I just don't know how to fix this for him. I can't move back to Port Charles. And he can't come live with me. I'm barely home. I don't know how to fix this mom. Do you?" Lucky looks to her for answers.

"I don't know what to tell you. You need to think about what you want to do. And talk to Elizabeth about what the boys need. You need to communicate with Liz more about what the boys are going through on a daily basis. They might get upset that they have a mom that works a lot to provide for them. They are kids. They are a big bowl of anger and emotions. You were no picnic as a teen. Well, about 15. But with time and space, you came around. So just give Cam some time and space. Just let him know you are there for him if or when he needs you. Maybe make a few more trips home now and then. Around special times. Might help some." Laura says

Sonny and a few guards pull up to 3437 Summerset Lane. They guards are ready for a fight. Sonny is ready for some answers. They park on the road and ascend the driveway on foot. The guards hide. Sonny walks up like he has every right to. He knocks on the door. And waits. The same woman answers.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, I was here yesterday with Laura Webber-Spencer. I think we need to talk." Sonny says, then gently pushes his way into the house.

"Wait, you can't come in when you want. I want you to leave now!"

"Frankly, I could care less what you want. You are going to tell me who you are and what you are doing with Elizabeth Webber. And if I think you are jerking me around, you will find out just exactly who I am and what I am known for. So sit your ass down and start spilling. Starting with your name." Sonny says, still being on the polite side. She looks at him like she's gaging whether to believe him or not.

"Molly. My name is Molly. I have family that owns this house. They don't use it often. So I come and stay now and again. I get the mail and relax here. I was surprised when you folks showed up yesterday." Molly says, not giving the whole truth. Sonny watches her facial expressions.

"That's not the whole truth. I want it now. I am giving you 10 minutes, then we get down to real business." Sonny threatens.

"Fine! I read Elizabeth Webber-Spencer's mail. I got the pictures and read all the letters she sent her parents. I know it's against the law. I didn't say anything because I knew I would get in trouble." Molly says, looking away.

"Now admit you are part of that cult. I know you are so don't deny it or you only make it worse for yourself." Sonny gets a tough look on his face.

"I am part of a club. I don't know what cult you are speaking of." Molly's pupils get bigger.

"Ok, that was the last lie. Boys, come." The front door busts open. Men flood the living room.

A/N: Thanks for all the great feedback and reviews. I hope you all like this chapter. I know some of you will be a little concerned and a little jazzed up. But I will love to hear what you think. Thanks and have a GREAT week. I will be posting as often as I can, but I have few things going on this week that might cause the chapters to be a posted a little bit farther between. But have no worries, I will try hard to juggle everything to keep them coming as often as possible. Love you all! Take care and remember to smile.


	42. Chapter 42

Reliving The Past

Chapter 42

At the safe house, Franco and Elizabeth take their belongings to their rooms. Max sets the alarm. Then does the same. Although Max travels lightly. Elizabeth shuts herself in her room and locks the door. She sits down at the desk in that room and decides to start her letter writing. She wanted everyone to know what she wanted in case her plan goes south. And she doesn't make it. She starts with her boys. Cam, Jake and then Aidan. Explaining that she's always wanted them to respect women and always protect them. Be polite but not a door mat. That she will be there on their wedding day and every day. All they have to do is think of her and she will be there. And how proud she is and always will be to have been their mother. And nothing they do will ever change that. She puts a little personal stuff in each letter. And then puts a picture of her with each boy in the envelope. She seals them and writes their names on the front of the envelope.

She moves on to her parents. This takes longer. She wanted to explain what happened and how she doesn't hurt anymore. Not for them. How she was sorry she never called. And never told them about what happened to her. Thanking them for taking her boys and protecting them. For letting her live with Audrey. If she hadn't been there, she would have never met Lucky, Nikolas and Emily. And never would have fallen in love with Lucky. She was lucky to have experienced the best love ever. It might not have lasted, but what time she did was magical. And she has paintings for each other them. It will be on a list that Franco will have. How she was sorry they didn't get to have the time together as adults to really get to know each other. But she wouldn't want any other parents. How proud she was of them for helping people.

She goes onto Laura and Bobby. Telling them that they were her family no matter what. How much they changed her life for the better. Thanking Bobby for helping her through her most awful experience in her life. Making sure she was ok. And then just being a great friend after. And Laura for helping her when Lucky couldn't even understand. Just holding her and letting her cry. Not asking questions. And that afternoon when she explained that Tom really wasn't her first time. At the time she didn't understand. But she did when Lucky and she were together. And apologizing for all the trouble she caused. The pain she put Lucky through. As a mother she knows how hard it is to see your child hurt.

Similar letters to Lulu, Dante, Jason, Sam, Monica, Maxie, Nathan, Sonny, Carly, Jax, Spencer, Robin, Patrick, Emma, Lucky, Kevin, Jackson, Sarah, Steve, Luke, Epiphany, Sabrina, Ric, Doctor Maddox, Griffin Monroe and lastly Franco. She gave them their own personal flair. Telling them that she loved them and was grateful for their help. How they didn't always get along, but she was changed because they were in her life.

Then she wrote a list of names and items next to the names. And wrote out a will. Stating her wishes. Then she sat there and cried. Praying that Audrey would forgive her for getting her in this mess. And for her and Tom to be happy together again. And if she was to join them soon, she would not be afraid to join them. But that she at least took out Tom on her way out of this world. Along with a majority of the cult. Take the numbers that Nathan and Dante have to fight down to a very small number.

She puts all the letters and will with the list in a bag. Then she starts to write out her plan. Her detailed plan. Giving everyone that was to help their roles. Making sure that each person was put in a role that best suits them. She knows that she's going to get a fight with Jason and Franco. And she was ready. She will have to explain the plan. Her part is non-negotiable. Once the plan was down, she prayed that Jessica would forgive her for not being able to help her. And that her family would forgive her. She meditates. Then just as she was about to unlock her bedroom door, her phone rings.

"Hello?" Elizabeth answers.

"Hello. So when are we going to meet? I can't wait to have you again." Tom says, sounding so sure of himself.

"Hello Tom. How was prison? Make any girl friends? Get what was coming to you? Ii hope it hurt like hell too." Elizabeth says, sounding amused.

"I learned a lot of new ways to torture. Why don't you come on over and I'll show you." Tom taunts.

"Well that's wonderful. I hope some of them were used on you. So where are you and Bubba registered? I would love to get you guys a gift." Elizabeth plays back. Not one bit afraid. Voice as steady as can be.

"Oh, I can't wait to have you again. And whisper not a word in your ear. See you freak and tense up. Oh memories." Tom sighs.

"Oh, ok. As long as you expect a few new things to happen too. Like me fighting back. Oh, that's right, I fought you that night. But this time, I'm not the little girl you had to sneak up behind. This time we are going to be face to face. And you are not taking me by surprise. I've lived a lot since then. And I have known some very colorful people in my days. Learned a little as I went. You should see what I can do with a baseball bat. The fear is gone Tom. So it might not be as much fun for you. And I can guarantee that you will never forget me. I have a present for you Tom. I can't wait to give it to you. Tomorrow, I will be at my Grams house. I know you know where it is. Be there at 10am. And we can continue this conversation. Enjoy your time until then." Elizabeth hangs up with a big smile on her face. For the first time, she had not cringed at the words, not a word. She knows she's ready to end this.

Downstairs, Franco is making a lists of his own. Things he wants to do with Elizabeth. And one about the things he wants to do with the boys. And a list of things to do with Liz and the boys. He isn't going to take her for granite. Live every day to the fullest. Maybe even one day marry Elizabeth. He imagines her in a beautiful, heavenly white wedding dress. Hair swept up and a vail. And her being his. It makes his heart flutter and makes him feel warm and fuzzy inside. Then he hears her coming down the stairs.

"How are you doing Liz?"

"I'm fine. How are you?" Elizabeth asks, continuing to go to the kitchen.

"I'm ok. When do you want me to call the others?"

"Soon. I was thinking of talking them over with you first. Because as soon as I tell these to them, I am so going to get so much feedback that I need you to help me convince them this is the only way. Because let's face it, it is the only way. I remember how Tom was that day in court." She stops and stares out the window. "They wouldn't let me testify about him locking Emily and I in his dark room. Holding us at gunpoint. Because they were afraid I would mention the rape. So I sat in the court room as support for Emily. His lawyer said that Emily asked for it. And I lost it. I stood up and started screaming how he raped me. Nearly causing us a mistrial. Lucky took me out to the hallway and tried to calm me down. They stopped court for the day because of me. Then they brought Tom out. He taunted me by saying that he hoped I had a nice Valentine's Day this year. Lucky attacked him. Thankfully Detective Tagart played it off as he didn't see a think. Nikolas said he might have bumped into him. The other officers backed him up. Only because they were supposed to take him through the basement. That right there was when it first came to my attention that Tom loved making himself center of attention. And he would manipulate the situation to his power. So he was in control of everyone and everything. I vowed right then and there to just not go to the trial and never to give the time of day to Tom again. Later that night, the DA called and said that Tom made a plea deal and he was going away for a long time. I felt powerful then. And only thought of him every so often. But I watched how he worked. I studied him. I also saw how cool and collected he was when I went to see him when he was first arrested. He kept using things from the night of my rape to try and get a reaction out of me. Telling me 'Not a Word' on that subject. And how pretty I looked in my red dress. How I dressed up just for me. And that I wanted it or I wouldn't have dressed up and sat there. But always made it hypothetical. Until he said what we had was special. I couldn't listen anymore. So there are two different times I got to study is behavior. And from the phone call I just got, we are both ready for the games to begin." Elizabeth says, without emotion.

"I'm sorry all that happened to you. You never told me anything about what happened to you. Just that you had been raped. But honey, this isn't a game. And why didn't you tell anyone he called?" Franco stares at her.

"I just did tell someone. And I am not dealing with this the way a normal person would. If I do, I won't win. I will die. I'm trying to look at it the way Jason does. The way Tom does. Jason looked at working for Sonny as a way of life. Tom looked at it as a game. So if I look at it as combined, then I have strategy and a game. I owe this to my Gram and Jessica and any other people that his freak of nature group has hurt or killed. I'll be damned if I let them hurt anyone else. I'm going to show Tom that he's messed with the wrong girl and the wrong town. I need my boys to see that when things happen in life we can't just let it happen then let it go. We have to bring whoever to justice and then get closure. I thought closure was putting him in jail. That just held the monster. Now I have to slay it to bring the world to a safe place again. Or a safer place." Elizabeth just stands there and doesn't move. Franco slowly comes up behind her. He puts a hand on her arm. She jumps. "Please don't touch me. Not until this is over." Elizabeth pulls away and rubs where he touched.

"I'm sorry. But this is making you into someone else. Liz, please don't push me away. Let me help you. Tell me about that night. Maybe I can help you see things in it and help you better take on Tom and is pitiful pose." Franco says, working on his control and trying not to let his hands go to her body and hold her so tight.

"There isn't much to say. I was supposed to go to the Valentine's Day dance with Lucky. I asked him and he said yes. But I guess the way I asked it was more a friendly thing. But I of course thought it was a date. So I had my Gram help me pick out a pretty red dress with shoe and a purse to match. I was so excited and that was the first time Gram and I bonded. But an hour or so before the dance, Lucky stopped by to say that he and Sarah were going to the dance as dates. I was so embarrassed that I said that a basketball player asked me and I turned him down. Then I would call him back and accept. That we would just see each other at the dance. I tried to tell Gram I wasn't feeling well so I wouldn't have to go. But she thought I had cold feet. So I had to go. So I went upstairs and got ready. Played it off as I was going to the dance," Elizabeth goes over to the table and sits down. Then continues.

"So I left in a cab. I sent to a movie. And then went walking after. I was eating the rest of my popcorn. I went through the park as I normally do on the way to Grams. But the shoes were new and my feet were hurting. So I sat down on the bench. I was looking at the stars and watching the moon light dance on the snow. I didn't hear a thing. Then all of a sudden there's a gloved hand over my mouth. And a hand around my stomach trying to pull me back off the bench. I grabbed on to the bench as hard as I could. But with bare hands and as cold as it was, there was no way I could hold on for very long. My fingers gave out and he pulled me back into the bushes. I could see the sky tilting above me. Then he slammed me down so hard onto the ground that I just couldn't breathe. He took my coat off and then started hitting me. I was in shock. I didn't know what was going on. Then he ripped my dress and my nylons. His hand was over my mouth. He got real close to my ear and said 'Not a word' and then he removed his hand and raped me," Elizabeth looks away for a second.

"I was so scared that I kind of removed myself from the situation mentally. I could still feel the rocks and stuff cutting into my back. Then before I knew it, he was gone and I was there alone. I tried to find my coat, my other shoe and my way out of the bushes. And that's when Lucky found me. He said I was moaning. But I don't remember that. I tried to stand, but I couldn't by myself. Lucky helped me to the bench that I was ripped off. He tried to help me put my shoe back on. That's when I noticed my Grams bracelet was gone. Then Lucky wanted to call the police. I told him no. He wanted to get me to the hospital and I said no. I wouldn't let him take me home. I didn't want my Gram to see me like that. So Lucky said he would take care of me. He took me back to his house. He called for his aunt Bobby at the hospital. But she was still in surgery. So he left to go get her. Even though he told me not to wash up, I showered when he was gone. I have never felt so dirty. I came down stairs and Luke was at the door. I was so scared that the rapist followed us and he was waiting until I was alone." Elizabeth clears her throat. Franco can see tears building up in her eyes. She stands up and turns her back.

"That's all there is to say about that. I wrote all the letters and my new will. They are in a bag upstairs." She reaches into her pocket and pulls out folder up paper. "Here my plan. Before I show it to you I want you to promise me that you will keep an open mind. I know you care about me and I care about you. But I can never be free if this isn't taken care of now. And I have to do. Yes, with the help of you and the crazy pose. But it's me taking the biggest risk. And that is how it should be." Elizabeth says, looking pretty said.

"Can you wait a few days? You still have stitches in. They could use that as a weakness for you. Just heal. That is going to be my only act of defiance. Actually, people would call it sanity, but I don't get much of those attacks." Franco smiles. Elizabeth can't help but smile too. "There's that beautiful smile I love and treasure so much. It's like looking at the most beautiful sunset. You sure are radiant even after being shot. No wonder you are alone. What man isn't dumbstruck with your beauty?" Franco grabs her hand and kisses her fingers.

"Franco, has anyone ever told you that you put the Bull in 'Bullshit'?" Elizabeth asks, then laughs so hard at his facial expression.

"Ouch!" Franco puts a hand to his chest and acts all shocked and hurt. "That was a blow to this poor man's heart and ego. I have a very soft and gentle ego. Well, not really. But pull the claws back in ma'am cat scratch lady." Franco smiles. Elizabeth laughs harder. Holding her side, she can't stop laughing. Tears are falling everywhere because she can't hold still. Max comes running into the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" He looks around.

"Nothing big guy. Just a little laughing. Or in her case a whole hell of a lot of laughing." Franco says, smiling at Liz's red face.

"What, did you get naked? That's the only way I can see you being funny." Max says, not trying to be funny. But Elizabeth continues to laugh just as hard.

"Well big guy if the body guard stuff doesn't pan out, we can take this comedy duo on the road." Franco elbows him in the side.

"Mrs. Webber, are you ok? Are you chocking?" Max asks, concerned about how red her face is getting and that he has yet to see her breath. Elizabeth finds a little energy to pat Max. Then leans against him as she starts to calm down on the laughing. Max holds her and watches in case she give another sign.

"Oh…Max. You are so funny. Franco is too. But you will have people rolling around. Laughing about what you said. Thank you guys for making me laugh. Oh I haven't laughed that hard in like forever. Now my stomach hurts and I'm sure I'm as red as tomato." She takes a deep cleansing breath. "I will start dinner now. I will do what I do with my boys. Who wants tacos and who wants spaghetti?" Elizabeth looks at them.

"Spaghetti!" Max says, raising his hand and waving it like a little kid would. Franco and Elizabeth start laughing.

"Max, you surprise me. I never thought you had a funny bone in your body." Elizabeth says, chuckling.

"I'm sure Diane has seen his funny bone." Franco says, straight faced. Elizabeth mouth opens big in shock, trying not to laugh.

"Hey! No, that one was good." Max starts to laugh. Soon they are all laughing.

After a few minutes of laughing and calming down Elizabeth says, "Hey, ok you two monkeys, I need to start dinner. Do we want spaghetti and a salad or tacos?"

"Spaghetti is fine. We will get out of your way. Call if you need help. Or just need a chuckle." Franco and Max walk out to the living room talking. Elizabeth smiles. She really did think they were a couple of funny goof balls. And she prayed to her Gram and God to make sure that none of her friends and family got hurt by this. And that she would make it through to be with her boys. All of them.

A/N: Thank to you all for great reviews and your wonderful thoughts. I'll try to get the next one up soon. Sorry if I missed any errors. Take care!


	43. Chapter 43

Reliving The Past

Chapter 43

Sonny had Molly ties to a chair and the house searched. She sits there. Sonny and her stare at each other. Until one guard comes back with a bunch of mail and pictures. Sonny looks at the pictures. His face gets angrier if possible.

"Who took these pictures? And I would answer very carefully. If I even THINK you are lying, you will regret it. No one is here to help you. And I bet your imagination is running wild with what I might do to you. This is good, but I can promise you that it will be worse than anything you can come up with." Sonny says, grinning enough for his cute dimples to make an appearance.

"There were many that took those pictures. I couldn't name them all. I do know that Tom took some. Andy took some. She was his assistant at his photography job before those little brats ruined it." Molly says, starting to get her back bone back.

"What brats would that be?" Sonny asks, leaning forward.

"Elizabeth, Lucky and those two others. Another reason why Elizabeth is a target." Molly looks Sonny in the eyes and looks hard.

"Really? You want to taunt when you are tied up? And my men are going to find something that has a last name for you. And then we are going to find out what's really going on with you." Sonny says, trying to hold back his rage. Another guard comes in.

"Sir, you need to see this." Sonny gets up and goes off with the guard. When they go into the basement, they find two skeletons. They were holding hands. Sonny's boiling point is reached and Molly's taunting time is done. So he rushes back upstairs. When he gets there, two of the guards are on the floor and Molly is gone.

"Son of a bitch! Find them! NOW!" Sonny yells. Then tries to think what to do next. He calls Laura.

"Hello?"

"Laura, its Sonny. I came back to the house were we talked to that crazy lady. I was getting somewhere with her. The house wasn't hers. There are a couple of skeletons in the basement. I think they killed the people that lived here. Her name was Molly. I didn't get a last name. She must have had help. I went downstairs to see what they found. Got back up and two of the guards are knocked out and she's gone. She was tied up. Make sure all the kids and you ladies are in the house. I am sending a guard over now. But they could get there first if that's where they are going." Sonny says, trying to calm down.

"Lucky and Frisco are here. But I doubt they have guns." Laura sounds concerned and alerted.

"Well, get the kids in the house and lock it up tight. I am going to make sure one of the guards stays here for the police. And the other two are taken to the hospital. I am on my way. I have a gun." Sonny hangs up and gets all the stuff in motion. He grabs the letters and pictures. Then leaves.

"Ok. That was Sonny. We have THEM coming our way. We need to get Cameron in here and lock us up tight. Sonny went back to that house we went to yesterday. He thinks that they are on their way here. Lucky, go get Cameron please. I need to help Mary lock the windows and all the doors. Hurry honey!"

"Gather the boys stuff and take them upstairs. That way we can see them coming. Frisco, help mom please. I'll be back soon." Lucky takes off out the back of the house. He gets closer to the woods and sees Cameron on the ground typing away. "Cam!" Cameron looks up and at Lucky. She closes his laptop and stands up. The look on Cameron's face is concern. As Lucky gets closer, Cam's face gets more fixed.

"Dad, there are a few people. They are coming up the driveway. Two men and a woman." Cam says, calmer than Lucky thought he would be.

"It's ok. Just get in the woods." Lucky says, getting his phone out and texts his mom to lock all the doors. Cam and he would hide out in the woods. That they were here. And call Sonny to let them know that they did show up.

"So they were able to follow them to the safe house?" Tom asks, talking to one of the members on the phone.

"Yes sir. We have a couple guys watching the front and back of the house. It only looks to be three in there. Her, the yahoo she's hanging all over and the guard. Should we take them now and get her?" Sam says, waiting for orders.

"No. I know it would be easy. But I need word from England. Once we get confirmation that we have her kids, then we take her. Barging chips moron." Tom says, irritated.

"Ok. We will be here. Just let us know." Sam hangs up.

"Mindless moron. Does no one pay attention to the plans?" Tom yells. The phone rings again. "Hello?"

"Sir, I found Jackson's residence. But he's not here. Do you want me to wait or track him down?" Jose asks.

"Wait for him to come home. What, were you hit with stupid sticks in the last 24 hours? I'm shocked you all managed to live this long without me. Call when he's take out." Tom hangs up. Just shocked at the questions he's being asked today. He starts to gather his kit together. Rope, duct tape, chloroform, scissors, the red dress, red shoes, black coat, white scarf, red purse, first aid kit and his small box of photos. He was going to love reliving the past with her. He was going to make sure she relived that moment. And then he was going to torture her. No one else is going to touch her. She is his. Everyone else is nothing. They have a score to settle. He was going to take his time this time. And when he was done with her and used her up. He decides he's going to find one of her friends and go through them. His anger is so fierce, that it's gotten beyond her. His phone rings again.

"What!?" Tom yells.

"I know you didn't just yell at me like that!" Jerry yells.

"No sir. I'm sorry for that slip. What can I do for you?" Tom asks, changing his tune fast.

"How are plans going?" Jerry asks.

"Good sir. Just a little longer."

"Ok. But remember, Bobby is off limits. Let me know how things are going." Jerry hangs up. Tom hangs up too.

"There is something seriously wrong with that man." Tom says to himself.

"That was the best dinner I have had in a long time. Thank you Mrs. Webber." Max says, smiling.

"Yes, that was delicious." Franco says, wiping his mouth with his napkin.

"Thank you boys. And Max, call me Elizabeth or Liz. I have gotten so much better. You should ask Lucky how bad my cooking was." Liz gets lost in thought for a moment. But it made her smile, they didn't say anything. When she comes back to the present, she stands up and starts to gather the dishes.

"Oh no, allow me." Franco says, taking the dishes in her hands. "You made dinner, let US clean up and do the dishes." Franco says, looking at Max. Then Max gets it.

"Oh yeah. Sorry. Diane would have my butt in a sling. I apologize. That dinner just had me so lost in heaven." Max tries to explain.

"Thank you boys. Remember, there is a dishwasher. I am going to take a cup of coffee into the living room and relax." Liz grabs her cup of coffee and gets a refill, then heads to the living room. Franco and Max clear the table and then rinse the dishes as they put them in the dishwasher.

"How do you think she's doing?" Max asks.

"I think she's doing as well as can be expected. Any word from the police? What was in the box?" Franco asks, curious as to what they gave her.

"They said it was picture of Doctor and Mrs. Hardy. There was a note saying something about how they helped them reunite. These people are just so sick. I feel so bad for Mrs. Webber." Max says, putting the dishes into the dishwasher.

"Yes Max. They are sick. But we will help her stop them. And she will better after we get these people off the street. Then she can mourn her grandmother properly with us all being there for here that way too. I hate these guys for doing this to her. But I know that she's strong enough to do this. Sure it hurts watching her hurt so bad. But people act like she a china doll that will break at the slightest issue. I will be there for her when she needs to lean on someone. But I am not going to tell her how to help herself. That's stifling her personality. Maybe that is why her previous relationships didn't work out. They tried to make her need them to take care of her in that way. I see her as a fierce woman. Mother, nurse and warrior." Franco says, smiling.

"Wow, you have it bad man. You are another bitten by the Liz love bug. I have seen Lucky Spencer fall for her. Jason Morgan. Even Mr. C had a special place for her. She's a wonderful young lady. Just be careful man. Many good men have been taken down by their feeling for her. And good lucky. She is a good person." Max dries his hands and goes to the other room. Franco finishes up and then goes to see if she needed a refill on her coffee. When he gets to the living room, he finds her snuggled up on the couch. Sleeping soundly. He pulls the covers up to her chin, then moves a piece of hair out of her face. He's so mesmerized by her beauty. Just looking at her hurts his heart. But also gets the butterflies in his stomach all riled up. He thinks why she's sleeping, he would go get the surprise he had for her.

Elizabeth is dreaming. She remembers the horrible scene at the beach with Jessica. But then it morphs into her rape. And then goes back and forth. She tries to wake herself up. To fight the dreams. But she ends up rolling off the couch and landing hard on the wood floor. Her eyes open and then her mouth does too.

"Ouch!" Elizabeth rubs her bottom. She then notices that she had tears on her face too. She sits there for a second and remembers what her nightmare was about. She closes her eyes and talks to Jessica in her head. Begging for her to forgive her for being a coward and not saving her life. She's so deep in though that she didn't hear Franco come into the room. Franco goes to touch her shoulder. She jumps and gasps.

"Sorry Liz. Are you ok?" Franco looks into her eyes.

"Yeah. Just another damn nightmare. I don't know if it's Jessica or me torturing me with these nightmares. But they better go away when I take these bastards down! Sorry, did you need something?" Elizabeth asks, still somewhat scattered.

"Nope, I was just bringing in my surprise for you. I didn't know how long we would be here, but I thought you don't have to look after anyone but yourself. So I thought it would be a perfect time for you to paint. I have the perfect subject. You tell me if it's out of line. How about a picture of your Gram and Gramps?" Franco says, arms out in the surprise stance.

"Yeah, too soon for it Franco. Sorry. How about I paint you and you paint me? That way we are both busy and I paint you painting and you paint me painting." Liz giggles.

"Sure, I'm always up to a challenge. Although I will need a pair of sunglasses due to my subjects radiance. It's like looking directly into the sun." Franco jokes around. Elizabeth stands up and walks over to him and punches him in the upper arm.

"OUCH! What was that for?" Franco rubs his arm.

"For being a dork. Any other questions big baby?" Elizabeth starts to smile.

"Yeah, how are you are tickle fights?" Franco goes after her and tickles her. She pretends, or tries to pretend that she's not ticklish.

"Stop it. I'm not…" She would let a little giggle slip through. "I'm not ticklish!" Then she bursts out laughing. They roll around on the couch where they fell to. Then roll off onto the floor. When they stop, Franco is on top. Their faces very close. Then he leans down into that small distance. And gently kisses Liz. She puts her arms up and around his neck, pulling him down closer. And the kiss goes from innocent to deep and more passionate. The kiss continues until her phone rings. Franco pulls back and grabs her phone, handing it to her.

"Thank you. Hello?"

"Liz, this is Laura. We are going to have to take the boys and your parents to Sonny's island. They are here. Right now. Three of them. The woman I spoke to yesterday. And two big buffoons. Sonny and his men are on the way. But Lucky and Cam are out in the woods. It's not safe here anymore. Until this is all over." Laura sounds upset, but trying to cover it for Jake and Aidan's sake.

"Oh God! Have Aidan and Jake hide in a closest. I had to do that a few times when some dirty creatures came to my house. Tell them to follow mommy's monster plan. They know what it means. God, what kind of mother has these plans." Elizabeth's mind is going a mile a minute.

"Honey, that's a good plan. We have to have these. Look how we raised Lucky. I will tell them that. I will call back when Sonny gets here and everything is ok. Don't worry. I know that's hard. But you have two momma's that are grandmomma's now. So we can handle this. I just wanted you to know. Lucky will protect Cam with his life. He loves him." Laura says, but before Liz can respond she hears some banging or pounding in the background. "Gotta go honey. Love you." The call ends. Elizabeth pulls the phone back and looks at the phone. Like it might try to make sense to her. She tries to hold back the fear and the tears.

"What's going on?" Franco asks.

"They found my boys. My God I sent them away and then right into their hands! What kind of a mother am I? I can't help them there. I can't help them here." Elizabeth drops to the couch and just starts crying. Believing she's the worst mother ever.

A/N: Thanks for the great reviews. Hope you all like this chapter. More to come soon.


	44. Chapter 44

Reliving The Past

Chapter 44

Sonny gets to the Webber house as soon as he could. It's strangely silent. Sonny didn't want to call Laura's cell phone again and possibly give them away if they were hiding. Sonny and the couple guards he had left do a perimeter check and try to see inside. They see no sign of anyone. Then as if out of nowhere, Sonny's phone rings. He answers it.

"Hello?" Sonny whispers.

"Sonny, it's Lucky. Cam and I are in the back yard woods. I couldn't get to Cameron in time. I had mom lock all the doors and we have been hiding out here. There was three of them. Two men and a woman. Frisco is inside with mom, Mary, Jake and Aidan. They didn't enter from the rear. So if they did get in, it was from the front. We didn't hear any glass breaking or anything like that." Lucky stops for a second.

"So they could have left? We didn't see them in front or back." Just then there is gun fire. It's coming from the front of the house. "Call you back!" Sonny runs to the front of the house. His guards are standing over two shot men and one is holding a gun on a woman.

"Tie her up. Now we are going to question these men. You, what's your name? Full name." Sonny asks. The guard points a gun at him.

"Hector Gomez." He says, voice shaky.

"And you?" Sonny says to the other man.

"Phillip Comings." He too has a shaky voice.

"Good, Hector and Phillip. What is Molly's last name?" Sonny ask. His voice is still low.

"Molly French." Hector says.

"Thank you Hector. You are being so helpful. Now, tell me if there is anyone else here from your crazy cult?" Sonny asks. This time they don't speak. Sonny puts his shoe on where the gun shot was on Hector's body. "Now Hector, this is a step back. After I just thanked you. Manners are going." Then he pushes on the wound.

"Ahh! No! No one else!" Hector screams.

"Good. Take them away. You know what to do. As for her, do as we planned." Sonny tells his guards. They had talked about what to do when they got there. Sonny calls Lucky.

"It's ok to come to the house. The three targets are taken care of. I need to call Laura so we can get in and check the house." Sonny hangs up with him and calls Laura.

"Hello?" Laura whispers.

"Laura its Sonny. We have the people. You are safe. Go unlock the doors so Lucky, Cameron and I can come in. I have a little information. But my guards are taking them into a very far out place and will ask the questions I gave them." Sonny says, waiting at the front door.

"Is everyone ok?" Laura asks.

"Everyone that matters. But please don't ask anything more. I don't want you to have any information that could get you in trouble." As Sonny says that, the front door opens. Sonny follows her to the back of the house to unlock the back door for Lucky and Cameron. They wave to them that it's safe to come to the house.

As Lucky and Cameron walk to the house, Lucky tries to talk to Cameron.

"So here's the thing. I'm going to talk and I want you to just listen. I'm sorry I made you feel bad or make you feel like you don't belong. You might not be my biological son, but Cameron, I couldn't love you any more than if you were my son. I love all three of you boys equally. I just thought that if you needed me, you would tell me. With you being the eldest boy, I though you needed your space to grow. I apologize for assuming. As for me being away, it doesn't mean I love you boys less. And it does hurt me not to be with you. I just have to do the job I'm doing to make myself feel like I am making a better world. Working for the police in Port Charles was just too small scale for me. Please tell me you can understand that?" Lucky says, placing a hand on Cameron's shoulder.

"I get it dad. But I don't have to like it. Mom loves to paint, but she gave that up for us kids. She has shown me that she loves us enough to give up things she likes and loves to be there. Why is it any different for you?" Cameron asks.

"Your mom is a terrific painter. I had always hoped that she would be an artist. Or find a man that could love her enough to inspire her to paint great paintings. And maybe be there to look after you guys so she could have time to paint. I left you guys with her because I knew you guys would be loved and cared for. I was always here for her to ask for help with anything. It's just an adult thing that is too hard to explain. I hope one day you can understand what I am saying." Lucky says, putting an arm around Cameron and pulling him into a walking hug.

"I plan to experience everything dad. And I Am going to write it all down." Cam says, staring at the house ahead.

"I don't doubt you will buddy. May I read some of what you write?" Lucky asks.

"NO!" Cameron yells, clutching his laptop to his chest.

"Ok. Hey, sorry if I upset you. I guess I will read only what you let me. I'm hoping that is something." Lucky says, patting Cameron on the shoulder.

"I don't know dad. I have a lot of things I write. And mom doesn't even know I write. But I think if anyone is going to read anything of mine, mom gets first dibs. She has earned it." Cameron says, as they get to the house and go in.

Sonny and the guard he has left are in the house with Mary, Laura and the other boys. They are on a computer looking into info. They are coming up with nothing.

"Hey, what are you guys doing?" Lucky asks.

"Honey, are you still up on your computer skills?" Laura asks, with a hopeful expression.

"Yeah. What are you trying to find out? Or where are you trying to get into?" Lucky sits in front of the computer where the guard had just been.

"We need to find out who lived at 3437 Summerset Lane. We found to DOA's at that house. So they most of taken care of them." Sonny tries to use words that won't scare Cameron who is right there.

"Sure. Let me just do this." Lucky taps the keys. Then looks at the screen. "Ok. It looks like it was Mr. and Mrs. Earnestin. Albert was 89 and Zelda was 85. It shows they have been there for 30 years. They show they are not DOA. So they must have been acting as them at the house." Lucky says, looking at the screen. Cameron opens his computer and starts typing. They think he's just writing about all this.

"They have no children. Zelda was not able to have them. So no one missed them. They were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. They are still getting checks from the British equivalent of social security. So those people had to have been cashing the checks too. So they can at least go to prison for fraud. Anything else you need to know. I can tell you that Albert had arthritis in his hip. And Zelda had an accident that made her barren. Also that she had fought breast cancer in her right breast." Cameron stops looking at the screen and looks up. Laura, Sonny and Lucky all have opened mouths. They are just staring at Cam. "What?" Cam looks confused.

"Where did you learn that?" Lucky asks.

"It's kind of something that comes natural. I have hacked into the schools computers once. Just to see if I could do it. And then I just tinkered with the skill. It just comes to me. I don't know how I learned it." Cam says, shrugging his shoulders.

"You are so my son." Lucky smiles proudly.

"You sure are. I'm very impressed. But just be careful what you hack into. Don't need to get you into trouble. And if your mother found out and then I gave you a computer, I might be in some major trouble. So just don't do anything illegal without an adult knowing." Sonny says, laughing.

"Honey, that's a great gift. But you need to make sure you don't do anything wrong. Don't break anyone's confidences. Be responsible with that." Laura says, going over and hugging Cameron.

"I will be Grandma Laura." Cameron reassures her.

"Can you check out these names?" Sonny gives Cameron a list of names that he and the guards that took the three away, had gotten.

"Sure. Give me a few minutes. What are we looking for?" Cameron asks.

"My kids are in trouble and I am here painting and making out. What the hell is wrong with me?" Elizabeth sits up on the couch, wiping away her tears. "When Laura calls back will determine when I set my plan in motion. I can't lose any more of my family to these monsters." Elizabeth seems to be getting quiet again. This scares Franco.

"You are anything but a bad mother. Well, maybe a bad mother like Shaft said someone was a bad mother in that 70's movie. But you are a good mother to those boys. Don't let this get to you. You didn't know what they would have people that close to your parents. I mean who would have thought that? Sonny isn't going to let anything happen to those kids. Nor would Laura and your mother. Just stay calm and don't let them rile you. They want you to make a mistake in haste. So step back and take a deep breath. Wait for Laura to call you back. Let's start painting. Paint anything you want. Just paint. Please. I want to see what you come up with. And I'm grateful for that kiss. Please don't make it sound so cheap." Franco says, crouched in front of her sitting on the couch. He moves some hair out of her face, then wipes a stray tear away. "God you are so beautiful." Franco leans in and kisses here forehead. Elizabeth closes her eyes and just feels his lips on her forehead. His hand on the back of her head. Then he gets up and holds his hand out to help her up. She gets up and walks over to the canvas. Paints are set out. She gets set to paint and then everything drops away and she starts painting.

A/N: Sorry for any confusion on Chapter 43. Sam is a man, part of the cult. Not Sam McCall-Morgan. Thanks for all the reviews and comments. You guys are great. I hope to have the next chapter up soon. Thanks again. Take care all.


	45. Chapter 45

Reliving The Past

Chapter 45

Laura called Elizabeth back and explained everything that happened. They agreed as soon and Jeff got home from his conference they would all head to Sonny's island. Elizabeth thought that as soon as they were on a plane to Sonny's island, then that was when her plan would start. Although after all that she went back to her robotic ways. No smiles, no joking and no fun. She stayed in her room most of the time. Franco often thought she was pumping herself up for the battle that was to start soon. But it didn't stop him from worrying. And checking on her every few hours. Even Max was worried. Then out of the blue, she comes out of her room. Goes downstairs to cook dinner. But she doesn't say anything to anyone. She cooks a meatloaf.

"Liz, would you like me to set the table?" Franco asks, hoping for a response. But Liz just stares out the back window. So Franco just sets the table. Feeling very lost without the Liz he knew. The one that kissed him back as passionately as he kissed her. Franco grabs a side dish that was already done and goes to take the dish to the table. Liz grabs his arm. She looks him straight in the eye.

"Enjoy dinner. Make sure the dishes get done. And remember whatever happens, I care for you. Take care of the boys." Elizabeth pulls him in for a major kiss. Like she thought this was her last kiss ever. She pulls away and opens the back door. She walks out a few steps and someone grabs her. Hand over mouth and arm around waist. Franco sees this and tries to stop them. Liz manages to get her mouth free. "Check my room for the Pla…" She screams as she's drug off. Franco is knocked out. Elizabeth disappears into the night.

Franco wakes up to Max's voice.

"Franco, what happened? Where's Liz?" Max asks, bending over a confused Franco who is laying on the ground.

"She told me to enjoy dinner. Get the dishes done. That she cared for me. To take care of the boys. She kissed me and then stepped two steps outside the back door. Someone grabbed her. It's like she knew they were there. And she was walking into it knowingly. Oh, we have to get to her room. She tried to tell me her plan was in there. We need to call everyone and meet them at a place big enough for them all. Maybe the Metro Court. I will go get the plan, you call Sonny and tell him what happened. He needs to keep a close eye on those boys. She looked so scared." Franco rubs his hands over his face to get completely awake. Then slowly gets up and goes off to help his best friend.

"What are you doing? I know who you guys are." Elizabeth says, hands tied and blindfold on.

"You might know who were are in general, but you don't know where we are going. And you are not going to know how to get any place. You aren't even going to see the structure we are taking you to. So cut the crap. Sit there and shut up." Martha says, rudely.

"You know, you might have the upper hand at this, but I don't have to listen to that. I am done taking orders from you sicko's." Elizabeth says, trying to rile Martha up. She seems to have a short temper. Elizabeth knows that's the sure way to get someone to mess up. Either with plans or with telling of a plan. She thinks it's the latter.

"Oh you will listen. And listen good! You are going to do exactly what I say, or face the consequences." Martha yells.

"Hmm, ok. Bring on the consequences." Elizabeth says, not a quiver of fear in her voice. She braces for impact thinking that Martha will hit her. But she gets a foul smell and everything goes quiet.

"That will shut her up." Martha says, with a cloth in her hand.

They roll up to their headquarters. The gate opens and lets them in. as soon as the van backs up to the side door, Tom stands there. A big grin on his face. Like a child getting the biggest gift on Christmas day.

"Where do you want her?" Rick asks, carrying an unconscious Elizabeth over his shoulder.

"Take her to the red room until we take her to the place this is all going to go down. Mrs. Cassidine gave me the blue prints. So we should be able to navigate it fairly easy. I was told that she only has knowledge of the main living area." Tom says, letting Rick carry her into the building.

"She's an annoying little bitch. I came very close to clocking her one." Martha says, closing the van doors.

"If you would have, you would have been dealt with. And chances are you wouldn't have liked it. So remember that next time." Tom walks away back into the building. Leaving Martha looking on in shock. Her hate for Liz growing all the more.

"Ok, you were all called here as friends of Elizabeth. I know some of you don't like me. I get that. But this is about Liz and her safety. Now, she had you all down on a list of people to help execute this plan. And she states that you must follow it exactly to the letter or we may never see her again." Franco says, addressing a group of people in the conference room in the Metro Court.

"Why isn't she telling us what the plan is?" Andre asks, with concern.

"Because, her first step in this plan is already in motion. We were at a safe house. And she let herself get taken. She saw them. She knew they were going to take her. She planned this. Sonny and the kids are ok in England for now. Dr. Webber has yet to get back from his conference. Elizabeth states in this plan that she has placed a tracker in her body. I don't know where. But she gave me a website to find out where she is. She told me to wait for 6 to 8 hours before turning it on. She's afraid that they are going to take her to a few false places before taking her to the real place. And she doesn't want anyone to feel the urge to go after her too soon and ruin it. She mentions Jason by name." Franco says. Everyone smiles and looks at Jason.

"She does know me pretty well." Jason admits.

"So this gives up 7 hours to fill in everyone on their part of this plan. She thinks that each and every one of you has an important part to this plan. First off, Carly. She wants you to take Avery, Joss, Roco, Danny and Spencer to Sonny's Island. She wants all the kids to be safe and not used as a bargaining chip. And she doesn't want to see you hurt. After all that you and Sonny have done for her. She knows that they will try to use the kids. And since you all are helping, she doesn't want any of your kids in danger." Franco says, smiling at her thoughtfulness.

"I will do that. But I can send the kids with a few guards. If I can help, I will." Carly says, seeming genuinely concerned.

"Remember, she said follow it to the letter. You need to go with the kids. Lulu too. She's afraid that something will happen and Laura will lose another child. Plus, she says something about you and another baby. I don't know what that means. Just do it. Sonny has a friends plane all sent to leave when we need to. So you and Lulu go get the kids ready to go. Now the reason she asked you to be here Griffin. She's thinking that she is going to need a doctor when this is all said and done. She believes that they are going to do all kinds of torture techniques. So she wants you to plan for the worse. Possibly close to death. Nathan and Dante. She wants you guys to let the authorities know where they are. But not right away. Just in case the crowd isn't all there yet. She wants you to get all these cowards. Also to find Jackson. She thinks he might be in trouble. He knows the names to all the head people in this cult. Jason and Sam. She wants you to back up Nathan and Dante when it comes to storming the location she's at. She also asks, if you have to shoot, just shoot to stop, not to kill. She wants to make these people pay by bringing them to Justice." Franco says, pausing for a moment.

"What's wrong Franco?" Maxie asks.

"I'm just worried about her. She's afraid she's not coming back. Maxie, she wants you to ask Mac how to coordinate people to surround a building. She's just not trusting that Jordan can do this. Not after arresting me. She wants to get these people arrested and stand trial. Ric, she wants you to make a list of offenses that these people have done. Once you have every single offense so far, then take it to Paul Hornsby. Make sure he does his job. If they kill her, she wants to make sure that EVERY one of this group never sees the light of day again. This is as far in the plan as she will let me tell you all. As we get through this section, then we have more." Franco can't help but want to cry.

Jeff walks in the door.

"What's going on here? Who are these people at the door? Mary!" Jeff calls out.

"Jeff, honey! Lizzie's boys are here. Along with Laura Webber-Spencer and Sonny Corinthos. Also the boy's father Lucky Spencer and Frisco Jones. Honey, we have to hurry and leave." Mary says, looking to him.

"What? Mary, tell me what the hell's going on." Jeff is confused.

"Honey, Lizzie is in danger. She sent the boys here for protection. But the people after her where here too. So go pack a bag. We have to go with these people to keep safe." Mary says, calmly.

"I'm doing no such thing." Jeff says, getting mad.

"Jeff, please. They are killers. They shot Liz while trying to take out her youngest. We are family Jeff. I wouldn't make this up." Laura says.

"Laura. It's good to see you. But I am not leaving. Lizzie wanted nothing to do with us. She made her choice." Jeff says, with hurt in his eyes.

"Jeff, Lizzie had the wrong address. She's been sending letters for years. Jeff, our baby was raped right after we left. Audrey didn't want to tell us. Lizzie thought we didn't care. She sent the letters to 3437 Summerset Lane. Honey, it was all a mix up." Mary tries to get him to understand.

"Raped? What are you talking about? Sarah and Mom never said a thing." Jeff says in denial.

"It's true Dr. Webber. I found her in the park. It was Valentine's Day 1998. These people took pictures before, during and after. They have been tormenting her for months now. The family she was staying with in Colorado, she saw the girl Jessica get raped and killed. Two friends of hers helped her escape these people. But they have been following her for years. The man that raped her was in prison on another crime. He never paid for her rape. She was too scared to go to the hospital or police. But I took care of her the best I could. I can swear to you this isn't a joke of any kind." Lucky says, close to tears at the memory of the scene he found her in.

"Thank you for looking after my Lizzie. But I am still not buying this." Jeff says.

"Here, take the hard truth." Sonny says, showing the picture of her in the park. Sitting there on the bench. Watching the stars. Then seeing Tom in a mask. Then seeing her on the ground. Then seeing her coming out of the bushes and Lucky trying to help her. All the bruises and blood. Jeff is in shock. Near tears.

"Who would so such a thing?" Jeff asks, tears steam down his face.

"They are a cult that was based in Boulder, Colorado. All those kids that went missing. They had a hand in it. They rape, torture and kill. They threatened to do the same to Elizabeth. If I hadn't come upon her on Valentine's Day, she might have been murdered. She witnessed Jessica Hogan's rape and murder. They told her if she told they would do the same to her." Lucky says. "Sir, she was my first love. I have a child with her. I love all her boys. We need to protect her family. That means you, your wife, her boys and they got to them here. So Sonny's Island is the safest place right now. I'm sorry if that inconvinces you, but it will give you time to get to know your grandkids." Lucky says.

"I'm not going anywhere. I want to speak to Elizabeth. Right this instant!" Jeff yells.

"Jeff! Why are you being so difficult?" Mary asks, confused and disgusted.

"I haven't heard from Lizzie in more than 15 years. Now I'm supposed to just believe that out of the blue we are just supposed to be there for her?" Jeff angrily says.

"You are supposed to be my mother's father. It shouldn't matter how long a time between talking. You are supposed to love her no matter what! I'm glad she stayed away from you! You are an angry, hateful man! My mom deserves better than someone like you! Grandpa Luke has been a better father to her than you! I don't want to be anywhere you are! Mom said you might say bad things about her. But I never thought I would hear it. Grandma Mary loves her. Grandma Laura, I want to leave. I don't want to be anywhere near this stone cold monster!" Cameron closes his laptop and storms out of the room.

"Dr. Webber, with all due respect, Elizabeth deserves so much better, I thought that when you found out that she had been raped, you would give her the benefit of the doubt. She went through hell. And I suffered alongside of her. Through the very moment she crawled out of the bushes. To worrying about no letting Audrey know. Not wanting to go to the hospital or police. Helping her walk after she couldn't stand on her own. Trying to see her when she just lay numb in bed for two days. Jumping at every little thing. All the bruises on her arms and legs. The nightmares that where so bad she couldn't sleep unless I was close by. She wanted her mother to hold her and tell her it would be ok. You can be upset with her as much as you want, but don't you dare blame her for a damn thing! I draw the line at her own FATHER blaming her for anything like that. Being a doctor as well as her father, you should be angry that someone could hurt her that way! What the hell is wrong with you? Come on, we are leaving. If Jeff here, doesn't want to come, so be it. I need to keep Elizabeth's kids and mother safe. And that's what I'm going to make sure happens. You can care less about your daughter, but the rest of us care too much. Mom, Mary get the boys ready. Sonny, call and get the plane ready. We can stop by the hotel and get our stuff. Then head to the plane. Frisco, can you call Liz and let her know we will be out of here in about two hours?" Lucky says, frustrated that a father that is supposed to be respectable could be so harsh. No wonder she said that he father and her were never friends. And why she felt not part of her family.

"Ok. Just stay calm Lucky. We all love Liz. Don't let him upset you. Liz doesn't need her father. She has her mother and she has us. Come on Mary, let's get our grandkids ready. Then we can pack some stuff for you." Laura and Mary take the kids out of the room. Sonny and Lucky leave to another part of the house.

"Jeff, man. You have screwed up so bad. All your kids are still alive. And you treat her like this. I didn't hear anything about you traveling to Port Charles to find out why your daughter won't talk to you. No you just let it go. You are the parent. It's your responsibility to try to repair the relationship. Don't you dare blame that girl of yours. You are a doctor. You know what rape entails. You don't deserve a daughter like her. What has you changed so much that you care so little of your daughter?" Frisco asks.

"None of your damn business Frisco. From what I hear, you never got to know our daughter Georgie before she was murdered. Don't take your regrets out on me. My daughter and I are different." Jeff says, with venom in his voice.

"Yeah, you left your daughter in a city where young girls her age where disappearing. But it didn't faze you a bit. And then, she runs away from that place to your mother. And you get upset. Now I am sure no one else caught on to this little bit of information. Makes me wonder if you wanted your daughter to go missing?" Frisco asks. Catching Jeff of balance.

"Where would you get an idea like that?" Jeff fanes shock.

"Well the way you are behaving, you have people thinking all kinds of things." Frisco walks out of the room. Leaving Jeff to think about things.

A/N: Sorry to you all for the lateness of this chapter. I will try to get back to where I was before with chapter posting. Thanks for all the reviews. Keep them coming. Take care.


	46. Chapter 46

Reliving The Past

Chapter 46

Frisco calls Elizabeth's phone to give her the update about when they would be leaving. But all he gets is voice mail. So then he calls Franco's phone.

"Hello?" Franco answers.

"Hey Franco. It's Frisco. I tried to reach Elizabeth. But her phone is going straight to voice mail. Is something wrong?"

"Yeah. Her plan is in action now. They took her. So you guys need to get out of there fast. God only knows how many of the people are still there beyond those three you guys got." Franco says, sounding sad.

"We will be leaving in about two hours. We have to stop at the hotel to gather our things and then we will be off. As soon as we get the kids settled on Sonny's island, Lucky, Sonny and I will be on our way to help. But it's probably a good thing Liz isn't available to talk. He father is just a pig headed jerk. He's mad at Liz. He's refusing to go to the island. He wanted to talk to Liz first. But I tell you what. That Cameron gave him a great speech about not being the father he thought he would be. And his mom was right about him. She thought her parents would talk bad about her to her kids. Cam didn't believe it until he heard the words out of Jeff's mouth. After he was told she was raped right after they left. Didn't faze him at all." Frisco says, feeling weird about the whole thing. Something seems off on everything. He just couldn't put his finger on what it was.

"Well, he better not get near me and say anything like that. I don't know how someone there didn't just knock his ass out. How can anyone blame someone or be mad at them for be raped? It's just so frustrating. I didn't want her to go near these crazy people. But she had to know they were outside the safe house. She stayed in her room and then came out to make meatloaf for Max and I. she didn't plan on eating. So she had to know they were right outside. Maybe it was her time with Jason that made her see what people tried to hide. We had the meeting with people. Now we follow her plan to the letter and get her back and nail these guys to the wall." Franco says, his mind half there and half with how to get Liz back safely.

"Well, be very careful. We will be there as soon as we can. Don't do anything stupid Franco." Frisco says, hanging up.

"Me, do anything stupid. That's ridiculous." Franco says out loud and go to Liz's bedroom.

Elizabeth wakes up in the dark. For a brief moment she thinks she's blind or blindfolded. But it turns out she's on a room with no window and no lights on. Her hands are shackled to the cool brink wall. She's sitting against the wall. She tries to think of how to get help to her. With this room, she's thinking that the GPS tracker that she placed in her might not get through these walls. They seem to be pretty thick walls. But she's not sure how long she's been out. So she could really be anywhere. But it smells musty. And to have shackles in the wall, this had to be a very old building. The oldest building she can think of anywhere nearby is Wyndemere. But why would they bring her to a house she knows? She prays the tracker is able to get to the app. Hopefully this won't take long. She wants to spend as little time with these freaks as she can. And hope she makes it back to her boys. She hears scuffling of shoes on the dirty concrete floor. But no light turns on.

"Not a word." Is whispered in her ear. Same as that night. But this time she stays mad and defiant.

"What? Is that supposed to make me shake and cry? If I do shake it's from anger. I would suggest you not remove these restraints. Then you might see just how you have changed me." Elizabeth says, cocky. It's silent for a moment. She knew then that knocked him off kilter.

"Oh. Are we woman, hear you roar?" Tom mocks.

"No. I prefer to be as shy and quiet you were that night. So no one knows when I'm coming." Elizabeth grins, all empowered.

"Oh. I get it." Tom says, then is quiet. She doesn't hear movement. So she tenses herself up for impact or some type of action. He is so predictable. He grabs the back of her head. Her hair bunched in his hand. He yanks her head back. She expects a slap of some sort. But instead he kisses her. She tries to pull away. When she can't she bits his tongue to get him to stop. He lets go.

"Ouch! You little bitch! You are going to pay for that!" Tom pulls his hand back and with all his might back hands her face. This knocks her out. And Tom stands over her breathing heavy. He watches her sitting there. His night vision goggles his only peace. He leaves to tend to his bleeding tongue.

Elizabeth's not sure how long she had been out for, but her right check and eye felt about the size of General Hospital. Her eye felt like it wanted to just pop out of her head. But she also could barely open it. She goes to lick her lip and can taste a copper flavor at the corner of her mouth. So she knew that he split her lip. She couldn't help compare that night in February and now. Then he beat her everywhere but her face. Now he beat her face and nowhere else. She tries to keep calm. Trying not to lose sight of her plan. She knows that he alone will come to see her again. And he has to have night vision goggles. That impact was dead on. Next time he comes in, she has to get him to at least release one arm. Or maybe get him to let her use the restroom. Then her next step will be in play. She's praying hard that they can track her. If they can't, her next step in the plan is not going to work and she will be in trouble.

"I have my bags packed. Now let's go get you guys all packed and get out of here. I have never been so ashamed of Jeff in all my life." Mary says, carrying her bags to the front door.

"Grandma Laura, may I go say goodbye to HIM?" Cameron asks.

"Sure honey. Just remember not to take what he says to heart." Laura kisses Cameron on the top of the head. Cameron walks into the other room. He sees Jeff standing at the picture window, looking out that the back yard. Glass of scotch in his hand. "Dr. Webber. Might I have a few words with you before I leave?" Cameron waits permission.

"Sure. Go ahead and tell me what else is wrong with me." Jeff says, taking a sip of his drink.

"Sir, I don't begin to understand the relationship between a father and daughter. But I can tell you that I have witnessed my mother from afar. Watched her when she thought I wasn't looking. I see my very strong and very smart mother go through one problem after another. I can see the pain and horror in her eyes. And I am almost positive that my mother is wishing that she had her father there to help her. To make the hurt go away. Just like we all do. We all have a parent we seem to cling to more because of a connection or favoritism. I know, parents deny they have favorites. But I will let you in on a little secret. I know my mother loves us all a bunch. But she treats each of us a little differently. Mainly because my brothers still have their fathers. I don't. I see the hurt in her eyes sometimes when she looks at me. She doesn't know I see, but I do. Almost like she's sad. Or it hurts her more to see me without my father. Lucky has been an ok substitute father. About 50/50. I know now he loves me. But it's not the same love as with Aidan. It's even different than with Jake. So I would guess it's the same with Aunt Sarah and my mom. Mom says Aunt Sarah was the good daughter. And mom was the trouble child. But didn't it ever occur to you or Grandma Mary that she acted out to get you to see her past Aunt Sarah?" Cameron looks at him, his back still to Cameron.

"Your mother was a handful as a child. I always felt I had to give Sarah more praise because we always seem to be focused on your mom and all her antics. I never meant for Lizzie to feel invisible. I just wanted her to be good and kind like Sarah. Kids don't come with handbooks. If they did it would be much easier. I can't believe your mother raised you three boys alone. I guess she's channeling the trouble she used to get into, into being a pretty good mother." Jeff takes another sip of his drink.

"Sir, she is the best. Sure I would have loved to been able to get a laptop for Christmas like some of my friends. Or go to summer camp this year. But mom is doing her best. After our house blew up, we had to replace lots of things. That is why I try to keep Jake and Aidan from asking for things. I know she tries so hard to give us extras. Maybe soon she will let me babysit so we can save money that way. She put aside her art to make sure we are taken care of. She is amazing. I saw pictures of Lucky that she painted. And this one picture she painted for Jake's father. It's called the wind. Mom explained it to me once. It was her memory of part of the city on the back of Jake's dad's motor cycle. Mom said that was one of her most painful and wonderful time of her life. You can see the emotion in her eyes when she talks about things." Cameron stops. Jeff turns around and looks at Cameron. He can see tears trailing down his checks. Jeff can see the fear in his eyes. He sets down his glass and walks over to Cameron.

"It's going to be ok. Your mother is strong." Jeff hugs Cameron.

"What if they kill her?" Cameron asks, sounding more like the scared kid that he is and less like the wise person that lives inside him.

"Well, we are going to make sure that doesn't happen. You go tell your Grandmas to hold on a minute. Your Granddad is going to go pack a bag. Then we can help your mother. Maybe we can talk more on the plane. You are smart. Just like your mom." Jeff hugs Cameron one more time and then lets Cam go. And he goes to pack a bag. He mentally tells Liz he's coming to help his baby.

"I can't understand this. I was getting a tiny blink. But it was so faint and for just a second. I couldn't pin point the exact location. Maybe if we drive around we can get a better hit on the tracker." Franco says, holding his phone. Also frustrated enough that he wanted to chuck his phone out the window.

"And all our computer savvy people are not here." Max says

"Wait! Doesn't Sonny's daughter and her sister know computers?" Franco asks.

"Kristina and Molly. They both are in college. They might know someone that is if they don't. Let me just call Kristina." Max walks out of the room to call Kristina.

"Hold on Elizabeth. I'll find you. Even if it takes the rest of my life. You're wrong if you think that getting kidnapped is going to get rid of me." Franco smiles as he talks to himself. He tries to get the app to work.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kristina. This is Max. I need a favor. Do you know computers and techy stuff very well?" Max asks.

"I get by. What are we talking about here?" Kristina asks, intrigued.

"A phone app. Possibly more than that. A tracker." Max says, not wanting to give too much info.

"I guess I am pretty good with those. When do you need the help?"

"NOW! It's kind of a life and death issue." Max's voice gets a little higher letting Kristina know he was serious.

"Ok, where are you? I can be there in a minute." Kristina tries to sound calm for Max's sake.

"Where are you? I will come get you."

"I'm at home. Mom's house." Kristina replies.

"Ok. Be there in a few minutes. Thanks Kristina." Max hangs up before getting a reply. He goes into the room Franco is in. "Kristina says she can do it. I'm going to get her and bring her back."

"No. Let's both go get her and she can figure it out as we drive around." Franco looks at his watch. "We should have everyone in their places by now. It's past time. Let's go!" Franco rushes out the door. Max follows quickly after.

"I have the fear of God in her now." Tom says, coming back into what they call the war room.

"This is the best place. Even if she escapes, she can't get away. Ha! Ha!" Rick says, just so happy with how things are going.

"Yes. And she won't escape to find out she's stuck. Not until we let her go. God I love the hunt!" Tom smiles. Thinking all about what things he's going to do to Elizabeth.

"You better hurry with her. She's a real nice piece." Rick says, like the predictor he is.

"Oh no. I was in prison for a LONG time. She and I are going to take our sweet time. And she deserves all she's going to get and more. Teacher her to mess with me. Good thing that her friends are all dead. And when I've finished her off, I will find her little boyfriend and take him out. The four of them can wreak havoc in hell together." Tom says, loading a gun. On the table is a big case that has all kinds of knives and tools for maximum torture. And he was going to introduce each one to Elizabeth. Slowly and with artistic creativity. She would be sorry for all the trouble she's caused him. Starting with what happened in Boulder and then what happened in Port Charles. He tries to think what will cause the most pain. And the least damage. He puts the gun down and goes to get the rest of his equipment that he will need. Then he has a date with Elizabeth.

A/N: Sorry to you all for the darkness that is creeping in. But the battle has begun and it's not so clean cut. So brace yourselves. I hope you all liked the chapter and can't wait to read your reviews. Thanks for hanging in and reading and reviewing. More to come soon.


	47. Chapter 47

Reliving The Past

A/N: This might be a little darker. I just want to give a heads up.

Chapter 47

Elizabeth must have passed out again. Not sure how long. But she noticed that she is in a different pose. Then she realizes that she's in different cloths. Less cloths. She notices that her legs are cold higher up. So she's in a skirt or shorts. She is wearing a tank top or spaghetti strapped top. Her arms feel so cold. Like they have no protection. She even notices that her hair is pulled back and feels shorter. It then dawns on her that he's dressed her in a role playing outfit of some sort. Then as her mind continues to run, she feels jewelry too. She realizes that he's trying to re-enact that night. With that realization, she feels sick to her stomach. Then she closes her eyes and takes a deep cleansing breath. She tells herself to be calm. For all she knows he's sitting in there watching her with those stupid night vision goggles. She makes herself replay her plan over and over again. Until she is mad enough and confident enough to play his sick game. But by her rules. Gives one last prayer up to God about getting her army in their places and to let this work out in her favor. She has unfinished business with Franco. She hears the scuffling of the steps coming.

"Elizabeth Webber-Lansing-Spencer. You are invited to the Valentine's Day dance at Port Charles High school. And guess who your date is?" Tom stops.

"Oh I don't know. A wild guess. A creepy, skeezy freak. Oh but I think his given name is Thomas Alan Baker. Born on July 16, 1970. Born and raised in Boulder, Colorado. Went to Boulder High School. Soon went to Boulder Community College. Wanted to be a doctor, but couldn't cut the grades. So you had to take photography. I would have guessed minored in rape and murder. And I even know who your parents are. So Tom, who did you get to kill them? Was it one of your expendable kids? Or was it one of the higher up on the food chain of sick freaks?" Elizabeth asks, not expecting a response.

"They needed to be put down. And like you couldn't just google that info. It is google, right?" Tom says. "Not impressed."

"Oh. Like I could google about your parents. What sin did they do to you to make you have them murdered?" The long she could keep him talking the better her chances of her army getting there and more time before he does whatever he's going to do.

"I'm not telling you. You need to shut up. At least until I start my torture. Then please, feel free to scream as loud and hard as you want. No one will hear you. Not until they see the video I am going to make. I will make sure that all your friends and family get a copy. Can't wait for Lucky to see you in your pretty red dress. And to show your parents what you got for Valentine's that day." Tom is trying to scare and upset her.

"What makes you think that I will play along with you on this?" Elizabeth wants Tom to think. The long he tries to think, then more time she has to come up with a plan B.

"Oh, I am going to release the shackles. And you are going to dance with me. You are going to smile. Show off your dress, shoes and purse. Oh and don't forget your Gram's bracelet. The other bracelet and the ring." Tom points out all the jewelry she was wearing that night.

"How did you know it was my Gram's bracelet?" Elizabeth asks.

"Because a few of us were there when Lucky found you and you sat on the bench. We followed you back to Lucky's house. We recorded you in his bathroom. People are so stupid to think that others can't see into second story windows. I was about to kill that dumb dog when Lucky's dad came home. You were never supposed to make it out of that house alive. But that damn man came home. She said she was going to keep him away. Old biddy lied." Tom says, going off into his head. Liz thinks that he's lost it when he said the old biddy was supposed to keep him away. What did that mean?

"What else did you see?" Elizabeth is a little shocked by this. But tries her hardest not to show it.

"Oh that you didn't leave the house for a few days. One of my people were at Kelly's when you want back to work. He saw your sister Sarah grab your arm and you wincing in pain. I chuckled when I saw the video. And here I thought I was too soft on you that night. Maybe before you die, we should hold a movie marathon of all the video from that day on. I so loved how you blamed that poor gay teacher. Tsk tsk. Stabbing Lucky. But yet you couldn't shoot me in my studio. Although that little speech made you feel better about yourself. But you still couldn't sleep with Lucky in New York." Tom says, knowing that would upset Liz.

"Are you trying to shock me Tom?" Elizabeth asks with disgust.

"Nope. But there were so many times that our group could have come after you after Lucky 'died' in that fire. I got pictures of all your pregnancies. You were a beautiful pregnant woman. I was so disappointed we didn't create a child that day." Tom says, sounding disappointed.

"Yeah, well morning after pill is a wonderful new thing then. And I made sure I took it. Oh, were you still able to have kids after I hurt you in Boulder?" Elizabeth sounds so pleased with herself. Which only got her back handed on the other side of her face. She thought it was well worth it when she came to. Still smiling. But when she wakes from that blow, she's blind folded. She can tell the lights are on. So she tries to rub the blind fold off her eyes or eye to see where she was at. When she gets a corner up enough to see, she's immediately relieved. Then just as instantly sad. She knew this was Wyndemere. But there was no escape from Wyndemere. And she thinks the water and old walls will interfere with the tracking device. But she knows a place she can hide if she gets away. She could duck into a room and call for help using a land line. When he lets her go to 'dance' she would take Tom out enough to get away. Then she would call Franco. He would get everyone there. Maybe the coast guard. She would be safe.

"Are you ready for the dance?" Tom asks.

"Sure. Bring it on. At least this time I know it's coming." Elizabeth tries to sound defeated to give him a false sense of security. He comes over and removes the blind fold and shackles. But as Elizabeth goes to get up, she's dizzy and doesn't feel right. She's not sure if it's from the two slaps, been sitting too long or if while she was unconscious he drugged her. But she was going to fight this. She refused to let him win. Not again.

"Oh, are you feeling a little dizzy or light headed? That is the drug. That will pass. But you will obey more with it." Tom says, his hands around her waist.

"I see. So when I vomit I should do it in your general direction. Since you are the one that made me feel this way. Obedient enough for you dick head!" Elizabeth staggers.

"Oh my little fire cracker. This is going to be so fun." Tom rubs Elizabeth's butt.

"Oh so if you can't come up from behind me and take me by surprise, you have to drug me. I thought you liked the hunt Tom?" Elizabeth was getting her second wind. She is trying to remember that move that Jason showed her right after she came home from the hospital after she had been in the crypt. If she could get a rod or board, she could take him out long enough to get away and get help. Aim for the knees. Make him unable to run after her. She has to fight the feeling of just standing over him and beating him to death. It would be hard to hold that urge back, but her boys needed her and Franco would never forgive her. And she wanted Tom and his flunkies to rot in prison. So while Tom is twirling her around she looks for something to use like the baseball bat. It takes a few minutes but she spots it. A long black metal rod. She can't tell what it's used for. But today it's going to be used to save her life.

"I still think that dress is so beautiful on you." Tom says, Elizabeth not listening.

"Great. Tom, I need to sit down. I'm feeling very sick to my stomach." Elizabeth fanes sick. She doubles over. So Tom takes her right where she wanted. The chair next to the rod. She sits down and pretends to try to breathe through the nausea. Then she places her hand on the wall behind her. As if to hold herself up.

"Goodness, did I give you too much?" Tom asks, concerned. Her fingers wrap around the rod and she pulls her head up and is face to face with Tom.

"Nope!" She brings the rod around and smacks him in the knees. She could hear the bones crack in his legs. She figured they would buckle. As she hit with all her might. Tom falls like a sack of potatoes. And Elizabeth tries to remember the way to the main house from the there. But she kept the rod in her hand tight and ready to fight. It is like that rod became a part of her hand. Once she was far enough away she stops to take the heels off so no one can hear her coming.

Once the kids were dropped off, Sonny, Frisco, Jeff and Lucky all take off for Port Charles. They had a brief moment when Sonny and Carly talked. But they were in a hurry. Worried for Elizabeth and anyone else in Port Charles these people might go after.

"What did Cam say to get you to change your mind?" Lucky asks Jeff.

"He just reminded me that she's my baby. And how many times she needed her mother or me to comfort her and we weren't there. And that I was the adult or older adult in this relationship. And when this is all over, how much it will mean to her to have my arms around her. And be proud of her. She's always wanted my love and support. I'm just sorry she went through all this stuff without me and her mother." Jeff says, feeling like a failure.

"Well she had support. And she had love. Sadly she wanted her parents. Audrey was a great guardian for her, but that was one thing that was hard for Liz. She just could never get what she needed from Audrey when it came to the rape recovery. She just couldn't get Audrey to hold her and tell her it was ok to get mad and scream. Or cry until she couldn't cry anymore. Audrey was so upset when she found me sleeping on Liz's floor. I did that mostly for her so she could sleep. But Audrey just saw teen angst. She didn't understand the fear and nightmares Liz was going through. I did. I could see the fear in her eyes. But of course, if Audrey would have seen her right after the rape, she might have understood a little more. Liz was so angry with Audrey when she kicked me out. It was a hard time for us both. But I would never let that happen to her again." Lucky says, remembering so vividly.

"You really love my daughter don't you?" Jeff says, watching Lucky closely.

"I will always love Elizabeth. I just think we have been through too much together to be together. She gave me my children. She was my first love. She taught me how to see the world in a different way. I will never forget what she did for me. She will always have a lock on my heart. As I think that I will always have a lock on her heart. You don't go through something like that and not have an unbreakable connection for a lifetime. But as they say, sometimes love just isn't enough. She takes care of my boys. And you can see Cameron is turning into an amazing young man. Smart as a whip. He gets that from his mother. His biological father wasn't very smart. He was more about his feelings. Elizabeth is remarkable. You will be amazed at how great she is. When I first met her, she was smoking and trying to get Ruby to serve her booze. Her attitude was…wow." Lucky and Jeff both laugh.

"See what I mean? That was the little girl I have always known. I don't know this shy, held back girl that I keep hearing about." Jeff says, feeling bad for not coming home much sooner.

"I see that little girl emerge now and again. But mostly she tries to be good and do the right thing. But she is human." Lucky stops taking and looks down at his hands.

"What did she do?" Jeff asks.

"We did so much to each other. It was like we both tried to get back to where we left off as kids. But when I came back from being held and brain washed by Helena Cassidine, I wasn't the same person and neither was she. She had become independent. She didn't need me to look after her like before. And she was friends with Jason Morgan. Or Jason Quartermaine. So when she had a problem she would go to him and not me anymore. So it was a hit to my ego. And would all the rest of our time together. And I was expecting her to be that scared girl who I found in the park on a cold Valentine's Day. We just couldn't get the idea that we were just really good friends and leave it at that. We were always best as friends. We both hurt each other. But we lived and learned." Lucky says, sadly.

"Is that why you left Port Charles and your kids?" Jeff asks like the father Liz needs and wants.

"Well, I thought I needed to end the cycle. Elizabeth wanted to keep trying. And she was getting to crazy over us being together. So I stopped it by leaving. We both needed the break. I don't like that I had to leave my kids. But we face time and talk all the time. You of all people should understand." Lucky says, feeling attacked and pushing back.

"I guess I had that coming." Jeff says, rubbing his hands over his face.

Sonny calls Max to find out what's going on.

"Sir, I don't mean to sound bad, but not now! I have to get Kristina to fix this app or Liz is in deep trouble." Max hangs up.

"What the hell!" Sonny says, and calls Max back.

"Sonny, we will call you back soon. We are having a glitch and need to get it fixed. It's very important." Franco says, trying to not tell his to back off.

"What's the problem? We are about half hour away from Port Charles. I have Lucky with me. E's like a tech wizard." Sonny says.

"Elizabeth put some kind of tracker on herself. And I have the app. She wanted me to wait a certain amount of time before using it to make sure they took her to the right place. Not just a temp place and then we wouldn't get the nest. Well, now we are having an issue with the app. The indicator only blinks faintly a couple times and you can't pin point it. So we thought Kristina might be able to help. Or find someone who could." Franco sounds worried and anxious.

"Talk to Lucky. He might know what it is. Lucky! Come talk to Franco. He needs help to find Liz." Sonny holds his phone out to Lucky.

"Hey Franco. What seems to be the issue?" Lucky says.

"She planted a tracker on her person. And I have the app. But the indicator is faintly blinking and you can't get a reading on where she's at." Franco says, sounding desperate now.

"Ok, well there are two possible options. One is you need to uninstall and reinstall it on your phone. Or the other is she's in a place that is not allowing the signal to get out. Like an old building, a place with a jammer or a really top notch metal building. So if you look for those kinds of buildings while you uninstall and reinstall it on your phone. You can utilize your time and hers. When we get there we will head to Sonny's house. Meet us there in 20 minutes. We can work together and get to her faster." Lucky says, giving the phone back to Sonny and going to write down all this info. And start to strategize.

"See you soon Franco. Take my daughter to my house. I don't want her or Molly alone." Sonny says, hanging up and doing planning of his own.

A/N: Hope you all liked this chapter. I can't wait to hear your thoughts about this chapter. Hope you are all enjoying the last weekend of summer and your labor day weekend. Take care all.


	48. Chapter 48

Reliving The Past

Chapter 48

"Hey kido, your dad wants you to go back to his place with us to keep you safe. These people are way too crazy. They could come after you. Where is Molly?" Franco asks.

"I think with TJ at PCU. Can I call my friend Aaron and see if he can come too. I just don't want to be alone. No offense." Kristina says.

"None taken. Sure. Call him now. If he wants to go, we can pick him up on the way." Franco says, fiddling with his phone.

Elizabeth gets to the first room that is furnished. It seemed to take forever. But she's still a little out of it with the drug in her system. She finds a phone, but there is no dial tone. Then she hears voices getting closer to the open door. She hinds and tries to hold her breath. She closes her eyes and prays they don't find her. Then the voices get farther away. She breaths and thanks God. Then sneaks out and tries to find the next furnished room.

"She can't have gone far!" She hears a man yell. It didn't sound like Tom, but she couldn't be sure. She gets to another room and finds a cordless phone. She checks for a dial tone. She gets one. She calls Franco's phone. It rings once.

"Hello?"

"Franco, I'm on Wyndemere. They drugged me. Get everyone here. They are looking for me. I'm trying to hide. But the drug in my system is going through my body faster do to the adrenaline. I don't know how much longer I can stay awake." Elizabeth whispers.

"Elizabeth, calm down. I will have the freaking army and navy there. Hold on. Find a spot in that room and hide well. Where are you so when we get there we can go right to you?" Franco asks, his heart racing.

"It's the lower level. In the East wing. It's the…" Elizabeth passes out. Phone still in hand. But she did get in a closet. So she would be hidden for some time. Franco motions for Max to get over to him. He gives his phone to Max and makes him listen just in case they find her. Franco calls Jason.

"Jason, you need to Get Mac and Jordan. The whole police force. They have her on Wyndemere. She's been drugged and is hiding. But we have to get there ASAP. They might start to flee and take Liz with them. So we need to skip right down to the last few steps of the plan and help her. I have her on the phone. Well the phone line is open right now. So we can hear if they find her. But I don't want to risk it. We need everyone at Wyndemere NOW!" Franco hangs up Max's phone and they all take off.

On their way to Sonny's, Kristina calls Sonny.

"Corinthos."

"Dad! Franco found where Liz is being held. She's at Wyndemere. She's been drugged and has passed out with the phone still connected. But they are looking for her. Dad, Franco's acting so weird. I'm scared." Kristina says.

"Honey, Max is there with you. He won't let Franco hurt you. He's worried about Elizabeth. These people want to rape and kill her. You need to understand that she's in real danger. So don't be scared. I don't like Franco but I know where he's going from. Thank you for calling and telling me where she's at. Tell Franco to drop you off at my house and tell him we will meet him at the docks. Did the police get called?" Sonny asks.

"No. He called Jason. Jason is calling Mac and Jordan." Kristina is about to end the call when Max starts making some strange noise. His face is pale. "Dad, something's happening on the phone." Kristina says, then listens.

"Liz, where are you? You have been a naughty girl! You know what we do to naughty girls. You broke both of Tom's legs. That was very wrong." A man says, when Max puts it on speaker so they can all hear it. "You are going to be so sorry you did that. You are never going to see the light of day again. At least not in that hot, sexy body. We are going to use your body until we are bored and then you are going to die. So you better beg God for forgiveness. You minutes are numbered." Then man's voice gets closer to the phone. Everyone is fearful that she's about to be spotted. They wait and don't hear anything. For a short moment they think she's in the clear. But she starts to wake. And moans a little. "There you are!"

"NO! Get your hands off me your bastard!" They hear Elizabeth yell. Then they hear a few thumps. "Don't you ever touch me again! God, help me. Oh where are you guys? Please, Franco! My head is so cloudy. Where do I go without being seen?" Elizabeth talks to herself. Totally forgetting the phone in her confusion.

"Elizabeth! Pick up the phone!" Franco yells. Trying and hoping she can hear it. She looks around and in confusion.

"Franco? Where are you? Oh God I'm going crazy." Elizabeth goes to leave.

"NO! You are not crazy! Pick of the phone on the floor Liz!" Franco yells. Elizabeth looks and sees the phone. She picks it up.

"Oh God! Franco! They found me. I have to leave." Elizabeth makes it sound so normal.

"No, Liz. Stay right there for just a moment. What happened to the guy that was there?" Franco is trying to find out if she has a weapon.

"He's on the floor. He has a big cut on his head. It's bleeding." Elizabeth looks at it as if it's not real.

"Honey, did you hit him with something?" Franco asks calmly.

"I…I think so. I don't know how I got this. But there is blood on it. Oh God! Did I kill him? What the hell's happening?" Elizabeth starts to cry. Confused and scared. Not sure what is real or fake.

"Honey, you were protecting yourself. It's ok that you hurt him. Make sure you keep that thing with the blood on it. More guys might come after you before I can get to you. So you hold on baby. We are going. I got the police and Jason coming. Sonny, Lucky, Frisco and even your dad is coming to help." Franco says, trying to reassure her.

"My daddy? Oh I miss my daddy. No, this has to be fake. My daddy doesn't love me. No one loves me." Elizabeth starts to cry.

"Honey, that's not true. Everyone loves you. We are all coming to save you from those crazy freaks. Just hang in there. I'm about 10 minutes away. And I am sure the police are just as close if not closer. The coast guard will surround the island so no one gets away. You stay right there and I will come get you." Franco says, trying to sound upbeat.

"He dressed me in the red dress. I had to take the heels off to make sure they couldn't hear me. He stole my Grams bracelet. Maybe Gram and Gramp will love over me. I'm feeling sleepy again Franco." Elizabeth sounds groggy.

"Ok, go find a deep hiding place. Not the closest. You are going to good baby. Just keep hanging in there." Franco in tears. But only Max and Kristina can see and tell. Kristina's heart goes out to Franco. She can see he really loves Elizabeth.

"I'm inside the heating duct. I just put a big box in front of it. I have to sleep now Franco. I love you…" And it goes quiet. Franco wipes away the tears and clears his throat.

"Max, can you listen in?" Franco is just drained. Kristina puts her phone to her ear.

"Did you get that dad?"

"Yeah. Honey, it's ok. We are about to land. So we will be to the docks as fast as we can. Tell Franco that." Sonny says.

"I'm going too. She needs help and if they drop me off at your house first, it will slow them down." Kristina hangs up before Sonny can tell her no.

"I can't believe this. You call Jordan, I will call Mac." Jason says to Sam.

"We will get to her before they can do anything to her. Just hang in there Jason. Elizabeth is strong and she had a plan. She's smart. She can plan as she goes. Just stay calm." Sam says, dialing her phone as Jason dials his.

They both get the info to them and then head out. Determined to get to Wyndemere. Jason's rescuer side in him wants to save the day. But it's Sam who has to pull him back and make him realize he could very well put Liz's life in more danger just going in. And if Liz finds out, she will crew him up one side and down the other. So Jason and Sam head for the docks. Jason holds back his urge to charge in and do it his way.

Max hears movement but it doesn't sound like Liz. It sounds too big. He motions for Franco and Kristina to come listen. He puts it on speaker again.

"You are the bitch that caused me so much trouble. Tom can't run me down if he can't walk. So I am going to take care of you. I've been dying to do this for years. Tom's been obsessed with you since he had you in 1998. Well you will be gone and I will finally get my chance with him. When they find pieces of you, I will laugh. Tom's mine bitch!" A female says.

Out of the blue they hear, "He's all yours! I never wanted him in the first place!" They hear Elizabeth yell. And thumps and bangs. They hear squeals and moans from what sounds like fighting. "You will regret taking me! I know it was you in the van. You wanted to cut me so bad. Well try it now! Oh that's right! You are on the ground, unconscious! Mess with me again and see what else I have for you!" Elizabeth picks up the phone. "I'm feeling better. Maybe it's all the moving around and my heart beating faster. It moved out of my system faster. I'm still a little fuzzy. But now I am ready to knock these people down." Elizabeth has determination in her voice.

"Elizabeth, we have the police and the coast guard coming. Just lay low until they get there. They could have guns. Don't take any more unnecessary risks. I know you want to fight, my little fighter. But you have to say safe until we can get there and get them all. Although I am so proud to hear your broke his legs. That's my girl!" Franco says, smiling.

"I actually owe Jason thanks for that. He taught me that move. It felt so good and liberating. He had that coming for 18 years and then some. And this sorry excuse for a woman had that coming. Cut me, I'll show her what a cut from me can do!" It is almost as if Elizabeth was hit with a shot of adrenaline.

"Stay on the phone with me Liz. Just in case. And I can tell you when it's safe to come out of hiding. You took Tom out. He can't come after you. And when they wheel him away, you can confront him. Let them continue to look for you so they don't flee. Then we will get them all. You did and are doing great. I'm so proud of you." Franco says, but is still very nervous. He has a gut feeling something big is about to happen for the bad people's side.

"Franco, I will. For my boys and you. But you guys need to hurry. Being in this dress is really getting to me." Elizabeth looks down at the dress. Then her Grams bracelet. She remembers that night. The feelings.

"Elizabeth, just remember, it's just a dress. You are not the same girl as you were then. We are coming for you. Your father too." Franco says, sensing Elizabeth's tone of remembrance.

"Oh my dad. I miss him so." Then it goes quiet.

"Elizabeth! Are you there?" Franco begins to panic.

"Don't worry young lover. We will take great care of Lizzie. We will return her, in a body bag." A man says.

"Don't you think about hurting a hair on her head! Or you deal with me. And half the town was afraid of me before. I am sure Jason Morgan would love to help me hide the bodies and get a drink with me after. And he hates me." Franco says in a menacing voice.

"You think that scares me? Think again! Say goodbye to your little woman." The man says, holding the phone up.

"Don't worry Franco. We will always have toast. And they will be too." Elizabeth sounds almost cheerful. Then the phone goes dead.

"We have to get there! She's in trouble." Franco yells.


	49. Chapter 49

Reliving The Past

Chapter 49

By the time all the police, local FBI, coast guard and Liz's friends and family got there, they hadn't heard from Liz again. Franco was passing the docks. Sam, of all people, tries to calm him down.

"Franco, stay calm for Elizabeth. When she's rescued and wants to run into your arms, you have to be there and calm." Sam says. A shocked Franco could have been knocked over with a feather.

"Thank you Sam." Franco says.

"Franco, this is Dr. Jeff Webber. Liz's father." Sonny introduces them. "And this is Frisco Jones. Maxie's father."

"Nice to meet you both. I want to apologize for what I did to both your daughters in the past. I had a brain tumor. Apparently it was in the part of my brain that made me not know right from wrong. And I feel just awful about it. It was removed and I have been the complete opposite. I care a great deal for Elizabeth sir. And her wonderful boys. And I will do my best to take care of them and protect them. Elizabeth will be delighted to see you." Franco is very personable.

"Thank you for the apology. It's accepted." Frisco says.

"Same here. You have helped my daughter so much these last however many months. My grandson's speak nothing but the best of you. And I will look into your tumor claim. Just what a dad has to do." Jeff says.

"Why are we standing around? They could be in there killing her why all this police and FBI presents is here! If you don't do something soon, I'm going to." Jason says.

"NO YOU WON'T!" Franco gets into Jason's face. "You told Liz you would do it her way. No going off and doing a Jason thing. So get it together! I want to storm in there and get her. But I am trying to control my urge. You do the same. Sam, watch him. Because I won't hesitate to take him down for Liz. I am not going to let you get her killed!" Franco's face gets red and is just inches from Jason's.

"Ok. Break it up you two. My daughter's life is on the line. I have to agree with Franco." Jeff says. "Mac, what's going on?" Jeff says, trying to get some idea what the plan is.

"Well, luckily Jordan is giving me the run of this show. She knows that we all are working together to get Liz back. But the FBI is here too. So it's two different law enforcement agencies. Let me talk with the guy in charge of the FBI. Back in a minute." Mac goes to speak to an official looking guy.

"Jeff, you tell me you want something, I can get the WSB involved. There are too many of these freaks. I can have a satielite to be overhead until every one of these yahoos are caught. Just one gets away and she's not safe. Nor are your grandson's." Frisco says, whispering into Jeff's ear.

"Do it. Just to be extra safe. I want every one of these jerks caught." Jeff says, looking out at the island.

"So you think you can kill me and get away with it?" Elizabeth asks, while being dragged to a room she's never seen before. It looked to be like a boat launch under the house. She never knew it was there. She wondered if Nikolas even did.

"Oh, we will kill you and be out of here with no one knowing where we are. We have a plane standing by for when we leave. Now it's just up to us what we are going to do to you before we kill you." Rick says, placing her into a locker like cage. It seem to be meant for storage of equipment.

"You apparently don't understand who was on the phone. By now there is so much law enforcement agencies out there, that not one of you cockroaches are getting out of here. So when they do take you, you better look at that sky one long last time. Because it will be the last time." Elizabeth tugs on the locked door. Rick has his back to her. But then he turns around real fast that she didn't even register it until he had her arm in his tight grasp.

"Tom wants you to have this." He injects her arm. "You might want to sit down. It's pretty fast acting and you will be unable to move. You will be able to feel, hear and see. But not move." Rick says, smiling. Elizabeth lays down. She's quiet. Rick waits a few more minutes, then opens the door. Elizabeth watches as he stands above her.

"Ok. The coast guard is going to come and pick up the FBI and SWAT team. Once they are on the island and have the place surrounded. They will come back and get us. By the time we get to the island they should have breached the house. Let them do the heavy work. I want everyone's word that they will stay together. No going off by yourself. We need to make sure no one is hurt." Mac says, looking at Franco and Jason.

"I swear." Franco says, holding his hand up like being sworn in as a witness in a court case.

"I swear." Jason says, reluctantly.

"Good. Thank you." Mac says, going to help the teams onto the coast guard boats.

"He didn't see my fingers crossed behind my back." Franco whispers to Jason with a grin.

"Hmm, me too. I guess we are on the same page. Once we get there, let's try to get a distraction going. Then I can take off." Jason says.

"No, we. We do this together or neither of us do. I know you still hate me. But Liz is making me a better man. I love her. I am sure people thought you were too dangerous for Sam. But you didn't let it stop you from marrying her. Although you claimed to love Liz at one time. But you backed off. Well, I love her. And the boys. I would NEVER do anything to hurt any of them. I don't know why you expected people to look at you as Jason Morgan after your accident. But I can't be like that. After that tumor was removed, I became someone who cares and loves. It's like I was asleep. Now I am awake and see things as they are. Beautiful Elizabeth. Her wonderful boys. I love Jake. He's a great kid. You are lucky to have him as a son. I'm sure Danny is great too." Franco says.

"Ok. Just stop trying to suck up. It's just not you. Yes, both my boys are great boys. So what should we do for a distraction?" Jason asks.

"Once we get there, I'll think of something. I have to see what we have at our disposal. Hang on Liz, we are coming for you." Franco says.

"Ok, they teams have been dropped off. Here the boats come again. Get ready." Mac says, holding on to walkie talkie.

"Hand on baby. Daddy's coming to get you." Jeff says under his breath. Sonny holds Kristina close in a hug. Just grateful for her being safe. Lucky watching, with his heart in his throat. Frisco holding Maxie.

"Honey, are you ok?" Frisco asks.

"Yeah. It's strange. I used to hate Elizabeth for all she did to Lucky. But now I feel for her. I found the man of my dreams and love him. I'm marrying him. But now I can't help but feel for Elizabeth. I guess I used to admire her when I was in high school. But I also had a crush on her boyfriend. So I guess me view of her got messed up. And I see what I did to her. I guess I was the issue. But no matter how bad I hated her or disliked her, she doesn't deserve this. Or what happened to her on Valentine's Day. I feel for her." Maxie says, snuggling into Frisco's chest while they hug. They all wait as the boats get closer.

Elizabeth lays on the floor. She feels a little different, but not much. She lays there thinking that if they think this stuff is working, she can get them to open this door and she can run. She's determined to get to Franco. She wants to feel his arms around her and kiss him again. She's never going to worry about other people's reactions and expectations of her to cloud who she can and should be with. She's done with walking on egg shells and worrying about other people's feelings about her. She's going to be going for what she wants. If that makes her selfish, then so be it.

"Well, I just talked to Tom. And we have the perfect plan for you. And it's great. We are getting things in place. Then I will be back for you." Rick says, leaving the room again. Then someone else walks into the room.

"Lizzie." A man whispers. She turns her head. She sees a man. "Lizzie, it's Jackson. I switched the medicine that he gave you. It's half sedative and half saline. I wanted you to make sure you could still defend yourself. I have been taking down people one by one. I think we are down to maybe a dozen. Tom's legs got broken. Do you know how that happened?" Jackson asks,

"I did it." Liz smiles. "My old friend Jason taught me how. I just grabbed a metal rod and hit him in the knees where Jason told me to. I hope I don't sound evil, but it felt so good." Liz smiles bigger.

"It's not evil. That man and his cowards have tortured you enough. Mostly Tom. I am so sorry to hear that he raped you Lizzie. I never thought they would come after you or follow you. I thought I was doing the right thing." Jackson says, tears filling his eyes. Elizabeth can see the tears.

"Jackson, you didn't know. How could you? Don't take it so hard. It was awful. But I met my best friend. It was awful, but I also learned how loveable I was. I never felt that really. Not until that year. I wouldn't like to relive that fear. But the love and friendship that came from it, I wouldn't change for the world. Jackson, you have been nothing but good to me. Why are you here?" Elizabeth asks, crawling to the cage door.

"I got word from a friend that was a US Marshall. He told me they were held up somewhere close to you. So I did some digging. Then I got in and started to take them down. But by then, they had already gotten to you. So I thought I would at least even up the players. I have them tied up in the main house. All nice and neat for the police. Now I am trying to get you out of here." Jackson says, unlocking the door. He opens it and Elizabeth comes out and hugs Jackson so tight. Then just as they are about to leave, a few man walk in and block the door. Liz and Jackson look at each other and then back at the men.

A/N: thanks for reading and review. Hope you all are having a great holiday weekend. Hope you all like this chapter. Can't wait to hear what you think.


	50. Chapter 50

Reliving The Past

Chapter 50

The boats come back and pick up the friend and family of Elizabeth. By the time they arrived the FBI and police where bringing out the members that Jackson had tied up. Mac tells them to stay in the main house. And if anyone wonders off they will be arrested. So they go to the living room and all sit. It's so quiet. No one talks. Not sure if it's from nervousness or awkwardness. All they can hear is the ocean wind hitting the windows. Then they hear a loud scream. This is when Jason and Franco slip out of the room and down into the belly of the house.

They go room to room searching. And after a while, they still don't see anyone from this cult. They finally get to this big room. They believe it's used for storage as there are boxes and furniture. They go slow and look behind and under things. They come to another door. As they step through the door. They continue to look. They find three men on the floor. Lots of blood around them. Jason feels for a pulse on each one. They are all dead. Then they continue. They go a little farther and find another man on the floor. He seems to be moving slightly. They check his pulse. He's alive, but Jason doesn't think he will last much longer without help. That's when they hear a moan and whimper. Franco knows that it's Liz. They rush in the direction they heard her. They find Elizabeth under a man twice her size. She's trying to hold him off her. They notice she's in a red dress. Her hair is shorter and done a why they haven't seen her wear. She turns her head to their direction.

"Help me." She manages to get out. Jason and Franco rush to her and get on both sides of her. They pulls him off her. As they get him far enough away from her they see an object sticking out of his stomach. Once they lay him on the floor, Jason checks for a pulse. He's dead. When they look back at Liz, she's holding her stomach and crawling away. She looks confused and bruised all over. She catches Jackson in her sights and crawls to him.

"Help him please! This is Jackson. Kevin's and my friend from Boulder. He saved me the first time and he was here saving me again. He helped by tying up some of the members. He was taking the numbers down. And when they were going to inject me with something, he switched it. Half sedative and half saline. He made sure I would be able to save myself." Liz says.

"Jason, go get help." Franco says.

"No, you. I can stay and protect Elizabeth." Jason says.

"STOP IT! I am so tired of this macho crap. Jason, go get help or so help me, Sam isn't going to like how you get home tonight." Liz says, giving Jason a look. Jason has never seen that look before. He takes off.

"Wow, that's my girl. May I says that it's very attractive to see you like that?" Franco says, smiling.

"Franco, I'm having trouble staying awake." Liz's head goes forward. Franco grabs her.

"Ok, let's lye you down." But before her head is to the floor, she passes out. Franco gently places her head on the floor. That's when he notices blood around Liz. He couldn't tell because the dress was red. So he takes off his button up shirt and balls it up. And presses it onto her stomach. This wakes her.

"Ahh! Franco that hurt." Liz says, kind of out of it.

"I'm sorry. Why didn't you tell us you were hurt?" Franco asks.

"I guess I didn't feel it as much. So worried about Jackson and getting Tom off me." She says. Looking over at Tom. She can't help but smile. Then she passes out again. Just then Jason, Jeff and two EMT's rush in.

"What's happened to her?" Jeff asks.

"She apparently got hurt with Tom. She didn't tell us. She was worried about Jack." Franco says, still holding the shirt on her stomach. The EMT's work on Jackson.

"Franco, I'm going to need your help to treat her. I'm going to cut her dress around the wound. Then we are going to try and stop the bleeding. Can you help me?" Jeff asks.

"Yes. Let's get to this." Franco says, taking his shirt away from her stomach. Jeff cuts a whole in her dress. And then starts to clean it. He notices the other wound.

"What happened here?" Jeff asks.

"Oh that was the gunshot wound. They must have ripped her stitches out." Franco says.

"Well it was mostly healed. Minimal bleeding." Jeff is able to get the bleeding to slow down. The EMT's get Jackson stable and put him on a back board and carry him out first. Liz wakes up, still kind of out of it.

"Daddy, when did you get here? Franco, I'm seeing things." Liz says, crying.

"No you're not honey. I'm really here." Jeff says, rubbing her arm.

"Daddy, I'm sorry." Liz says through tears.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. How did you get hurt?" Jeff asks, just before Liz passes out again. Jason goes and looks at the object sticking out of Tom's gut.

"What was it?" Jeff asks, needing to know for medical reasons.

"It's wooden." Jason says, then looks to a nearby chair. One of the legs is gone. "I think she used the leg off this chair. The bigger part is in Tom. So if she was injured by this, then she got the smaller side of it. But it is the side that touches the floor. So it might be pretty dirty." Jason says, coming back to them.

The EMT's come back to get Liz. Franco grabs her hand and vows to not let go. They get her upstairs. Maxie cries at seeing Liz so different. Lucky is in shock and cries. She looks just as she did that night all those years ago. The red dress being dirty and ripped. Her hair short and pulled back. But also disshelved and messed. Bruises everywhere. The only difference is she's not wearing any shoes. It's like he's been hit in the stomach so hard that he was thrown back into that night. Then she's taken out of there and loaded onto the boat. She rides with Jeff and Franco to the docks and then to the hospital in the ambulance. Franco never letting go of her hand.

At the hospital. Dr. Fin and Jeff work on Liz. Griffin and Monica work on Jackson. When Griffin and Monica are in the OR, Jackson flat line's twice. But they manage to save him and get him in recovery. Liz is taken care of and stitched up. But they didn't want to risk giving her meds for pain or sleep. They drew blood to test to see what meds where in her system. Liz sleeps for hours and Franco sleep right next to her bedside. She starts to wake up. She squeezes Franco's hand. This wakes him up.

"Hey beautiful. How are you feeling?" Franco asks, brushing her hair back.

"Ok. What happened?" Liz asks, still unsure of what happened.

"Well, you got hurt. You got to stop doing that. I don't like to see you hurt. And I told you to hide. SO you wouldn't get hurt. We have got to work on our communication skills." Franco says, unable to look away from her. The sight of her bruise and swollen face, cuts him deep.

"Well, you are going to have to wait until I get my legs back under me. I am still have a little bit of a memory lapse here. I barely remember getting taken. I guess in time I will remember what happened." Liz looks away. Tears in her eyes. She can feel the injuries to her face. And see the hurt in Franco's eyes at her looks.

"You will remember when you need to." Franco says, as the door opens.

"How you feeling sweetie?" Jeff asks, walking into the room.

"Daddy! When did you get here?" Liz's face lights up as much as it can.

"Honey, I've been here for a while. I helped save you. You have a pretty bad belly wound." Jeff says, patting her arm.

"Which one? The gunshot wound should be healed mostly." Liz puts her hand on her stomach. And winces in pain. "Oh boy."

"I just got the tests back from the blood draw we did. I think that you might have a fuzzy memory for a while of the time you were on Spoon Island. The two medications they gave you have a bad reaction. But don't worry, the fuzzy memory will fade and you will remember what you want to. We have flushed the meds out. Would you like a pain reliever?" Jeff asks.

"NO! No more meds. I will never touch another pill again!" Liz tries to sit up and winces.

"Honey, don't move. It will only hurt you more and you don't want to open those stitches." Jeff says, sounding more the doctor then the father.

"When is mom coming?" Liz asks, wanting to see her so bad.

"Well, they are still missing 5 or 6 cult members. So until they are caught, they want to keep the kids in Mr. Corinthos's island." Jeff says.

"So you've met Sonny?" Liz asks with a smile.

"Yes. Very nice man. As is Jason Morgan. And Lucky Spencer. And this guy isn't so bad either." Jeff says, shaking a thumb at Franco.

"I'm just a lucky girl to have had so many men care for me. How are my boys?"

"They are good. They love your mother. And Laura is great with them. I'm so sorry we stayed away for so long sweetheart." Jeff says with regret.

"It's ok dad. I understand the misunderstanding. I'm sorry." Liz starts to cry.

"Hey, you have nothing to be sorry for. No, you need to sleep. I will be back soon. I love you. Franco, may I have a word with you in the hall please?" Franco and Jeff step out of the room. Liz falls asleep drying.

"I want to thank you for your support of my daughter. I just don't feel comfortable leaving her alone. So if you would like to go get something to eat or anything, I can stay with her." Jeff says.

"I'm good sir. Thanks. I don't ever want to leave her again." Franco says, giving him a pat on the arm and goes back into the room. Jeff walks off. Franco goes back in and sits next to Elizabeth's bedside. He just watched her sleep. Admiring her beauty.

A/N: Hope you all had a wonderful Labor day! Hope this chapter was to your liking. Can't wait to hear what you have to say. Thanks for reading.


	51. Chapter 51

Reliving The Past

Chapter 51

Franco watches as Elizabeth sleeps. Looking at all the bruises and swelling in her face. He makes a mental note that she's still beautiful with all the bruises. He looks at her bruised arms. And wonders what on God's green Earth would make anyone want to hurt this sweet, wonderful person. He tries to find a spot on her that is untouched. Then he wonders if any of them managed to rape her. There was no talk of it. But her dress was ripped. He catches himself feeling heart broken. But he tries to talk him out of believing it happened. You know, the 'she would have said so this time' argument. He can't see her not telling them and letting these people get away with it.

Then Franco notices Elizabeth's hands opening and closing in her sleep. He can't tell if she's dreaming or having a nightmare. He watches her face. She seems to be getting more agitated. A few little moans. Franco goes to wake her up for fear it will turn to a full on nightmare. As he leans over and goes to touch her shoulder, she opens her eyes. But she doesn't see Franco.

"I won't let you do it again! Do you hear me? Not again!" Liz grabs Franco by the shirt. At his chest and grips it good. Pulls him down close. "I will kill you before I let you touch me or anyone else again you sick bastard." Elizabeth's face is stone cold serious. It gives Franco a chill down his back. He gently puts his hands over hers.

"Elizabeth, it's Franco. Wake up. It's ok. You are safe." Franco says, looking her in the eye. He can see the recognition slowly flow into her eyes. He grip slowly loosens.

"I'm sorry Franco." Elizabeth let's go. She rubs her hands together. Shook by the events that just happened. "What happened? Why was I holding you like that?" She seems a bit confused.

"Honey, you were having a nightmare. So I was going to try to wake you up. But as I got close, you must have acted out your dream. But it's ok. If that was a replay of what you said to them, I'm so damn proud of you. Oh, who are we kidding? I'm proud of you anyway." Franco smiles at her. He wants to kiss her and hug her, but he's worried about hurting her. Either physically or mentally.

"Oh you charmer. I never thought so many places on my body could hurt. I didn't even know there was a place in my back that hurt. Well, I know it's there now." Liz chuckles, holding her stomach.

"Do you want something for the pain? I know you said you don't want to take meds ever again. But if you are in pain, please think of taking over the counter. I don't like to see that face wincing in pain." Franco says, barely touching her cheek. He gently brushes his finger over her left cheek. Liz closes her eyes and smiles.

"Part of me does. Part of me doesn't. Right now, the doesn't is winning. Is my dad still here?" Liz asks.

"Yeah. He's in a meeting with Monica. I think he's trying to talk Monica into letting him have guest privileges here at the hospital. While he's in town anyway. Do you want me to get him for you?" Franco says, ready and willing to do anything for her.

"Well, I need to see my dad, Jason, Mac and I would like to go see Jackson." Liz says, not looking at Franco. Almost like she didn't want him to see what she was thinking.

"Ok. Which one first?" Franco says, feeling a little weird.

"If dad is in a meeting, then let's go with Jason and Mac. After I speak to dad, I will see if he will let me see Jackson." Elizabeth fusses with her bedding. Franco backs away and leaves.

Outside her door, Franco worries that maybe they did do something that she's not saying or just doesn't want to remember. But he continues on to fetch Jason and Mac. Then see after Jeff. Once Franco finds Mac and Jason, he sends them to her room. And he continues on to Monica's office.

Mac and Jason walk into Elizabeth's room.

"Hey there. How you feeling Liz?" Mac asks.

"I've been better Mac. But thanks to you and your expertise, I'm alive and safe now." Liz says, smiling.

"Well, when we find the other's that got away. Maybe when you are feeling up to it, you can look at the photo of the people we have. Then make sketches of the ones that got away." Mac says, just throwing the idea out there.

"Sure. Maybe tomorrow. I'm still in some pain. But I don't want meds. But by tonight I might change my mind. That might put me in a better state of mind. I just wanted to say thank you so much for all you did." Liz reaches her hand out to take Mac's, but she winces in pain before she can take his hand. He gets close and puts his hand on hers.

"Are you sure you don't want any meds?" Mac has concern written all over his face.

"I'm still finding places that hurt on this body." Liz chuckles as she holds her stomach.

"Let me get you a doctor in here. You are looking a little off." Mac says, and leaves the room.

"Wow, can you imagine being his daughter?" Liz smiles.

"Elizabeth, you do look off." Jason says.

"Thanks! That's what every girl wants to hear. It's not like I was fight for my life. Oh and I have this feeling you didn't follow my rules. I haven't remembered much of what happened on Spoon Island. But I have this gut feeling you didn't follow my instructions. Call it a hunch or that I know you so well. So how many times did you fall out of line?" Liz looks not happy.

"Well, the last time I did I helped you. So I don't want that to count that against me. But there was a few times that I wanted to just go in. But Franco stopped me. I still don't like him." Jason says, putting his two cents in.

"Well, you did better than I thought you would. And Jason, we are going to talk about Franco. I don't care why you like or don't like him. He is my friend and has helped me a lot. You weren't here. And Lucky wasn't here. He was. Jake likes him. And so help me God, if you try to keep Jake and Franco apart, you will wish for certain death. That precious boy has been through so much. And Franco makes him smile and laugh." Liz takes a pause to calm down.

"Well sure. Most people look at Franco and laugh. They can't help themselves." Jason says, trying to be funny.

"STOP! That is what I mean. I'm not good enough to be friends with you like we used to be. Yet I am not good enough to have a friend. I am sick and tired of all this judgement coming from you Mr. High and mighty. Well, it ends here. I don't have a say in who you hang out with and love and live with. By golly, you are not going to have a say in my life anymore! I have had it! I made a mistake. We all make mistakes. Even you have made a few in your lifetime. I never claimed to be prefect. But I am claiming to need someone in my life that is there for me without reservations. Who my boys feel comfortable with and like. We have a son together. So we will always be tied together. But we WILL talk things out before any decisions are made. And you will NOT bully me into what you want. If I have to I will treat you like I do the boys. If I feel you are bullying me that will be a week of no seeing Jake. You know I don't like to do that, but you also need to know I don't like to be bullied. Now, please leave. I need to try to get up and use the little girl's room." Liz tries to move her legs. "AHH! Ok. This isn't going to work."

"May I help you?" Jason asks.

"Yes please. I have to go really bad." Liz makes a face. Jason comes over and slides an arm under her legs and one arm around her back. He lifts her gently. She still winces. He carries her into the bathroom. Sets her down in front of the toilet.

"Thank you." Liz says.

"Your welcome. When you are done, let me know and I will come back in and carry you back. But please, take the meds." Jason says, backing out of the bathroom and shutting the door.

A few minutes later, Jason hears a faint noise.

"Elizabeth, did you call me?" Jason asks. No answer. He opens the door and finds Liz on the floor passed out. He picks her up and gets her back to her bed. Then he hits the call button.

"Can I help you Mrs. Webber?" The nurse says.

"She collapsed in the bathroom. Get a doctor in here. NOW!" Jason tries to get her to wake up. She starts to move her head a little. She opens her eyes.

"Jason, what happened?" She seems confused.

"Elizabeth, you were in the bathroom. I don't know what happened. I was waiting for you to call me to take you back to bed." Jason says, trying to help her jog her memory of what happened.

"Oh. I got up. I was washing my hands and the pain was so great." Liz holds her stomach.

"That is it. You are taking the meds. You are in too much pain. And no this isn't being bullying. This is a friend that can't stand to see you in so much pain. And if you don't, I'm telling your dad on you." Jason says, then gets a grin on his face.

"Oh, are we going to play the parent card? Then I will tell your mommy that you don't play well with others." Liz says, smiling.

"Duh! She already knows that." Jason chuckles. Liz joins in.

"I know. It's just that my dad doesn't really know me all that well. You and Monica have been like so far away but so close." Elizabeth looks so sad. Franco, Jeff and Griffin all rush into her room like there was a fire.

"Well, what did I do to get so many handsome men to come to my aide?" Liz asks, batting her eyes and smiling.

"We got word that you collapsed. We can't let our most beautiful and special patient collapse on us. What happened?" Griffin asks, looking at her chart.

"She needed to use the bathroom. She couldn't move herself. So I carried her there and let her do her thing. But then I heard something. I went in and found her on the floor unconscious. I picked her up and carried her back in here and called for help. She said something about pain. Give her pain meds." Jason says.

"Jason. Stop." Liz says, putting her hand on his. "Yes, I think I need to be on pain meds. Just no shots ok?" Liz says, shivering at the thought of another needling coming at her.

"Honey, we can give it through you IV. So no pills or shots. Sound good?" Jeff asks.

"Yeah dad." Liz smiles at her dad. She's still shocked to see him there.

"I will order it. A nurse will be in shortly. I will come back and see you soon Liz." Griffin says, leaving.

"May I have a moment with my father please?" Liz asks, looking at Jason and Franco.

"Sure." Both Jason and Franco says at the same time and they leave.

"What is it honey?" Jeff asks, pulling a chair up next to her bed and sitting.

"Daddy, I think we need to have a talk. I want to get to know you again. But I also need for you to get to know the new me. And I want to apologize for being the little brat I was in Boulder. Gram got a little of my brat attitude here. Before I was raped. Dad, that night changed my life so much. For the bad and the better. I still wish it wouldn't have happened, but I also would have missed out on the most amazing person I could ever meet. Before the rape I felt like I didn't belong in this family. Like no matter what I did, I was wrong. But when Lucky found me in the park crawling out of those bushes, I walked into a new life," Elizabeth readjusts in the bed as the nurse comes in. She hooks up a bag of liquid to her IV stand and connects it to the IV line. Then leaves.

"At first I was SOO scared. Lucky wanted to take me to a hospital. But I wouldn't let him. Then he wanted to call the police. I wouldn't let him. I was so scared for Gram to find out. I was in shock. I wish I had gone to a hospital. But Lucky took me back to his house. Luke and Laura's house. He tried to get me to see a doctor. But I said Bobby would be ok. But when he left to go get her, I showered. I again knowing that was wrong now. But I could smell him on me. Feel him on me. I had to get it off. Bobby helped me. But I wouldn't admit the rape happened. I thought if I didn't say it, it would go away. Or not have happened. But it did. And once I got home and put on a fake face for Gram, I got to my room. And showered again before climbing into bed," Elizabeth can't help but cry at the memory or the feeling. She couldn't look at him. Afraid of the disappointment in his face.

"I didn't sleep. I guess I would say I lay there numb. I felt like I didn't have a body. If I didn't move, then I could disappear into my covers so no one could see me. I told Gram I had caught the flu. So she pretty much left me alone. For two days. Lucky was worried. He brought my homework and helped me with it. He was the first person I admitted to that I was raped. And the first person to let hug me. Then Sarah saw my arms. They were covered from shoulder to wrist with bruises. She wouldn't let it go. So I told her. I hated the look on people's faces when I told them." Elizabeth closed her eyes and prayed that when she opened them that he would still look at her with love. But then she felt a finger under her chin. She opens her eyes and looks up through tears to see nothing but love and warmth in her father's eyes and on his face.

"Honey, I know you went through something so awful. I am so sorry that you had to go through it then and that you have to relive it now. You know your mother and I would have come back to support you. I'm surprised mom didn't tell us." Jeff says, gently holding Liz's face in his hands.

"We had talked about it. We didn't want you guys to worry or feel you had to come home. Or feel bad for not being here. Gram and I thought we were doing the right thing. Although I really would have loved to fall asleep in mom's arms while you chased away the monsters. Gram just didn't seem to have that level of comfort I needed. And the only person who was there to chase away the monsters was Lucky. Gram would have been mortified if I told you this. But Lucky stayed on my bedroom floor for weeks. It was the only time I could sleep. When I was around Lucky, I felt safe enough to sleep. He chased the nightmares away. Well, all but one time. We were watching a silent movie. I fell asleep, this was before Lucky left home. I hadn't slept real well for a few weeks. So I was so tired. I was having a nightmare. Lucky tried to wake me, but I thought he was Tom. I fought him so hard that I ended up nicking his face. That's when I told him how much I missed mom. Because Gram acted as if we didn't talk about it or think about it, it would go away. It made me feel dirty. Like I did something wrong. I didn't want to talk about it, but I also didn't want to be treated like a dirty little secret." Elizabeth tried to pull her face out of his hand to look away. But Jeff wouldn't let her.

"No Lizzie. You don't have to be ashamed or feel dirty. I would never let you feel that way then and I won't let you feel that way now. You had violence against you then and now. But you still are and always will be my baby girl. I don't ever want you to feel you can't come to your mother and me with anything. We will always be here for you. Even if we can't physically be here, we will always support you." Jeff gently hugs Elizabeth. She grabs onto him and hugs him so tight. Finally getting the hug and love she so craved from him. Jason and Franco watch from outside in the hallway.

"She's wanted that for so long." Jason says.

"I know. Now she finally got it." Franco says. Both just watch in joy for Liz. Not only did she take down her rapist. And most of the cult members. Now she got her father back and the comfort she so longingly needed from him. Franco is close to tears.

A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews! I love hearing from you all. I have decided that this story is very near the end, but will flow into another story. Kind of a sequel. Not sure how many more chapters are to come. But thought I would let you all know. So keep those thoughts and ideas rolling in. Maybe they will be used in the next story/sequel. Thank!


	52. Chapter 52

Reliving The Past

Chapter 52

After Liz and Jeff's little moment, Liz falls asleep with her father holding her hand. She is finally sleeping peacefully. Franco comes in and sits with Liz when Jeff has to go check on Jackson.

"Hey, when she wakes up, she will ask to see Jackson. Is there any way we can make that happen?" Franco asks Jeff.

"When she wakes, have them page me and we will see how her pain level is and make a determination then. Thank you for staying with my daughter. And caring about her so. She has a lot of friends that are worried about her." Jeff says.

"I know. Maybe they can come back tomorrow. With the pain meds, she might be pretty tired, right?" Franco asks, wanting to keep her all to himself.

"Yes, I am going to go tell them now. And check on Jackson. He's still not out of the woods. Although I think he should make a full recovery. We just have to watch him." Jeff pats Franco's shoulder and walks off. Franco sits and thinks about things that he can talk to her about when she wakes up. All the things they can do when she's better. Like a real date. Maybe painting together. Maybe taking the boys to an adventure park. There was so much they could do. He was excited about it. Maybe she would trust him enough to let him take the boys to dinner and a movie while she spent some much need quality time with her parents. With Audrey gone now, she would have to trust others a little more with her boys. He knows that it's going to hit her hard about Audrey when she tries to process everything. When things catch up to her. Just then the door opens up.

"Hey, how's the pain meds doing for her?" Griffin asks.

"Good. She's sleeping pretty well now. Not sure how it will be for her to get up to use the bathroom, but we'll see." Franco says, holding her hand. Just overwhelmed with so much love for her.

"Jeff sent everyone home for the time being. Max is close by. He's beating himself up for letting her get caught. You might want to try to explain to him what really went down. The poor guy is just about to medication level anxiety." Griffin smiles. He thinks it's cute how so many people seem to care for her. Not that he's surprised. But just how sweet it is. He's glad he showed up in Port Charles. Griffin pats Franco on the shoulder and leaves. Franco leans back and falls asleep too.

A few hours later, Franco is woke up to the sound of crying. He opens his eyes. He finds Elizabeth sitting in bed, trying to be quiet. But he can see she's upset. When she notices that she's woken him, she wipes her tears away and smiles at him.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you. I just got a few shocks to my system. I was just told that Nikolas was alive. But he really died. I just don't think my mind can wrap around this all." Elizabeth starts to cry again. Franco gets up and gets closer to her on the bed. And holds her. She holds onto him like a life saving device. He can feel her shaking.

"Honey, who told you?" Franco asks, wanting to beat whomever into a bloody pulp.

"Well, I just called to talk to the boys. And Laura was unable to talk. I asked why. I think it was Carly. She didn't want to tell me. But I told her to. Lucky really needs to be there for Laura. Lulu's there, but they are both pretty upset. Mom and Carly are doing their best. Why do these things keep happening Franco? I don't think I can take much more." Liz says into Franco's chest.

"I don't know sweetheart. I don't know. But you are not alone. Just remember. You are not alone anymore. You have your parents back. You have me and your boys. All your friends. I don't know what you told Jason, but he's been pleasant. Have you ever known Jason to be pleasant?" Franco asks, trying to make her laugh. It worked.

"Ha! Ha! Franco, how do you know how to get me to laugh?" Liz asks, her hand now rubbing over his back.

"I don't know sweetheart. I guess I just know I like to hear you laugh. And I would do just about anything to hear that wonderful laugh of yours. And using Pleasant and Jason in the same sentence is one way. Like Heather and sane." Franco chuckles. Liz joins him.

"I still can't see them together." Liz says about Heather and Jeff.

"Maybe because you thought of your parents as being the only ones with each other. Like thinking of them having a life before you is like impossible." Franco says, gently rubbing her back. He touches the small of her back and she pulls away. Pretty quickly. "Oh, I'm sorry if I hurt you. Are you ok?" Franco is curious as to what happened there.

"It's…it's ok. Sorry to react that way. It's just pretty tender there." Liz says, but she acts like there is more to it than that.

"Elizabeth, you can tell me. There's more to it than that, isn't it?" Franco can see it in her eyes.

"Franco, can we save it for another time? Please? I just don't know how much more I can take today." Elizabeth lays back and kind of goes quiet. And she kind of spaces out. That makes Franco feel kind of bad.

"Honey, I'm going to go get you some fresh water. Do you want anything else?" Franco asks. But gets no response. This makes him sad. He leaves, having Max right there at her door. Franco wonders off to Jackson's room to check on him for Liz. He notices a woman that seems just to not seem like she belongs in there. She was wearing scrubs, but something just seems off about her.

"Excuse me. Are you an ICU nurse?" Franco asks at the door or his room.

"Yes. This is my first rounds on this floor. With all the issues with the killings, they have us kind of doing every floor. Why? Do you know this patient?" She asks, fiddling with his IV's.

"Yes I do. Could you not mess with those? I don't think…" He notices something off with the tubes. He couldn't place it, but the hairs on his neck are standing on end. He hits the emergence button on the wall. "Back away from him, now." Franco gets serious. He's not letting Liz loose another person. Then he sees a small tattoo on her wrist. It's familiar. "You are part of that cult!" Franco accuses.

"It's not a cult!" She yells. Security and Doctor Finn come rushing in.

"What's the meaning of this Franco?" Finn asks.

"She's part of that killer cult that had Elizabeth. She's trying to kill Jackson again. Look at the tubes." Franco says, pointing to the tubes. Finn gets close to the tubes after the security guards grab her.

"Your right. Thank you Franco. She put little holes in these tubes." Finn stops the meds in the IV. Disconnecting the IV. "Nurse, get me new tubing and IV bags. Stat." Finn says.

"I knew she was not supposed to be there. There is a tattoo on her wrist. I had seen that tattoo before. I just can't place it." Franco racks his mind to remember where he's seen it before. "And Liz really can't lose another person." Franco says, still trying to remember where he saw that tattoo before.

"Thanks again. Give Liz my best and I will stop by and see her soon. Let her know that depending on how Jackson does, she may see him tomorrow." Finn goes back to tending to Jackson. Franco leaves.

Back in Elizabeth's room, she is laying there just staring into space. In her head she's remembering her rape all those years ago. Every detail. But some of those memories morph with some of her memories from what happened recently. Tom's face above her face. His weight on her. When Franco touched her back in that spot, it just shot her back into that night. The pain from whatever dug into her back while he was beating her and then raped her. She just didn't want to mare up what Franco and he had by remembering that night with him there.

She tells herself that it's the past. Tom is dead. Then it hits her, she needs to see his body. Make sure he's as dead as dead gets. For her own personal reasons. So she tries to get out of bed. But just at that time, Franco comes back.

"Hey, hey! What are you doing?" Franco rushes in to stop her.

"I need to go see Tom's dead body. I need to reassure myself he's dead." Elizabeth says, still trying to maneuver her way out of the bed with her IV tubes and the discomfort that is coming back.

"Ok. How about a deal? If I help you get into a wheel chair and take you to see Tom's body, you have to behave and do what you're told after. Deal?" Franco asks.

"Well, I only agree to a certain extent. I will not obey to do something that is wrong or something I normally wouldn't do. But I will mind my doctors. I have to see it again. I need to see him dead. You don't understand why Franco. But I need it for my peace of mind." Elizabeth says, looking deep in thought.

"When we get back, will you tell me what you are thinking about right now? I would like to hear what happened to you that night." Franco says, trying to be gentle and handle the subject with care. To show Liz he cares what happened to her all those years ago.

"Maybe. I will see how I feel after seeing him. Then I would like to stop by quick to see Jackson." Elizabeth says, settling back on the bed to wait for a wheel chair.

"Dr. Finn said maybe tomorrow. You shouldn't be out of bed. So the quicker we do this the better. Besides, your dad might kick my tush." Franco says, trying to get a giggle from Liz.

"I will protect you. More so from my big bad daddy." Liz chuckles. Franco smiles and goes outside the door to get a wheel chair. He comes back in and gets Liz settled into the wheel chair. Then they were off to the morgue.

A/N: Sorry for the delay in this chapter. The last few days I have been so busy. But I hope you all liked this chapter. I think there is only a chapter or two left. Thank you all.


	53. Chapter 53

Reliving The Past

Chapter 53

As they roll into the morgue, Elizabeth tenses up. A part of her is scared that she will be looking at him and he will pop up and grab her. She just can't believe that he's dead. She keeps trying to tell herself that he's dead. Or he wouldn't be down here. But the scared, tortured girl from that night doesn't believe it. Franco doesn't like this. But he understands her need to finally have him gone for good. No way to come back and get her.

They roll up to the desk. Elizabeth seems to know the coroner's assistant.

"Hey Randy. How are you today?" Liz asks, her sweet old self.

"I'm good. What can I do for you Nurse Webber? Aren't you a patient?" Randy looks at her with confusion.

"Yeah. For the time being. How is your boyfriend? Tod?" Liz tries to remember her boyfriend's name.

"Tod is fine. He just got a new job at the post office. He loves it. So what happened to you? There are rumors that you were kidnapped." Randy says with a sympathetic look on her face.

"Great! I'm so happy for you and him. That rumor is true. I was kidnapped. But I am ok. Just had a small injury, but am good now. I need to ask you a favor. The man that kidnapped me is down here. Would you be a dear and let me take a look at him. I just need to see for myself that he is dead. You know to fight the fear. To know deep inside that he can't come and get me again." Elizabeth says, starting to shake.

"Sure. Just don't let anyone else know that I let you do this. More so my boss. He's kind of friends with Dr. Obriet. And she's been on my case. This could get me fired." Randy says, not looking happy.

"Randy, we are friends. I would never tell anyone. It stays between the three of us. I'm so sorry. Where are my manners? Randy, this is Franco Baldwin. Franco, this is my good friend. Randy Pope. Franco works here in the art therapy department. And he's a very good friend of mine." Elizabeth blushes. Randy holds her hand out to shake Franco's. He shakes her hand.

"I see how good a friend you guys are." Randy chuckles. "I've only seen Elizabeth blush like that once. That was when she and Jake started to date. So you must be pretty close." Randy says, watching Liz's reaction.

"It's nice to meet you Randy. I like to think we are. I help her son Jake with somethings that trouble him. He's a very good artist like his mom. And yes, Elizabeth and I have grown pretty close. But I think I can go at her pace. Right now though, we need to get her better both physically and mentally. She's a great woman, and she just needs support right now. Hopefully you would let us just take a moment with Tom Baker. Just to let her have the closure she needs. And maybe you could come up to the art therapy studio for a free lesson." Franco says, smiling. Being very friendly and personable.

"Sure. You guys just go on in. But if you get caught, could you maybe say I wasn't here and you just went in? I don't want to lose my job." Randy says, feeling like a coward for asking.

"Sure. Don't worry. We won't be long." Elizabeth says, patting Randy on her hand.

"Thanks." Randy says, looking in the clipboard of papers. Checking for the drawer number Tom Baker was in. "He's in drawer number 13. That is middle level. Third one from the wall. He's in a body bag. So you have to unzip him. Just don't unzip it too far. You don't need to see the wound. It was pretty bad." Randy says, giving a grossed out face.

"Thanks. We'll be quick." Elizabeth says, looking up at Franco. He looks down at her and wheels her into the room.

"Are you sure about this? I know you see bad things like this all the time. But are you sure you can handle seeing Tom this way? You might think it's what he deserved. But you are also not a vicious person." Franco says.

"I am sure. I have to see this with my own eyes. I have to see him with his injury. So I know as a nurse that he couldn't survive this." Elizabeth says, but the shaking doesn't stop. Franco gets her over to the drawer. He stands her up ever so gently. Then he pulls out the drawer. She sees the black body bag on the slab. She take a deep breath and lets it out.

"Ready? You tell me when you are done. And I will zip him up and we will leave." Franco says.

"Ready." Elizabeth watches Franco slowly unzip the body bag. He goes slowly. Then Tom's face emerges as the bag splits open. He looks all pale and greyish. Elizabeth tears up. Just staring at him.

"Honey, are you ok?" Franco asks, worried.

"Yeah. Can I have a few moments alone with him please?" Elizabeth doesn't take her eyes off him.

"Sure. I will be right over by the door. No further. If you need me, let me know." Franco goes to walk away, but grabs her hand. Squeezes it, then let's go.

"Tom, I wanted to talk to you alone. What happened on Valentine's Day in 1998 we were alone. And what went down on Spoon Island, we were alone. I wanted to do this alone. I know what you did. I know what you let those guys do too. But guess what? You are all dead. So no one has to know. It will be buried with you. You and the past we shared. All of it is done and will just be part of my past. I'm so glad you died at my hands. Who knew that in prison you would have gained weight? I thought guys in prison weight lifted and worked out because that's all you have to do? Or maybe there is another things in prison that happened. I just prayed that you knew how I felt that night. That powerless feeling. That physical hurt. Feeling like you were being ripped in two. I hope you felt ashamed and lower then dirt too. That fear. When I can, I will check your chart. I don't think anyone will come to your funeral. With your parents dead, I bet it will be a poor person's grave. I will make sure I find out where so I can come dance on your grave. I will bring the neighbor's dog to visit too. And let him give you his business." Elizabeth smiles at that. Then she reaches over and unzips the bag more. She gets a good look at the huge hole she put in his mid-torso. It did shock her a bit. She's used to seeing blood everywhere. She turns away. Franco rushes over to zip the bag back up. Then he helps her into the wheel chair. She just about passed out. He pushes the drawer back in and shuts the door. The crouches in front of Elizabeth.

"What were you thinking? This is why I didn't want you to see this. Are you ok?" Franco asks, holding her face in his hands. Looking at her closely.

"I'm fine. I needed to see the damage. As a nurse I know he couldn't have made it with that wound." Elizabeth closes her eyes. "I'm fine. I think I am just tired. I think I over did it. Thanks for doing this for me. I think that it helped. Or will in the long run. Can you take me back to my room please? I'm pretty wiped out." Elizabeth says and then goes quiet. Franco leans up into Elizabeth and kisses her forehead.

"Sure. Whatever you want." Franco pats her shoulder and he gets behind the wheel chair. He pushes her out the door. Randy wasn't at the desk. So they just left. Elizabeth remembers everything that happened in that room. The only people that know what happened are dead. Besides her that is. Thankfully Jackson didn't see it. She refuses to tell anyone anything about that. If she had to, she will just 'not remember' that part every. She would get through this. She's not the young, innocent girl she was all those years ago. It's over now.

Back in her room, she gets settled back in bed. Deep in thought, not hearing the one sided conversation Franco was having. He is pretty good at those one sided conversations. She is getting better at knowing when to smile and nod. More of the memory is coming back to her.

"Hey. Are you doing ok?" Franco asks, looking at her strangely.

"Oh, yeah. Better than I have been in years. Sorry. It's just all hitting me." Elizabeth says, smiling. But tears surprisingly spring from her eyes. She had so many mixed emotions.

"Hey, are these tears of joy or sadness?" Franco asks, wiping away a stranded tear on her cheek.

"I don't know." Elizabeth says, looking down at her hands. Not sure what he might see in her eyes if she looked him in the eyes. Then her room phone rings. She answers it. "Hello?"

"Is this Elizabeth Webber's room?" A female asks.

"Yes, who is this?" she asks, confused. After a few moments of silence, a man comes on the line.

"Help me, Liz." The male voice whispers.

"Who is this?" Elizabeth asks, confused. At first it sounded like Nikolas. But he was killed. She was told.

"Help me, please. All for one and one for all." Then the phone goes dead. Elizabeth holds the phone out in front of her. Shocked and not sure what to think. That voice again sounded like Nikolas. And that saying. She puts her hand on her chest.

"Elizabeth, what's wrong?" Franco asks, taking the receiver from her hand and placing it back in the cradle.

"I don't know what that was. I think it was Nikolas. He was whispering. But that was Nikolas. He sounds hurt and out of it. He asked me for help." Elizabeth is stunned.

"It's probably just a prank. Honey, I'm sorry. But he's gone. It could be one of the few that escaped. Just trying to get you all upset. Would you like me to get Dr. Maddox?" Franco asks, holding her hand.

"Not right now. I think I'm going to get a little sleep. Will you stay with me?" Elizabeth looks up at him. Right in the eye.

"Sure. I'd do anything for you. Do you want me to turn the lights off?" Franco asks, going to stand up.

"NO! I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to come out like that. I guess I have developed a fear of the dark again." Liz laughs. Trying to make it seems silly.

"Elizabeth, there is nothing wrong with being afraid of the dark. Not after what you've been through." Franco squeezes her hand. She looks down again. Ashamed of being afraid of the dark at her age. She brings her other hand up to her face to itch, but winces when she bumps her cheek with her hand. She remembers the bruises. And the swelling. Then what happened to her to get those war injuries.

"Does my face look as back as it feels?" Liz winces as she feels her face.

"You are beautiful. No bruises or swelling will every take that beauty away. But the bruises have gotten darker. Does it hurt?" Franco ever so gently brushes his fingers over her cheek.

"Mmm, a little. It's just tender. I hope the bruises go away before my boys see me. It could scare poor Aidan." Liz puts on a fake smile.

"Well, we have to pray that they catch the remaining cult members that escaped. So they should be gone by then. But why don't you lay down. I will sit here and watch over you. No one will get to you with me here. Maybe when you get up, we can do a little painting." Franco rubs her hand.

"Sure. At least I'll think about it." Liz carefully gets under the covers and gets comfortable. Then she holds her hand out for Franco to grab. He gently takes it in his and softly rubs her hand. She drifts off into a sweet slumber.

"Why didn't you tell her where you are?" Sally asks, while tending to his gunshot wound.

"Because, she wasn't hearing me. We need to call back soon. But when I am better. At least somewhat better. So she can hear me." Nikolas says, weak and panting from pain.

"Hopefully that happens before he finds you. If he finds you, well us, then we are both in deep trouble. Neither of us can get to her if he finds us." Sally whispers.

"I'm sure we can hide out here, you got those antibiotics so I should be ok. And he doesn't know you are helping me. So as long as I stay hidden, you can get supplies. We can do this. Just watch out for people. Just another week or so and then we can call her again." Nikolas says, laying back and drifting off to sleep.

The End...For now.

A/N: Thank you all for reading and reviewing through this whole story. This is the last chapter, but as you can tell, there will be another story or a sequel. Whatever you want to call it. As of this time I have no title for the next story. But I will be starting very soon. I again thank all you wonderful, loyal readers and reviewers.


End file.
